DAWN V2
by Ilys86
Summary: Nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie à la réserve Quileute. On sait toujours d'où l'on part mais jamais où l'on arrive. Et surtout on ne sait jamais qui l'on peut rencontrer : l'amour, l'amitié, une famille, une aventure et surtout soit-même. Ceci est mon histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Non vous ne rêvez pas, après plusieurs années à travailler sur se projet (avec tout ce que cela comporte de doute et de passion), voici la nouvelle version de Dawn. J'ai tenu ma promesse bien que j'ai mis plus de temps à la tenir que prévu...

Il s'agit bien dans les très grandes lignes de la même histoire et en même temps pas tout à fait. Il y a beaucoup plus de chapitres que dans la première version, ce qui veut dire de nouvelles scènes, de nouveaux personnages... Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce que ça donne. Pour l'instant je suis à 34 chapitre soit environ 340 pages Word (si si) et il me reste encore quelques scènes à mettre en place pour vraiment arriver à la fin que je veux.

Et je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta, si une personne est intéressée elle aura donc droit aux chapitres en avance (je dis ça je dis rien) et à ma reconnaissance absolue ! Sinon il vous faudra subir mes gentilles petites fautes qui passent au travers de mes relectures...

**Disclamer :** L'univers de Twilight et la majorité des personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

J'ai toujours pensé que la vie finissait par atteindre un équilibre. Si nous avons des hauts et des bas, à terme ils se commencent. Mais il faut croire que j'avais tort. Encore une fois le destin est cruel et m'oblige à souffrir. Seulement cette fois j'accepte la douleur car elle protégera ceux que j'aime.

Mon regard ne quitte pas le soleil qui se lève. Un nouveau jour commence à peine. Il est rassurant de voir que certaine chose continueront inlassablement quoi qu'il arrive. Nous sommes si insignifiants dans ce monde ? Alors pourquoi avoir peur ?

Les senteurs des fleurs remplissent l'air, me chatouillant délicatement les narines. Tout à une odeur douce à cet instant.

Je suis seule face à l'astre brillant et je peux afin me tenir debout seule. Ma vie a commencé dans la solitude et il me semble normal qu'elle se termine ainsi. Je vais laisser derrière moi tout ce que j'étais pour devenir une autre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fin. Du moins je l'espère, même si c'est un choix définitif.

En quelques mois j'ai dû abandonner tant de choses qui m'étaient chères… J'ai connu la peine, la souffrance et la mort. Et pourtant je ne me suis jamais tant sentie à ma place. Car même si je suis seule, au fond de moi je sens encore la présence de tous ceux que j'aime.

Oui, tu es toujours là.

Je rends ici tout ce que j'ai trouvé. La peur de l'abandon ne m'avait jamais quittée jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. Et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vous laisse sur le bas-côté. Mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas une ingratitude de ma part. C'est un cadeau que je peux vous faire.

Alors au revoir. Le temps sera peut-être long, vous ne me verrez peut-être pas… Mais je vous attendrais à jamais là-bas…

Dans l'aube.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

Le premier chapitre peut vous sembler un peu long, loin de l'univers Twilight, mais il sert surtout à vous présentez Isleen et sa vie d'avant. Certaines informations importantes sont d'ailleurs disséminées un peu partout...

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Départ<p>

Je ne suis plus chez moi.

Le bruit de la porte qui claque raisonne dans le hall, provoquant un échos rebondissant sur les murs en plâtre lisse et brillant. La chaleur de l'appartement a disparu, ne laissant que le froid et l'obscurité. Des frissons montent alors que ma main refuse de quitter la poignée dorée. Le numéro 6 brille devant mes yeux à la lumière factice du hall. Le néon créé des rainures claires dans le revêtement rouge vif de la porte sécurisée. Ma tête cogne contre elle alors que la sensation d'appartenance s'effiloche...

Je ne suis plus chez moi.

On ne pas vraiment dire que je me suis un jour vraiment sentie à ma place ici, mais j'en avais une. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A présent je dois la laisser à une autre, qui elle sera certainement complètement intégrée. La pièce manquante au puzzle, alors que moi je n'étais là que pour remplir le trou laissé dans leur vie. Leur existence, pas la mienne. Et cette fois encore je dois reprendre la route, vers un nouveau monde où je ne ferais que passer. Un nouveau théâtre dans lequel je n'aurai pas de rôle. Un autre lieu que je devrais quitter.

Ce n'est plus un au revoir, mais bien un adieu. De nouveau la sensation de vide m'enveloppe. Qui suis-je ? Il y a-t-il dans cet univers un lieu qui m'attend ? Ou dois-je simplement attendre que tout cela cesse ? A cette heure je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut faire ou non. Avancer ou m'arrêter. Car je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Il me faut tirer un trait sur ce passé, enfermer dans un coffre ma vie ici. L'oublier pour ne plus y penser. Pour ne plus ressentir la douleur de l'abandon.

La porte s'est refermée, et je dois partir. Quitter sans bruit cet univers. Me retirer pour les laisser vivre sans moi. Pour qu'ils soient heureux.

Encore une fois.

Un pas. Puis un autre. Mes doigts glisse sur le métal froid. Et les liens qui me retiennent ici se déchirent les uns après les autres, restant coincés dans la porte. Je recule doucement, étouffant à chaque mouvement les souvenirs que j'abandonne ici. L'odeur des plats préparés, les journées à flâner dans les magasins, les discutions devant les informations... L'air étourdie de Janice... Les moments passés à rêver sur le balcon... La maniaquerie de Pierre...

Mes yeux se ferment pour ne voir que le noir. Pour effacer tous ces instants qui m'étaient chers. C'est fini.

C'est fini.

L'ascenseur se referme. La porte à disparue. Je me sens descendre et je ne peux qu'attendre. Il ne sert à rien de lutter.

Pour la dernière fois je glisse sur le paillasson de l'entrée. Et j'entend l'ultime grognement du chien du gardien. A cette heure ci l'homme n'est pas encore à son poste. Certainement en train de boire son café en regardant la rue par la fenêtre. Je sers mes clefs, non, leurs clefs dans ma main. Je les posent doucement dans la boite en bois qui leurs est réservées. Et encore une fois mes doigts refusent de se détacher de l'objet.

J'inspire un grand coup avant de me précipiter vers la sortie. Les portes s'ouvrent sans résistance sur Pioneer Square et je respire enfin. Le vent glaciale et humide me brule les lèvres et je me sens encore en vie. Il fait déjà froid alors que nous sommes au début du mois d'octobre. Heureusement les moteurs des voitures des taxis chauffent déjà l'atmosphère. Il est à peine huit heures, et l'ensemble des travailleurs de Seattle sont déjà partis travailler. C'est étrange de se dire que le monde tourne sans nous, sans que nos tristesses ne changent quelque chose. Même les plus profondes.

Les trottoirs du quartiers sont encore vides, il faudra attendre que les premières heures de ce samedi passent avant que les résidents des petites tours ne sortent. Du moins ce qui restent. Je sers ma veste contre moi au passage d'un bus. Le brouillard est tellement bas ce matin qu'on ne distingue rien au delà des plafonds des immeubles. Il y a même un peu de buée sur le métal du deux et du trois signalant le numéro du bâtiment. Je reste là, devant eux, imprimant les courbes et les ombres des pierres rouges de l'immeuble bourgeois dans mon esprit. Ce soir ils seront si loin de moi.

Le sol est encore glissant de la pluie nocturne. Mes ballerines tournent sans effort vers la gauche. Au quatrième étage. Là où la fenêtre laisse apparaitre des rideaux rouges sombres en velours. Ils sont encore fermés, mais je sais qu'elle est dans la pièce sirotant un jus de fruit élaboré grâce à sa nouvelle centrifugeuse. Où peut-être est-elle déjà en train de déménager les meubles de la chambre d'enfant qu'ils ont choisit il y a un mois avec Pierre. Maintenant que la place est libre.

Un klaxon me fait sursauter. Je dois y aller. Mes yeux se ferment pourtant et j'inspire une dernière fois l'air de cette rue. Les effluves de voitures, de sandwiches et de feuilles mortes... Et le froid qui me claque sur le visage... La ville résonne en moi et j'espère que le minuscule bout d'elle que j'emporte avec moi me suffira à me réconforter.

Mes doigts se referment sur la boule en plastique. Il suffit de la secouer pour avoir la plus belle vue qu'il m'ai été donné d'observer ici : la cité émeraude sous la neige. Le Space Neefle pointant devant le quartier des affaires sur un fond bleu nuit. Mais les flocons rejoignent rapidement le sol. Il faut avancer.

Mes pieds suivent le chemin sans que j'ai besoin de les guider. Je connais cette route par cœur, même si aujourd'hui elle est terriblement dure à faire. Chaque escaliers, les arbres, les flaques... Le "Jimmy John's Gourmet Sandwiches" et son fameux Bollywood Bread, Concurrent direct du Subway du coin de la rue. Même à cette heure des odeurs alléchantes se propagent de leurs aérations.

Ma respiration provoque un nuage de fumée, alors que je traverse le passage piéton. La nuit à vraiment due être fraîche car certaines marches des bâtiments encore à l'ombre sont presque gelées. Je m'installe à côté de la borne du bus naturellement. Comme d'habitude il y a très peu de personne à cet arrêt, malgré le fait que se soit la seule ligne menant au lycée de cette partie de la ville. Aujourd'hui le bus m'emportera vers un horizon bien plus lointain que l'institution Sainte Lucy. Au delà de la ville...

Le véhicule jaune se remarque facilement, même lorsque la circulation est importante. En moins d'une minute le chauffeur se stationne devant moi et ouvre les portes. La ligne 19B du Sound Transit est l'une des seules qui parcoure la ville du nord au sud. Un trajet de plusieurs heures qui permet de répartir les six cents mille habitants autour des différents pôles de la capitale.

Je me laisse tomber au milieu du bus, poussant mon sac sous la double banquette. Le conducteur démarre sans patienter plus et m'emporte dans le dédale de rues de Seattle. Au travers de la vitre tâchée de pluie j'aperçois le port, et encore plus loin la mer si calme dans l'embouchure. Seuls les embruns et les mouettes permettent de la distinguer d'un grand lac.

Plus le temps passe et plus le car s'enfonce dans les bouchons. Au bout de trente minutes nous sommes coincés près de l'échangeur. Autant dire que l'attente risque d'être longue. Mais après tout, je ne suis pas pressée... Surtout qu'au bout de cette route se trouve un horizon obscure et inconnu.

Certains voyageurs s'impatientent, jouant avec leur téléphone ou se plongeant dans des lectures en tous genres. Et puis il y a ceux qui comme moi regardent leur ville sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Mais eux pour la plus par on un chez-eux ici. Quelque part dans un immeuble, ou une maison, sur le campus, ou dans un hôtel. Un endroit où se poser. Moi on vient de me l'arracher, et l'on m'envoie vers un autre sans plus de cérémonie.

Il faut se concentrer sur autre chose.

Une vieille dame parle seule à l'avant du bus, les mains agrippées sur son sac. Son bien le plus cher très certainement. A côté d'elle un étudiant écoute de la musique assez forte pour qu'un travailleur ne cesse de lui jeter des regards inquisiteurs. Il est certainement agacé d'être perturbé dans sa lecture par le bruit électrique qui s'échappe du casque...

Nous atteignons enfin le sud de la ville et l'aéroport se distingue sur le fond gris. J'arrive à tirer mon sac de sous le siège avant que le véhicule s'arrête, mais je reste figée au moment de descendre. Que m'arriverait-il si je restais dans le bus. Si je refusais de suivre le chemin qu'on m'a tracé ? Dans combien de temps me retrouverait-on ? Une semaine ? Après une crise ? Quand je n'aurai plus de traitement ?

Beaucoup de tracas pour peu de temps. Autant suivre la route sur laquelle on m'a posée. Les portes s'ouvrent et j'avance, abandonnant au sol ma carte. Je n'en aurais plus besoin, alors pourquoi s'en embarrasser ? J'entends le grincement derrière moi et je reste sur le quai sans bouger.

Adieu Seattle.

Heureusement que mon sac n'est pas lourd car il faut un certain temps pour rejoindre les bâtiments de l'aéroport. Devant moi une femme entre deux âges tente de guider ses trois jeunes enfants vers l'entrée. Les gamins n'ont pas plus de dix ans, et ils courent encore dans tous les sens vérifiant tout de même que leur mère rassurante les suis. Et moi si je regarde derrière que vais-je voir ?

Le Seattle Tacoma International Airport ressemble à tous les autres : vitrée, immense et impersonnel. Un lieu de passage qui n'appartient à personne, où certain ne font que passer, ou d'autre voit leur vie se transforme. C'est le début et la fin de quelque chose pour moi. Cet endroit me glace tant il peut être froid et remplie d'émotions fortes en même tant. Ce couple qui pleure à cause de leur séparation, des enfants qui piétinent en attendant leur père... Et moi toujours aussi seule, et vide...

Je suis perdue dans cet univers, ballottée d'un côté à l'autre sans pouvoir rien y faire. La notion de départ existe-t-elle quand on est jamais vraiment arrivée ?

Il y a trois ans l'assistante sociale m'accompagnait dans cet aéroport vers une nouvelle famille. Nous avions passé plusieurs heures ensemble entre Olympia et Seattle. Aujourd'hui je suis presque majeure et donc assez grande pour voyager toute seule. Enfin. Plus besoin de supporter les regards lourds de Mrs Polters lorsqu'elle venait me chercher dans ma famille d'accueil pour m'emmener vers une autre. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle rentrait à peine dans son tailleur en velours marron... Elle m'a laissé aux mains des Porters, puis deux ans plus tard aux Mallory. Et dix mois plus tard je me retrouve chassée de cette ville.

Dès que j'ai compris que Janice était enceinte, je me suis préparé à attendre ma majorité dans un centre d'accueil pour mineur. Cependant ma maladie demande un certain suivi et ils ont préférés m'envoyer loin, très loin.

Si loin qu'il va me falloir prendre un avion et un bus.

Je suis la file pour embarquer, posant mon sac sur le tapis roulant. Lui au moins n'a aucun doute. De toute façon on ne me laisse pas en avoir non plus. Un coup d'œil à mon billet m'indique que je dois me rendre au terminal. On vérifie mon sac à main pendant que je passe au scanneur, puis au détecteur de métaux. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quarante minutes que je suis enfin libérée des formalités administratives. Il est prêt de onze heures et j'embarque sur le 182011 en partance pour Port Angeles.

Je m'installe sur le siège du petit appareil presque vide. En fait il n'y a qu'une trentaine de place et je ne suis pas certaine que la moitié des sièges soit pris. Pourtant un homme s'assoie à mes côtés. Je détourne les yeux du tarmac qui brunis sous la pluie pour l'observer. Il doit à peine dépasser la cinquantaine, mais ses cheveux ont déjà disparus. Un cadre supérieur certainement vu qu'il s'installe avec sa mallette pleine de papiers. Je me tasse dans mon siège en attendant le décollage. Je déteste la sensation de voler. Malgré les nombreux voyages en avions que j'ai fait je n'aime pas m'imaginer si loin de la terre, comme si on me privait de quelque chose. Je sers les accoudoirs en moquette bleu en sentant l'avion décoller. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ma respiration.

La boule d'angoisse infime qui me suis depuis ce matin gonfle alors que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. C'est la fin cette fois. On me déracine complètement. Adieu bassin de Seattle et bienvenue la côte sauvage ... Pourquoi dois-je abandonner le peu que je suis arrivée à construire ? Le dernier fil qui me retenais ici vient de se rompre.

Un fourmillement bien connu me traverse le dos. Je tente de décrisper mes mains, mais je comprends très vite ce qui m'arrive. L'inquiétude monte. Ce n'est pas le moment... Calme toi, calme toi... Mon voisin me regarde curieux et un peu mal à l'aise face à ma réaction. Inspire... Expire...

Je n'écoute pas vraiment le discours du commandant de bord, sautant de mon siège dès qu'il l'autorise pour me précipiter aux toilettes.

L'habitacle fermé n'est certes pas du plus confortable, mais au moins je suis seule et donc plus à même de me calmer. Installée sur la cuvette j'attends que la nausée passe. Je ferme les yeux, serrant les bras contre ma poitrine, m'enlaçant en espérant trouver un peu de réconfort dans cette position. Ce qui fonctionne plus ou moins. Ici je n'ai pas l'impression d'être en vol, et l'envie de vomir disparait. Par contre la crise qui me frôle les nerfs elle est toujours là, tapie dans l'ombre.

Le vol n'est pas très long, et je ne peux me permettre de rester cachée. Il faut moins d'une heure pour atteindre la péninsule Olympique de la capitale. Et ensuite il me restera une heure de bus pour rejoindre Forks... Et après... Je ne préfère pas y réfléchir pour l'instant. C'est encore trop dur de se dire que cette nuit je serais dans un autre lieu que celui où je me suis levée.

L'eau coule sur mon visage après que j'ai tenté de me rafraichir. Je dois avoir les idées claires pour arriver dans un état à peu près correct auprès de mes nouveaux tuteurs. Enfin, vue l'image que me renvois mon reflet il y a très peu de chance que j'y arrive.

Si j'ai l'air à peu près sereine, je ne suis clairement pas en état de sourire ou de manifester une once de joie. Je soupire tentant de discipliner un peu mes cheveux, et là aussi le combat est perdu d'avance. Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête, bouclant partiellement alors que la majeur partie est raide... Mes yeux vert terne dévisage cette jeune fille dont les cernes la rende encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Même ma peau amplifie la maladie en laissant paraître mes veines.

Le tout magnifié par la fatigue, le stress et la tristesse.

Un tableau bien lugubre quand on se dit que je n'ai que dix-sept ans. Si jeune et déjà épuisée par la vie. Comme si le peu d'énergie que l'on m'a donné à la naissance s'effilochait au fil des jours. Peut-être qu'un matin je ne me réveillerai pas, tout simplement. Aujourd'hui si je dors ce n'est que grâce aux médicaments, et avec le malaise qu'ils créent je ne me repose pas vraiment. Mon corps oui, mais mon esprit lui tourne sans fin.

Je ne suis plus capable de faire illusion.

L'annonce du prochain atterrissage me force à quitter les toilettes. Je souffle pour me calmer avant de tirer la chasse d'eau et de sortir. Les deux hôtesse de l'air me regardent bizarrement. A coup sûr elles pensent que je suis allé vomir. Et vu mon état rien ne pourrait les pousser à croire autre chose. Je sens leur inquiétude et une certaine moquerie m'effleurer alors que je passe à côté d'elles.

Faire comme si de rien n'était.

Pas facile lorsque son voisin vous regarde avec le même air. Je boucle ma ceinture et me concentre sur l'extérieur pour oublier.

Le paysage est gris et triste, les nuages m'empêchent d'observer quoique se soit. Même à cette altitude on a l'impression de glisser sur une couverture cotonneuse. Pourtant pendant une seconde je sens la caresse d'un rayon de soleil m'effleurer le visage. Je détourne le regard éblouie, tombant sur le dossier que Mrs Polter m'a donné la semaine dernière. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardée refusant de voir la vérité en face. J'allais de nouveau partir chez des inconnus. J'en ai voulu à la terre entière comme si tous étaient responsables de mon malheur, responsables d'être plus heureux que moi. Cette pensée est loin d'être cohérente et l'on pourra toujours me dire qu'il existe plus triste que soit, mais il existe mieux aussi. Il est peut-être temps que je regarde la vérité en face, je vais devoir m'habituer à de nouveaux êtres, alors que cela m'est si dur à chaque fois.

Au delà des nuages, sur la pointe de la péninsule Olympique de l'Etat de Washington, se trouve une réserve indienne, occupée par la tribu Quileute. C'est dans cet endroit replié sur lui même, traditionaliste et certainement très loin de ma vie de citadine que vivent mes futurs tuteurs. Un lieu où je serais une parfaite étrangère, un visage-pâle au milieu des autochtones. Il me sera parfaitement impossible de passer inaperçue. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de cela.

Mes doigts glissent sur la couverture en carton marron, elle est rêche et ancienne, sentant la poussière. A croire que l'on a juste sorti leur dossier pour moi. Ce qui est bien possible puisque je suis la seule pupille de l'Etat à avoir était placé chez-eux. Lucas et Alma Uley. Ils sont tous les deux enlacés devant leur petite maison en bois vert. Leur vie rurale ne m'attire pas du tout, si ça se trouve ils n'ont même pas de réseau... Mes ongles vernis font tache sur la chemise rustique, et il en sera de même là bas. Même mon jean noir et ma veste qui sont tous simples détonent rien qu'à voir les photos. L'homme est habillé comme un bûcheron avec une polaire rouge vif. Il ressemble aux ours de son vêtement, immense et large, le visage carré et des yeux noirs pénétrant. Ses cheveux glissent sur ses épaules comme deux ailes de corbeau sous un chapeau de cowboy. A ses côtés la femme parait minuscule bien qu'elle doive faire à peu près la même taille que moi. Les tempes grisonnantes, elle affiche un sourire accueillant, répondant à celui plus franc de son mari. Ses cheveux tressés tombent sur une longue veste de laine tricotée main à n'en pas douter, recouvrant une robe longue aux motifs tribales. Elle ne fait vraiment pas féminine. Si bien que je me demande comment nous allons pouvoir cohabiter. Ils sont si loin de ce que j'ai connu jusqu'ici.

Le reste de la description ne me rassure pas. Ils ont une cinquantaine d'années, sont mariés depuis trente ans, pas d'enfants, absence comblée par un chien. Nés à la réserve, vécurent, vivent et vivront toujours là bas certainement jusqu'à leur mort. Lui est vétérinaire, alors qu'elle travaille chez-elle à la création d'objets traditionnels. Une vie rurale si différente de journées surchargées d'un avocat comme Pierre, ou de Janice toujours à la recherche de la future tendance immobilière. Si mes anciens tuteurs étaient lancés dans le futur, les indiens semblent eux figés dans le passé.

Les autres photos montrent l'intérieur de la maison, le "jardin", le chien... Malgré la rusticité du mode de vie décrit ils ont l'air très heureux. Le sourire sur chaque photos qu'il soit franc, doux, chaleureux, ou simple, ils affichent clairement l'image d'un bonheur serein. Et comme à chaque fois une sorte de malaise monte. Je vais devoir m'immiscer dans leur existence qui fonctionne très bien sans moi. Je me demande pourquoi ils ont acceptés de m'accueillir. Enfin leur dossier date d'une quinzaine d'années, alors peut-être espéraient-ils un enfant plus jeune qu'ils pourraient à terme adopter. Je risque de sacrément détoné de leurs attentes. Au moins Mrs Polter à dû les prévenir pour ma maladie, ils doivent donc savoir où ils mettent les pieds, contrairement à moi. Je referme le dossier sur cette masse de sourires inquiétants, le replaçant dans mon sac à main sans vraiment prendre garde aux feuilles qui dépassent.

L'avion pique du nez traversant les nuages et luttant contre une pluie de plus en plus importante. Me voilà presque arrivée. Le débarquement se fait beaucoup plus rapidement ici qu'à Seattle. En une demi heure tout est bouclé et je me retrouve à vagabonder dans le hall de l'aéroport de Port Angeles en attendant le bus qui m'emmènera à Forks. La gare de bus est à l'extrême gauche, sous la pluie battante. Je reste là à regarder les passant retrouver leur famille, partir en courant dans des taxis. L'aéroport minuscule est complètement vide. Un employé lave les traces de pas lassées à l'entrée sans grande conviction. Je le fixe quelques instants, il n'a pas finit parce qu'avec ce qui tombe dehors... Les murs sont gris et fanés, comme les affiches qui n'ont pas dues être changées depuis un moment. Le temps s'est-il arrêté dans les années 60 ? Assise sur un banc en métal froid j'attends patiemment que l'aiguille de la pendule murale indique 16h00. Mon bus est à 10. Plus que vingt minutes.

Dès que l'aiguille atteint le but fixé je saisie mon sac, remettant mon bonnet et refermant ma veste. Je marche jusqu'à l'abri bus, remarquant que seules trois personnes vont partager le trajet jusqu'à Forks avec moi. Il y a un homme et son fils qui dort sur ses genoux ils ont l'air épuisés par le voyage. Debout, appuyé contre une des vitres un jeune homme de mon âge regarde la pluie tomber au son de sa musique. Il l'écoute fort, car le crépitement des voix me parvient aux oreilles.

Le bus finit par arriver, nous grimpons tous rapidement, le jeune au fond, l'homme et son fils devant, et moi au milieu collée à la vitre. Port Angeles était une jolie ville, pittoresque et coquette. Les touristes de la région devait certainement si arrêter, trouvant du charme aux maison en bord de mer. Le bus longea une promenade en bois installée sur la baie avant de bifurquer vers l'extérieur de la ville. Bientôt les bords de la route furent entourés par deux barrières vertes. Je m'ennui, et même la musique n'arrive pas à me détendre. Je grogne un peu, tentant de trouver une position confortable, m'emmitouflant dans ma veste, resserrant mes bras contre moi. Je somnoles, sans vraiment prendre garde au paysage, j'ai l'impression de dormir dans un océan vert. Seattle et ses tours me manque, ici j'ai presque la nausée de toute cette végétation.

Je me réveille difficilement au bruit des freins qui grognent. Le temps d'émerger je suis seule dans le bus. Le chauffeur me fait signe de descendre. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je suis arrivée à destination, à-peu-près dans les temps. Je jette un coup d'œil dehors et les voient. Je ne peux plus reculer. Mon cœur bat à la chamade, l'inquiétude monte alors qu'ils attendent patiemment que je descende. Le conducteur s'impatiente, alors que je rassemble le peu de force qu'il me reste pour me lever. J'aurais aimer avoir plus de temps pour me préparer, mais évidement il a fallut que je m'endorme.

Je m'approche de la sortie, tout en les observant discrètement. Ils sont la parfaite copie des photos, même au niveau des vêtements. La femme jette un petit coup d'œil inquiet à son mari qui la serre un peu plus dans ses bras. Une minute plus tard je suis devant eux, le visage caché entre mon écharpe et mon bonnet, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Je tremble d'épuisement même si je tente de rester droite. Il ne faut surtout pas que je pense que j'ai quitté mon lit ce matin à Seattle pour... Les larmes montent alors que je les ravales difficilement.

Aucun de nous ne bouge, ils m'observent et je reste là soumise à leur regard. L'homme fini par me tendre la main pour prendre mon sac, je lui donne sans broncher. Ca y est, je suis avec eux. Je leur tends le papier accusant réception de mon arrivée. La femme le lit rapidement avant de le signer. Je l'ai déjà fait plus tôt dans la matinée, comme pour me rentrer dans le crâne que je partais sans tenter de m'échapper.

Je ne peux rien dire, ma gorge est tellement serrée que je me demande comment es-ce-que je peux respirer. Sans un mot ils m'entrainent vers une vieille Chevrolet des années cinquante dont la couleur bleu à presque disparue. Ce genre de véhicule a-t-il encore le droit de rouler ? Bien évidement la voiture ne possède qu'une seule banquette à l'avant. J'espère juste que la réserve n'est pas trop loin car je ne pourrais pas supporter de rester assise des heures avec eux. L'homme enroule mon sac dans une bâche qu'il fixe à l'arrière avant de grimper derrière le volant. Sa femme le suit, s'installant à ses côtés, laissant la porte ouverte pour que je puisse grimper. Je respire un dernier coup avant de m'assoir tout contre la portière, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

Ce matin je me suis réveillé sur le paysage envahit de tours et de lumière de Seattle, bercée par le bruit de la circulation. Ce soir je suis dans une bourgade perdu dans la forêt, avec deux inconnus. C'est si dur de vivre parfois. Même en prenant des précautions on se retrouve toujours blessé par quelque chose. J'envie les personnes qui on une existence plus simple, car cela doit exister. Une vie sans maladie, sans famille d'accueil, sans lutte incessante. Je ferme les yeux chassant les sombres pensées qui m'envahissent me concentrant sur le moment présent.

La banquette de cuir marron s'enfonce sous mon poids, pliant dans un bruit de ressort. L'habitacle sens le vieux tabac, l'essence et le caramel. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais assez nouveau comme odeur. La voiture démarre en crachotant, s'insérant lentement dans la circulation de la ville en direction du nord sur la N-Forks-Avenue. La ville à l'air étendue, mais me paraît terriblement simple par rapport à Seattle. La voiture sort de la ville en moins de cinq minutes, tournant à gauche devant un restaurant. Finit les lieux civilisés, le véhicule nous entraîne au cœur de la forêt. Le peu de lumière qui dépassait des nuages à totalement disparue, mangé par les sous bois qui s'épaississent. La végétation verte en fournie nous accompagne jusqu'à devenir presque noir. Il est impossible de distinguer quoique se soit. La pluie fine tombe de plus en plus fort, se fracassant comme des gravier sur la tôle bombée du véhicule. La route est longue, filant entre les bois. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que nous franchissons se qui symbolise la limite de la réserve. Un panneau vert indique°: "Reserve Quileute, Centre dans 1 3/4milles. Bienvenue dans la Réserve Indienne Quileute, merci de suivre toutes les lois, les consignes et les traditions". Un avertissement pour les étrangers, pour les gens comme moi. Sauf que je vais y vivre perpétuellement pendant dix mois, et non pas y faire du tourisme.

La route se poursuit laissant entrevoir la mer se fracassant contre les rochers. Nous sommes si près de l'océan... Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder avec envie cette immense masse d'eau sombre. J'adore la mer, même si je suis habituée à une étendue beaucoup plus calme. L'océan est fascinant par sa force et douceur, capable de vie et mort. Je détourne les yeux du spectacle pour détailler les bicoques qui longent la route. Elles sont toutes plutôt mal entretenues et vieilles, pas vraiment un lieu qui donne envie d'y vivre. La voiture bifurque sur une étroite allée qui s'enfonce dans les bois, les branches frôlant ma fenêtre. La route boueuse débouche sur une clairière partagées entre deux maisons. Celle de droite n'est illuminée par les phares de la voiture que quelques secondes. A ce que je peux en distinguer on dirait un grand hangar rouge en bois. Je grimace espérant que la maison de mes nouveaux tuteurs sera mieux.

La voiture nous ballote un peu avant de s'arrêter dans un crissement de freins. Devant moi se trouve la maison vert délavé des photos. Les rondins de bois sont percés de grandes ouvertures sans rideaux. La porte est la seule tâche plus foncée visible, se détachant sur le minuscule porche recouvrant l'entrée.

Je suis arrivée.

La nuit est presque tombée cette fois, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécue plusieurs jours en un. Le contrecoup du voyage, la fatigue accumulée et l'angoisse me tombent dessus. Je lutte pour sortir, suivant la femme qui entre dans la maison. Mes ballerines vernies sont rapidement couvertes de boue, alors que je glisse un peu. Je ne suis pas vraiment habillée comme il faudrait... Avancer au travers l'étendue boueuse et un peu difficile. J'évite les flaques en appréciant discrètement que l'homme est prit mon sac.

Les photos n'ont pas menties. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller plus loin dans l'entrée pour sentir la chaleur de cette maison. L'intérieur est fait de bois tout simple, si bien qu'on pourrait se croire dans un chalet. Une vague odeur de cuisine se dégage de ma gauche, au dessus d'un plan de travail vétuste. En face de moi monte un escaliers vers l'étage. Toutes les pièces communiquent, la cuisine, le salon et le couloir de l'étage sont ouverts, agrandissant l'espace. La grande partie de la salle est constituée d'un petit salon où trône une cheminée en pierre entourée par des canapés défoncés recouverts de couvertures tricotées. Une minuscule télévision est installée dans un coin sur une vieille table en osier. Deux grandes fenêtres donnent sur l'arrière de la maison, alors que la façade avant n'est ouverte qu'au niveau de la cuisine. Sur la table rectangulaire un banquet de fleur des champs fane, laissant tomber des pétales sur un napperon blanc. C'est un peu kitch et pauvre en décoration. Seuls de rares objets indiens ainsi que quelques photos habillent les murs et les rares meubles. Le ménage n'a pas était fait pour mon arrivé, mais la maison semble propre.

Le chien me saute dessus dès qu'il est libéré à l'intérieur. Un animal assez grand, mais fin, de couleur marron au poil long qui désire me lécher les doigts. Je me laisse faire un peu dégouttée. Il me fait la fête comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, alors qu'on ne se connais pas. Un peu trop enthousiaste ce canidé.

- Wapi ! Viens ici si tu veux manger. Ta chambre est en haut de l'escalier. La porte à droite, celle en face notre chambre et au fond c'est la salle de bain, m'explique la femme. Tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux, nous mangeons dans une demi-heure.

Je monte les escaliers, espérant que la solitude me calmera un peu. Je ne m'attarde pas sur la salle de bain, entrant directement dans la pièce du fond. Je tombe face à la fenêtre qui éclaire le parquet. Un rideau en dentelle cache la forêt qui étouffe le paysage. La pluie commence à tacher les vitres d'eau. Le toit mansardé me permet d'entendre la pluie couler. Une musique bien agréable. Les meubles sont simples et la pièce contient le stricte nécessaire. Le bureau est collé contre le mur, avec une petite étagère et derrière une armoire en bois. Le lit une place est coincé en parallèle laissant à peine assez de place pour loger une table de nuit. Tous les meubles sont récupérés à n'en pas douter. J'ai l'impression d'être dans la chambre d'un autre. Une imposture qui me saute au visage me faisant regretté d'être montée. Rien ne me ressemble ici. Ni ce tapis décousus, ni les dessins de fleurs encadrés sur les murs, ni la lampe dont l'abat-jour vieillit éclaire à peine la pièce. Où suis-je tombée ?

Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas rebondissant sur les ressorts du sommiers en couinant. Mon sac à main échoue à terre dans un bruit mate alors que je me laisse tomber en arrière. La couette est moelleuse et chaude, dommage que sa housse soit rouge et verte. Je suis déjà lasse des motifs indiens qui la recouvre. Les yeux fermés je tente de me faire à l'idée que je vais vivre ici durant sept mois. Au moins cette fois le délai sera bref. Cependant alors que j'entends la pluie tomber sur le toit comme si j'étais dessous l'appartement de Pierre et Janice me manque. Mon lit et les rideaux violets cachant la lumière permanente de la ville ont disparus pour laisser le noir oppressant de la nuit. Le silence qui règne m'étouffe.

Je sens les larmes monter et cette fois je ne lutte pas. Elles roulent sur mes joues comme des torrents retraçant la douleur qui m'étreint le cœur depuis se matin. Je suis partie. L'infime sensation qui me relier à ma vie d'avant disparaît pour ne laisser qu'un grand vide. Les sanglots déchirent le calme qui règne dans la pièce. Je suis en colère contre moi pour ne pas être plus insensible, contre les adultes qui prennent des décisions sur ma vie sans rien me demander, contre mes géniteurs pour m'avoir abandonnés, pour m'avoir crée. Mon corps tremble et je me rend rapidement compte que se n'est pas à cause de mes pleurs.

Une crise pointe son nez pour couronner le tout. Je sais que je suis incapable de me calmer maintenant. Les frissons se dispersent dans tous mon corps et je ne sens bientôt plus mes jambes. Je m'écroule au sol, alors que mes muscles se contractent m'empêchant d'être totalement maître de mes mouvements. Je me sens prisonnière dans mon propre corps. Je rassemble toutes mes forces pour ramper au sol, tordant légèrement mon poignet. Mais la douleur est minime par rapport à la brûlure sourde qui monte dans mes veines. Je rampe, tendant la main vers mon sac à main réussissant à saisir ma boite de médicaments.

La seringue est prête à être utilisée. Je souffle. Il ne me reste plus que quelques secondes avant de trop trembler pour pouvoir m'injecter le produit. Ma main tremble alors que l'aiguille me transperce la peau de la cuisse. J'ai mal. J'injecte doucement le contenu, roulant sur le dos. Heureusement l'anti-convulsifiant fait rapidement son effet. Ma vue se brouille lorsque le tranquillisant me plonge dans un sommeil comateux.

Je reste là encore tremblante, de froid et de peur, glissant dans le néant.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur :

Chapitre 2 et véritable entrée en matière, je vous laisse découvrir (redécouvrir) les premiers pas d'Isleen à la réserve.

Ca sera le dernier chapitre posté pour cette fois, alors rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !

Et surtout n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Disclamer : L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Nouveau monde<p>

Je me sens mal. Mes yeux ne sont pas encore ouverts, et je sais déjà que la douleur va monter. Abattue, je reste perdue entre ces deux mondes que sont le rêve et la réalité. Le froid est là, et la sensation de vide vient occuper ma poitrine. Je tremble, sentant mes muscles tirer après voir étés trop tendus. J'ai encore due faire une crise. Voilà pourquoi je sens la nausée et le mal de tête me peser dessus...

Au bout de quelques minutes je me retrouve à fixer le plafond. Le bois de la charpente est ombré de la lumière matinale qui s'échappe de la fenêtre. L'air est frais et léger, comme le silence qui m'entoure. En tendant l'oreille j'arrive à entendre la pluie qui tombe sur le toit. Une musique douce et mélancolique...

Où suis-je ?

Ce n'est qu'en voyant mon sac posé sur le sol que je comprend enfin. Ma nouvelle "chambre". Je ne suis plus à Seattle. Et le sentiment de déracinement est encore plus présent ce matin. Je ne bouge pas, refusant d'accepter que ma nouvelle vie commence à cette heure. Je veux rester couchée dans ce lit et ne plus en bouger jusqu'à ma majorité.

D'ailleurs comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Vu la douleur et le malaise qui règne dans mon corps, je suis certaine d'avoir fait une crise. Hors je me souviens de m'être effondrée sur le sol, et non pas sur le matelas. Je tourne la tête vers le parquet pour voir que mes affaires sont posées sur le bureau, et que donc, sans doute possible, un de mes tuteurs m'a vu. Je soupire, de toute façon il va falloir que je m'habitue à ce qu'ils me voient dans cet état...

Nouveau soupire. Nous sommes dimanche. Même si je fais croire à une grasse matinée il faudra bien que je me lève à un moment ou un autre. Or j'ignore complètement comment ils fonctionnent. M'attendent-ils pour déjeuner ? Ou chacun vit-il sa vie ? Vont-ils discuter avec moi ? Sur quel sujet ? Dois-je simplement les saluer, leur faire la bise ?

Toutes ses questions sans réponse qui peuvent paraître anodines, mais qui rendent ma présence ici complètement déplacée. Je déteste cette sensation d'intégrer de force une famille qui existe déjà. Parce que je ne suis personne pour eux. Une étrangère arrivant comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Pas de place, pas d'existence et pourtant je suis là.

Que faire ?

Que me reste-t-il comme choix à cette heure ci ? Aucun. Alors la vie doit continuer dans ce nouveau monde.

Rester dans la même position finit par me provoquer des crampes, et je suis obligée de bouger. Calmement j'actionne mes membres un à un. Heureusement rien ne semble cassé ou blessé. J'ai évité encore une fois le pire. Je me redresse doucement, tentant d'éviter de penser à ma tête qui tourne, à mon estomac de mauvaise humeur, et au reste... Mes pieds touchent le tapis qui étrangement est bien chaud. Je reste quelques instants à caresser la matière pelucheuse, laissant le temps à mon corps de se réveiller complètement.

Comme à Seattle le temps est gris, et il pleut encore. La forêt bouge au rythme du vent, dansant dans un bruit de feuillage apaisant. C'est si loin des bruits de circulation...

Mes vêtements de la veille sont tous froissés, autant par le voyage que la crise. Il va falloir que j'en change. Et rien qu'à voir la chambre, je suis certaine qu'aucune de mes tenues ne va avec mon environnement... Enfin, je ne suis pas certaine que mes fringues soient vraiment la chose la plus importante. Simplement je vais paraître encore plus déplacée ici. Sans compter la maladie qui doit encore me tirer les traits.

En fait, je ne vois rien qui peut me motiver à me lever. Pourtant il va bien falloir que je bouge. Je crispe mes muscles pour rester debout. L'effort est un peu compliqué, et je fais des pas comme un enfant qui vient d'apprendre à marcher. Doucement et s'accrochant désespérément au lit. Les fourmis me montent jusqu'aux épaules alors que j'avance vers mon sac de voyage.

Je l'ouvre à la recherche de quelque chose de chaud et de fonctionnel. Je repousse mes multiples robes et jupes pour trouver un de mes pantalons et un haut en velours vert. Simple et confortable, je crois que je ne peux rien faire de mieux pour l'instant. J'enfile une paire de chaussettes fines avant de lutter pour monter le jean ciré noir. J'ai un magnifique bleu presque noir à l'endroit où j'ai réalisé mon injection hier soir. Je n'y suis pas allait de main morte. Si l'infirmière qui m'a appris à me piquer voyait ça...

Avoir les muscles durs et raides peut être un vrai handicap lorsqu'il s'agit de s'habiller, mais après vingt minutes à m'escrimer je finis par être à peu près présentable. Je m'attache rapidement les cheveux et je reste là, debout au milieu de cette pièce pleine de fleurs.

Je remarque alors ma boite de traitement. Je ne n'ai rien pris hier soir... Et bien tant pis pour cette fois. J'ouvre le compartiment sur lequel est inscrit "matin" pour avaler sans eau les gélules de Phénobarbital, mes calmants et mes vitamines. Le tout me reste coincé au fond de la gorge et je tousse un peu en espérant les faire passer. Quand à l'anticonvulsif, si j'en veux un il va me falloir un verre pour le dissoudre.

La seringue qui m'a servie hier est posée à côté de mes affaires. Je la nettoie avec du désinfectant avant de la re-remplir et de la ranger dans sa boite protectrice. J'ai appris malgré moi qu'il fallait toujours avoir une piqure de prête lorsqu'on est malade. Par réflexe je la range dans ma poche au cas où.

Le moment est venue de sortir. Enfin si j'arrive à m'y résoudre. Jamais porte ne m'a paru si lourde, sauf celle d'hier, lorsque je suis partie. A présent je dois en ouvrir une nouvelle pour continuer à vivre, pour aller de l'avant. Mais, mes expériences précédentes m'ont appris que peu importe la bonne volonté que l'on pouvait mettre pour faire avancer les choses, parfois et bien rien n'y faisait : tout va dans le mauvais sens.

Alors que faire, de toute façon...

Un léger frappement à la porte me détourne de mes pensées. La porte s'ouvre sur l'Homme. Il me regarde gentiment, apparemment rassuré de me voir debout et habillée. Nous nous observons en silence pendant un long moment. Enfin il me semble. Il est habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise rouge recouverte d'une polaire brune. Ses cheveux pendent le long de ses épaules et je dois avouer que malgré son âge il a un certain charme.

- Nous allons déjeuner avec Alma, et cela nous ferais plaisir que tu te joignes à nous.

Et bien le choix est fait. Ils sont venus à moi. Je le suis à l'extérieur, essuyant mes yeux en espérant que mon maquillage de la veille n'a pas trop coulé. Il descend les escaliers bien plus rapidement que moi, et je le voit pénétrer dans la cuisine. La femme l'interroge sur ma venue et me sourie doucement en me voyant pénétrer dans la petite pièce ouverte.

Je les regarde sans pour autant les fixer. Ils ont l'air si naturel dans cette cuisine faite de meuble récupérés ici et là, certain en bois, et d'autre plus moderne. Enfin assez pour fonctionner à l'électricité. Et malgré le mauvais temps dehors il fait presque clair ici. La femme s'agite dans la cuisine préparant du café, sortant du pain et des biscuits. Son mari l'aide en mettant la table et commettant les informations à la radio. Ils fonctionnent si bien à deux, alors pourquoi ont-ils acceptés ma venue ?

- Installe toi, m'indique l'homme en tirant la chaise à sa droite. Qu'es-ce que tu manges? On a rien pris de spécial, mais la supérette est ouverte aujourd'hui. Nous irons faire des courses toute à l'heure.

- Ça ira...

D'habitude je ne manges pas le matin. Mais il semble que ça soit un moment important pour eux. Je m'assois donc à la place indiquée et me sers un verre d'eau dans lequel je glisse mon cachet. J'espère que ça passera. Ils m'entourent à leur tour, et l'homme boit son café tout en continuant à parler de je ne sais quoi. Je ne suis pas assez concentrée. La femme me surveille discrètement me tendant un petit pain au pépites de chocolat. Je ne suis pas censée manger de sucrerie, mais le petit pain n'a pas l'air trop gras. Il va falloir que je fasse un effort.

Je la remercie du regard en croquant dans la mie savoureuse et chaude. Ce n'est pas mauvais, même si mon estomac n'a pas l'air de grandement apprécier. Je le repose après une bouchée et tente de l'avaler. Je crois qu'elle va rester coincée dans ma gorge. Juste avant la boule qui y est installée depuis hier.

Je déteste les premiers moments dans une nouvelle famille. On semble étranger malgré tous les efforts qu'ils font pour nous intégrer. Enfin eux restent plutôt simple. Ils m'indiquent simplement où sont les choses, ce qu'ils font... Sans m'obliger à rien. Ce qui me laisse au moins un peu de temps pour me faire à eux.

Nous déjeunons dans un silence serein, juste occupé par la radio qui parle d'un nouveau meurtrier qui officie dans la région. Pas grand chose de neuf, même si c'est triste à dire. Quand je suis arrivée à Seattle il y avait un relent de criminalité énorme, si bien que nous avez distribué des bombes au poivre pour nous défendre... Ce n'est pas ici que ça arrivera...

- Tu nous accompagnes ?

- Pardon ?

Bien sûr je n'écoutais pas ce qu'ils disaient...

- Nous allons faire des courses. Veux-tu nous accompagner ? Tu pourras voir un petit peu comment s'organise la réserve.

Je hoche de la tête. Question pratique, plus vite je serais me repérer ici, plus vite ils me laisserons libre de mes agissements. Ça ne devrais pas être plus compliqué que Seattle après tout.

Ils finissent par se lever pour ranger le repas et je me retrouve de nouveau perdue. Ce que ces moment nous font sentir maladroit. Même si je voulais aider je ne sais pas du tout où se range leurs affaires. Ont-ils un lave-vaisselle ? Ou font-ils tous manuellement. Les tâches sont-elles réparties ? Moi je suis au milieu d'eux sans savoir où me mettre.

L'homme me tend un torchon et je me rapproche de l'évier qui fait face à une fenêtre. Dehors le chemin qui nous a emmené jusqu'ici est plein de terre. Nous sommes en réalité dans une petite clairière, entourée par une forêt immense et dense. De l'autre côté ce trouve une maison rouge en bois avec un immense garage. On dirais que l'entretien n'est pas vraiment ce qui préoccupe les gens de la réserve. Tout semble fait de bric et de broc, ou laissé à l'abandon. C'est bien loin des banlieues où j'ai vécut, avec un syndicat de voisin. Je crois que les Kellers n'auraient même pas pu s'asseoir quelque part...

La femme chantonne dans une langue étrange. Aucune sonorité ne me parait connue, et pourtant en vivant dans les grandes villes on en entend de toutes sortes. Qu'es-ce qu'elle peut bien murmurer ? En tout cas cela fait sourire l'homme. C'est vrai que c'est jolie, comme une ballade au bord de la plage. Comme si les vagues caressaient mes oreilles... Quelque chose de doux et d'agréable. Peut-être que les Quileute ont gardés de nombreuses choses de leur identité nationale. En fait, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas...

A ce demander ce que je fais ici. Moi une visage-pâle, une étrangère à leur monde et à leur coutume. Je suis complètement déplacée. Aucune véritable raison d'être ici. Je soupire.

Ça commence bien.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée et rangée dans les placards du haut, je file chercher mon manteau pendant que mes tuteurs se préparent à sortir. J'aperçois dans un coin mes ballerines d'hier pleine de boue. Il va me falloir choisir autre chose comme chaussure. J'ouvre mon sac à la recherche de mes tennis de ville, qui sont tout au fond. Je sors mes affaires en les posant sur le sol avant de les atteindre. Je les enfiles en espérant qu'elles ne sont pas trop petites. Depuis le temps que je ne les ai pas mises. Le cuir est un peu abîmé mais je ne crois pas qu'ils se préoccupent de se genre de chose ici.

Je les rejoins dehors en claquant la porte. L'habitacle de la voiture est toujours aussi réduit, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose car il fait vraiment froid. Cette fois nous sommes très silencieux, bercés par le moteur ronronnant. Le chemin débouche sur une voie plus grande, certainement la plus fréquentée de la réserve. Elle longe la mer, presque à flan des vagues. D'ici j'entends le fracas qu'elles produisent sur les rochers. Le pare-brise est humide d'eau salée et je me demande comment nous restons droit sur la route avec autant de vent...

En cinq minutes nous arrivons dans ce qu'il ressemble au bourg de la ville. Mais il est vide et triste. Les peintures des maisons sont écaillées par l'air marin, et certaines sont vraiment en mauvais état. J'ai lu dans les journaux que la réserve avait pris une tempête de plein fouet inondant une majorité des foyers sur la côte. Soit la plus grande partie des habitations de la réserve. Apparemment ils ne se sont pas encore remis de cet événement...

L'homme se gare devant un grand bâtiment en bois brun qui selon sa pancarte blanche fait office de supermarché à la réserve. Assez étrange, on se croit presque dans un farwest, sauf que ce n'est pas du tout la région. Je suis mes tuteurs armés de paniers à l'intérieur pour retrouver un semblant de civilisation.

L'espace est séparé en rayon, divisant le lieu entre les produits et l'unique caisse. Je me promène au milieu d'eux détaillant le manque de diversité et la simplicité des marchandises proposées. Les prix sont si bas que je vérifie deux fois les étiquettes. En même temps pour la plupart se sont des sous marques...

Au bout du quatrième regard scrutateur je me rapproche de mes tuteurs. Ils sembleraient qu'ils n'aient pas de liste car ils discutent de ce qu'ils doivent prendre ou non. Je m'installe à côté d'eux sans rien dire, mais ils remarquent le coup d'œil que je jette à la caissière qui me regarde encore. Pourquoi sont-ils si curieux...

- Nous avons finis. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non. Enfin... Je dois déposer une ordonnance à la pharmacie la plus proche.

- Viens avec moi, me dit-elle, Lucas nous rejoindra après.

Nous ressortons du magasin pour nous rendre dans une petite boutique qui lui est annexée. Rien qu'à l'odeur on sens tout de suite que des médicaments sont manipulés ici, avec de la médecine alternative vue le nombre d'herbes et de tisanes proposées. Cela me fait immédiatement penser à Johanne, une de mes anciennes tutrices, qui m'avait fait boire toute sorte de mixture en pensant que cela m'aiderai... J'espère que ceux-ci non pas le même genre d'idées...

Devant nous se trouve un vieil homme et son petit fils qui le soutien. Vu ce que lui conseille la pharmacienne il doit souffrir d'un diabète important ce qui explique son état de santé. Il grogne devant le prix, et je vois le plus jeune l'assister pour payer.

- Comment vas-tu Roy ?

- Ce n'est ni mieux ni pire que la dernière fois Alma. Mais c'est gentil de t'en préoccupé. Heureusement que Brady est là pour m'aider... Un de ses amis est venu réparer ma voiture afin que je puisse venir ici. Mais cet enfant refuse de me laisser conduire ! Il me donne des leçons alors que je suis bien plus expérimenté que lui !

- Et bien plus vieux aussi grand-père ! Allez on se dépêche, je dois te ramener pour midi sinon maman va encore nous disputer...

- Brady ne sois pas impoli tu veux ! Je ne sais même pas qui est cette jeune personne derrière toi Alma...

- Je t'en ai parlé, Lucas et moi l'accueillons...

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Alors bienvenue !

- On y va maintenant !

- Mais oui, mais oui... Brady doucement, je ne peux pas avancer aussi vite que toi !

Je les regardent partir sans trop savoir quoi penser. Ils sont encore en train de se chamailler à l'extérieur de l'officine, mais j'envie leur complicité. Car elle est clairement présente. Ils sont une famille et cela se sens au delà des signes extérieurs. La fierté envers le plus jeune, le respect pour le plus âgé. J'aimerais pouvoir prétendre à cela. Savoir que des personnes vous aime sans conditions. Mais je suis sans attaches, et donc dans l'incapacité de ressentir ce sentiment de sécurité et de bien être. Quoi que j'ai tenté pour me faire aimer j'ai toujours finie seule.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? nous demande la pharmacienne.

- Je viens déposer une ordonnance...

- Vous êtes domiciliée à la réserve ?

- Elle vit avec nous Gladys, précisa ma tutrice.

- Très bien, et donc vous avez besoin de Phénobarbital trois fois par jour, du Topamax en comprimé à prendre une fois le matin et un de Tiagabine le soir, et enfin du Diazépam en cas de crise. Ces médicaments sont très spécifiques, je ne les ai pas en magasin, par contre je vais en commander régulièrement tout le temps où tu seras là. Il t'en reste assez pour l'instant ?

- Pas assez pour finir la semaine. Et le Diazépam en flacon, j'ai déjà les seringues.

- Très bien. Par contre pour cette semaine il faudra aller à Forks. Même si je les commandes aujourd'hui ils n'arriveront pas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.

- Nous irons dans la semaine. Je me rends chez les Rell, tu as quelque chose pour eux?

- Alors tiens voilà le traitement de Hank contre le diabète. Et dit lui que son nouveau fauteuil roulant arrivera avec du retard. Je n'ai pas pu les joindre, depuis la tempête leur ligne n'a toujours pas été réparée... Ça complique pas mal de chose. Je ne sais même pas comment ils arrivent à bouger sur leur terrain.

- Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire avec Lucas cet après-midi avec d'autres amis. Si les travaux sont trop important nous demanderons de l'aide au conseil.

- C'est certain que si Jacob ou Sam et leurs groupes pouvaient venir aider... C'est impressionnant comment ils peuvent avoir grandit en trois ans... Ton neveu et ta nièce aussi d'ailleurs...

- Tous les enfants finissent par grandir...

La vendeuse finit enfin par nous laisser partir. Apparemment vue comment elles ont parlés toutes les deux tout le monde se connaît ici... Et s'entraide. Étrange, généralement les gens dans la misère se battent plutôt les uns contre les autres pour un bout de pain. Alors qu'ici il semblerait que les habitants se serrent les coudes. Le mode de fonctionnement est vraiment très différent de ce que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'ici. A croire que personne n'est vraiment égoïste chez les Quileute. Ils ont un sentiment d'appartenance à leur tribu encore plus fort que mes recherches le laissaient présager. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'y faire...

L'homme nous attends dehors dans la camionnette. Il souri en nous voyant arriver et démarre la voiture dès que j'ai fermé la porte. Nous rentrons vers leur maison.

Je range la photocopie de mon ordonnance dans mon sac à main, et c'est maintenant que je m'en rend compte. Les Uley ne m'ont posés aucune question. Pas d'interrogations intrusives, pas de discussion sans fin sur ma maladie. Comme si ils savaient que je déteste ça. Si je fait un bilan des premières vingt-quatre heures il est beaucoup plus positif que dans les autres familles...

Peut-être que ma vie ici sera plus simple que je le prévoyais...

**I&S**

Je repousse une nouvelle fois ma mèche de cheveux échappée de ma queue haute. J'en est marre... Voilà deux heures que je m'escrime, les pieds dans la gadoue, les vêtements de ville trempés par la pluie, à ramasser des millions de morceaux de bois éparpillés dans ce qui leur sert de jardin.

Je ne pensais pas que mon premier après-midi à la réserve serait en réalité consacré à aider un vieux couple d'indiens dont la maison a été ravagée par la dernière tempête. Leur maison trop près de la côte c'est vue inondée, brisant les fondations d'une partie de l'habitation. L'autre partie tien grâce à des poteaux de fortune plantés dans le terrain meuble. Un bilan assez désastreux surtout quand je me retourne pour voir à la fenêtre le vieil homme nous regarder de son fauteuil roulant. Une cause de son diabète très élevé. Sa femme est bien trop âgée pour réussir à remettre la maison en état.

Alors nous sommes une dizaine de personnes de tout âge réunies pour les aider. Mon tuteur reste près de moi, surveillant que je supporte la situation dans laquelle ils m'ont amenée. Nous sommes chargés avec un adolescent remuant et fort comme un bœuf de ramasser tous les débris qui jonchent le sol. Ma tutrice s'occupe de faire la cuisine et le ménage, pendant que le reste des troupes cherche à consolider les réparations.

Colin passe de nouveau devant moi chargé comme une mule. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de quatorze ans et pourtant il a déjà presque le corps d'un adulte, c'est vraiment très étrange. Il me sourit en me voyant glisser dans la boue. Des éclaboussures de terre tâchent mon pantalon et je continu d'avancer malgré mes semelles lisses. Je suis complètement épuisée... J'espère juste que ce dur labeur me permettra de dormir sereinement.

- Tiens boit un coup, ça te feras du bien, me dit Colin en me tendant une bouteille d'eau. Jacob et certains amis ne devraient pas tarder, et là on ira deux fois plus vite.

Je le remercie pour l'attention sans oser lui demander qui est Jacob. Après tout peu importe, surtout qu'il risque de partir dans des explications que je ne vais pas comprendre. En tout cas j'espère que ces "renforts" ne vont pas tarder à arriver parce que je commence à réellement peiner. Surtout qu'il bruine dans le vent glacé.

Une demi-heure plus tard j'entends un cri étrange provenant d'une petite voiture rouge. Il en sort trois garçons immenses et baraques. Je crois qu'on ne peut rien dire d'autre. Leurs cheveux sont étrangement courts pour des Quileute. Et leurs visages est un mélange entre la maturité de leur corps et une jeunesse encore bien présente. Assez étrange. Surtout qu'ils rayonnent comme des minis soleils. Colin les salut avec empressement et ils commencent directement à ce mettre au travail.

Et comme il l'avait promis, une fois mit en action, les travaux avancèrent dix fois plus vite. Ils sont plus forts que plusieurs hommes réunis et soulèvent des charges qui font ployer des poutres en bois massif sans effort apparent. Où puisent-ils cette énergie débordante? Même en restant assez éloignée d'eux je sens leur chaleur dans mes membres. Sont-ils sous anabolisant ? Où font-ils partis d'un groupe de musculation particulièrement intensive ?

Je détourne les yeux lorsque ce qui leur sert apparemment de chef se retourne vers moi. Il est encore plus grand et plus massif que les autres. Et son immense sourire le fait briller encore plus que ses amis. S'en est presque éblouissant. Comme si l'énergie qu'il contenait en lui s'évacuait vers les gens qui l'entoure. Qu'elle impression bizarre. C'est un feu dont on rêve de s'approcher mais qui a mon avis peut brûler aussi fort que n'importe quel brasier.

Je les trouve fascinant. Ils bougent les uns en fonction des autres dans une coordination vraiment surprenante. On dirait presque qu'ils partagent le même esprit tant leur cohésion est apparente. Je n'arrive pas à les quitter des yeux, tout en cherchant à être discrète. Il y a quelque chose de terriblement attirant chez eux. Vraiment. De vrai aimants... Impossible de se détourner d'eux. Mon tuteur le remarque d'ailleurs et souri doucement devant mon attitude. C'est rai que de l'extérieur dévisager des personnes de son âge comme ça peut vouloir dire bien des choses.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! nous indique la maîtresse de maison. Venez donc vous réchauffer à l'intérieur. Il y a des cookies et du café.

Tout le monde se précipite à l'intérieur. J'hésite un instant : la chaleur me tend les bras et me poser ne pourra que me faire du bien. Mais rentrer est tellement terrifiant... La pièce doit être pleine d'inconnus et je ne suis pas à l'aise lorsqu'il y a trop de monde. Et puis ils se connaissent tous, du moins c'est ce qu'ils laissent voir. Alors comment se sentir à sa place dans ce monde qui tourne sans moi. En fait que je sois là ou non cela ne changera pas grand chose...

Mon pied recule pour s'éloigner de la maison. Comment rester discrètement à l'extérieur sans que l'on remarque mon absence ? Je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit possible, mais j'aimerais tant pouvoir être comme eux. Aussi bien et paisible. De l'extérieur de la maison je suis encore observatrice de la vie des autres. Ils arrivent à avancer dans un monde où je ne fais que patauger. C'est parfois si dur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je sursaute pour voir mon tuteur à la porte inquiet. Il sort en voyant que je ne bouge pas, pour s'installer à côté de moi.

- On va rentrer. Je suis désolé de t'avoir obligé à venir ici pour ton premier jour...

- Non, ne vous excusez pas. C'est normal que vous continuez à vivre comme avant. Et je comprends bien à quel point ce genre d'action est importante pour vous. C'est juste nouveau pour moi...

- Pour nous aussi. Nous risquons d'être tous les trois assez maladroits pendant plusieurs jours.

- C'est certain. On peut rester si vous voulez. Il ne faut pas changer vos habitudes. C'est à moi de m'adapter.

- Et à nous de te la rendre facile. On reste encore quelques minutes, et après on rentre à l'intérieur ? Alma a fait des cookies, mais les garçons ont des estomacs sur-développés alors il risque de bientôt ne plus en avoir...

Nous restons sans bouger à regarder les touffes de pelouse plier sous le vent au milieu de la boue. En fermant les yeux je peux entendre le bruit des vagues au loin. J'essaye d'absorber le calme environnant pour affronter le reste de la soirée. L'air me frotte le visage et étrangement je ne me sens pas si mal que j'aurais pu le croire. Pas vraiment apaisée, mais pas angoissée non plus. Pas si mal pour un début. Mon tuteur reste droit à côté de moi, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon. Il me fait encore plus penser à un aigle à cet instant, les yeux noirs et vifs concentrés sur une proie que je ne peux définir.

Il finit par se tourner vers moi et me montre la maison de la tête. Je hoche de la tête pour lui confirmer que je suis prête. Du moins autant que possible. Il monte les marches et je le suis de près.

A peine la porte est ouverte que le bruit et la chaleur me frappe de plein fouet. Les différents travailleurs de l'après-midi sont installés dans la petite salle. Ma tutrice finit de servir le café que je refuse poliment. Les existants ne font pas parties de mon régime alimentaire. Par contre les cookies... Je prends le dernier sous les encouragements de la femme. Il est encore chaud et fondant, et c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Un petit peu de réconfort après l'effort.

Je cherche en vain un endroit un peu plus tranquille dans la pièce, mais cela parait impossible. Nous sommes tous tassés les uns contre les autres. Je n'ose pas m'asseoir quelque part de peur qu'on vienne s'intéresser à moi. Je me décale jusque dans un coin où une porte est ouverte. Je m'engouffre dans la pièce avant de penser que je ne suis pas en territoire connu et que j'ignore complètement où je pénètre...

Dans une place déjà occupé en l'occurrence. Les immenses indiens que je n'ai pas arrêtés d'observer sont en pleine discussion. Ou du moins l'étaient parce que j'ai dérangé leur petite réunion. Je rougis sans oser les regarder. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait être discret c'est manqué ! Je vais pour reculer mais Colin me sourit et me tend une assiette pleine de cookies. Je reste figée sans savoir quoi faire. Suis-je sensé reculer pour les laisser ou accepter son invitation ? Il finit par secouer l'assiette devant moi et je l'attrape avant qu'il ne mette toutes les pâtisseries par terre.

- Tu as fuis les vieux ? Tu as bien raison, on est bien plus cool et mignons !

- Colin, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de draguer ?

- Je ne drague pas Quil, je fais connaissance ! C'est vrai que tu vas venir à l'école de la réserve ? On ne sera pas dans la même classe mais on se verra, et on pourra peut-être...

- Colin fermes la ! grogna le plus grand d'entre eux. Tu fais peur à tout le monde à parler comme ça !

- Non c'est rien, je vais vous laisser...

- C'est bon, me souri l'indien. Alors tu vas partager le lycée avec nous ? Tu es en quelle classe ?

- En première.

- Comme nous, s'exclama le plus trapu.

- Vous allez encore au lycée ?

Ils rient doucement devant mon air ébahie. Ils font bien plus vieux que des lycéens et pourtant il semble bien que nous allons partager nos cours. Je les entends se plaindre des différents professeurs alors que je me demande si ils ont arrêtés l'école ou si ils ont redoublés plusieurs fois. En tout cas c'est très étrange...

- Tu habites chez Lucas et Alma c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce sans me rendre compte de ce que cela implique. Ils échangent un regard entendu avant que leur « chef » se tourne vers moi de nouveau.

- Tu veux que je passe te prendre demain ? Vu qu'on a cours ensemble et que Lucas à besoin de la voiture pour son travail se sera peut-être plus simple. Papa m'a dit qu'il lui avait demandé... Il voulait pas te l'imposer dès les premiers jours mais je ne vois pas pourquoi...

Ainsi mes tuteurs ont déjà prévus plus de choses que je ne le pensais. De toute façon peut importe qui m'emmènera, je ne serais pas à l'aise pour autant. Alors si cela simplifie la vie à l'homme je ne voit pas pourquoi je refuserais. Surtout que l'indien continu à me donner tout un tas d'arguments pour me convaincre.

- Ok...

- Je passe te prendre demain vers huit heure alors. On commence les cours qu'à trente, mais je suppose que t'as pas mal de paperasse à donner à la secrétaire...

- Certainement.

- Oh, en fait je m'appelle Jacob. Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Comme promis voici le chapitre 3 de Dawn en temps et en heure, malgré les quantités de choses qui me reste à faire au travail j'ai décidé de prendre cinq minutes pour poster ce nouveau chapitre.

Comme son nom l'indique, c'est le moment de l'immersion pour mon héroïne. Je pense que certains d'entre vous vont trouver le démarrage de l'histoire un peu long... Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde (MP et review) si il y a un oubli signalez-le-moi !

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : l'univers Twilight appartient à Stéphanie Meyer, ainsi que la plupart des personnages.

* * *

><p>Immersion<p>

Les brumes du sommeil se dissipent au rythme des vibrations de mon téléphone. La musique entêtante m'agresse les oreilles tous les matins et pourtant je ne la change pas. Sans elle, je ne me lèverais jamais à l'heure. Je déteste me réveiller. J'ignore si c'est le fait de sentir le poids de ma vie qui rend cette heure si difficile où si je ne suis simplement pas du matin. Cela revient au même de toute façon.

Je grogne, m'accrochant comme une sangsue au sommeil. Mais le son augmente de plus en plus et bientôt il réveillera tous indiens à la ronde. Du bout des doigts je tente d'attraper l'instrument de torture, mais malheureusement il tombe de la table de nuit sans s'éteindre pour autant.

J'ouvre les yeux.

La lumière m'agresse malgré la teinte sombre du ciel. Je soupire de dépit. Je tends le bras vers le sol au hasard. Après quelques secondes de difficiles recherches mes doigts effleurent le plastique froid et réussissent à éteindre la chanson rock. Mais il est trop tard : je suis bien trop éveillée pour espérer me rendormir.

La chaleur des couvertures me garde encore un peu au creux du lit. Comme tous les matins je voudrais déjà que la journée soit finie. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'affronter encore un jour plus pénible que le précédent. Pourtant, il va falloir s'extirper des draps et endosser mon rôle pour les prochaines heures.

De l'autre côté de la cloison; j'entends mes tuteurs s'agiter. La radio fonctionne dans leur cuisine, se mêlant aux bruits de cuisine. L'Homme chantonne dans la salle de bain. Et le chien aboi quelque part autour de la maison. Ces bruits sont si différents de ceux de Seattle. Pas de voiture roulant à pleine vitesse dans la rue, de camion poubelle ou de klaxon. Que des sons bien plus naturels et vivants.

Je dois me lever.

Mes muscles sont lourds et douloureux. Les séquelles de la crise certainement. Plus les travaux d'hier chez les vieux indiens. Je suis déjà exténuée. Il va falloir que je prenne plus d'antidouleurs...

Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre trempée de pluie m'indique que le temps sera le même qu'à Seattle, même si il fait encore plus froid ici. L'air marin certainement. Je cherche un peu avant de trouver mon bonheur dans mes vêtements. Quelque chose de chaud et de simple. J'écarte mes affaires d'hier, pleines de sueur et de boue. Il va falloir que je me renseigne sur leur habitude pour le linge.

Je finis par enfiler un slim bleu marine tout simple avec un pull ocre légèrement brillant. Un pendentif et des boucles d'oreilles et le tour est joué. Munie de chaussettes chaudes, je me dirige vers la salle de bains pour tenter de cacher un peu mes cernes.

La pièce d'eau est minuscule. Elle était complètement embrumée quand je suis sortie hier alors que je ne suis restée sous le jet d'eau que cinq minutes. Ici, le ballon d'eau chaude n'est pas grand, et nous devons nous le partager. La douche est coincée contre le mur et les toilettes, juste en face du lavabo. C'est à peine si on peu fermer et ouvrir la porte une fois dedans.

Dans le miroir mes cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau, mais je ne peux pas les attacher, sous peine de perdre mon seul rempart contre le regard des autres. Heureusement l'anticerne cache un peu mon air malade, même si mes yeux restent trop petits pour quelqu'un de parfaitement reposé.

Je pose ma trousse de toilette sur mon bureau, saisissant mon sac de cours à la place. Mon portable m'indique qu'il n'est que sept heure trente. J'ai une demi-heure pour déjeuner avant que Jacob ne vienne me chercher, mais il me faudrait des heures pour me préparer à cette journée. Nouveau lycée, nouveaux professeurs, et nouveaux regards curieux. Pas de quoi faire envie. Je déteste les premiers jours dans un environnement neuf : je suis toujours le centre d'attraction des personnes qui m'entourent.

La descente des escaliers est compliquée. Mes muscles ne fonctionnent pas bien et je suis si fatiguée que l'énergie pour les forcer à bouger me manque. Les courbatures sont difficiles à supporter, mais je continu. Agrippée à la rambarde j'espère ne pas me casser la figure. La journée ne pourrait pas commencer plus mal.

Mes tuteurs sont déjà installés à table, et mangent tout en discutant. Ils me sourient en me voyant émerger, pas vraiment réveillée. Je pose ma boite à cachets sur la table, tout en cherchant un verre dans un placard au dessus de l'évier. Je les ais repérés hier en rangeant la vaisselle. Je le remplit d'eau de bouteille, car l'eau du robinet n'est pas potable, et me laisse tomber lourdement face à la femme. C'est ma place à présent. Une serviette magenta m'y attend à chaque repas. Je laisse tomber le plus gros de mes médicaments au fond de mon verre et le regarde se dissoudre lentement.

Ils me fixent et me rappelle que je dois manger. Au moins un minimum. Je saisi un petit pain et le pose à côté de mon bol ébréché. Je dois prendre mon traitement à jeun, j'espère qu'ils comprendront sans que je leur explique. Je tripote les gélules bicolores de phénobarbital, avant d'avaler le plus rapidement la solution effervescente. Je prends tout de suite les quatre calmants et termine par les gélules. Et je respire enfin. Les médicaments ont vraiment un goût infect qui colle à la langue. C'est pour ça que je ne mange pas généralement le matin : mon traitement gâche le goût de l'ensemble des aliments. Et déjà que les gélules anticonvulsives me donnent la nausée, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de plus pour me sentir malade toute la journée.

Mais je me force. Et mes tuteurs reprennent leur conversation normalement en me voyant manger. Grignoter serait plus juste. Le thé à un goût fort, et il me débarrasse un peu de la sensation étrange des restes des cachets. Par contre le petit pain n'a pas vraiment de goût. Dire qu'il m'avait paru si bon hier. Je ne peux pas me forcer plus. Je repose la moitié du pain à côté de mon bol presque vide.

La femme me l'enlève rapidement et se met à faire la vaisselle. Je n'ose pas la regarder. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on leur a dit sur ma maladie, l'effet des médicaments, ou même sur moi. Que pensent-ils de tout ça ? Je n'ai pas la force de les interroger. Et puis si je commence à aborder ces questions, rien ne les empêchera de poser les leurs. Ce que je veux éviter pour l'instant.

Je les regarde du coin de l'œil. Ils font la vaisselle ensemble, leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Mon tuteur couve sa femme du regard alors qu'elle lui répond avec un sourire doux. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Qu'es-ce que je viens faire au milieu de ce couple ? Ils sont beaux, paisibles, et tendres. Même d'ici je sens la caresse de leur bonheur me toucher la peau.

Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur autre chose qu'eux. La radio est le seul repère neutre sur lequel je peux me reposer. Sauf qu'elle parle de Seattle, et du meurtre de plusieurs personnes commis avec une immense violence. Deuxième vague de crime en moins de deux ans. Es-ce que je connaissais l'un des lieux où on a retrouvés un cadavre ? Peut-être ais-je croisé une des victimes. Je suis si loin de tout ça maintenant. Enfermée hors du temps dans une réserve indienne. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir. Je me souviens l'an passé que la terreur avait rapidement envahie la ville. Les autorités étaient compléments dépassées, et les journalistes ne les aidaient pas avec leur tendance au scandale et à l'horreur. Une fille de mon ancien lycée avait disparue au début de l'année, Bree Tanner. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps. Et d'un coup tout c'est arrêté. Plus de violence, plus de meurtre. Mais c'est apparemment reparti. La police n'a rien dit, mais les badauds pensent déjà à une nouvelle attaque du vampire de Seattle. Les journaux ne sont vraiment pas inspirés...

- Je crois que ton chauffeur arrive… Et à l'heure !

Je sursaute et je regarde par la fenêtre. Comme mon tuteur me l'a indiqué, Jacob se dirige vers la maison d'un pas énergique. Une seconde plus tard il frappe à la porte. Ma tutrice va lui ouvrir pendant que je vais chercher mon sac et un blouson. Je vérifie que j'ai pris mon traitement, une bouteille d'eau, les papiers pour l'infirmière et le lycée, les seringues et le diazépam, ma trousse, un cahier et un agenda... J'enfile mon manteau le plus chaud, même si il est blanc et descend calmement. Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Jacob discute avec mes tuteurs et me salue en souriant avant de m'embarquer vers son « carrosse ». J'enfonce mon bonnet sur mes oreilles en sentant le vent froid m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça sera en décembre. Heureusement il fait chaud dans la petite voiture rouge. J'ai presque envie de dormir tant il fait bon. La radio crachote de vielles musiques folk, que Jacob chantonne. Son téléphone sonne et je remercie son interlocuteur de m'éviter ainsi de lui faire la conversation.

Mes dents crissent en mâchant les vitamines censées me donner un peu d'énergie. Je les ai toujours prises sur le chemin pour aller à l'école. C'est une petite habitude qui me réconforte, même aujourd'hui alors que je vais découvrir un nouveau lycée.

Je vais finir ma scolarité à l'école de la réserve. Même si je ne suis qu'en première, je vais sur mes dix-huit ans. Un an d'hospitalisation m'a fait perdre un an d'école. Les informations disponibles sur Internet révèlent que l'école est presque neuve, à peine un ou deux ans. Elle a été construite face à la mer grâce à des subventions de l'Etat. L'unique bâtiment regroupe à lui seul l'ensemble des classes, de la crèche à la terminale, en passant par des ateliers pour les jeunes parents. Elle accueille les enfants de la réserve ou ceux qui revendiquent leur origine indienne. Ce qui fait environ trois cent enfants en tout. C'est loin des mille et quelques de mon lycée de Seattle. Ça va être plus que dépaysant. Surtout qu'ils doivent tous se connaître depuis le plus jeune âge. Et moi, je vais ressembler à une tâche blanche dans ce paysage coloré... Je me demande même si je ne suis pas la seule « visage-pâle » de la réserve. En tout cas je n'en ai pas croisé un seul depuis mon arrivée.

La Quileute Tribal School se démarque vraiment du paysage. Au milieu des maisons en bois ou en briques, sur un fond de mer déchaînée, elle ressemble à deux immenses gymnases réunis sous le même toit. C'est assez étrange d'avoir une construction aussi moderne ici. En même temps je ne crois pas que les Quileutes puissent faire les difficiles.

A cette heure le parking est presque vide. Les rares voitures sont garées sur un terrain en terre claire, sans vraiment respecter de place. Jacob se gare assez loin de l'entrée, mais proche de la seule sortie. Il continu à parler dans son téléphone tout en faisant signe de le suivre. Ce que je fais, un peu surprise qu'il ne ferme pas sa voiture à clef.

A peine sortie, l'embrun marin me claque au nez, ramenant avec lui une bruine salée et froide. La mer est à quelques mètres de moi. A Seattle, même si l'eau salée n'était jamais loin, elle n'était pas aussi sauvage et mouvementée qu'ici. La vue est magnifique, comme préservée de toute trace humaine. La pierre est grise et la mer d'un bleu tellement foncé qu'on la dirait noire. Il y a du vent et les oiseaux dansent avec lui... Je crois que je pourrais rester ici un moment sans voir le temps passer. C'est si loin de ce que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'ici. Et pourtant on peut dire que d'une certaine façon j'ai voyagé.

Jacob avance sans moi, plongé dans sa discussion. Je m'abrite entre mon écharpe et mon bonnet et je le suis au loin. Certains élèves discutent dehors, mais ils ne semblent pas me remarquer. Temps mieux. Je continu à avancer et passe les porte vitrées pour me retrouver dans un long couloir clair qui traverse le bâtiment de part en part. A gauche se trouve les classes des plus jeunes. Une femme d'un certain âge y fini le ménage. A droite, une porte donne sur le gymnase, et plus loin une pancarte indique l'accueil et le bureau du directeur.

Il fait bon ici. Je me débarrasse de mes épaisseurs tout en m'approchant du bureau. Ce n'est pas très grand, et vue le nombre de tables, je suppose que l'ensemble du personnel travaille dans cette pièce. Pas un coin de la salle n'est dégagé, et sur la multitude de meubles on retrouve des plantes, pas toujours en forme, des statuts en bois, des photos, des papiers dispersés... Bref, un lieu très encombré.

Mme Debbler, c'est ce qu'indique sa plaque en bois peinte, me sourie en me saluant. Pas besoin de se présenter à cette femme entre deux âges. Elle me tend mon emploi du temps, alors que je sors les papiers que mes tuteurs m'ont confiés. Je lui donne aussi un extrait des recommandations du médecin. Pleins de petits détails ennuyant. Le pire c'est que leur règlement m'impose de rencontrer l'infirmière aujourd'hui afin qu'on puisse parler de mon « problème ». Même avec son sourire la pilule passe mal. Comme si une inconnue avait besoin de me préciser pourquoi l'infirmière veut me rencontrer. Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier que la maladie me ronge. C'est stupide, et je me déteste pour être encore aussi touchée par ce genre de réaction.

La sonnerie retentie dans tout le bâtiment. Je dois monter au dernier étage, mais le couloir est encombré d'enfants de tout âge. Les aînés laissent les plus jeunes à la garderie ou dans les petites classes, les plus vieux montant les escaliers au bout du bâtiment. Le temps que j'arrive aux escaliers, ils sont déjà presque vides. Ce qui n'empêche pas les rares adolescents présents de me dévisager de la tête au pied. Très sympathique, ou comment se sentir comme une bête de foire. C'est pénible, surtout que je dois me concentrer pour monter chaque marche sans me casser la figure. Fichues douleurs !

C'est complètement essoufflée que j'arrive, enfin, au dernier étage. Je respire un peu avant de reprendre ma route. Il n'y a que deux salles ici. Une à droite, et une à gauche. La peinture jaune m'indique que ma classe se trouve sur ma gauche. Je me dirige comme une condamnée vers la porte ouverte. J'entends d'ici leurs discutions bruyantes. Une vingtaine d'élèves se saluent et prennent des nouvelles, tous installés autour de vieilles tables. Je n'ose pas entrer. Mes yeux se ferment alors que j'entends la seconde sonnerie.

Le professeur me salue en arrivant, ne semblant pas trouver étrange de trouver une nouvelle élève dans le couloir. Il me sourit, et ça ne m'étonne même plus comme réaction. Pourquoi sourient-ils tous autant ? Croient-ils que j'ai besoin de réconfort ? Parce que ce n'est pas leur sourire qui m'en apporte.

Il entre dans la classe ramenant le silence, et m'invite à entrer. Et si certains continuaient à parler malgré son intervention, mon apparition les force à se taire. Leurs regards directs et inquisiteurs me gênent et je baisse les yeux en espérant ne pas rougir. Je déteste être le centre de l'attention des gens. Parce qu'à chaque fois j'imagine ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi, ou interprète leur réaction, et le bilan n'est jamais bon.

M. Smith, frotte ses cheveux gris en m'indiquant de m'installer au troisième rang, à la seule place de libre. Au moins il m'a évité de me présenter devant tout le monde. Malheureusement pour lui, et pour moi, son cours les intéresse beaucoup moins que ma personne. J'essaye de faire comme si de rien n'étais, mais c'est presque impossible. Je vais finir par croire qu'il y a autre chose que moi qui les intrigue dans ma direction. Je sors mes affaires et tente de me concentrer sur les explications du professeur de Mathématiques. Hélas, j'ai déjà vu cette partie du programme et je me désintéresse rapidement. Le niveau de la classe n'a pas l'air très élevé, vue les explications de l'enseignant. En même temps, les élèves ne sont pas non plus très volontaires.

Par exemple mon voisin de table, Quil, que j'ai rencontré hier chez les vieux indiens. Depuis que le cour a commencé, soit moins de vingt minutes, c'est la troisième fois qu'il se fait reprendre pour bavardage avec Jacob et un autre indien présent hier dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Enfin, il faut dire aussi qu'ils ont des prénoms assez étranges. Assez vieillot pour une citadine comme moi. Pas que j'ai de quoi me vanter. Mais chez eux c'est une généralité. Cependant une chose détonne dans cette classe. A part moi.

Quil, Jacob et leur ami. Immenses, forts, chauds alors qu'ils sont à peine couvert, et une étrange impression de protection qui se dégage sans savoir à quoi elle est due. Ils semblent appartenir à un monde parallèle au notre. Un peu comme moi et ma bulle de solitude. Sauf qu'eux sont ensembles. C'est vraiment étrange de voir des corps de vingt-cinq ans, assis à rigoler comme des gamins. Ils sont différents dans leurs traits et en même temps très semblables. Même coiffure atypique, même muscles, même impression de force. Quil les dépasse en masse, contre balançant sa taille qui, tout en restant honorable, est inférieur à celle de ses deux amis. Ils sont eux aussi isolés des autres. Leurs camarades les regardent avec envie, sans pour autant leur adresser la parole. Curieux comportement, mais qui as l'avantage de me protéger des autres élèves.

Le reste de la classe, bien que tous soit indiens, ressemble déjà plus aux jeunes que j'ai pu fréquenter. Les deux filles devant me dévisagent jugeant certainement ma tenue, alors que trois garçons à ma gauche jouent aux morpions. Quil fait tomber sa trousse tentant de me faire un peu de place sous les rires de ses camarades. Il se fait de nouveau réprimander par le professeur qui rappelle à l'ordre la classe. Chacun retourne à ses activités, et ne me jette des coups d'œil qu'une fois toutes les dix minutes, comme si j'allais disparaître. J'aimerais que ça soit possible.

La sonnerie de la pause retentit enfin. Ce cours n'était pas très attractif, mais je ne suis pas certaine que la suite soit beaucoup mieux. A mon grand désespoir la majorité des élèves reste dans la classe. Il fait trop mauvais pour sortir dehors. Pourtant j'aurais aimé me passer de leurs regards inquisiteurs. Je ferme les yeux en branchant mon baladeur. Je sens Quil se retourner pour faire face à ses voisins et s'agiter. Son bras frôle le mien régulièrement me maintenant éveillée.

Je les entends derrière la musique plaisanter à propos de la petite-amie de mon voisin de classe. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais à vrai dire je me moque un peu de leur histoire de couple. J'ai l'impression que c'est tellement loin de mes préoccupations que ce genre de discussion est inutile.

La matinée se poursuit par un cours de sciences de la nature. Mr Littlesea est plus enjoué que son prédécesseur. Le cycle de l'eau et ses mystères. En réalité il évoque plus l'impact que ce dernier peut avoir sur nous, et évoque rapidement la tempête qui a détruit une partie de la réserve. C'est quelqu'un de pédagogue, et j'aime la manière dont il parle de leur réserve pour donner des exemples. Apparemment, la réserve souffre d'un climat plus qu'humide et hostile. Ce n'est pas très rassurant, même si je ne suis pas au bord de l'eau, la maison de mes tuteurs n'est pas vraiment à l'abri non plus. J'espère ne jamais avoir à me lever les pieds dans l'eau. Le silence est complet lorsqu'il évoque cette partie de la vie Quileute, et notamment la destruction des caravanes de deux élèves de la classe emportées par la boue. La vie ici à l'air plus dure que je ne l'imaginais.

L'heure du déjeuner sonne me sortant de mes pensées. Les élèves se précipitent dehors, sans prendre le temps de ranger leurs affaires. J'hésite à faire de même, mais ma nature méfiante me pousse à tout ranger dans mon sac. On ne sait jamais.

Je descends les escaliers après le plus gros de la foule, et ce n'est qu'en arrivant en bas que je comprends le mouvement de précipitation. Une immense queue se déroule devant moi jusqu'à l'entrée du réfectoire. Les plus jeunes sortent deux par deux par une autre porte pour aller en récrée.

Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de jouer des coudes. Je me pose dans un coin avec mon baladeur, attendant que le plus gros de la queue soit passé. En dix minutes je suis dans la salle, me laissant servir des légumes et du poisson. Le réfectoire est plein à craquer. Sur les longues tables et les bancs sont installés des indiens de tout âge parlant bruyamment tout en mangeant. Je cherche un endroit à l'écart, mais il semble que se soit trop demandé. Je repère une place au bout d'une table de collégiens. Ça fera l'affaire pour aujourd'hui. Je m'installe sous leurs regards étonnés.

Je sors mes médicaments, et attends qu'ils soient prêts pour lever les yeux de mon plateau. Et je ne peux que les remarquer. En face de moi, tout au fond de la salle une dizaine de garçons plus grands et plus murs physiquement que les autres mangent comme des monstres. Quil et ses deux amis sont assis au centre, et sont certainement les plus vieux. Etrangement ils me font penser à un gang, tous ayant les cheveux cours, la même force physique, les muscles longs et saillants et un appétit certain... L'image d'une meute de chien fou me vient à l'esprit, parce que c'est exactement ça. D'un coup plusieurs d'entre eux se tournèrent vers moi. Fort heureusement j'ai le temps de baisser la tête avant de croiser leurs regards.

Je m'étouffe à moitié avec les cachets sous les regards des indiens à ma table. J'avale ce que je peux de mon assiette sans grand succès. J'ai envie de vomir. Je me lève pour m'échapper d'ici, vidant mon plateau rapidement dans les poubelles. Seule une pomme est sauvée. Je croque dedans en sortant. Son acidité me fait du bien. Au moins quelque chose qui a du goût.

L'air marin me fait un bien fou. Il est frais et vivifiant. Presque brûlant. Si bien qu'il efface l'étrange sensation que j'ai sur la langue. Mon fruit fini je me rapproche des vagues. La mer et ses roulis réguliers me bercent. Je ne résiste pas à m'assoir sur un rocher et a me laisser aller.

J'aime tellement la mer que je me laisserais aspirer par elle. Une mouette chante au dessus de moi. Son vol est naturel et élégant, malgré la puissance du vent. C'est beau de la voir glisser dans le ciel, plus magnifique qu'un ballet. Je rêve de voler comme elle, de me laisser entraide par l'air, de pouvoir monter si haut que mes soucis me paraîtraient minuscules. Un sentiment de liberté...

Mais il faut retourner en cours. Et je me retrouve de nouveau assise sur cette vieille chaise à regarder le tableau se recouvrir de noms d'auteurs et de livres plus ou moins connus. Mrs Palmer nous demande de nous mettre par deux afin de réaliser des exposés pour le mois prochain. Je me retrouve avec Quil, à qui je laisse le choix du livre. Je vois bien qu'il ne sait pas quoi choisir, mais moi non plus. Il finit par mettre prendre Moby Dick de H. Melville. Un classique. Au moins on pourra facilement trouver des informations sur Internet. Enfin, s'ils ont Internet. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas chez mes tuteurs. Peut-être à la bibliothèque...

Quil se rassoit bruyamment à mes côtés et ne cesse de me regarder. La table bouge et je finis par me tourner vers lui. Il s'empresse de m'adresser la parole, comme si j'allais ne pas l'écouter.

- On fait comment pour l'exposé ?

- On peut commencer par faire des recherches chacun de notre côté. Et puis on mettra le tout en commun un aprèm. On a un moment de libre dans la semaine ?

- Le vendredi après seize heures. Ca me va.

- Bien.

Je retourne à mes notes. L'enseignante nous explique ce qu'elle attend de manière précise avant de partir sur un extrait de roman. Nous l'étudions sans vraiment nous y intéresser, mais la sonnerie me fait réaliser que l'après midi est passée plus vite que je ne pensais.

Seize heures trente. La fin des cours pour tous les enfants de la réserve. Jacob a disparu, alors que je me laisse entraîner par la masse, évitant d'écraser un gamin, ou de me faire bousculer par un groupe armé d'un ballon de basket.

Accueillie par le vent glacial je cherche mon chauffeur des yeux, mais je n'arrive pas à le distinguer. Je décide de me rapprocher de sa voiture en espérant la reconnaître. Je longe la côte tout en chantonnant. La mer est encore plus agitée que ce midi. Il n'y a plus un oiseau dans le ciel gris. L'eau se fracasse à mes pieds, m'éclaboussant régulièrement. Je lèche l'eau salée qui glisse sur mon visage. Ça un goût de vrai, un goût de nature. Une saveur de liberté.

Derrière moi il ne reste que quelques groupes papotant avant de rentrer chez eux. Le temps passe et je m'inquiète un peu, mais la voiture de Jacob est toujours garée là. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas oubliée, parce que je suis incapable de retrouver le chemin.

Je m'installe contre la carrosserie en m'enfonçant dans l'épaisseur de mes vêtements. Je commence à avoir froid. Je me demande ce que je dois faire. Attendre Jacob qui ne se montre pas, rentrer à pied au risque de me perdre ? A l'inverse si je ne bouge pas, je vais me transformer en glaçon. Mais bon sang, où est cet indien !

- Mais où tu étais passée ? Je t'ai cherché dans tout le bahut ! J'étais près à fouiller la mer !

Jacob attend une réponse, mais je suis estomaquée. C'est lui qui a disparu et c'est à moi de me justifier. Je n'ai pas à lui répondre ! C'est à lui de me dire pourquoi il m'a fait poiroter dans le froid !

- L'infirmière m'a chopée à ta place pour me demander où tu étais... T'avais pas rendez-vous avec elle ?

J'ai complètement oublié ce que m'a demandé la secrétaire. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant. Quelle poisse. J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant ? Et puis il va se demander pourquoi l'infirmière veut me voir. Pourquoi j'ai oublié ce détail ?

- C'est pas grave, me rassure-t-il. T'iras demain. Par contre préviens-moi, que je me rappelle de t'attendre et pas remuer toute la réserve pour te retrouver.

- Oui. Désolée, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Personne n'a envie d'aller voir cette sorcière armée de seringue et de médocs qui te pose des tas de questions à la con. Quand on est revenu avec les gars, elle nous a fait passer un test pour vérifier si on n'était pas drogués !

Il rigole, et je ne peux pas avouer que je me suis aussi posée la question. Devant mon manque de réaction il grimpe dans sa voiture. Qui est ouverte. Bon sang ! Je ne sais pas où j'ai la tête aujourd'hui ! Je grogne en pensant que j'aurai pu m'abriter dans la voiture depuis un moment. Quelle poisse. Je me laisse tomber sur le siège en soupirant.

- Arrête, tu vas te dégonfler ! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi si je te rends en mauvais état ? Déjà que tu as l'air morte de froid... Ils vont croire que tu as affronté une tempête !

Je ne réponds pas, trop fatiguée pour parler et réfléchir à ce que je peux dire ou non. La Golf roule et le chauffage remonte ma température. Je frissonne malgré tout. Un jour et je suis déjà épuisée. Comment je vais réussir à finir la semaine ?

Une odeur de biscuit me frôle les narines alors que mes membres s'endorment dans le siège en cuir. Je soupire de nouveau, et je le vois encore sourire. Il me tend un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat. Je le remercie d'un regard, mais en fait je n'arrive même pas à le manger. Une bouchée me demande trop d'effort. Je suis vraiment pitoyable.

- Tu viens d'où ? Parce que ne t'as pas l'air habituée au froid et à la pluie...

Je hausse les épaules. J'ai toujours été frileuse, je ne crois pas que le climat y change quelque chose. Je dois juste me couvrir plus. Et puis la fatigue y est pour beaucoup. De toute façon je ne veux pas parler de ça. Ni de ma vie d'avant, ni de la fatigue omniprésente qui m'accompagne. Ce sont des sujets douloureux, trop pour en parler à un étranger. Même en surface.

- Quil dit que t'es pas bavarde, mais en fait tu refuse carrément toute conversation. Tu parles anglais couramment au moins ?

- Mes ancêtres l'ont appris aux tiens, alors oui merci, je parle anglais.

Il m'agace, mais mon ton est trop sec. Je ne suis pas connu pour mon tact. En fait je ne suis pas connu pour grand chose à part le mal qui me ronge. J'ai jamais réussit à vraiment me faire des amis. Pas forcément à cause de mon caractère, mais plutôt à cause de mes hospitalisations et des déménagements.

Cette fois il ne dit rien, et je me sens un peu honteuse de l'avoir ainsi rabrouée alors qu'il essayé juste de parler avec moi.

- Seattle, je lâche pour faire amende honorable.

Il acquiesce mais ne dit toujours rien. Je le fixe du coin de l'œil et je vois bien qu'il se retient.

- Ce n'est pas si loin, et en même temps c'est un autre monde. Il fait moins froid à cause de la foule et de la fumée des voitures. Enfin, c'est peut-être une simple impression.

Je m'étonne moi-même. Je crois que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un volontairement depuis un moment.

- C'est sûr ça doit changer. Rien que d'aller à Forks j'ai l'impression de débouler de la campagne. Alors toi... Il n'y avait pas plus prêt comme famille d'accueil ?

- Non. C'était ici ou en foyer. Et on a décidé pour moi que se serait ici.

Mon amertume a traversé ma voix. Il a l'air désolé et à la fois intéressé. Et de manière sincère bizarrement. J'ai le sentiment qu'il veut juste faire connaissance, comme il le ferait avec n'importe qui. C'est agréable, même si je suis taciturne et que ça le rend maladroit.

- En tout cas, tu aurais pu tomber sur pire. D'extérieur les membres de la tribu peuvent passer pour des pecnos arriérés et en grande difficulté, mais on est surtout des gens simples, soudés dans notre vie et qui aimons notre réserve.

Je rougie en réalisant que c'est exactement ce que je pensais en arrivant ici. Et ce que je pense encore. Je suis peut-être pleine de préjugés, mais je reste persuadée que n'importe qui le serait.

Il sourit tranquillement.

- C'est héréditaire cette manie de sourire tout le temps ?

Son sourire s'agrandit encore, alors qu'il rigole doucement. J'ai l'impression qu'il scintille. Je le regarde étonnée, et ça le fait rire un peu plus.

- Tu as un humour bizarre, me fait-il remarquer. Mais c'est vrai qu'on souri beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si c'est génétique ou non par contre. Peur d'être contaminée ?

- Je ne suis plus à ça près. Je veux juste savoir où je mets les pieds.

- Bah, là dessus tu seras le premier cobaye. Tu es la première « visage pâle » à être adoptée dans une famille de la tribu. Y a pas d'autres moyens de vérifier. Ca pourrait être le climat, ou les chromosomes, mais comme on est tous des parents plus ou moins éloignés...

- Ah bon ?

- A l'origine de la tribu on ne retrouve que quatre familles qui se sont ensuite mariées entre elles. Même aujourd'hui, beaucoup s'unissent au sein de la tribu, ou de celles environnantes. Du coup on est tous issus des mêmes des mêmes ancêtres.

- Même aujourd'hui ?

- Ouaih ! Par exemple, le grand-père de Quil et le mien étaient frères, et Lucas est le petit-frère de Sue Clearwater, et ainsi de suite.

Je ne sais pas qui est Sue Clearwater, mais je suppose quelle doit être importante au sein de la tribu pour qu'il me parle d'elle comme ça. Mais je vois où il veut en venir. Cependant je crois que l'hérédité n'est pas la seule chose qui les lie.

Nous sommes déjà devant la maison de mes tuteurs. Je commence à sortir de l'habitacle en le remerciant mais il m'arrête d'une main. Il est brûlant. Ou bien c'est moi qui suis complètement gelée.

- Donne-moi ton numéro, ça m'évitera de te courir après dans la réserve.

- On fait partie de la même classe...

- On est jamais à l'abri des imprévus, et puis peut-être qu'un jour tu auras besoin de joindre quelqu'un d'autre que les Uley... Je te jure d'en faire bon usage ! se moque-t-il en voyant ma réticence.

De toute façon il ne me laisse pas le choix. J'obéis sans réfléchir, subjuguée par la personnalité de mon camarade. Il est épanouit, sur de lui et réchauffe n'importe qui d'un sourire. Même moi. Un soleil qui éloigne les nuages pendant quelques temps. Tout simplement impressionnant. Il me laisse sortir après avoir vérifié que j'avais bien rentré le sien.

- Merci de m'avoir ramenée.

- Bah c'est normal, on est voisin. Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'intégrer ici jeune visage pâle. Et puis, je suis vachement plus cool que Lucas !

- Merci quand même.

- On se voit demain à huit heures !

J'acquiesce le regardant se garer de travers devant chez lui. Je m'avance jusqu'au porche de la maison verte, réalisant devant la porte que je n'ai pas de clef pour rentrer. Évidement je n'avais pas pris se détail en compte et mon tuteur non plus. Je vais devoir attendre. Je m'appuie contre la porte en soupirant. La clenche s'enfonce sous mon coude, et la porte s'ouvre. Apparemment ils ne craignent pas les vols pour laisser leur porte ouverte. N'importe qui pourrait passer et voler... Bon il n'y a pas grand chose à prendre, et puis je ne vous dis pas l'ambiance dans la réserve... Je pousse la porte et voit le chien se diriger vers moi tout content. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'habituer à sa présence. A part lui et le chat sur le canapé la maison est complètement vide.

Un peu gênée d'être seule chez eux, je visite la maison. Chaque détail m'en apprend un peu plus sur leurs vies ici. Une photo d'eux à un bal, la trace de bricolage artisanale sur un mur, et les objets fabriqués mains se mélangeant à des coquillages... L'ensemble est vivant, désuet et un peu bancal, mais chaud d'émotions. Chacun à son histoire et brille de la chaleur des souvenirs qu'il représente. Rien à voir avec le minuscule appartement de Tabitha à Olympia où tout sentait le neuf. Encore moins avec la maison des Kellers. Mon enfance dans la banlieue nord de Tacoma me brûle encore les narines de l'odeur de javel et de désodorisants pour maison.

Je voyage de meuble en meuble découvrant la sensation agréable d'un plaid sur mes doigts, la richesse d'un attrape-rêve accroché au mur, la douceur des photos représentant des scènes de vie plus ou moins anodines°: leur mariage indien, un pique-nique, la femme faisant la vaisselle, l'homme dormant dehors le chien à ses pieds, et d'autres plus vieilles, portraits de familles et paysages. Des dizaines de sourires, des mines réjouies et pourtant pour la plupart des scènes quotidiennes. Le bonheur m'a toujours paru comme quelque chose d'éphémère, de forcé dans certaines situations. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ici à première vue.

La maison n'est pas très grande, et je fini rapidement par tourner en rond. Je monte dans la chambre qui m'est attribuée, ouvrant mon sac pour sortir mes boules à neiges de mes pulls. Olympia, Tacoma et la dernière Seattle. Trois villes, sept familles. Je les installe comme à mon habitude sur la table de chevet regardant les flocons tomber calmement. Ce sont les seuls souvenirs que je garde de mes précédentes familles. Ca et la vieille couverture qui m'enveloppait lorsqu'on m'a abandonnée aux pieds de l'hôpital d'Olympia. Le seul lien qui me vient de mes géniteurs. Je la sors avec délicatesse du fond du sac, inspirant son odeur. Bien sûr aujourd'hui elle ne sent plus rien, j'aime imaginée que ma génitrice l'a serrée contre elle un jour. Sur un coin mon prénom et mon nom sont brodés en fil d'argent. Je caresse la broderie. Je glisse le tissu blanc et soyeux sous l'oreiller, cachant mon bien le plus précieux à la vue de tous. Mes affaires trouvent peu à peu leur place dans ce nouvel environnement. C'est toujours cette étape qui est la plus bizarre : s'approprier les lieux. Donner une nouvelle place aux vêtements, aux affaires de classe. Étrange, mais nécessaire.

Une fois ma tâche terminée, je suis désœuvrée. Que faire à présent à part attendre ? Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, glissant mes doigts par delà les draps, au creux du tissu soyeux caché là. Je ferme les yeux laissant la fatigue prendre le dessus et m'emporter.

**I&S**

Le bruit sourd de la porte qui claque me réveille. Je relève la tête me concentrant sur le bruit en bas. Ils sont rentrés. Ils doivent être dans la cuisine, l'homme téléphone à... notre voisin si j'en crois le peu de conversation qui me parvient. Les murs sont vraiment fins. Ma porte est fermée permettant d'atténuer leur présence mais pas assez pour l'occulter. J'entends pourtant les bruits de pas qui montent dans l'escalier. Je ne bouge pas, indécise quand à la démarche à suivre. La femme se rapproche, et pousse la porte de la chambre.

- Si tu es réveillée, nous préparons le repas, alors tu peux descendre.

J'acquiesce sans bruit, me relevant doucement. Je la suis dans les escaliers, écoutant les bruits dans la cuisine. L'homme est toujours dans l'entrée, me souriant doucement en me voyant débarquer incertaine dans la pièce. La femme me tend les assiettes et les couverts que je place comme la veille. L'homme fini par raccrocher en rigolant, embrassant sa femme sur la joue avant de m'aider. Ils me couvent du regard comme si chacun de mes gestes prouvaient que je suis bien là.

Une fois la table mise, nous nous asseyons autour d'un hachis de poisson qui sent délicieusement bon. Le fumet me chatouille les narines alors que la femme me sert gracieusement. Je les écoutes parler de l'urgence de cet après-midi. Une épidémie chez neuf bêtes qu'il va falloir abattre. Ils ont l'air fatigués et triste. Peut-être es-ce terrible pour un petit propriétaire terrien de perdre neuf vaches, par ce que ce n'est pas le cas des grands agriculteurs qui produisent en masse. Je ne connais vraiment rien à la vie d'ici...

Ma langue me brûle alors que je tousse. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai pas fait attention à la bouchée brûlante que j'avalais. J'engloutis du pain et de l'eau pour atténuer la douleur, mais j'ai du mal à me calmer. Je les vois se regarder se demandant certainement si j'ai besoin d'aide. Je fini par réussir à respirer normalement.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui, c'est juste qu'avec les médicaments j'ai la langue un peu anesthésiée. Mais c'est bon, je précise en voyant leur inquiétude.

- Comment était cette première journée ?

- Fatigante.

- Hum... L'infirmière nous a dit que tu ne t'étais pas présentée...

Ma main se sert sur ma fourchette, et je la pose un peu brutalement sur la table. Ça y est, ils vont croire que je fais de la résistance. En même temps pourquoi est-ce qu'elle les a appeler ? Franchement, on n'a pas besoin de se rencontrer pour savoir quoi faire. Je ne fais presque plus de crises violentes. Elle n'aura pas à intervenir. Pourquoi elles les mêlent à tout ça?

- J'ai oublié.

- Ce n'est qu'une formalité, mais c'est important pour elle... et pour nous aussi.

- J'ai vraiment oublié.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon ton claquant ou le fait que je répète la même chose, mais ils n'insistent pas.

- J'irais demain. Jacob a prévu de m'attendre.

Ils se regardent avant de sourire à la mention de Jacob. Peut-être ont-ils l'impression que je m'ouvre déjà à quelqu'un, mais en même temps je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Il s'est un peu imposé à moi... J'ai envie de précisé qu'on n'est pas amis pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent d'illusions, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit à mon avantage. Je me tais donc les laissant croire ce qu'ils veulent. Mais ils vont vite réaliser qu'en réalité je ne vais pas m'intégrer à leur monde. Que je n'y arriverais pas. Parce que je n'ai pas envie. C'est trop dur de se sentir repousser une fois, deux fois, à l'infini. Que je ne veux plus sentir se sentiment de rejet. Je ne veux pas voir leur attitude changer en comprenant que je suis malade, et que je vais disparaître rapidement.

Il faut peut-être mettre les choses au clair. Mais leur regard m'en empêche. Je ne veux pas les décevoir. Je me tais, alors qu'au fond de moi je hurle.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Suite à une petit problème de connexion internet ce chapitre arrive un poil en retard... Les choses sérieuses se rapprochent à grands pas même si on en a pas l'impression.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de commentaire, mais heureusement permet de voir les visiteurs anonymes ou timides. En tout cas, que vous vous exprimiez ou non votre présence est la seule raison pour laquelle je publie.

Alors bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Le Début<p>

Le lendemain Jacob m'attend dans sa voiture, me signalant sa présence d'un coup de klaxon. Ce matin après mes médicaments je n'ai rien pu manger, malgré l'insistance de mes tuteurs. Je me suis forcée à boire un thé très sucré pour leur faire plaisir, mais ça ne m'avance pas à grand chose. Mes vitamines ont mauvais goût dans ma bouche, si bien que j'ai de plus en plus envie de vomir.

Mes tuteurs m'observent, inquiets, et je file rapidement dehors pour ne plus subir leurs regards. La porte claque derrière moi sur le silence. Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire.

La voiture de Jacob n'est pas vraiment un havre de paix, mais au moins je n'ai pas à lui obéir. Installée à côté de lui, je l'écoute démarrer rapidement. Nous ne sommes pas en retard, mais il doit avoir envie de parler à ses amis avant le début des cours. Ou alors il aime rouler vite. Je ne m'en été pas aperçu hier, mais sa conduite est sportive. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir la route bouger retenant ma nausée. Je dois me calmer.

Mais c'est trop demandé. Sans s'apercevoir de rien, Jacob embraye tout de suite sur sa haine pour l'école qui oblige toute la semaine à se lever pour écouter des cours soporifiques. En clair, il râle. S'il savait à quelle heure je me levais à Seattle pour me rendre au lycée et le temps de transport entre l'appart de mes tuteurs et le lycée... Je garde cette remarque pour moi. Tant qu'il ronchonne, il ne me questionne pas.

En fait, il discute tout seul pendant le trajet, et ce n'est qu'une fois garé qu'il m'adresse directement la parole.

- Prête pour cette deuxième journée ?

- Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je sors de la voiture sans l'attendre, mais il me suit de près. Nos chemins se séparent à l'entrée de l'école. Sa bande stationne contre le mur du gymnase alors que je vais m'abriter à l'intérieur. Ils sont encore plus immenses et imposants debout que assis...

Je les dévisage tout en continuant ma route. Il y a quelque chose qui attire irrémédiablement mon regard sur eux. L'un d'eux me fixe me faisant baisser les yeux. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'attire comme cela. Chaque lycée à son "clan", mais je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à eux. Alors que ces indiens m'intriguent.

La salle de classe est encore vide. Je m'installe à ma place, posant mon sace sur la table, glissant mes affaires de sport sous mon siège. Ma tête se pose d'elle même sur mes bras repliés alors que l'envie de dormir remonte. Jacob n'a pas tord sur se point, l'école nous force à nous lever pour ensuite lutter toute la journée contre le sommeil. Des élèves entre dans la salle, mais je ne réagis pas. Moins je me ferais remarquer, plus vite ils oublieront ma présence.

Je sens le regard de Quil sur moi alors qu'il s'assoit en discutant avec ses amis.

Pourvu que la journée passe vite.

**I&S**

Bizarrement mes camarades de classe ne se précipitent pas dehors, révélant un manque de motivation générale. Nous finissons notre journée par deux heures de sports. Et moi aussi je préférerais éviter ce calvaire. J'aime me dépenser, mais depuis des années les crises m'engourdissent le corps et le courbaturent. Ainsi chaque mouvement devient pénible, pour ne pas dire douloureux. Mais je me suis toujours promis de ne pas me laisser arrêter par la maladie et de continuer à faire comme les autres un maximum.

Dehors il bruine, et le vent est fort. Mais pour eux ce n'est rien de plus que la météo avec laquelle ils vivent tous les jours. Pas de quoi nous empêcher de courir dehors. Au moins la vue est belle. Je suis les filles de ma classe vers le bout de goudron qui sert de terrain extérieur et les vestiaires en préfabriqué. Ça va me changer.

A l'intérieur les filles bougonnent, et silencieusement je fais de même. Rien qu'à entendre le vent claquer contre les murs de papier je ne veux pas imaginer ce que cela fera sur mon corps patraque. Pourquoi fait-il aussi moche ici ?

J'enfile mon sweat-shirt violet. C'est le plus chaud que j'ai. Je regarde l'effigie de mon ancien lycée qui s'abîme à cause du lavage en machine. Heureusement mon pantalon gris est en meilleur état. Mes tennis grincent un peu sur le revêtement plastique alors que j'hésite franchement à sortir de l'abri. Je manque de m'envoler dès que je pose un pied sur la terre dure. Je rejoins le reste de la classe, enfilant ma capuche avant de glisser mes doigts gelés dans la matière pelucheuse de mes poches. Jacob, Quil et Embry (le troisième indien) sont à peine vêtu. Comment c'est possible d'être en short et T-short par cette température sans avoir la chaire de poule ?

Jacob surprend mon regard et a un sourire un peu moqueur, surtout quand il me voit me tasser sous un coup de vent. Il fait trop froid... Heureusement les dernières retardataires sortent des vestiaires et nous commençons les échauffements.

Mon corps se réchauffe, et mes douleurs se réveillent. Je grimace en sentant mes jambes trembler. Dire qu'on a pas encore commencer les choses sérieuses... Après vingt minutes de torture, le professeur nous demande de courir le plus vite possible, tout en gardant la même allure sur trois tours. Puis un tour de récupération. Et de nouveau trois tours. Je sais pas si je vais survivre.

Je n'ai jamais été très bonne pour courir. Je m'ennuie trop pour faire un effort. Ce qui rend la course encore plus dure, et me fatigue deux fois plus. Sans compter que l'endurance est un sport de fond, et que je n'en ai pas beaucoup. J'espère juste que je serais encore assez en forme pour éviter une crise. Ça y est. Je commence a penser à des choses peu joyeuses.

Je lève la tête est fixe la mer. Si je pouvais aspirer un peu de son énergie... Plusieurs élèves me dépassent, mais je ne fais pas attention. Je continu à me raccrocher à l'étendue d'eau qui bouge. Mes muscles se délient un peu, facilitant un peu les choses. J'entends un gang de glousseuses derrière moi, et je me décide à me pousser un peu. Et étrangement courir plus vite et plus facile que de rester sur la réserve. Je finis par trouver mon rythme.

Dire qu'après ma première crise certains médecins me voyait alitée pour le reste de ma vie. Que dirait-il en me voyant courir aujourd'hui ? Que je ne prends pas assez soin de moi ? Que je vais empirer mon cas ? Savent-ils a quel point se sentiment de normalité, cette saveur de liberté et d'oubli de la maladie me fait vivre ?

Je me sens un peu plus légère, mais je peine quand même. Le sol boueux se colle à mes chaussures blanches, m'arrimant au sol, alors que le vent me pousse dans le dos, avant de m'offrir une résistance impitoyable. Je dois ralentir. Mes foulées se raccourcissent et je résiste à l'envie de m'arrêter. Jacob et ses amis passe pour la sixième fois devant moi alors qu'ils trottinent juste.

- Isleen Descroix ! Vient ici tout de suite !

Je sursaute en entendant le professeur m'appeler. Je lève la tête pour voir que toute la classe me regarde. Je rougie de plus en plus, essoufflée et gênée. Je m'approche de l'enseignant pour voir qu'une autre personne est derrière lui. Elle est assez jeune, et ses cheveux tressés volent dans le vent. Ses yeux noirs me regardent de manière étrange. Je les regarde tous les deux en reprenant mon souffle.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais dispensée de sport ? me gronda le professeur

- Je ne suis pas dispensée de sport.

- C'est à moi d'en décider, claqua une femme à côté de lui.

Je la dévisage en fronçant les sourcilles. Je n'aime pas vraiment la façon dont elle me fixe, surtout que les autres élèves sont à présent concentrés à nous écouter.

- Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas venir me voir à l'infirmerie. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider jeune fille. Cette visite est obligatoire, surtout dans ton cas. Nous devons discuter toi et moi de ta maladie. Si tu veux être négligente avec ta santé ce n'est pas mon avis. Maintenant suis moi.

Je reste figée. Si quelqu'un n'a pas compris qu'une chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi, je ne sais pas ce qui lui faut de plus. Elle est peut-être habituée à devoir obliger les autres à se soigner, mais je vis avec ma maladie depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment gérer les choses. Et puis j'allais lui rendre visite après les cours. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle humiliée devant mes camarades de classe ? Elle vient d'étaler mon secret aux yeux de tous sans aucune honte.

- Non ! je grogne avec colère. Je peux faire du sport. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir ce que je suis capable de faire ou non. Je vis avec ma maladie, et je sais très bien la gérer toute seule depuis des années. J'avais l'intention de venir vous voir après les cours, mais apparemment vous préférez étaler mon état de santé devant des oreilles indiscrètes plutôt que de respecter le secret médical.

Je crois que mes yeux pleurent de colère. Je déteste me sentir agresser, et encore plus quand ça me fait cracher des choses que j'aurais préféré garder pour moi. Maintenant toute la classe sait que je suis malade, et que c'est assez grave pour que l'infirmière vienne m'en parler. Merde ! Merde ! Pourquoi ne peut-on pas me laisser tranquille ?

- Ca suffit. Suis-moi.

Cette fois j'obéis en serrant mes bras contre moi. J'ai aussi froid à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de mon corps. Je me sens mal. La colère et l'épuisement se mélange dans une torpeur qui me plombe la tête. Je frissonne et je sais qu'une crise approche.

L'infirmière s'assoit à son bureau, alors que je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je sers les dents en espérant me calmer. Je n'ai aucun médicament sur moi, et franchement je n'ai pas envie de me faire une injection devant elle. Se serait lui donner raison. Je tente de me rappeler comme à chaque fois des cours de relaxations que j'ai pris, mais ça ne donne pas de grands résultats. Je ferme les yeux en posant ma tête sur le carreau. Je crois qu'elle me parle, mais mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je soupire doucement, aspirant au calme, mais c'est mal partit.

Je recule quand elle me touche le front. Cependant elle recommence, et cette fois je la laisse faire. Elle fronce les sourcils et me force à m'asseoir sur la couchette.

- C'est bon. Ca va aller. Pas besoin de vous inquiéter.

- C'est la première crise depuis que tu es arrivé ici ?

- Ce n'est pas une crise. A peine un début, je vais me calmer si vous laissez respirer.

- Je crois être capable de reconnaitre une crise...

- Apparemment non. J'ai besoin de tranquillité et vous ne m'aidez pas là !

Je la vois sortir une seringue et un flacon de Diasépam, mais je lui indique que je n'en ai pas besoin. Je m'allonge sur la banquette, concentrée sur ma respiration. J'ai toujours eu un mauvais rapport avec les médecins ou les infirmières. Ils savent toujours mieux que vous ce qu'il vous faut. Comme si c'était eux les malades !

- Comment tu te sens dans ta nouvelle famille ? Les Uley sont des gens très bien, ils s'occuperont bien de toi.

- Si vous avez déjà la réponse pourquoi me poser la question, je soupire. Je suis là que depuis samedi, comment voulez-vous que j'ai un véritable avis.

- Je suis là pour t'aider Isleen.

Et bien c'est raté. C'est même plutôt l'effet inverse.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cette aide. Vous devez juste être là si jamais les médicaments ne font pas effet et que je n'arrive pas à me faire moi-même mon injection. Ce qui n'arrive jamais.

- Ton ancienne infirmière m'a prévenue que tu n'étais pas facile.

- Vraiment ? Moi on ne m'avait pas dit que vous me pousseriez à dire devant toute ma classe que je n'allais pas bien. Alors vous non plus vous n'êtes pas facile. Je peux y aller ?

- Non. Je dois juger si tu es capable de participer à toutes les activités dans la réserve.

- Ça n'a jamais posé de problème jusqu'ici. J'ai d'ailleurs donné mon certificat d'aptitude au secrétariat.

- Je vérifierais ça avec elle. Mais ton état c'est empiré selon ta précédente infirmière. Alors ne t'attend pas à reprendre le sport tout de suite. Tu peux partir maintenant, le cours doit être terminé.

Je me lève et ouvre la porte quand elle me rattrape.

- Et la prochaine fois vient directement si tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher devant tes camarades.

Je ferme la porte un peu rudement, mais elle m'agace vraiment. Qu'elle journée pourrie. En plus j'ai encore froid, et je pue la sueur. Quelle poisse. Je me dirige vers la sortie quand je vois Jacob avec mes affaires à ses pieds. Le couloir est vide. Les autres ont dû partir depuis un moment. Et lui m'a attendu.

Il me souri doucement et me fait signe de le suivre. Je ne me sens pas bien. Les signaux nerveux se débattent avec mon traitement. Le début de crise n'est pas près de passer. Si j'étais sérieuse je devrais me faire une injection, maintenant, mais j'ai trop d'orgueil pour faire ça devant Jacob.

Le vent froid me fait claquer des dents, alors que je me fige dehors. Je suis épuisée. Je veux dormir et oublier cette journée. Je sens la présence de Jacob à mes côtés. Il pose sur moi sa veste chaude. Et je me sens tout de suite mieux. Comment un simple vêtement peut-il me provoquer ce sentiment de bien être ? Je lève la tête pour le voir me regarder d'un air inquiet. J'avance doucement, protéger par son manteau, jusqu'à la Golf.

Il ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'il a pleins de questions. Tous ceux qui ont entendus ma discussion avec l'infirmière en ont. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. Ça ne les regarde pas. Ma tête tombe contre la vitre froide, mais ça ne me soulage pas vraiment.

- Je te dépose le plus vite possible chez toi, dit-il sur un ton neutre avant de reprendre en plaisantant : Tu as vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Sa remarque tombe dans le vide. Je me sens lourde, perdue dans une brume artificielle. A travers la buée je vois la forêt bouger au rythme du vent. Le temps est cotonneux depuis mon arrivée, et ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir changer.

Je regarde avec dépit mes mains qui tremblent. Je crois que je vais devoir me piquer rapidement. La fatigue et mon coup de colère me rende plus fragile. Du coin de l'œil je vois Jacob me regarder discrètement. Ses sourcils sont froncés au dessus de son regard pénétrant.

- Ça va aller ?

J'hoche de la tête, mais il n'a pas l'air convaincu. A vrai dire, je n'en suis pas certaine moi-même. Mais je n'ai pas la force de faire plus. Et il semble le comprendre parce qu'il ne demande plus rien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant chez nous.

Lorsque je sors de la voiture je vois le père de Jacob, Billy Black, qui nous regarde par la fenêtre. Il passe ses journées dans sa maison à faire je ne sais quoi. Ma tutrice m'a fait comprendre qu'il était en fauteuil roulant à cause d'une aggravation de son diabète. La vie de Jacob ne doit pas être simple. Sa mère n'est plus là et il doit s'occuper de son père. D'une certaine façon je me sens un peu plus proche de lui à cause de ça. Lui aussi doit gérer des choses dont un adolescent ne devrait pas se préoccuper.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ce que tu veux.

Je ferme la porte et rentre chez mes tuteurs. Wapi, le chien, me saute dessus dès que je franchis le seuil. Je le repousse le temps de poser mes chaussures et mon manteau dans le meuble de l'entre. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la cuisine pour voir qu'un goûter m'attend. Ma tutrice me souri dans la cuisine et je sens le malaise remonter. Je détourne les yeux et monte rapidement dans ma chambre.

Mon sac échoue au sol, sans que j'y prête attention. Je sors rapidement une seringue et baisse mon pantalon. Le plus simple pour se piquer soit même c'est la cuisse. En voyant le bleu que j'ai sur la droite j'enfonce doucement l'aiguille dans la gauche. L'injection doit être lente pour que le médicament concentré ne provoque pas un choc dans mon organisme. Les deux minutes passent, et je retire enfin la seringue pour la nettoyer et la re-remplir.

En entendant ma tutrice m'appeler de nouveau, je fonce me cacher dans la salle de bain, armée de ma trousse de toilette.

Barricadée dans la petite pièce je me glisse sous la douche, allumant le petit chauffage d'appoint. L'eau chaude me fait du bien, et je peux enfin laisser libre cours à ma frustration. Si l'eau pouvait m'emporter avec elle... Je pleure doucement, me recroquevillant sous le jet. Je perds un peu la notion du temps, et je sens l'eau devenir froide.

Je m'enroule dans une serviette chaude avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol et d'attendre. Attendre que le temps passe. Attendre que la fatigue m'emporte. Attendre tout simplement que j'oublie un peu le poids qui pèse de plus en plus lourd sur mon corps. Mais même après une heure, rien n'a changé. Je dois sortir.

Mes cheveux ont commencés à sécher, formant d'étranges boucles aplaties. J'aperçois mon visage dans la glace et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. De mes doigts je caresse la vitre, passant sur les cernes, dessinant la fatigue et la lassitude de mes traits, m'arrêtant sur mes yeux vides.

Je suis dans un état pitoyable. C'est utopique de croire que personne ne peut voir que je ne suis pas en bonne santé. Si je cherche à garder le secret, mon corps me trahie au premier regard.

Je sors discrètement de la salle de bain en pyjama. Sur la pointe des pieds je rejoins la chambre. En bas j'entends mes tuteurs discuter à voix basses. Il parle de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer clairement ce qu'ils se disent. Je ferme la porte sans bruit et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. J'ai encore froid, si bien que je me terre sous les couvertures. La pluie tombe dehors, martelant le toit. Je me laisse bercer par ce son si familier jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment.

**I&S**

- J'aimerais qu'on parle une fois pour toute de ma maladie.

Ils laissent de côtés leur petit-déjeuner pour me regarder. Je ne reconnais même pas ma voix. Ma gorge est nouée parce qu'en parler rend la maladie plus réelle. Je déteste parler du mal qui me ronge, mais plus vite se sera fait, plus vite le sujet sera évité. Il faut en parler, dégager la brume qui entoure ma santé et ne plus y revenir. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant l'assistante sociale ou les multiples médecins que j'ai rencontrés. Cependant ils sont attentifs et ne me regardent pas comme une petite chose fragile. Ils ne disent rien, me laissant prendre la parole.

Je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit, cherchant comment aborder le sujet. C'est si dur de trouver les mots pour expliquer une chose dont on à pas envie de parler.

- Comme vous devez le savoir je suis atteinte d'une maladie orpheline, très proche de l'épilepsie. D'ailleurs je suis le seul cas aux Etats-Unis.

Ils hochent de la tête. Si ça se trouve ils ont même fait des recherches de leur propres côtés, en plus du dossier que leur à apporté l'assistante sociale.

- C'est une affectation neurologique qui se manifeste chez moi sous forme de convulsions, et de perte de conscience. Elle à débuté à l'âge de douze ans lors d'une période de stress intense, mais la cause est toujours inconnue. Cinq ans donc, sachant que mon espérance de vie est de six à dix ans selon les dégâts que causerons mes crises.

Je les vois se tendres alors qu'ils comprennent à quel point la situation peut être grave. Je ne leur laisse pas vraiment le temps de s'apitoyer et continue :

- Mes crises sont causées par les émotions fortes en cas de fatigue ou de stress. Mes neurones produisent alors une décharge électrique anormale dans mon cerveau qui provoquent par la suite des convulsions plus ou moins importantes et une perte de conscience dans la plupart des cas. Elles se caractérisent en trois phases°: la tonique où les muscles se raidissent, la phase clonique : des convulsions, et la récupération durant laquelle l'inconscience permet de se remettre. Il est possible pendant ces moments là que je deviennes incontinente.

Je déteste parler de ça, si bien que mes yeux ne quittent plus les rides du bois de la table. Je dois en finir au plus vite si je ne veux pas m'écrouler et terminer cette discussion.

- Mon traitement est censé limiter les crises et leur impact, mais ils ne suffisent pas toujours. En cas de crise imminente, je m'injecte du Diazépam qui stoppe la crise en m'endormant. Si je n'y arrive pas se sera à vous de me la faire. Au bout de dix minutes, en cas d'échec une deuxième injection peut être réalisée. Sinon se sont les suppositoires.

J'ai terminé mon petit discours et je leur laisse le temps d'ingérer la masse d'informations. L'homme me regarde, saisissant la main de sa femme qui est serrée sur la table. Il soupire et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Que peut-on faire pour t'aider ?

La question me surprend un peu. Parce que de toutes les familles que j'ai fait se sont contenter de suivre les indications des médecins, sans vraiment prendre en compte mon avis, la façon dont je vivais ma maladie. Comme si eux les adultes savaient mieux que moi se que je ressens et quoi faire. J'étais passé par des régimes alimentaires de toutes sortes, de l'homéopathie, des séances de psy et de yoga... Bien sûr, rien ne c'est arrangé.

- Et bien, j'aimerais autant qu'on évite de trop en parler. Je suis malade mais pas impotente. La plupart du temps j'arrive à gérer mes crises seules. Dans le cas contraire le mieux est de me mettre au sol sur une couverture loin des meubles contre lesquels je pourrais me blesser. Et de m'injecter le sérum comme vous le faîte sur les animaux.

L'homme souri quand je me compare à un de ses patients à quatre pattes, mais après tout le principe reste le même, que se soit une vache ou une humaine.

Ils ne bougent pas et nous restons là à nous regarder en silence. Ce n'est pas vraiment désagréable, je ferme les yeux alors que le soleil me caresse le visage. Je reste là à profiter de cette chaleur bienveillante sans vraiment savoir quoi faire à présent.

- Quelqu'un veut de la brioche? demande la femme de sa voix douce.

J'acquiesce sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai pas faim. Elle se lève et va chercher des petits gâteaux ronds encore chaud. L'homme la couve du regard, et fini par se lever me serrant brièvement l'épaule. Par leur geste ils effacent notre conversation, comme si le temps avait repris son cours.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

De retour pour le chapitre 5 ! Déjà... Ca va vite ! Les choses sérieuses commencent !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : l'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer

* * *

><p>Le Lien<p>

Je m'installe sur le siège à bascule, me laissant bercer par ses lents mouvements. La journée a été fatigante mais je n'ai pas pu dire non. Mes tuteurs m'ont entraînée dans un vide grenier. Évidement j'ai rencontrés un tas de personnes complètement inconnues, mais qui savaient déjà qui je suis. Quil était là avec son grand-père, se débarrassant de certains objets qui encombraient leur débarras. Pendant que mes tuteurs parlaient avec eux, je me suis intéressée un peu à ce qu'ils présentaient et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Un vieux fauteuil à bascule en bois. Mes doigts irrémédiablement attirés par lui, je l'ai caressé sans voir que le petit groupe me regardait m'émerveiller devant l'objet ancien. Et avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit le rocking-chair était sur le plateau de la camionnette. Nous nous sommes promenés ainsi, toute la journée, mangeant du poisson grillé sur la plage. Si bien que la nuit est tombée sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Je regarde l'obscurité à ma fenêtre, protégée du froid par un plaid. La nuit est claire si bien qu'on voit les étoiles, ce qui était totalement impossible à Seattle. La pluie tombe calmement ce soir, contrairement aux trombes d'eau qui se sont déversées depuis trois semaines.

Les jours se succèdent, suivants un rythme parfait. L'environnement bourdonne de rires et de voix chaudes. La roue tourne paisiblement, même si la vie n'est pas toujours évidente. La mer à renversée deux bateaux de pêcheurs il y a cinq jours, privant une famille de source de revenu. Alma leur prépare des plats de temps en temps, et nous leur amenons. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise dans ces moments là. La solidarité qui existe entre les membres de la tribu est si forte que je me sens ridicule à leur tendre des plats. Pourtant ils ne se formalisent pas, nous invitant la plupart du temps à rester.

Bien que je ne sois pas dans mon élément, la vie ici est plus simple que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Après la découverte inopinée de mon état de santé, mes camarades de classes ont joués les curieux pendant plusieurs jours avant de se lasser devant mon silence. Ils ont enfin compris que je n'aspire qu'à la solitude. Seul Jacob continue à me parler et à attendre une réponse. Ce que je fais de plus en plus facilement. Parce qu'il aborde des sujets banales et sans aucun risque pour moi.

Mes tuteurs sont toujours aussi ouverts et compréhensifs. Au bout de trois semaines nous commençons juste à être moins maladroits les uns avec les autres. Ce qui n'est pas si mal. Il arrive encore que je me renferme comme une huître, surtout à proximité d'une crise, mais ils s'inquiètent un peu moins en voyant que je gère. A l'inverse, je tente de rester avec eux le soir. De ne pas monter directement après avoir mangé. Si au début c'était presque une corvée, à présent j'arrive à apprécier leur présence silencieuse pendant quelques temps. Et depuis ce week-end j'ai accepté de les suivre lors de certaine sorties. Je ne leur parle pas vraiment, préférant ma musique, mais je suis avec eux.

Mais malgré mes progrès, je suis toujours aussi sensible aux crises. Plus même qu'à Seattle, et pourtant j'en faisais presque une tous les trois jours. Mon stock de médicaments diminue, et je sais que cela alerte mes tuteurs. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi c'est dû, mais la moindre émotion me provoque un début de convulsion. Ça a commencé à notre retour de Forks, lorsque que je suis revenue avec mes médicaments mon tuteur à fait une remarque sur la quantité de cachets qu'on me demandait d'avaler et je n'ai pas sus contrôler ma peur du rejet. Heureusement, j'ai réagis assez vite en m'enfermant dans ma chambre pour me calmer.

Et cela donne de l'eau au moulin à notre infirmière, qui m'interdit toujours de faire du sport. A la place je suis invariablement conviée à son bureau. Elle tente toujours de me faire parler, mais je préfère dormir... Si elle savait combien elle peut m'agacer avec ces questions que tous m'ont déjà posés un nombre incalculable de fois.

La voie de mes tuteurs m'extirpe de mes pensées. C'est l'heure de manger, même si comme d'habitude je n'ai pas vraiment fin. Je me lève à contrecœur et après un dernier regard à mes boules à neige je descends les rejoindre.

**I&S**

Je soupire en raturant la page de mon cahier. La guerre de Sécession et ses combats sont un classique, et même si avoir un point de vue indien sur cette partie de l'histoire est intéressant, c'est au moins la troisième fois que je vois cette partie du programme. Je connais le déroulement et les grandes lignes de toute cette sombre histoire.

Pour l'instant nous sommes coincés à la bataille des Sept Jours. Je soupire pour la cinquième fois, assez bruyamment pour attirer le regard endormi de Quil sur moi. Un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule me démontre que Jacob et Embry ont eux subit l'attaque du marchand de sable. La tête appuyée sur leur bras, ils oscillent dangereusement. En fait, dès ce matin Jacob semblait avoir fait une nuit blanche. Je me demande ce qui c'est passé hier soir, parce que lui Quil et Embry traînent les mêmes cernes, comme leurs autres amis. Peut-être une fête un peu trop tardive...

Le 30 juin le Général Lee mit en place un nouveau plan, sept divisions devant lancer une attaque concentrique sur le village de Glendale. Une nouvelle fois la coordination fut très mauvaise, et seuls Longstreet et Hill parvinrent à attaquer cinq divisions unionistes. Les rebelles gagnèrent un peu de terrain en capturant 1000 hommes, mais en perdant 3500 morts et blessés. Jackson ne lança toujours pas ses 25 000 hommes à l'attaque. Quil, vu que tu écoutes assez activement pour te passer de prendre des notes, peux-tu rappeler à tes camarades en quelle année se passent ces faits ?

Je le vois sauter sur sa chaise, alors qu'il rougit gêné de s'être fait surprendre. Il bafouille légèrement sous les ricanements de la classe. Mrs Olbert s'impatiente. Je pousse alors ma feuille avec la réponse soulignée en rouge. L'indien y jette un vague coup d'œil avant de répondre comme il peut. Au moins cela semble contenter le professeur qui reprend son monologue tout en écrivant sur le tableau.

- Merci...

Je hausse les épaules. Après tout, je ne vois pas ce que cela me coûte de l'aider. En même temps, j'aurais pu moi aussi somnolé vue le ton de l'enseignante. Je reprends rapidement le cours de mes pensées en dessinant des choses sans formes dans la marge de mon cahier. Certaines heures paraissent le double de ce qu'elles sont. Fort heureusement, il ne reste plus que cinq minutes de cours. Malheureusement nous sommes vendredi, et la classe finit par deux heures de sport. Et moi par deux heures de consultations avec l'infirmière.

Mes camarades de classe me lancent comme un chaque fois un drôle de regard. Entre la curiosité et la moquerie. A leur place je penserais pareil. Une adolescente obligée de se faire surveillée par l'infirmière. S'ils savaient que je passe mon temps à dormir pendant qu'ils se fatiguent… En même temps je sors toujours énervée de l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas si ma place est préférable à la leur.

Je rentre dans la pièce blanche, après avoir frappé. Elle me regarde par dessus ses lunettes et soupire en me voyant m'installer pour dormir sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de tenter de me tirer quelques mots.

- Tu comptes encore dormir ?

- A votre avis...

- C'est pour ton bien que...

Je la laisse continuer sans l'écouter. Toujours la même rengaine. La même leçon de morale sur ma santé et ma fragilité. Que des choses constructives, qui me remontent le moral... Je me demande pourquoi elle s'intéresse autant à moi. Je lui tourne le dos pour lui signaler que je ne veux plus lui répondre. Je m'endors, mais je fais de drôles de rêves pour finir par me débattre dans un cauchemar que je connais bien.

_Je suis seule dans une chambre blanche. Une porte est ouverte vers l'extérieur. Mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je me débats. Je suis enfermée dans mon corps. Je vois des ombres autour de moi, mais personne ne m'entend hurler..._

Je me réveille en sursaut, manquant de tomber du lit. L'infirmière me regarde et s'approche, mais je l'éloigne de moi. Je me recroqueville en tentant de m'apaiser. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je vais bien, je peux bouger et parler. Des flashes me reviennent, et je repense à la cause de ce mauvais rêve. Lors d'une de mes premières hospitalisations j'ai rencontré un homme qui était atteint d'épilepsie. On avait un peu parlé, et quand je suis revenu le voir le lendemain il était dans un état catatonique. Incapable de bouger, de parler. Mais vivant. Une crise violente l'avait enfermé dans son corps. Et j'ai compris que ça pourrait aussi m'arriver. Et c'est la pire des choses. Je préfère encore mourir que ne plus maîtriser mon corps.

- Je viens chercher Isleen...

- C'est Jacob. Il est presque moins le quart. Je descends du lit et me sauve de l'infirmerie.

- Tu tremble... Ça va aller ?

- C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Ça va passer.

- Je t'ai entendu crier.

Je sais qu'il le précise juste pour que je sache qu'il sait que je ne lui ai pas tout dit, mais qu'il n'insistera pas. Dehors c'est la tempête. Les arbres plient sous le vent et l'eau caresse les roues des voitures garée prêt d'elle. Je me colle au dos de Jacob qui de sa grande stature me permet d'être coupée du vent.

**I&S**

Cependant, une fois seule devant la porte, je sens mon humeur s'orager. Je déteste l'infirmière qui me cloître dans son bureau et qui m'a fait cauchemarder. J'ai besoin de me calmer. Je monte rapidement dans ma chambre qui passer ma rage dans mon oreiller.

La fatigue me provoque une crise de nerfs. Je suis vraiment dans un état pire que ce que je pensais. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, cherchant la présence rassurante de ma couverture brodée. J'ai froid, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Je reste là à regarder les gouttes de pluie tacher ma fenêtre, j'aimerais tant disparaître et oublier la traîtrise de mon existence. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout empire quand mon horizon se dégage enfin ? Je m'épuise à avancer, pour que le vent devienne plus fort à chaque pas.

Trois petits coups à ma porte m'interrompent dans mes pensées. Ma tutrice entre, posant devant moi un verre de lait chaud et des biscuits.

- Je pense que Lucas ne t'en as pas parlé, mais nous sommes invités ce soir.

Je ne réagis pas. Passer la soirée seule me permettrait d'évacuer tranquillement, mais finira certainement dans le noir à ruminer.

- Si tu veux te changer, fait le avant que Leah viennent nous chercher.

Je sursaute, avant de la regarder surprise.

- Je viens avec vous ?

- Oui, nos proches aimeraient te rencontrer. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons en comité restreint.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Surtout aujourd'hui. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'attaque à supporter des inconnus...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ?

Je me relève, m'abritant près de la fenêtre. La colère est remontée. Ma tutrice ne bouge pas, cherchant certainement comment me prendre. J'ai été un peu brusque, mais ma paranoïa me conseille de rester ici. Pas de sortir pour aller je ne sais où. Je ne suis pas en état de faire bonne figure.

- Isleen ? C'est important ?

- Non pas pour vous.

- Mais pour toi oui.

- Les autres sont au courant que je suis malade. Et l'infirmière m'empêche de faire du sport en m'obligeant à rester avec elle à chaque fois sans raison. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire !

- Ca leur passera. Je vais appeler Lucy pour qu'elle te laisse reprendre le sport. Je ne pense pas qu'elle pensait à mal, elle débute juste. Elle a certainement voulu ne pas passer à côté de quelque chose. Il n'y a rien d'autre dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Je ne veux pas lui parler de mon cauchemar. Je crois que je me suis assez étendue sur mes problèmes actuels. Ce qui est déjà plus que je n'ai jamais offert à un de mes tuteurs. C'est toujours difficile d'évoquer ce qui me fait mal. Et puis la plupart du temps ça ne les intéressait pas vraiment tant que ça ne touchait pas directement à ma maladie. Comme si ma vie se résumé à elle... Mais les Quileutes semblent voir plus loin.

Elle me souri doucement avant de se lever.

- Bien, je dois finir de cuisiner des roulés à la cannelle.

Elle sort de la chambre, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte pour me regarder.

- Lucas et moi serions vraiment très heureux que tu viennes avec nous. Mais si tu préfères rester ici nous ne t'obligerons pas.

Je ne réponds pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'entends la porte de ma chambre se refermer sur elle. Elle reste quelques secondes derrière, avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Rien que leur prévenance m'oblige presque à céder. Ils ne me demandent jamais rien, et depuis bientôt trois semaines ils se contentent de suivre mes pas. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée. A vrai dire vue mon état je risque surtout de leur faire honte... En même temps je sais aussi que tant que je n'aurais pas essayé ils ne se résoudront pas à me laisser derrière.

Que faire ? Céder et faire un pas vers eux, où rester ici et leur faire comprendre que je refuse de m'impliquer dans leur vie. Quelle est la solution ?

**I&S**

Je ferme les yeux en espérant arriver à me calmer. Ce qui ne fonctionne pas vraiment. La peur et le stress me serre la poitrine, et j'espère que le fait d'avoir pris mes calmants en prévention va m'épargner la crise qui me frôle. Si je pouvais, je m'enfuirai loin d'ici pour me terrer dans mon lit... Mais c'est un peu trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai eu l'idiotie d'accepter de les suivre !

La nausée remonte en même temps que la voiture tourne un peu trop rapidement dans un virage. Leah, la fille de Sue et la nièce de mes tuteurs, conduit de manière sportive la vieille camionnette verte qui râle à chaque mouvement. Ses mains sont arrimées au volant, alors que les miennes s'accrochent à la portière. J'ai envie de vomir.

Heureusement, sa famille n'habite qu'à dix minutes de chez mes tuteurs. Les Clearwater vivent dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler un quartier, même si se sont les normes Quileute qui prévalent. Pas de belles pelouses, mais plutôt un ensemble d'herbes qui grandissent au vent. Les maisons ne sont pas en très bon état, et même à l'abandon pour certaines. C'est loin des pavillons bien entretenus dans lesquels j'ai vécu mon enfance.

Une qui ne doit pas non plus vivre entourée de fleurs c'est Leah. Le mètre quatre-vingt, très fine et sec, les muscles saillant sous son sous pull bleu. Un corps élancé à la peau caramel sans défaut. Elle n'est pas belle comme un mannequin, mais il se dégage quelque chose de fort de ses traits indiens. Par exemple, ses yeux sont un peu grands, mais le noir de ses pupilles couplé à la courbure de ses cils fins leurs donnent une grande profondeur. Elle ressemble un peu à mon tuteur. Seul un détail semble étrange dans ce tableau. Ses cheveux sont aussi cours que ceux de Jacob. C'est assez étonnant pour un indien, mais encore plus pour une fille.

Et dire que je vais rencontrer la famille de mes tuteurs.

Lorsque la femme a compris que j'allais me joindre à eux elle semblait très contente. Mais elle a vite compris que pour ma part cela risquait d'être assez stressant. Elle a tenté de me rassurer, me promettant de ne pas me laisser seul, et de rentrer tôt. Ce qui ne m'a pas vraiment convaincue. De toute façon je n'y couperais pas. Leur famille et leurs amies veulent me rencontrer. Ils ne vont pas être déçus. La seule lueur de réconfort est de savoir que Jacob sera présent. Au moins une tête de connue et d'amicale, parce que si je devais me contenter de Leah et de son regard noir...

Elle m'a à peine jeté un regard dans le salon en passant nous prendre. Juste pour savoir à quoi je ressemble. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment contente de passer nous prendre, et à râler sur sa mère et son frère pendant tout le trajet. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'attendre à la même chose avec le reste de la famille.

Face à nous le soleil décline déjà. La voiture quitte la grande route pour passer devant la clinique de la réserve où travail Sue. Leah ralentie un peu avant de se garer deux rues plus loin devant une maison bleue. Elle ressemble à toutes les maisons de la réserve : en bois, avec une architecture un peu biscornue. Cependant elle est plus entretenue que ses voisines. La peinture n'est pas complètement délavée, et des fleurs aromatiques décorent les bords des fenêtres.

Je sors de la voiture prenant garde de ne pas abîmé la vielle voiture noire stationnée à côté. Certains des invités sont déjà arrivés... Je tire un peu sur mon pull en cachemire, mal à l'aise. Je suis resté plusieurs minutes devant ma garde robe avant de me décider. Comment s'habiller pour faire bonne impression, tout en restant simple ? Surtout que ma garde robe n'est pas vraiment adaptée à la vie de la réserve. Quand je vois toute mes robes accrochées dans l'armoire ça me désole un peu. Je me suis donc retrouvée avec mon pantalon noir et ce pull gris en espérant que je ne dénote pas trop. Mais je crois que ma tenue ne sera pas le problème de la soirée.

Le pire est à venir.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Sue. Et pour l'occasion les membres du conseil Quileute ont décidé d'organiser une petite fête. Voilà ce que je viens de comprendre. Et la soirée en famille se transforme donc en rassemblement. J'ai l'impression de mettre fait avoir, mais ma tutrice a l'air aussi surprise que moi. Elle me regarde d'ailleurs un peu inquiète de ma réaction. De toute façon je ne peux pas reculer.

Elle me fait un sourire encourageant avant de me guider vers la maison. Je la suis comme un poussin. Leah ouvre la porte et alerte les occupants de la maison de notre venue. L'intérieur de la maison sent une délicieuse odeur de cuisine. La nausée est toujours présente, mais je peux quand même profité du fumet en détaillant la demeure des Clearwater.

Comme chez mes tuteurs l'espace est occupé par tout un tas d'objets, même si pour l'heure ils ont dégagé la place dans la pièce principale pour installer une grande table. La porte d'entrée donne sur un petit espace ouvert sur la pièce principale et laisse voir l'escalier qui monte à l'étage. Dans le salon, un canapé défoncé recouvert de plaids et de coussins est entouré par plusieurs petites tables en bois et de fauteuils anciens. Il n'y a pas vraiment de décoration, si ce n'est l'assemblage de toute sorte d'objet dont je ne reconnais pas la plupart. Et pourtant c'est chaleureux. La petite télé est allumée, même si personne ne la regarde.

Ma tutrice pose ses roulés encore chauds sur une des tables de jardin accolée à une table en bois. Combien sommes-nous ce soir ? Je commence vraiment à me demander s'il n'y a pas eu un traquenard... Il faut que j'arrête d'être paranoïaque. Mais il faut dire que la quantité impressionnante de plats disposés sur la table ne me rassure pas.

- Les garçons mangent beaucoup, tente de me rassurer ma tutrice.

Elle m'entraîne ensuite vers une porte à gauche donnant sur la cuisine. A l'intérieur règne une agitation digne d'une brigade d'un grand restaurant. Leah remue une pâte assez liquide dans un saladier alors qu'une autre jeune femme sort des muffins énormes du four. De dos, celle que j'identifie comme Sue, lave la vaisselle au fur et à mesure. Je reste sur le seuil alors que ma tutrice prend d'elle même un torchon pour l'aider. Et moi je fais quoi ?

- Tu peux mettre du beurre dans le plat là ?

Je sursaute en comprenant que c'est à moi que l'on parle. Sue me montre le beurre avec son éponge. Je me saisis de la plaquette sous le regard bienveillant de ma tutrice et de la maîtresse de maison. Je commence à beurrer les plats que l'on me tend, les yeux baissés sur ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, mais elles font semblant de ne rien voir.

La fille en face de moi mixe une purée en me détaillant. Je lui jette un regard pour lui faire comprendre que ses yeux me pèsent. Mais je finis par faire comme elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachent en partie de larges cicatrices qui lui lacèrent un côté de son visage cuivré. Elle est vraiment belle. Je croise ses yeux et elle me sourie.

- Emily Young, se présent-elle.

- Bientôt Uley, corrigea Sue.

- Tant que se n'est pas fait je préfère ne pas utiliser le nom de Sam.

- Il n'y a aucune chance que vous ne vous marriez pas ! plaisante ma tutrice.

J'entends plus que je ne vois Leah briser le récipient qu'elle tenait. Ses poings sont serrés, et l'ambiance qui jusque là était familiale se refroidit d'un coup. Quelques gouttes de sang tombent au sol, avant qu'elle ne parte en claquant la porte. Les trois femmes échangent un drôle de regard que je ne comprends pas.

- Excuse là pour cet accueil, me dit Sue en me fixant de ses yeux de lynx. Ce qui peut paraître fort de l'extérieur à toujours des fissures. En fait, je ne me suis pas présentée : je suis Sue, la grande-sœur de Lucas, mais tu dois t'en douter.

J'acquiesce en serrant la main qu'elle me tend. Elle a une poigne ferme et sèche, si bien que ma main blanche fait presque cadavérique entre ses doigts. Comme sa fille, son lien de parenté avec mon tuteur saute aux yeux. Même forme du visage, les mêmes yeux profonds. Et la même coupe de cheveux que Leah. Cependant elle est plus mince et petite que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

- T'es qui toi ?

Une minuscule indienne vient d'entrer. Elle me dévisage du haut de ses un mètre vingt avec ses yeux chocolat. Elle ne doit pas encore avoir quatre ans, mais elle a un sacré aplomb. Les autres sourient devant son attitude.

- Et toi ?

- Claire !

- C'est Isleen, je t'en ai parlé toute à l'heure. Elle est dans la même classe que Quil.

- Tu connais mon Quil ?

Le simple nom de Quil vient de me faire gagner du grade apparemment. Je précise juste que nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et elle décide de s'installer à côté de moi. Et sous les rires de Sue et d'Emily elle commence à me parler de mon voisin de classe en long, en large et en travers. Sans s'arrêter à part pour manger un bout de gâteau de temps en temps. Je réponds à ses questions par des monosyllabes, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle m'écoute vraiment.

Alors voilà donc Claire. J'ai souvent attendue Jacob et Embry se moquer de Quil et elle. Où plutôt de la manière dont il se laisse avoir, lui passant tous ses caprices. J'imaginais que c'était sa petite-amie, pas une gamine de quatre ans tout mignonne qu'elle soit. Il paraît même qu'elle a réussit à le travestir en princesse. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça... Un grand gaillard comme lui avec une petite robe rose à ruban et une perruque blonde... Les hommes sont vraiment faibles parfois... Je me demande quand même se qui les lie. Sont-ils frère et sœurs ? Parrain ?

Une fois les présentations faites, je peux de nouveau me murer dans le silence, les autres faisant la conversation entre elles. Je surprends parfois ma tutrice me regarder, vérifiant certainement comment je m'en sors. Je vois pour la quatrième fois la main de Claire prendre un peu de pâte à cookies pour la manger. Dire qu'elle est censée m'aider...

L'heure est aux confidences et aux commérages. J'apprends ainsi qu'Emily est fiancée à Sam Uley, un parent de mon tuteur et de sa sœur. Un briseur d'assiette par excellence selon ses dires, si bien qu'il est interdit de vaisselle. Mais aussi que Seth, le frère de Leah, a encore faillit se rendre nu au lycée car il n'avait aucune affaire propre. Que mon tuteur malgré toute sa bonne volonté est un piètre pêcheur, et que plus jeune il achetait du poisson au supermarché pour ensuite faire croire qu'il l'avait attrapé... Que le compagnon de Sue a faillit les empoisonner en cuisinant... Elles rient ensemble de ces frasques quotidiennes, qui me semble si loin de la vie que j'ai pu connaître dans les autres familles que j'ai fréquentées.

Une heure plus tard la vaisselle est terminée et les derniers plats installés sur la table. Les autres invités ne devraient plus tarder. Apparemment ils étaient tous chez Charlie, le compagnon de Sue, qui vit à Forks pour regarder un match de base-ball sur son écran plat. Je me laisse tomber à côté de Claire qui regarde un vieux dessin animé à la télé. Ils ont bien changés depuis mon enfance chez les Kellers, bien que je ne les ait pas beaucoup regardés, les jeux éducatifs et les activités au grand air étaient bien plus adaptée à une enfant comme moi. Je ferme les yeux pour me reposer, et bascule dans un demi sommeil.

La porte claque et entraîne avec elle un incroyable brouhaha. J'émerge difficilement, le corps raide à cause de la position biscornue dans laquelle je me suis endormie. Un simple coup d'œil dans mon dos me permet de voir que les invités sont arrivés. Une dizaine d'hommes se tiennent dans l'entrée. La maison paraît minuscule d'un coup. Ils sont tous immense, hormis le père de Jacob et un grand-père qui sont en fauteuil.

Claire se précipite sur Quil en criant. Il la rattrape en vol, et l'a fait tourner en la maintenant de ses bras. C'est étrange de voir combien il peut l'aimer. Il la regarde d'un air tendre, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond entre eux. Enlacés, il l'écoute sans faire attention à Embry qui tente d'attirer son attention. Dépité il se laisse entraîner par un garçon plus jeune qui se moque allégrement de Quil. Jacob discute avec un homme qui doit approcher les trente ans, alors que son père, mon tuteur, un homme blanc et le vieillard rabougrit viennent saluer Sue.

Sam, enfin je suppose, se colle à Emily comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Il embrasse ses cicatrices et le cou avant qu'elle le repousse un peu. Je sens leur amour d'ici, et s'en est presque étouffant.

En fait j'étouffe réellement. Et la nausée remonte. Il faut que je sorte avant de vomir. Mon corps est encore un peu dans les brumes du sommeil, mais il réagit assez vite pour que j'arrive à me glisser dans la cuisine sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Je m'appuie contre l'évier en sentant mes membres trembler. J'avais presque oublié que j'ai faillit faire une crise en rentrant de l'école. L'injection ne doit plus faire effet. Et forcément ma boite de médocs est restée dans mon manteau dans l'entrée. Je me mouille un peu le visage, mais j'ai besoin de plus de calme.

Sue ouvre la porte et je me précipite dehors. Mon pull ne me protège pas du froid, mais ça a le mérite de m'apaiser un peu. Je m'éloigne de la porte pour m'asseoir sur un tas de bois entreposé contre le mur. Je souffle un nuage de fumé qui s'envole vers la nuit claire. Rien ne cache les étoiles et je me sens soudain sereine. Comme si toutes les émotions qui m'habitaient étaient aspirées par la lune. Ca fait tellement de bien de ne plus avoir à contrôler ses sentiments qui me traversent. La peur, la colère, la peine... Plus rien à part le vide.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais je commence à grelotter et le bout de mes doigts est rouge. Pourtant je préfère rester ici et sentir la brûlure de la nuit que de rentrer dans la maison au milieu de tous ces inconnus.

- Tu te cache ?

Jacob me regarde d'un air neutre se demandant certainement ce que je fais dehors à cette heure-ci alors que tous font la fête. Comment m'a-t-il trouvé ? Peu importe, sa présence ne me dérange pas. Je grelotte un peu, me tassant sur moi-même pour conserver la chaleur de mon corps. Il fronce les sourcils s'installant à mes côtés.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- On fait si peur que ça ?

- Un peu. Je me sens pas bien c'est tout. C'est les médocs. Ça va passer.

Il ne dit rien, mais je le vois réfléchir.

- Qu'es-ce que tu as comme maladie ?

- Une variante de l'épilepsie.

Je m'étonne moi-même. Comment j'ai pu lui répondre ça ? Alors que d'habitude je fais tout pour éviter le sujet, je viens de nommer clairement le mal qui me ronge. De mon propre chef. Je ne sais pas si c'est le sentiment de confiance qu'il dégage qui m'y a poussé ou bien la fatigue, mais lui donner cette information ne me coûte pas vraiment.

Je frissonne comme a chaque fois que je parle de ça. D'un mouvement hésitant Jacob pose son bras sur mes épaules, et je sens sa chaleur me gagner. Il est brûlant malgré la température qu'il fait. Et je me laisse un peu aller dans cette étreinte. Il le sens car il me rapproche un peu de lui. Je lève la tête vers les étoiles qui brillent au dessus de nous. Combien sont déjà mortes au loin dans l'espace sans que nous puissions le savoir ?

- J'aimerais être une étoile parfois... De là haut mes problèmes n'existeraient plus.

- Mais tu serais seule dans le froid.

- Je suis déjà seule dans le froid Jacob. Parce que même si des personnes m'entourent, elles vivent dans un monde si différent que leur chaleur ne me touche pas.

Il me sert plus fort, m'empêchant de me lever.

- Tu ne laisses personne t'approcher. On n'a même pas une chance... Et pourtant, tu sais qu'on aimerait beaucoup te connaître. J'aimerais te connaître.

- Tu dis ça maintenant, et c'est gentil. Mais quand mon état va empirer, quand je vais avoir une crise si forte qu'il faudra m'hospitaliser, tu verras à quel point me fréquenter peut être lourd.

- Moi aussi j'ai mes défauts. Et tu peux me croire, j'ai déjà vu des choses horribles. Alors si je te promets de ne pas m'enfuir, tu jure en retour d'essayer de t'ouvrir un peu plus ?

- Hum... Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Je n'ai rien d'intéressant.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Et puis j'ai un très bon instinct. Et au fond de moi je sais que je dois te tendre la main. C'est d'accord ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Je peux être très embêtant quand je veux. Acceptes donc, ça m'évitera de devoir de convaincre. Je pourrais rendre tes trajets, tes pauses et les cours très chiants. Convaincre Alma et Lucas qu'on est ami et là je peux te dire que je les ai déjà dans ma poche.

- Donc je ne peux pas dire non?

- Si, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu y perds.

J'hausse des épaules et il prend ça pour un oui. Il se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à le suivre. Il ne la lâche pas jusqu'à la table où il force à m'asseoir à côté de lui. En face de moi le garçon qui doit être Seth parle avec Embry tout en se faisant disputer par sa mère. Je me sens un peu oppressée assise au milieu de cette grande tablée. Tout le monde commence à se servir et je me rappelle que je n'ai pas pris mon traitement. Je me relève et m'attire ainsi tous les regards. Je grimace avant de prendre dans mon manteau mon pilulier. Je me rassois et je sens que mes médicaments vont mal passer vue comment ils me dévisagent tous. Je baisse les yeux en préparant mes mixtures et Jacob me vient en aide en relançant la conversation.

Le repas se déroule dans une ambiance festive. Les garçons et Leah dévorant à eux tous seuls les trois quart de la nourriture présente. Il faut dire que les plats sont délicieux, à se demander ce qu'ils mettent dedans. Peut-être es-ce le fait que les produits sont issus de leur propre agriculture un maximum. En tout cas je mange avec appétit, concentrée sur mon assiette malgré la volonté de Jacob de me faire participer à la conversation. Je me contente de répondre par des monosyllabes ce qui me vaut les moqueries de Quil. En même temps entre lui, Jacob et Seth il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour parler. Le plus jeune est presque hyperactif, du coin de l'œil je le vois s'agiter dans tous les sens parlant aussi fort que les autres.

- Isleen peux-tu me passer le sel, me demande Sue.

Je la regarde avant de me saisir de la vieille salière pour lui donner. Je lève la tête de la nappe, tendant vivement le sel vers la femme. Je lui donne, n'attendant pas qu'elle l'ait pris pour détourner le regard.

- Et je croise ses yeux.

Le temps se fige d'un coup, alors qu'un frisson me remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je ne distingue plus rien, ni le bruit, ni les images, ni les senteurs, ni les saveurs et les sensations. Juste ses fourmillements qui me parcourent le corps. Et mon cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite.

J'ai l'impression qu'un millier de fils se décrochent de la terre pour se tendre vers lui. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Parce que j'ai perdue mes repères. Je ne sais plus ou je suis, ni qui je suis. Seulement que ses yeux sont moi. Une sorte d'attraction vibrante nous lie enfin, et je peux respirer.

Les images deviennent flouent et tourne autour de moi. Et un bruit sourd me gêne. Désorientée je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Mon corps et mon âme ont du mal à retrouver leur place. Des crispations parcours mes membres alors que je crois redescendre du ciel où il m'a entraîné. Et le bien être laisse place à la douleur.

Mon cerveau est en alerte. Une crise ! Mes médicaments ! Je tente de me lever, mais mes jambes me lâchent. A quatre pattes je tente de résister à l'envie de vomir qui me colle à la langue. Je crois sentir des mains autour de moi et des voix parlent sans que je comprenne ce qu'elles disent. La première phase de la crise est déjà passée. Mes muscles sont contractés à s'en déchirer. Les convulsions commencent et je me laisse tomber sur le dos en essayant de retenir mes cris. J'ai mal. Si mal. Je me cogne contre quelque chose, encore et encore.

Les mains reviennent et me plaquent au sol. Je sens qu'on me pique, mais la douleur est encore trop vive. Je me débats alors que je plonge dans le coma artificiel...

Enfin.

* * *

><p>Les voilà imprégnés, mais ce n'est que le début d'une longue histoire !<p>

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous avoue que je perds un peu ma motivation, vu le peu (voir l'absence) de commentaires sur cette histoire. C'est vrai qu'à la base je l'ai écrite simplement par plaisir et par défi personnel, mais quand je vois l'absence de réaction de la part de mes lecteurs... Bref, je vais quand même essayer de me motiver pour la suite.

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : L'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer

* * *

><p>Nouveau Soleil<p>

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense le grand air n'est pas toujours un remède. Ou alors je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle. Depuis que je suis arrivée, soit trois semaines, mon quota hebdomadaire de crise est en perpétuelle augmentation. J'en suis presque rendu à en faire une par jour, réagissant à la moindre émotion. L'épilepsie raffermie son emprise sur moi, diminuant par la même mes perspectives d'avenir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai eu de la chance, aucune séquelle grave... Mais le risque est toujours le même à chaque crise. Peut-être que la solution est de rester dans ce lit sans bouger. Que peut-il m'arriver ici ?

De toute façon je n'ai pas l'énergie pour bouger. Mon corps est telle une enclume, lourd et impossible à bouger. J'ai des courbatures dans tous les muscles. Même respirer me fatigue. La crise d'hier n'était pas une petite. J'ai connu pire, mais ça a déjà été mieux aussi. Ma main et mon genou s'en souviennent encore. Sue est passée très tôt ce matin pour changer le pansement qui recouvre ma paume et me donner un baume pour mes multiples bleus. Je l'ai remerciée à l'occasion de m'avoir injecté une dose massive Diazépam qui a permis de mon plonger dans un coma profond. Maintenant la nausée m'empêche de bouger, mais aussi de dormir.

A la fatigue physique se rajoute une baisse de moral flagrante. Je n'en reviens pas de m'être ainsi écroulée pendant le premier repas auquel mes tuteurs me demandent de participer. Je n'étais pas en forme, je les avais même prévenus. Pourtant je m'en veux d'avoir tout gâché. Quelle opinion vont-ils avoir de moi à présent. Savoir que je suis malade est une chose, me voir m'écrouler prise de convulsion une autre...

Ce qui m'embête le plus c'est de ne pas comprendre pourquoi j'ai eu une telle crise. Habituellement le bouleversement émotionnel doit être important, et croiser les yeux d'un adolescent ne fait pas partie de cette catégorie. Et pourtant, ce que j'ai ressentit était si fort... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, comment de telles émotions ont pu ainsi s'infiltrer dans mon corps et mon esprit. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus cela est incompréhensible. Comment un garçon que je ne connais pas, et dont le physique reste assez flou a-t-il pu provoquer ce genre de réaction ?

Je doute d'un jour trouver une explication plausible.

Je soupire, étirant difficilement mon bras pour regarder l'heure sur mon portable. 14h06. Nous sommes samedi, et normalement je devais rejoindre Jacob pour qu'il m'emmène chez Quil. Cependant il est clair que c'est au dessus de mes forces. Déjà que j'arrive à peine à bouger mes jambes, alors me lever... Je pense sérieusement rester ici jusqu'à lundi matin. Au minimum. Je me laisse ballotter par la musique de mon MP3 depuis sept heures, attendant que le malaise passe, et que je puisse m'endormir. Par dessus la voix du chanteur je distingue des bruits de pas montant les escaliers d'un pas décidé. Je ferme les yeux simulant le sommeil, bien décidée à me faire oublier.

La porte grince alors que les pas font le tour de ma chambre. L'ombre sur mes paupières m'indique que mon visiteur regarde les boules à neiges posées sur ma table de nuit. Je me concentre sur ma respiration espérant qu'il partira rapidement. Hélas une main chaude me secoue, poussant la couette sous laquelle je me suis réfugiée. Je grogne contre l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, mais il insiste et je suis bien obligée d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Ah ! Je savais bien que tu ne dormais pas.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Pourquoi est-il venu ici ? Ne peut-il pas me laisser me morfondre tranquillement ? Je demande simplement quelques heures de solitude le temps de me remonter, et d'être prête à affronter le monde réel. Mais ce genre de considération n'est pas pris en compte par quelqu'un comme Jacob Black.

Il ne bouge pas, s'installant même sur mon lit, pas gêné pour un sous. Son sourire s'élargit quand il me voit me tourner sur le dos pour le regarder. Il est encore une fois habillé d'un pauvre T-Shirt noir et d'un pantalon coupé aux genoux. Je le regarde alors qu'il fini par me tendre la main. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas oublié notre discussion d'hier. J'ai peur des conséquences de mon geste et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'accepter sa poigne ferme. Ma main droite bandée fait tache dans celle puissante et brune de Jacob. Il me tire vers lui, m'aidant à m'asseoir. Je grimace un peu bougeant doucement à cause des courbatures.

- T'as vraiment une sale mine ! Et je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais je ne vais pas te laisser rouiller ! Alors le programme est maintenu ! Lève-toi !

- Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible...

Essaye ! Sue m'a confirmée que ça te ferait du bien de bouger. Et puis, sortir un peu voir des gens de ton âge c'est mieux que rester enfermée avec les vieux.

- Hum...

- Dis Isleen, tu me fais confiance ?

- Plus qu'à d'autres personnes, je confirme.

Parce que c'est vrai que jusqu'à présent il a respecté mes silences et mes secrets tout en se montrant ouvert. Et que je sens que je peux lui faire confiance. Au moins jusqu'à un certain point.

- Donc si je te dis que tu n'as rien à prouver à personne, et qu'on te demande juste d'être comme tu es tu me crois ?

Je le fixe surprise. Comment peut-il tomber aussi juste ? En tout cas je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. J'ai tant envie d'accepter ce qu'il m'offre... Alors à mon tour je lui tends la main, tremblante hésitant à la reprendre. Mais ses doigts chauds m'enlacent, m'aidant à me lever. Je m'appuie sur lui, tenant à peine sur mes jambes. Il me tient droite se moquant de moi gentiment.

- J'ignorais que je te faisais autant d'effet...

- Si tu savais ! L'épilepsie à côté de toi, c'est de la rigolade.

Il me sourie, légèrement étonné que je plaisante sur ma maladie. Je m'écarte un peu, avançant doucement vers la commode. J'ouvre grand les portes sans vraiment savoir quoi mettre. Je reste un instant dubitative en voyant la pluie inonder l'extérieur.

- Et ben t'as un sacré dressing ! J'en connais qui seraient heureuses de te rencontrer.

Je hausse les épaules. Je prends mon haut en velours vieillit, et un pantalon gris ciré avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je me change difficilement manquant de me casser la figure plusieurs fois tellement mes muscles sont tendus. Je me brosse les cheveux, soupirant de ne rien pouvoir obtenir d'eux avant de sortir.

Jacob est au téléphone, légèrement soucieux, assis dans les escaliers. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a. Il est étrange de le voir aussi sérieux. Enfin je crois. Ça fait presque une semaine qu'il est comme ça, peut-être es-ce due à la fatigue aussi... Il était beaucoup plus en forme à mon arrivé.

- Non, vous faites un tour histoire de voir, et vous nous rejoignez après. Il faut que je coupe... Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se retourne vers moi, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

- Classe ! Tu sais on va juste chez Quil...

- Je n'ai que ça à me mettre. Ma garde robe à ses limites.

Il rigole avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers. Je le suis beaucoup plus doucement, j'ai vraiment du mal à marcher, et mon genou est douloureux. Chaque marche provoque des tiraillements qui me montent jusque dans le dos. Jacob m'attend en bas, alors que mon tuteur se tient près à me ramasser à ses côtés. Heureusement ma fierté reste sauve alors que j'arrive seule au rez-de-chaussée. J'enfile ma veste sans grandes difficultés, et choisis des ballerines sombres faciles à mettre. Jacob me presse, en arguant qu'après nous n'aurions pas assez de temps pour travailler. Il n'est pas encore trois heures ! Quoi qu'ils n'ont peut-être pas du tout commencé avec Embry...

Je monte dans la voiture rouge, me laissant bercée par le bruit du moteur. Nous prenons le même chemin que pour aller à l'école, remontant vers le nord. Le centre de La Push est désert, la pluie obligeant les Quileute à rester chez eux. La famille de Quil vit dans les vieux quartiers, tout près du centre culturel et de la mairie. Depuis plusieurs générations ils vivent en vendant des produits servant à la pêche marine. Jacob s'arrête devant la vitrine, communicante avec la maison derrière. Une légère lumière brille au fond. Sans faire le tour, je suis l'indien dans la boutique bien remplie. Le grand-père de Quil est assis derrière une table, lisant le journal qui s'attarde encore sur les meurtres dans la région. Le vieillard rabougris nous regarde par dessus le papier gris avant de retourner à sa lecture. Jacob me chuchote qu'il n'a jamais était super aimable alors que nous passons un rideau en perles. De l'autre côté se trouve l'entrée très pauvrement décorée. Nous suivons le bruit de la télévision pour tomber devant Quil et Embry assis en train de se moquer des apprentis mannequins de je ne sais quelle émission.

- Quil tes invités sont arrivés, coupe moi cette télévision ! lui ordonna sa mère. Bonjour Isleen, je suis Joy, la mère de Quil. J'espère qu'il ne te fatigue pas trop, et surtout n'est pas peur de lui demander de travailler à ce feignant !

- Maman !

- Bonne chance avec les garçons...

Je rigole intérieurement en regardant Quil bougonner tout en obéissant bien sagement. C'est étrange de le voir comme ça alors qu'il est un peu foufou d'habitude. Sa mère nous laisse seuls, et les garçons se mettent tout de suite à discuter de baseball. Je soupire les rappelant à l'ordre rapidement. Il est hors de question de repartir sans avoir fini notre foutu exposé. Nous nous installons tous les quatre autour de la table ronde, installé dans un coin de la pièce. Le travail avec Quil est assez simple. Il ne me contredit pas, et même si j'ai plus travaillé que lui sur le sujet il connais les bases et m'aide à synthétiser le tout. En plus avec ma main blessée je ne peux rien écrire, heureusement qu'il est là. Il prend en note tout ce que je dis. En une heure nous avons presque tout bouclé. Je me chargerai de finir de recopier les notes, parce que l'écriture de mon camarade est illisible, les lettres minuscules se chevauchant. A croire qu'il a peur de gaspiller du papier...

Évidement Jacob et Embry ont plus de mal, surtout qu'ils passent leur temps à papoter. Ils soupirent de concert en voyant que nous avons terminé. J'ai envie de leur demander ce qu'ils font pour être aussi épuisé et ne pas prendre un minimum de temps pour leurs devoirs. Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas. Quil propose de les aider, et nous voilà tous les quatre à réfléchir autour de "Beloved" de Toni Morrison. Bizarrement si le sujet ne s'y prête pas ils rigolent beaucoup, m'entraînant parfois dans leurs pitreries. Je me sens étonnement plus légère, me laissant aller contre ma chaise. Je pourrais presque sourire, mais je me fige en entendant les voix dans le couloir.

- T'es complètement idiot Seth ! Si t'es au point de ne penser qu'à ça il ne fallait pas venir !

Je me retourne doucement pour voir Leah et son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte. Seth me fixe droit dans les yeux, souriant doucement. Je me détourne rapidement pour ne pas revivre la même chose qu'hier soir, lançant un regard noir à Jacob. Il est évident qu'il savait qu'il viendrait ! Bon en même temps il ne se doute peut-être pas de la raison de mon bouleversement d'hier soir. Je tente d'éloigner la chaleur qui me monte dans le cœur. Je ne comprends rien, pourquoi ce garçon me fait cet effet ?

Lui et sa sœur s'installent sur le canapé où les garçons les rejoignent. Je vais aider Quil à apporter des boissons. Ma main me fait un peu mal, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Bien sûr Jacob ne me laisse pas m'échapper et me force à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Nous sommes tassés pour que tout le monde puisse s'installer sur les deux canapés face à face. Ma main me gratte et je la bouge doucement en espérant me soulager. Mais les croûtes fines doivent se fissurer car la gaze se tâche de sang. J'ai du rouvrir la plus grande plaie qui est au creux de ma paume. Je grimace sentant le regard de Jacob et celui inquiet de Seth, en face de moi. Je cache ma main entre mes cuisses refusant de répondre à leur question muette. Un silence un peu pesant règne, comme si ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Leah me regarde comme si je gênais et je me demande si ce n'est pas le cas.

Jacob grogne quelque chose et l'ambiance s'allège d'un coup. Quil rallume la télévision et fini par dégoter une chaîne qui passe un match. Leah proteste pour la forme, mais le surnombre des garçons joue en sa défaveur. Je me retrouve donc à regarder un sport, qui malgré son succès dans tous les Etats-Unis, m'est complètement inconnu. Je me laisse aller dans leurs rires et leurs chamailleries. Il fait bon ici, Jacob est brûlant et tous respires la joie. Je m'en alimente, sans vraiment participer, impressionnée par leur chahut. Seth ne me quitte pas des yeux, me couvant du regard comme si il était subjugué. C'est vraiment gênant et même si je l'ignore du mieux possible, un feu se débat dans ma poitrine dès que je pense à lui.

Je le détaille un peu plus du coin de l'œil en réalisant que je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi il ressemble. Aussi grand que Jacob, il est plus dégingandé que les autres, comme si il avait grandi trop vite. Ce qui doit être le cas. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de seize ans, vu ses traits encore un peu enfantins. C'est un mélange entre un corps d'homme et un corps d'adolescent, et il n'est pas raté. Je rougis en me rendant compte de mes pensées. Comme si il m'avait entendu il se retourne vers moi, souriant largement, m'éblouissant comme Jacob. Je recule, détourant le regard. Ses yeux marron sont très doux, comme un chocolat profond et riche. A le voir comme ça détendu il est clair que c'est une pile électrique. Il rayonne, ouvert et énergique lorsqu'il parle, décidé et doux dans ces gestes. Je m'arrache de la vue pour me concentrer sur la télé. Je ne suis pas vraiment discrète, et lui non plus. On se détaille tour à tour, et s'il cherche mon regard je fuis dès que nos pupilles se croisent.

Heureusement la nuit tombe et il est temps de rentrer. Je me lève, manquant de tomber. A rester trop dans la même position mes muscles ce sont encore plus raidis. Je me rattrape par reflex au canapé en jurant. Quil rigole, mais une de ses mains me tiens le bras pour me tenir debout.

- Merci Quil, c'est bon.

- T'es certaine que...

- Oui, je suis habituée.

J'avance lentement, me retenant parfois au mur ou aux meubles, et réussit finalement à atteindre le rideau en perles. Je fais une petite pause, sentant un souffle derrière moi. Seth me bouscule s'en faire exprès marchant trop près de moi. Il me rattrape et me remet sur pied comme si je ne pesais rien. Je m'éloigne tentant de ne pas me laisser envahir par sa douce odeur, mélange de senteur boisée et de soleil. J'inspire cette flagrance à plein nez tellement il sent bon. Mes yeux se ferment comme pour savourer un peu plus le moment.

- Isleen ?

- J'arrive...

Je me détache doucement de lui en faisant un pas, puis un autre. Je m'accroche un peu à Jacob pour monter dans la voiture. La pluie à cesser de tomber mais le vent froid me gèle. Je me retourne pour voir Seth qui me regarde attristé. Heureusement Jacob démarre vite, allumant le chauffage pour moi. Dire qu'il est à peine couvert comme d'habitude. Je ne lui fais même pas la remarque car il rigole à chaque fois.

De là où je suis, j'aperçois Seth qui nous regarde partir. Ses pupilles sombres nous suivent jusqu'au tournant qui nous cachent la maison. Je soupire en fermant les yeux, quelle impression bizarre. Mon compagnon est étrangement silencieux dans la voiture, ses sourcils sont froncés et il semble réfléchir à de sombres pensées. Il fini par remarquer que je le regarde et se détend.

- Alors, tu vois tu n'es pas morte !

- Pas encore...

- Vraiment ? Voir Seth ne t'as pas revigoré ?

- Qu'es-ce que ? Non !

- Je prends ça pour un oui !

Je ne rajoute rien. Après tout le simple fait d'entendre son prénom m'a fait rater un battement de cœur. Je n'y comprends rien... J'ai l'impression d'être dans un vieux roman à l'eau de rose et le sourire moqueur de Jacob ne cesse de s'agrandir.

- On est arrivé.

- A lundi…

Je sors de la voiture rouge pour rejoindre la maison. Ce n'est qu'après mettre appuyée contre la porte que je souffle. Dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée ?

**I&S**

Je sens son regard sur ma nuque comme s'il me marquait au fer rouge. La sensation est habituelle, mais toujours aussi gênante. Parce que mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois, dès que je le vois, quand je le sens, quand on m'en parle... Bref dès qu'il frôle mon environnement. Et vu comment il est impliqué dans ma vie de tous les jours je vais bientôt frôler l'infarctus. Je tremble un peu, cette sensation bizarre se diluant dans mon corps. C'est un mélange entre l'envie, la peur et autre chose que je ne veux pas définir. Je jette un petit regard discret au dessus de mon épaule et irrémédiablement je croise ses orbes chocolat. Je me dévisse presque la tête pour retourner à l'observation de la mer.

La nausée est toujours présente malgré les dix minutes passées au grand air. Il faut dire que je n'en ai jamais autant pris de médocs sur une période aussi courte. Je ne veux pas inquiéter mes tuteurs, mais à ce rythme une visite à l'hôpital sera bientôt nécessaire...

Je me promène devant la mer, regardant les vagues se briser sur la digue. Il ne pleut pas aujourd'hui mais le vent est si froid que la végétation est encore gelée. Je reste là campée sur mes jambes, fixant l'horizon sombre et sauvage. Ici le temps n'a pas de prise, la nature est encore vierge et si forte. Je me sens vibrer avec elle et je me ressource enfin.

La sonnerie retentie étouffée par le vent. Je me dirige vers l'étage où la plupart des élèves sont déjà installés. Je m'assois à côté de Quil déjà fatiguée. Je déteste les cours de culture Quileute. Je comprends que la tribu veille à perpétuer ses traditions, mais franchement des cours donnés uniquement en langue Quileute pour nous apprendre à confectionner des objets traditionnels... Le travail manuel m'est pénible, surtout quand je ne comprends rien à ce qu'on me dit. Je suis largement désavantagée par rapport aux autres. Ils suivent se cours depuis toujours et se sont leurs racines. Moi je suis une plante immigrée d'un peu trop loin.

Je regarde la pelote de laine qui roule à mes pieds. Mon tissage n'est pas trop mal pour une fois, même si il y a de gros nœuds en plein milieu. La vieille femme qui nous enseigne cette technique regarde mon travail me parlant en Quileute en me montrant mes erreurs. J'hoche de la tête sans comprendre, Quil rigolant à côté de moi.

Heureusement les deux heures passent vite, et comme nous sommes mercredi la journée est finie. Je sors la dernière par habitude, un peu fatiguée, ma main blessée me tiraillant toujours autant. Sue m'a dit que j'en aurai certainement pour deux semaines avant que la peau se soit reconstruite. Elle passe tous les soirs une fois que la clinique est fermée pour regarder mes plaies. Je me suis enfoncé un morceau de verre profondément à cause des convulsions.

Une fois dehors je me protège comme je peux du froid cherchant Jacob des yeux.

Je le remarque assez vite, installé contre sa voiture, discutant avec ses amis. Evidement Seth n'est pas loin. Depuis samedi le jeune Quileute est omniprésent, et comme je ne peux m'empêcher de le remarquer cela devient très difficile de nier ce qui est logé dans ma poitrine. Je les salue sans m'attarder sur Seth pour faire comprendre mon envie de partir. Jacob soupire, mais me suit sans rechigner. Je devine plus que je ne vois les yeux chocolat se remplir de tristesse. J'ai presque envie de le regarder pour qu'il se sente mieux, sauf que si je le fait c'est moi qui vais divaguer.

- Tu comptes faire comme si de rien n'étais encore longtemps ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Bien sûr que si, et je ne suis pas aveugle. Il ne te déplaît pas. Tu l'évite, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder.

- Ça c'est ce que tu imagine. Il m'énerve juste à me tourner autour.

Je mens parce qu'il a parfaitement raison. Jacob ne dit rien, renfrogné. Cette fois il ne parle pas et le silence nous tient compagnie durant tout le trajet. Il fait la tête, les sourcils froncés, concentrés sur la route. Une fois sur le chemin menant à nos maisons j'aperçois la voiture de Sue déjà garée là. Je me détache et sors de la Golf sans un mot. On pourrait presque croire que l'on s'est disputé.

- Isleen ! m'appelle-t-il. Ne le tiens pas à distance, tu pourrais y gagner à le laisser approcher. Regarde on s'entend bien tous les deux. Et c'est pareil avec Quil et Embry. Pourquoi pas lui ?

- Gagner quoi ? On se connaît depuis quelques jours à peine… Et puis c'est cruel de me demander de faire semblant. Ça ne m'apportera que des ennuis.

- Mais rien n'ai jamais certain, et puis je peux te garantir...

- Je n'en ai pas envie. Point. Je peux encore faire ce choix non ?

- C'est nul, et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

- Je m'en fiche, je n'ai besoin de l'accord de personne.

Je claque la porte, lui tournant le dos pour rentrer chez mes tuteurs. Ma tutrice fronce les sourcils en me voyant grimper directement dans ma chambre rageusement. Il croit que ça me fait plaisir de rester seule ? Que sait-il de la douleur de voir son avenir se réduire chaque jour. Chaque heure qui passe est une de moins à vivre, et je me retrouve enfermée dans les choix des autres.

Je pleure doucement, comme pour évacuer le trop plein que j'emmagasine depuis des années. Je me sens lourde, alors que les sanglots que j'ai trop fuient me traversent. C'est douloureux et en même temps je me délivre d'un boulet que je traîne depuis des années.

Je sursaute alors qu'une main chaude me caresse le dos. Ces lents mouvements me calme alors que je m'accroche comme une désespérée à mon coussin.

Je rêve de devenir une pierre, sans sentiment, dormant pendant des centaines et des centaines d'années. Que plus rien n'ai de prise chez moi, ni les gens à qui m'attachent, ni le temps qui approche ma mort à quelques années. Est-il étrange d'en vouloir au monde entier pour avoir un avenir ? Pour ne pas comprendre que je ne peux pas m'attacher ? Qu'ils vont souffrir... Que personne n'a voulu partager son existence durablement avec moi... Ni mais géniteurs, ni mes familles d'accueil, et bientôt se sera au tour des Quileute. Il n'y a pas de soleil dans le néant.

- Tout va bien, nous allons prendre soin de toi...

**I&S**

Le week-end est enfin arrivé. Fini le sport et les cours. Adieu l'infirmière. Deux jours de tranquillité bien méritée. Seth me regarde encore au loin. Il parait de plus en plus triste. Mais je tiens bon. Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis l'anniversaire de Sue. Quinze jours pénibles. Je suis de plus en plus fatiguée si bien que j'ai commencé à me gaver de vitamines. J'ai entendu Sue dire à mes tuteurs que je me laissais dépérir. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, simplement la fatigue me rend plus sensible, provoquant des mini-crises, du coup je prends plus de médocs, qui outre me plonger dans un état comateux me donnent la nausée. A terme cela me coupe l'appétit, n'ayant plus de force je vie sur mes batteries m'épuisant sans arriver à dormi. Un vrai cercle vicieux. J'ignore comment en sortir tellement ce schéma est devenu habituel.

Hier ils m'ont forcée à manger, m'obligeant à rester assise et à finir mon assiette. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas tout vomir directement... Mais j'en ai quand même recraché une bonne partie après qu'ils soient partis se coucher. Ce qui m'a valut des remarques ce matin. Comme si je le faisais exprès !

La pluie s'accumule sur la vitre de ma chambre. Installée dans mon fauteuil à bascule je tente de lire un roman policier. Cependant je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'impression d'être observée. Pourtant il est certain que personne n'irait mettre son nez dehors alors qu'un orage puissant gronde. Je me suis réveillée à la lumière des éclairs qui traversait les rideaux. Une journée mouvementée à en croire la météo... Et je n'en doute pas.

Je vais devoir me coltiner Jacob toute la journée. Mes tuteurs sont pris, l'homme par le travail, et la femme par une journée à Port Angeles pour aider un ami dans sa boutique. Et comme je suis trop "faible" pour rester seul, Billy à proposé de me laisser à la surveillance de Jacob. Quelle blague ! A ne pas y couper je vais me retrouver dans une situation gênante.

Quelques heures après notre dispute j'ai reçu un message disant qu'il s'excusait de m'avoir jugée. Bien sûr j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était.

- Isleen, Jacob est en bas, il t'attend.

- J'arrive.

Je descends à la suite de mon tuteur apercevant le sourire tranquille de Jacob. Je me dirige le plus naturellement possible vers le porte manteau enfilant ma veste imperméable et des petites tennis. Chaque mètre de terre est réduit à être de la gadoue depuis quelques jours.

- T'as pas autre chose à te mettre ? me demande Jacob. On va à la mer.

Ma grimace parle pour moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment la garde robe adaptée...

- Bon aller ! Quil et Claire nous rejoignent là bas avec Embry, Leah et Seth.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à la plage que je me rends compte que j'ai présumé de mes forces. Si la pluie s'est arrêtée, j'ai déjà les chaussures pleines de boue et les sous bois sont encore humides de la dernière averse. Nous marchons un peu pour rejoindre une plage discrète. Ou plutôt j'essaye de ne pas perdre Jacob de vue alors que Seth me suis galamment.

Comme prévu il était sur le parking à nous attendre. Un sourire est gravé sur ses lèvres depuis que je lui ai dit bonjour.

Les arbres se ressemblent tous. Tordus vers le ciel, recouvert de mousse, poussant au grès du temps au milieu des fougères. Jacob semble heureusement savoir où il va. Ses pas sont assurés. Il traverse les bois sans difficulté. Son corps robuste est plus habitué à l'environnement que la petite citadine que je suis. Je commence vraiment à avoir froid. Je frotte un peu mes bras, les serrant contre ma poitrine espérant me réchauffer un peu. Je piquerais bien une de leur polaire...

- Tiens prend ma veste.

- J'ai parlé tout haut ?

Seth rigole, et me fait non de la tête. Sa voix raisonne comme des éclats d'eau sur la pierre. Un léger tintement dans mes oreilles. Il me pose son manteau sur les épaules alors qu'une douce odeur mes titille les narines. J'inspire un peu plus fort. Du bois, de la sueur, et un parfum d'après-midi ensoleillé. Hum… Je lève les yeux et croise les orbes chocolat. Je suis ridicule à sentir comme ça sa veste. Je sors tout de suite mon nez du tissu comme si de rien n'était. Mais il me regarde attendri. Je sens une drôle de sensation me courir le cœur. Je grogne intérieurement me concentrant pour me calmer. Bon sang !

Nous continuons notre route. Y a-t-il vraiment une destination à cette marche ? Je deviens de mauvaise humeur à errer comme ça sans but. Seth ralentit le pas voyant que je suis en difficulté. Pourtant il ne s'arrête pas, mais il prend le temps de me dégager le chemin en écartant la végétation gênante.

La terre marron se colore de sable fin. J'émerge des arbres sans vraiment m'en rendre compte alors que l'air me fouette le visage. Le souffle froid pousse l'eau jusqu'à nos pieds, me lèche le corps, m'enfermant dans un cocon.

Je reste un moment là, sans bouger. Mes yeux pleurent par la violence du vent. Les vagues font de jolis roulis avant de se briser sur les rochers. L'écume blanche tranche un instant sur la pierre noire avant de disparaître, pour mieux revenir. J'avance doucement, mes tennis pleines de sable. En quelques pas je suis au bout du monde. Le spectacle de toute cette eau déchaînée me fait vibrer. La vie coule dans mes veines, et je sais que je lutte tous les jours pour un instant comme celui-ci.

Mes doigts s'amusent avec l'eau. Comme une enfant je tente d'emprisonner le liquide entre mes mains, sans jamais y parvenir. Inlassablement je recommence mon manège, poussant la folie jusqu'à jeter l'eau en l'air. Les gouttes s'éparpillent en une légère pluie. Mes cheveux deviennent humides. Le sel brule légèrement ma main blessée, mais je ne fais pas attention. Je me sens plus vivante entre les embruns marins que depuis de longues semaines.

Seth me regarde assis à la lisière des bois à côté des autres, parlant avec sa sœur. Je me relève pour les rejoindre. Un peu plus loin je vois Quil chercher des cailloux avec Claire. La petite fille semble changer d'avis toute les deux minutes. Il fini par lui courir après l'attrapant et la faisant voler dans ses bras. Ils s'amusent énormément tous les deux. Peut-être même que le garçon parait encore plus heureux qu'elle. On le dirait fasciné. Oui, il la regarde comme si c'était la plus belle des choses au monde. Deux aimants qui bougent en fonction de l'autre.

- Ils sont beaux non ?

Je regarde Seth qui couve la scène du regard. Il s'est rapproché sans que je l'entende. J'ai presque envie de lui sourire. Mais je ne dis rien, conservant la beauté du moment. Je le vois qui repart, donnant des coups de pieds dans le sable. A-t-il cru que je ne voulais pas lui parler°?

Je le regarde s'installer à l'écart des autres fixant la mer au loin le visage fermé. Je croise le regard de Jacob qui a suivi la scène. Même d'ici j'entends ses reproches. Il m'indique Seth du bras comme un ordre muet. Il dégage parfois une telle autorité.

Je reste un moment là, prise entre deux vents, hésitante. Ma raison contre mon cœur. Et comme un signe le vent me pousse vers lui. Je me pose à sa gauche. Nos bras se frôlent et je le vois réprimer un frisson. Je m'écarte légèrement, mais il m'arrête en nous collant plus qu'au départ. Figée. Je ne bouge plus.

Il regarde droit devant lui et je fais de même. Un coup de vent me fait baisser les yeux et je m'allonge sur la plage afin de m'en protéger. Son visage se tourne vers moi. J'aime ses traits fins. Son visage bien dessiné, ses yeux couleur brune. Son sourire aussi qui me réchauffe. Nos regards s'accrochent et je n'arrive pas à avoir peur. Depuis l'anniversaire de Sue c'est la première fois que nos regards se croisent vraiment. Je sens la même attraction, mais elle est beaucoup plus douce.

L'instant dure. Ses doigts s'approchent, mais il n'ose pas me toucher. Mes paupières se ferment. Je sens ses caresses invisibles me frôles le creux de la joue, s'égarer entre mes lèvres, glisser dans mon cou. C'est comme si nous étions intimes, sans se connaître. Un pont semble nous lier, partageant nos envies et nos émotions. Sent-il combien il me bouleverse ? J'ai l'impression qu'il sait très bien ce qui nous arrive.

- On fait un tour ?

Je reste un instant silencieuse. Aller avec lui c'est s'exposer clairement au danger, et en même temps, si je veux mieux comprendre le tumulte qui règne à l'intérieur de moi il faut que je l'affronte à un moment ou l'autre.

Je me lève pour le suivre tentant de ne pas trop rougir en le voyant sourire. Il m'emmène près de l'eau et nous commençons à arpenter la plage. Aucun de nous ne parle, Seth plongé dans ces pensées me jette des petits coups d'œil discret. Je crois qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne sait pas comment faire. Peut-être allons-nous rester silencieux profitant de la présence de l'autre sans rien dire... Pourtant je veux avoir des réponses.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Il s'arrête de marcher, se retournant pour me regarder. Mes cheveux vol au vent et je le vois tendre la main et la retenir au milieu de nous. Au fond de ses yeux je lis un débat profond, diverses émotions le traversent, le doute, la peur, l'envie... Il n'arrive pas à se décider. Je ferme les yeux sentant ses émotions m'envahir, bloquant l'angoisse qui monte.

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réponde, surtout pour me dire ça. Je le scrute cherchant à voir ce qu'il me cache. Pense-t-il vraiment ce qu'il dit ? Il voit m'a surprise mais ne détourne pas le regard. Il n'y a aucun doute dans son affirmation. Il est sûr de lui et cela me fait trembler. Amoureux ?

- Je sais que ça te gêne, mais je préfère être honnête.

Il attend que je réagisse, mais je suis figée dans mes pensées. Une partie de mon corps danse de joie, alors que l'autre s'inquiète. Comment peut-il me dire ça alors que l'on se connaît à peine. Il affirme ça comme si c'était l'évidence même. Comme si il n'y avait rien de plus normal, qu'il n'y a aucun doute à avoir.

- Je suis désolé que tu ne te sentes pas à l'aise avec ça, mais ça devait être dit.

- On ne se connaît pas... Comment tu peux...

- Je n'en ai pas besoin... Et puis je t'observe depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je t'aime.

- Ça j'en doute...

- Tu peux me faire confiance... dit-il en soupirant.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un coup de cœur...

- Non, ne minimise pas l'impact que tu as sur moi. Je peux comprendre que c'est soudain pour toi, mais j'ai eu...un coup de foudre.

Soudain ? Carrément précipité même... On ne se connaît pas du tout. Et même si l'on s'observe je ne sais rien de lui. Alors comment tomber amoureux de l'inconnu ? Pourtant je sens bien cette crispation dans ma poitrine et les fourmillements qui grondent sous ma peau en sa présence.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne crois pas à la destiné et le coup de foudre n'existe que dans les univers magiques et fleurs bleues.

Il grogne un peu, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Il fini par s'arrêter de nouveau et me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Isleen, es-ce que ma présence te dérange ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens à tes côtés.

- Mais je ne te gêne pas ?

- Non. Je m'habitue à te voir à proximité, même si je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Parce qu'il se passe un truc non ? Pour que Jacob soit aussi insistant et que ta sœur me jette des regards noirs.

- Oui, mais on s'en fiche…

- Peut-être.

Il souri un peu plus, se permettant de frôler ma joue pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je me coule contre cette main chaude, appréciant la caresse. Je me sens bien ici, même si je joue avec le feu. Sa présence me fait du bien, inutile de nier. Et les émotions si fortes que je n'arrive pas à retenir sont plus calmes en sa présence. Sereine enfin, après tant de tumultes.

- Je n'ai pas grand chose à offrir... je murmure.

- Je me contente de ce que tu peux me donner.

- Tu es masochiste.

- Peut-être, rigole-t-il avant de recommencer à marcher.

Je le suis de près admirant sa silhouette musclée. Il me dépasse d'une bonne tête, mais dans sa façon de bouger je vois qu'il est plus jeune qu'il n'y parait. Un rire enfantin venant de derrière moi me fait sursauter et je vois Claire nous dépasser en riant, poursuivie par Quil qui fait semblant de courir.

- Tu as raison, ils sont très beaux.

- Je les envies un peu...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu es encore jeune tu trouveras certainement quelqu'un avec qui partager ta vie. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- Peut-être que je l'ai déjà trouvé.

Je le regarde en coin, il n'a rien dit de clair, mais j'ai bien saisit le sous-entendu. Il est emporté, comme sa tante et sa sœur le décrivaient. Il fait certainement tout un plat d'une petite amourette. Ce que je ne saisis pas c'est pourquoi Jacob tente de me pousser dans ses bras. Il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui joue au marieur pourtant.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Qu'es-ce que tu attends de moi Seth ?

Il semble réfléchir pour mettre ses pensées en mots.

- Laisse-moi juste avoir une place dans ta vie pour l'instant. Qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Et si... Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi... Pas forcément seul si ça te gêne... Mais ne me fuit pas. C'est très dur pour moi aussi tout ça.

Et ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Qui puis-je s'il est attiré par moi. Déjà que j'ai du mal à accepter cette idée, alors je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser.

- Tu n'y peux rien, et moi non plus, soupire-t-il.

- Si ça te gênes pourquoi ne pas arrêter ?

- Parce que ca ne disparaîtra pas. Et puis je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

Que répondre à ça ? Il parait si sûr de lui, comme si rien ne pouvait le faire douter de ses sentiments et de leur pérennité. Il est si intriguant de le voir comme ça, il n'a pas vraiment d'argument, mais il semble qu'au fond de lui il soit certain de ce qu'il avance. Hélas je n'ai pas autant d'espoir que lui. Les questions et la peur sont bien plus présentes que le reste.

Aucun de nous ne parle. Je suis plongée dans mes pensées tentant de comprendre, d'expliquer ce qui nous arrive. Lui passe son temps à me regarder comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde me faisant rougir invariablement. Si ce dévouement n'est pas feint, il me terrifie de parts ses conséquences. Parce que si c'est réel je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire. Même si je l'ignore au fond de moi il y a quelque chose qui me lie à lui. J'évite de me concentrer dessus pour ne pas avoir peur, mais c'est là. Et un jour je devrais bien le regarder en face. Seth est parfait pour le moment, franc, joyeux, et discret quand il le faut.

- Il va falloir rentrer. Il est presque six heures.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, le temps passe trop vite, me souri-t-il heureux. Heureusement que l'on est invité à manger chez-vous ce soir !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite, et j'espère qu'il ne l'entend pas. Parce que secrètement je suis heureuse de pouvoir profiter encore de sa présence.

**I&S**

Je me tasse un peu plus contre Seth, ne pouvant faire autrement tant la maison est bondée. Billy Black et Rachel la sœur de Jacob nous ont rejoins. Sue est assise à côté de son compagnon, Charlie Swan. Il est shérif à Forks et un très bon ami de la famille. S'ils sont discrets on voit bien qu'ils sont heureux ensemble, leurs regards tendres sont si chauds. Seth les observe aussi, souriant doucement en voyant sa mère rire. Leah et Rachel parlent de l'université et de la vie à Seattle. Bizarrement le fait qu'elles parlent de lieux que j'ai anciennement fréquentés ne me fait pas aussi mal que je le croyais. Jacob et Seth se joignent à la conversation plaisantant allégrement sur des stéréotypes.

- Isleen tu le sais peut-être toi ? m'interroge Jacob.

- Quoi ?

- Combien de temps il faut pour parcourir Seattle ?

- Avec le _King County Metro_ ou par le _Sound Transit_ ?

- Eh ! Mais tu parles comme une fille de là bas ! s'étonne la sœur de Jacob.

- J'y ai vécu pendant un moment avant... Avant de venir ici.

- Vraiment ? Alors tu as connus la vague de meurtres...

Oui, mais je vivais à Pioneer Square donc j'étais assez loin de tout ca. Le meurtrier se contentait des bas quartiers. Enfin on a quand même eu droit à l'école à un sermon et une distribution de spray au poivre à la suite de la disparition d'une élève. Comme si ca pouvait empêcher les agressions...

Je les sens tous se tendre et tenter de le cacher. Ils échangent des regards avant de reprendre leur conversation comme si de rien n'était, mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Même Rachel semble mal à l'aise. Je ne vois pas bien le problème. En quoi la délinquance de Seattle les gêne ? C'est bien trop loin pour les toucher. Et puis c'est un peu commun. Il faut dire qu'ils sont si isolé de tout ça ici.

La table de la cuisine étant trop petite, nous mangeons au salon avec nos assiettes posées sur nos genoux. Nous ne parlons qu'entre nous, sans prendre garde aux adultes. Et c'est ici que je découvre un peu plus Seth. Installés l'un à côté de l'autre il rayonne de joie et d'enthousiasme. Il parle de tout avec facilité, rigolant en secouant le canapé. Gorgé de vie, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder et d'aspirer les émotions positives qu'il dégage. Sa présence me fait un bien fou.

Du coin de l'œil Jacob nous observe, ravit. Je lève les yeux au ciel, avant de rapidement retourner à mon observation. Aussi gnangnan que cela puisse paraître j'aime ce que je découvre. Seth est riche en saveur, et je sens que je m'attache à lui. Le lien ténu que je sens entre nous devient plus fort. J'ai envie de me laisser aller, de voir où cela peut me mener. Et en même temps j'ai si peur de me tromper. Je tente de rester prudente, mais il m'attire irrémédiablement.

Nos regards se croisent et il me souri doucement. Il tente de m'apprivoiser sans me brusquer et ça fonctionne. Son naturel me séduit bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. En une journée je suis en train de perdre pieds. Je rougie comme à mon habitude, détournant la tête pour me cacher. Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement et je sens le sommeil me gagner.

* * *

><p>Un petit commentaire ? Juste au moins pour me dire que vous l'avez lu ?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord merci aux personnes qui on pris le temps de m'envoyer un commentaire ! Votre présence me donne de l'énergie pour continuer cette histoire ! Alors continuez, car sans lecteurs on est pas vraiment un auteur.

Ci dessus le chapitre 7, avec Isleen et Seth qui commencent à s'appréhender. Je n'en dit pas plus, à vous de le découvrir !

Normalement j'ai répondu à tous les messages que j'ai reçus. Si j'ai oubliée quelqu'un je m'en excuse... Pour les Guest vos réponses ci-dessous !

**Review :**

**Guest Timide :** Merci pour ton commentaire, le fait que tu sois passée par-dessus ta timidité pour m'écrire me fait très plaisir ! Surtout si c'est pour me remonter le moral. Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise et merci pour tes compliments ! La suite ci-dessous !

**Cara :** Heureusement pour toi, il te reste une trentaine de chapitre à découvrir ! Normalement je poste un chapitre en début de chaque semaine. J'espère pouvoir continuer ainsi jusqu'au bout. J'essaye d'écrire du mieux que je peux et pour reprendre mon ancienne prof de français « chez vous il y a le font et la forme, mais l'orthographe ! ». Je ne suis pas très bonne et comme je travaille sans bêta je n'ai pas toujours le temps de me relire et d'écrire en même temps… Je veux bien croire que certains passages sont lourds et longs, c'est toujours difficile de savoir à quel point s'arrêter. Surtout que cette histoire me sert un peu d'exutoire ! lol ! Donc plus je rumine plus mon héroïne aussi. Mais tu as probablement raison, cela a dû en décourager plus d'un. Comment je prononce Isleen ? Et bien quelque chose comme « Izline ». En tout cas merci ! Et n'hésite surtout pas si tu as d'autres remarque, c'est comme ça que l'on progresse !

**Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que ton aime cette histoire et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Disclamer :** l'ensemble de l'univers Twilight et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Confiance<strong>

Une fois de plus nous sommes sur la plage. Mais cette fois-ci le soleil a dégagé les nuages, et nous profitons de la fin des cours pour nous prélasser sur James Beach. Les garçons jouent à je ne sais quel jeu traditionnel Quileute avec entrain. Torses nus, munis de leurs shorts, ils courent partout se sautant dessus et roulant dans le sable. On dirait une meute de chiens fous, ce qu'ils sont peut-être en réalité. Je les regarde depuis bientôt une heure sans m'ennuyer. Je ne comprends rien aux règles du jeu, mais les voir se chamailler et rires me fait du bien.

En fait depuis samedi je me sens mieux. Presque sereine. Je n'ai pas refait de crise et je commence à me reposer. J'ai laissé Seth m'approcher ainsi que Jacob, Quil et Embry. Et pour l'instant je ne le regrette pas. Je ne mange pas encore avec eux, mais ils me collent autant que possible et je ne fuis plus. Avec eux je me sens presque à ma place. Jacob me pousse de l'avant, m'obligeant à parler, à participer. Il est certainement ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami, me forçant à avancer, tendant l'oreille au moindre de mes soupirs, étant simplement présent quand j'ai besoin de silence. La vie est simple avec lui.

Quant à Seth, à chaque minute il prend un peu plus de place. En quelques jours, l'inconnu est devenu un élément important du paysage. Il ne me tourne pas autour, il est simplement présent, me parlant aussi normalement que possible. Bien sûr, il a toujours cet air fasciné dans les yeux, mais il me dérange moins qu'au premier abord. Nous discutons de plus en plus souvent, si bien que ça devient presque naturel. Les autres sont présents autour de nous généralement, rendant les choses plus faciles, mais je me rapproche de lui indubitablement.

Je le vois se précipiter sur Jacob pour lui piquer la balle. Il ne manque de peu, s'écroulant dans l'eau toute proche. Il grogne en passant une main dans ses cheveux cours avant de déclarer forfait. Il s'éloigne alors de l'eau pour se diriger vers moi. Je le regarde s'installer dans le sable, s'essuyant dans le premier sweat qui lui vient, celui d'Embry je crois. Il me souri en me détaillant.

- Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ?

- Non, j'ai simplement l'impression de regarder des gamins en maternelle.

- T'as pas tord, mais ça fait du bien de se relâcher complètement.

Je profite du silence serein qui règne entre nous, les yeux plongés dans l'océan. A mes côtés l'indien souri de plus en plus. Sa respiration fait bouger son torse, amplifiant ses muscles. Il est vraiment très beau. Comme Jacob il respire la vie, un sourire splendide accroché aux lèvres, ses traits fins se mélangeant aux restes de l'enfance. Il est doux et puissant à la fois. Vraiment un bel homme. Je rougie violemment voyant qu'il me dévisage depuis un moment. Il rigole en me voyant agir ainsi. Il est si beau, avec son rire sa chaleur me pénètre le cœur. C'est si agréable de le sentir à mes côtés, je ne bouge pas le laissant me frôler alors qu'il rie. Il semble de plus en plus heureux.

- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?

- Parce que tu n'es plus gênée en ma présence. Ce qui est une sacrée avancée !

- Si tu le dis...

- Tu m'aimes bien alors ?

Je m'écroule au sol, pour cacher mon visage derrière mon bras. Je sens son regard sur moi mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je sais qu'il n'a pas tord, mais le savoir intérieurement et lui avouer à voix haute ce n'est pas la même chose. En fait c'est vraiment différent, j'ai déjà du mal à comprendre ce qu'il y a entre nous, alors comment je pourrais me l'avouer ? Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire.

- S'il te plaît...

Je sens son inquiétude et l'attente. Lui qui parait si sur de lui à chaque fois que je le vois semble sur le qui-vive. Peut-être a-t-il peur, moins sûr de lui que je ne le crois. Mais moi aussi je suis terrifiée. Tout va trop vite. Et pourtant...

- Oui... avoue-ai-je en chuchotant.

Sa main effleure mon bras, me forçant à dégager ma vue. Il est tendu au dessus de moi, ses yeux fixés sur les miens. Je m'empourpre sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Lui, me regarde avec plein de douceur. Je sens ses caresses invisibles, me frôlant le creux de l'épaule, le haut du cou, les joues, mes lèvres. Je tremble, le cœur battant à la chamade. C'est si intense, je vibre sous lui. Il me souri tendrement avant de laisser sa main s'égarer sur mon visage. C'est complètement fou, pas du tout raisonnable, mais je ne peux pas résister. Parce que c'est ce que j'attends depuis toujours. De sentir le calme dans mon corps et mon esprit... Nous restons là, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Sa paume est brûlante et je me love contre elle, ma main allant la rejoindre pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas. Ses doigts bougent légèrement enlacent les miens. Il est si chaud... Mon autre main se tend alors que je remonte vers lui. J'ai l'impression de me brûler sur sa peau brune. Je fronce les sourcils inquiète, me relevant prestement et inversant nos places. Il se retrouve étalé dans les dunes, moi penchée au dessus de lui et c'est à son tour de rougir. Je contrôle sa température la comparant à la mienne, réalisant que plusieurs degrés nous séparent. Je m'approche encore plus chassant au loin la pensée que je fais n'importe quoi. Mes sourcils se froncent alors que je tente de l'emprisonner. Mes membres sont si frêles à côtés des siens.

- Tu es brûlant, il faut que tu te couvre. Tu es irresponsable ou quoi ?

J'ai envie de le secouer, mais je ne me risquerai pas à bouger un rocher. Il me saisie les mains, prenant soin de ne pas faire mal à celle qui est blessée avant de me rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas malade. Ma température est simplement plus élevée que la normale c'est tout.

- Vraiment ? Tu es certain que tu vas bien?

- Oui, Jacob et les autres sont comme ça aussi. Ce n'est pas général, mais je ne suis pas unique non plus.

- Vous êtes allez voir un médecin ?

- Non, souri-t-il. Ca ne nous dérange pas vraiment.

- Les Quileute ! Il y a d'autres choses bizarres que j'ignore ?

- Beaucoup, me dit-il à la fois sérieux et rieur.

Je le regarde intriguée.

- Comme quoi ?

Il semble réfléchir, ce qui change de son côté spontané. Il soupire avant de reprendre.

- Comme… hum… une maladie... qui nous oblige à sourire tout le temps ! finit-il en riant.

Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait me dire dans un premier temps. Mais je ne veux pas à l'obliger à m'en parler. Il caresse mes sourcils froncés reportant toute mon attention sur lui.

- Il y a aussi des secrets que j'aimerais te dire. Mais je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver. En tout cas pas tout de suite.

- Garde de les. Tu as le droit. Même si on se rapproche, on ne se connaît pas encore assez pour se confier certaines choses. Et puis je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'étaler des choses personnelles sans l'avoir décidé, ce n'est vraiment pas agréable.

Il souri en me caressant les cheveux, et je me rallonge à ses côtés. Je n'ai pas envie de parler plus. Il se tourne vers moi pour m'observer, et je rougie encore un peu plus. Je me cache dans sa polaire et il souri encore plus. Depuis notre première sortie à la plage, il me propose toujours de la prendre, et je ne peux refuser. Il fait si bon dans ce vêtement.

J'éternue le plus discrètement possible. Je crois que j'ai pris froid. J'aime la pluie, mais celle de la réserve m'humidifie trop pour que je résiste. Je le vois bouger, et bientôt nous sommes collés l'un contre l'autre dans le sable. Son torse ajusté à mon flan. Il bouge un peu, et bientôt je sens son souffle sur le coin de mon front. Je suis presque certaine d'avoir la couleur d'une tomate, mais il ne dit rien.

Et c'est tellement bien...

**I&S**

Nous sommes restés comme ça, l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment. Et je ne me suis jamais autant reposé. Pourtant je n'ai pas dormi. Les yeux perdus dans le ciel mouvant, bercée par son souffle, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir une place dans ce monde. Pas une question, pas un doute n'a dérangé notre sérénité.

Jacob est venu me chercher au bout d'un moment. Nous devions rentrer, et c'est doucement que nous nous séparé, un peu perdus après avoir été ainsi collés. Mais je crois que d'autres moments comme celui-ci se représenteront.

Peut-être ce soir même. Les garçons m'ont invité à une fête traditionnelle Quileute. La majorité de la tribu va fêter sa "naissance". En vérité il s'agit du jour où on estime que la tribu c'est installée à La Push. Dans tout les cas, la plus grande plage de la Réserve va accueillir une fête ce soir. Jacob m'a rassuré en me disant que c'était surtout une occasion de voir tout le monde et de manger autour de grands feux.

- Isleen tu es prête ? me demande mon tuteur.

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir assez de pull pour survivre à la soirée...

- Ca ira, les garçons on le sang chaud, rigole-t-il. Ils vont vite te réchauffer.

Depuis plusieurs jours l'atmosphère de la maison est plus détendue. En fait depuis que Jacob m'a conseillé de baisser un peu ma garde, je suis plus naturelle. Et mes tuteurs aussi. Si bien que la gêne se dissipe peu à peu. Je descends après lui en prenant garde de ne pas oublier mes médicaments. J'en ai déjà pris la plupart pour ne pas avoir à me les trimballer, il me reste juste ma seringue par prudence.

J'avais raison. A peine mon pied à touché le sol que je me sens gelée jusqu'à l'os. Il faisait plus chaud à Seattle. Certainement à cause de la pollution et des habitations. Je monte vite dans la voiture et je me dis qu'on ne m'a pas mentit. Il y a beaucoup de monde sur la route, et au loin la plage est illuminée par les feux.

Je me demande comment je vais retrouver les garçons parmi la foule. Je reste près de mes tuteurs pendant un long moment sans réussir à apercevoir une seule tête connue. Je dois me présenter à toutes les connaissances des Uley, et même tenté de faire la conversation à certaines. Mais je m'ennuie ferme. J'aimerai retrouver la spontanéité de Jacob, l'humour bravache de Quil, les piques mordantes d'Embry, le sourire de Seth...

L'ambiance est pourtant festive. Les bancs installés autour des feux sont pleins, alors que des enfants courent un peu partout sur la plage. Une buvette et un stand propose de quoi se nourrir et se désaltérer, alors qu'une tente expose de multiples objets d'art traditionnel indien.

Je reconnais certains de mes camarades de classes, mais je préfère les éviter, suivant mes tuteurs de loin. Je me sens un peu perdue au milieu de tous ces indiens...

Mes tuteurs finissent par trouver Sue, qui me prévient que les garçons vont avoir un peu de retard. Je les laisse discuter entre eux, jouant avec la nourriture que mes tuteurs ont achetée. Poissons frits et frites, trop gras pour mon régime alimentaire, mais je peux faire une exception. Sauf que d'être seule parmi tous ces gens ne me donne pas faim. Ça va faire une heure que j'attends et je crois qu'en réalité les garçons ne viendront pas. Je me suis installée un peu à l'écart, les adultes discutant à quelques mètres d'un feu près d'un grand rocher. Mon assiette est pleine. Je n'y ai pas touché et il va falloir que je trouve un moyen discret de m'en débarrasser sans que mes tuteurs ne s'en aperçoivent.

Cette soirée est vraiment décevante.

Ils auraient au moins put prévenir... Et puis je ne peux pas demander à mes tuteurs de me ramener. Ils ont besoin de sortir et ils ne me laisseront pas seule chez eux. Quelle poisse !

Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux espérant que le temps passe vite et que l'on rentre rapidement. J'ai froid, et je suis un peu engourdie. Dire que j'étais contente de sortir un peu...

Le temps s'écoule lentement, très lentement. Pourquoi cette soirée se passe si mal. En fait je crois que les avoir toujours à mes côtés va me perdre. Car le fait est que lorsqu'ils vont me laisser, comme aujourd'hui, je suis encore plus perdue qu'avant.

- Désolé pour le retard, murmure Seth en me posant sa polaire sur les épaules.

Je sursaute. Je relève la tête pour voir son sourire désolé. Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le rondin de bois. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est à côté de moi. Sa veste tombe de mes épaules au sol alors que je tends la main pour vérifier qu'il est bien présent. Mes doigts rencontrent son torse et je me rends compte de mon geste. Il m'empêche de me retirer en m'arrêtant d'une de ses mains, alors que l'autre remonte sa veste sur mes épaules.

Il est magnifique. Je ne sais pas si c'est la lumière des flammes, mais il parait encore plus massif que d'habitude. Il brille alors que j'entends qu'il est essoufflé. Comme si il avait couru un marathon avant d'arriver ici.

- Tu t'es fait attendre.

Il souri en se rapprochant de moi, si bien que nous finissons par nous toucher. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il se penche vers moi.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Il rigole sans en dire plus. Jacob et les trois autres nous rejoignent les bras chargés de nourriture. Je les regarde manger en appréciant le moment avec eux. Seth semble rayonner. Alors qu'il parle à sa sœur, Jacob me félicite en levant son pouce en l'air. Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre de quoi il parle. Il me montre l'indien à mes côtés en souriant.

Je soupire pour toute réponse. Ce qu'il peut être casse-pied ! Seth se retourne tout de suite pour voir ce qui m'ennuie, mais je ne peux pas lui avouer. Ce qui fait rire Jacob de plus en plus. Si je ne veux pas passer à la question, il vaut mieux que je me sauve...

Je me lève en prétextant le besoin de jeter mon assiette froide pour leur échapper. Sauf que je ne trouve pas de poubelle tout de suite. Je remonte vers le stand où nous avons acheté de la nourriture. En même temps je me vois mal leur rendre mon assiette pleine... J'ère un peu autour des stands, au milieu de la foule avant de trouver une poubelle en haut de la plage.

Au loin j'aperçois Emily et Sam avec certains de leurs amis. Je vais faire comme si je ne les avais pas vus... Sauf que eux m'ont remarqués, et me font signe de les rejoindre. Je m'approche, pas vraiment heureuse de la situation, mais je dois faire bonne figure. Si au moins Jacob ou Seth était là... Je me sentirais moins mal à l'aise... Je les salue d'un signe de tête, alors qu'Emily fait les présentations. A ma grande honte je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir retenue un seul prénom. Ils ressemblent à Jacob, immenses et taillés comme des rocs. Certains sont accompagnés de jeunes filles qu'ils regardent avec fascination. C'est vraiment étrange, et ça me rappelle le regard de Seth.

- Seth a de drôles de goûts...

- Paul ne commence pas... le gronde sa petite-amie. Tu sais bien que ce genre de chose ne se décide pas.

- N'empêche il est vraiment bizarre ce gamin. Peut-être que Leah à raison après tout, il a du tombé trop souvent de son landau...

J'aime pas le ton qu'il emploi, ni la manière qu'il a de faire comme si je n'étais pas là alors qu'il me dévisage. L'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou me taraude, mais une voix m'en empêche.

- Et toi Paul, t'as fait quoi pour n'avoir qu'une moitié de cerveau ?

Jacob, mon sauveur ! Heureusement qu'il n'entend pas cette pensée car je suis certaine que j'en aurais entendu parler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive... Je me retourne un peu pour voir Seth derrière moi. Il se rapproche, si bien que nos bras sont collés l'un à l'autre. Ses yeux foudroient le dénommé Paul. Et ce dernier ne pipe pas mot, même si il a toujours ce sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Je me tasse un peu plus vers Seth, en espérant disparaître dans son ombre. Je ne sais pas comment il interprète mon geste, mais je me retrouve protégée par son corps. Il s'est légèrement avancé, si bien que je suis à moitié cachée par son épaule.

Ils restent discuter un long moment ensemble sans que je les écoutes vraiment. Il y a plein de non-dits dans leurs paroles, et je sais bien que c'est ma présence qui les faits réagir comme cela.

- On va faire un tour ? me demande Seth au bout d'un moment.

Je le suis alors qu'il me guide vers un endroit désert de la plage. Il m'aide à passer de l'autre côté d'un rocher et nous sommes complètement seuls. Je m'arrête devant la beauté du paysage. La mer est si sombre que les étoiles se reflètent sur elle, si bien qu'on ne sait où se termine le ciel et où commence la terre. Il n'y a pas de vent et à l'abri des falaises aucun bruit ne nous parvient.

C'est comme être seuls au monde...

L'air que j'expire forme de la fumée. Seth est juste derrière moi, et je sens son regard dans mon dos. Et bizarrement ça ne me dérange pas. Pas cette fois. Je m'habitue à sa présence à un rythme affolant. J'aimerais pouvoir ralentir les choses, et apprécier chaque moment. Mais quelque chose en nous nous pousse à aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus près. Nous ne sommes pas encore vraiment des amis que je sais déjà que nous finirons par aller plus loin. Enfin, si je décide de le laisser m'approcher.

Je me tasse un peu plus dans sa polaire. Il fait encore plus froid que de l'autre côté. Je frissonne m'attirant son regard inquiet.

- Désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais si froid...

Je me retourne vers lui. Il a au moins eu la décence de mettre un jean et un sous pull à manche longue aujourd'hui. Je le fixe alors qu'il continu à s'excuser. Comme si je pouvais lui en vouloir pour la météo... Il ne semble pas près à s'arrêter, et c'est un deuxième éternuement qui me décide.

Je m'approche de lui, sentant sa chaleur traverser ses vêtements. Je n'ose pas lever la tête de peur de reculer. Autant être proche de Jacob ne me pose plus trop de problème, autant les contacts avec Seth me font frissonner. Hésitant, un de ses bras passe au dessus de mes épaules, et bientôt je suis au chaud.

Nous finissons par nous installer au sol, assis côte à côte dans le sable froid et humide. Serrée contre son flan je me sens bien. Calme, bercée par nos respirations et les mouvements de l'eau. Je n'ai presque plus froid...

- C'est quand même bien pratique cette température élevée. Je n'ai pas autant de chance avec ma maladie.

- Rassure toi, ça n'a pas que des avantages. C'est aussi lourd à porter parfois.

- Hum, si tu le dis... Pourquoi vous êtes arrivés avec autant de retard ? Vous faisiez quelque chose ensemble ?

Il reste silencieux et un coup d'œil me permet de comprendre qu'il réfléchit à sa réponse. Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'ils arrivent en retard, sans me prévenir, et surtout que Seth refuse de m'en parler. Il est plutôt franc d'habitude, un peu trop parfois. Et je n'ai pas envie que cela change.

- Je préfère que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas répondre plutôt que tu me mentes, précise-ais-je. Tu peux être honnête, je ne vais pas me vexer pour ça.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas certain que tu arriverais à faire avec... C'est trop tôt.

- C'est un secret ?

- Oui, je n'en ai qu'un. Mais il est énorme.

Silence.

- En fait rien ne m'empêcherais de te le dire maintenant.

- Mais ?

- Mais je préfère qu'on se connaisse un peu et que tu me fasses vraiment confiance avant de te l'avouer. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Et Jacob et Edward pense la même chose.

Alors Jacob est au courant. En même temps je suis presque certains que lui et les autres partage le même secret que le garçon à mes côtés. Enfin, se ne sont que des adolescents vivant dans une réserve, ce qui doit leur paraître un secret immense n'est sans doute pour moi qui est vécut à Seattle qu'un fait divers. En même temps j'ai du mal à les imaginer trempé dans quelque chose de louche...

- C'est si horrible à avouer ?

- Non, ce n'est rien de terrible. Enfin, ça dépend comment tu appréhendes les choses. C'est juste un peu... extraordinaire.

- Tu es un extraterrestre ?

- Non, son corps tremble en riant. Mais ça peut paraître aussi invraisemblable.

Il rie encore en secouant la tête comme si j'avais fait une bonne blague. Vu comment il réagit, ce secret ne doit pas être si terrible que cela. En tout cas, il a l'air de très bien vivre avec. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou non. En même temps je ne pense pas que mes tuteurs me laisseraient avec des personnes dangereuses pour moi.

- Je vais finir par croire que vous avez tué quelqu'un, dis-je en plaisantant.

- Je n'ai jamais tué d'humains, ça je peux te le jurer, rigole-t-il d'un rire un peu faux.

Il regarde la mer, pensif, et je me serre un peu plus contre lui. Sa chaleur me fait vraiment beaucoup de bien. Nous restons l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger à regarder la mer.

- De toute façon je ne suis pas certaine d'être disposée à entendre ce genre de chose...

- Et qu'es-ce que tu es prête à croire ? murmure-t-il. Mes sentiments ?

Au fond de moi je ne sais pas si je suis en état pour les accepter. Les heures passées ensembles m'ont permis de voir qu'il était peut-être bien amoureux de moi. Pour de vrai. Cependant, entre le savoir et qu'il me l'avoue, il y a une grande différence. Parce que je sais qu'une part de moi ne demande qu'à le croire, et est secrète heureuse que quelqu'un comme lui puisse aimer une personne comme moi. D'un autre côté il y a toujours le doute. Qu'il change d'avis, que le sentiment passe quand il comprendra certaine chose. Qu'il se lasse et m'abandonne... Et pour toutes ces raisons j'ai peur de le laisser m'approcher. Je voudrais le croire, mais je suis terrifiée.

- Isleen ? chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille. Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai peur... Parce que si tu les dis à voix haute je vais avoir envie d'y croire. Et je ne veux plus espérer en vain.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai avoué ma crainte. Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'instant un peu magique que nous vivons. Si je lui ai demandé de ne pas mentir, je dois en faire de même. J'ai promis à Jacob d'essayer, et les Quileute savent apparemment tenir leurs promesses.

- Pourquoi t'en empêcher ?

- Parce qu'un jour cela changera. Et que je serais de nouveau seule. Je préfère éviter d'avoir à surmonter une peine trop lourde. J'en ai déjà assez à porter tous les jours.

- Je sais que ça va être difficile à croire, mais je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi. Je serais toujours là. Peu importe la place que tu me laisseras.

- Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

- Ça fait partie du secret.

Je n'y comprends rien, mais dans ses yeux je ne peux que lire la vérité. Je ne suis pas totalement convaincue, mais à présent il me tarde de comprendre ce qu'il me cache. Tant de chose y sont liées. Quand et comment déterminera-t-il que je suis prête à découvrir son secret et à vivre avec ?

- Ta seule réticence à m'accepter près de toi, à tenter quelque chose, c'est la peur que je te quitte ?

- Plus où moins. Il y a d'autre chose, mais... Mais elles finissent toujours par revenir à la peur de l'abandon.

- Alors si tu essayais de me faire confiance au moins sur ce point, peut-être... Peut-être qu'on pourrait devenir... quelque chose...

- Nous savons très bien tous les deux ce qu'il a voulu dire.

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver...

- Essaye...

- Comment ?

- On ne se ment pas, tu ne m'évites plus et tu ne te retiens pas en ma présence. En échange je ne fais rien de plus que ce que tu veux.

- Ça te conviendrait ? Si ça se trouve je ne te demanderais rien...

- Ne mens pas... Si tu ne voulais rien de moi, pourquoi es-ce que tu acceptes que je te prête ma polaire ? Pourquoi tu me dirais des choses que tu n'avoue à personne ? Pourquoi tu serais assise à mes côtés maintenant ?

Je réfléchis. Il n'a pas tord. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà était aussi proche de quelqu'un. C'est maintenant que j'y pense que je me rends compte de mon attitude envers lui. Je joue celle qui l'ignore, mais en vérité mes actes prouvent que j'apprécie sa présence à mes côtés. Quelle poisse...

- Dit oui...

- Je ne suis pas habituée à demander, alors même si j'accepte ça va être compliqué.

- Alors c'est moi qui demanderais, et tu auras le droit de refuser. Ça te va ?

- Oui.

A ma grande honte je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Me voilà donc à sa merci. Il ne bouge pas, si bien que je me demande s'il a bien entendu ma réponse. Puis je le vois se tourner vers moi alors que son bras me rapproche un peu plus de lui. Il a l'air tellement sérieux... Une de ses mains me caresse les cheveux, le cou, les épaules... Du coin de l'œil il observe mes réactions, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. J'espère que le manque de lumière l'empêche de voir ma gêne...

Mon portable sonne, nous faisant sursauter. Je le cherche frénétiquement dans mes poches avant de le trouver dans mon pantalon. C'est Jacob.

- Allo ?

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? Je savais que Seth pouvait être entreprenant mais...

- Jacob tais-toi... Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- La fête est finie. Il est tard, et je suis chargé de vous ramener Seth et toi. Vous êtes où ?

- On te rejoint à la voiture.

Je coupe la communication. Seth semble avoir compris qu'il est temps de rentrer. Il se lève avant de m'aider à faire de même. Nos mains ne se lâchent pas alors que nous escaladons de nouveau le rocher. Sa poigne est forte et chaude, et je me surprends à caresser sa peau de mon pouce. Si douce, sans aucun défaut.

Le retour est un peu compliqué à cause de l'obscurité. Seth ne semble pas être gêné, mais moi je ne vois pas vraiment où je mets les pieds. Heureusement, il connaît le chemin, si bien que nous sommes rapidement sur le parking presque vide. Jacob nous attends appuyé sur sa voiture.

Il souri en voyant nos mains enlacées. D'instinct je voudrais me retirer, mais Seth fait comme si de rien n'étais, et je décide de faire pareil. Il m'entraîne à l'arrière de la voiture, chambrant Jacob en le traitant de taxi. J'ai envie de sourire. Assis à côté l'un de l'autre nous regardons le paysage défilé par la même fenêtre. Jacob le ramène en premier, et je vois rapidement la maison bleue apparaître. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes.

Il salue notre chauffeur, avant de se tourner vers moi. Sa main me caresse le visage en me ramenant vers lui. Je le regarde m'approcher, son visage à quelques centimètres du miens. Ses lèvres effleurent ma joue... Un léger baiser, encore plus doux qu'un papillon... Son odeur m'envahit les narines, me plaquant contre le siège tant elle m'étourdit.

- Bonne nuit. Et n'oublie pas notre accord.

Il file ensuite rapidement hors de la voiture, alors que je m'enfonce dans sa veste. Je le regarde entrer chez lui alors que Jacob redémarre, encore enivrée par cette soirée.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un petit commentaire ?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Et voilà un nouveau début de semaine et donc un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui sont venus lire mon histoire et encore plus ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. C'est vraiment important pour moi car c'est ce qui me donne envie, une fois rentrée du travail, de prendre un peu de temps pour écrire. Je suis au milieu du chapitre 35 (60%), mais il y a une scène qui me coince et ça fait au moins 4 fois que je l'efface pour la reprendre de zéro !

Bon pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre, mais il s'arrête sur quelque chose qui est pour moi trop souvent laissé de côté.

J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les commentaires que j'ai reçu ce matin, si quelqu'un est passé à la trappe signalez-vous et je me ferais pardonner !

Sinon je suis toujours en recherche d'une bêta pour m'aider, donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un...

Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau passage de Dawn !

Bonne lecture !

**Review :**

**Cara :** Ma prof de français, que de souvenirs… Pas que des bons d'ailleurs, mais en tout cas cette phrase m'a marquée ! Tu es revenue tous les jours ? ! Houlà tu me mets la pression ! Je tente déjà de garder le rythme pour publier un chapitre par semaine et ne pas perdre mon avance, alors malheureusement ne t'attends pas à des miracles ! La première version est effectivement clairement moins aboutie. C'était ma première histoire que je publiée et j'étais bien plus jeune… Et oui, tu risques de te spoiler sacrément car même si elles sont différentes, se sont quand même la même histoire sur le fond. J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra ! A bientôt !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Secret<p>

Décidément, je n'arriverais à rien aujourd'hui. Je repose mon livre sur mon bureau, dépitée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais il met impossible de me concentrer. Les monologues dramatiques de Phèdre me passent par-dessus de la tête. Ce qui est plus qu'ennuyeux vu que je dois rendre une dissertation dessus dans moins d'une semaine. Et que je n'ai absolument rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui.

La pluie coule en trombe dehors, et un orage qui s'annonce fameux approche. De ma fenêtre je vois déjà les tourbillons nuageux se former au dessus de la réserve. Autant dire que je suis coincé chez mes tuteurs pour la journée, ce qui ne m'enchante guère.

A Seattle, j'avais l'habitude de sortir me promener dans les rues passantes. Personne ne me connaissait et j'oubliais pendant quelques heures la maladie et la solitude. Je n'étais plus qu'une inconnue au milieu de tant d'autres. Je me sentais libre et normal. Une sensation unique dans ma situation. Bien sûr avec la vague de criminalité et l'aggravation de la maladie mes promenades en solitaires étaient de plus en plus rares, mais je trouvais toujours le moyen de m'enfuir de ma vie pendant quelques heures.

Ici ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer: mes tuteurs refusent que je sorte seule alors que je ne rêve que de ça. Un véritable moment de solitude pour penser tranquillement à tout ce qui c'est passé. Au secret que les garçons me cachent, à Seth qui me tourne autour... A ma famille d'accueil dont je me rapproche indubitablement, à cette nouvelle vie à laquelle je me fais. Tout est si différent de ce que j'ai pu connaitre.

Je me sens perdue au milieu d'un courant inconnu, isolée sur mon rocher. Des vagues me lèchent les pieds, tentatrices. Des vagues comme Jacob ou Seth. Et moi je meurs de peur de sauter et de me noyer, même si le roulis à l'air si doux et rassurant. Combien de fois suis-je tombée après m'être accrochée à quelqu'un ? Combien de fois m'a-t-on abandonné alors que je faisais de mon mieux ?

Je soupire, ressasser ces idées noires ne m'aide pas. J'aurais besoin d'un bon coup de vent pour effacer tout ça. Mais enfermée dans ma chambre ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je tape du pied sur le sol pour relancer le siège à bascule. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée dans une cage aux barreaux invisibles. En fait je crois que le pire c'est que je suis ma propre geôlière. Si je voulais avancer il me suffirait de tendre une main vers ceux qui m'entourent, et ils la saisiraient. Pourtant ce geste me fait si peur que je préfère souffrir que de le faire.

Bon sang ! Je ne suis pas sortie d'affaire surtout si je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement !

- Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je te sorte d'ici avant que tu ne te momifie !

Je sursaute, mon cœur ratant plusieurs battements. Jacob est à l'entrée de ma chambre, appuyé contre ma porte négligemment. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il est là à me regarder. Comme je ne l'ai pas entendu, il pourrait très bien m'observer depuis plusieurs minutes. Cependant, ses cheveux mouillés gouttent sur son T-shirt imbibé d'eau, donc il était encore sous la pluie il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour moi de me surprendre comme ça ?

- Désolé.

- Tu n'en penses pas un mot...

Il souri. Je suis certaine que ma réaction l'amuse comme d'habitude. Heureusement que je suis assez calme pour ne pas démarrer une crise à la moindre surprise. Pour lui c'est peut-être normal, mais ça ma demandé plusieurs mois pour y arriver. Et ça ne fonctionne pas toujours. Il se rapproche de moi et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas une simple visite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je viens te sortir de ton isolement. On va chez Charlie regarder un match cet aprèm et tu es invitée.

- Un match ? Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de sport...

- C'est juste une excuse pour se voir ! Et puis Seth sera là...

- Jacob, je ne pense pas que...

- Tu viens ! Dépêche de lever tes fesses ! Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que te morfondre, alors saute dans tes chaussures !

Voyant que je ne suis pas vraiment emballé, il me force à me lever en tirant sur mes bras. Comme d'habitude il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je me prépare donc à le suivre, regroupant mes affaires dans mon sac à main.

- Allez grouilles-toi ! On va rater le début du match !

- Eh ! Déjà que tu me forces à venir, alors ne me bouscule pas trop !

- C'est toi qui ne joue pas le jeu... Je te rappelle que tu m'as fais une promesse et à Seth aussi...

Et voilà à quoi cela me sert de promettre des choses : ils s'en servent contre moi. Je grogne alors que son sourire s'agrandit. Mais il n'a pas tord, j'ai effectivement promis de faire un effort et de ne pas refuser les pas qu'ils font vers moi. Même si parfois cela signifie lutter contre celle que je suis devenue. A leur proximité j'ai l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle moi et c'est un peu terrifiant...

D'ailleurs je me demande comment il sait ce que j'ai promis à Seth. Je vois mal l'indien lui parler spontanément des mots que nous avons échangés sur la plage. Surtout que ça ne le regarde pas vraiment, même si Jacob est très impliqué dans son rôle de Cupidon. Je crois que ça l'amuse de nous voir ainsi avec Seth.

J'aimerai bien le voir dans notre situation et à mon tour observer ses réactions. On verrait bien lequel de nous deux s'en sort le mieux !

Je suis certaine que lui et Seth parle de moi régulièrement. En fait Seth me l'a plus ou moins avoué. Je sais aussi qu'il évoque le sujet avec un certain "Edward", je crois que c'est son nom, que je ne connais absolument pas. Jacob, Quil et Embry en parle de temps en temps, mais je suis bien incapable de le resituer. En fait je ne suis pas vraiment pressée de le rencontrer car j'ignore ce que lui raconte Seth.

Nous descendons les escaliers, ma tutrice m'attendant avec mon manteau. Le père de Jacob est dans la voiture et nous attends. Jacob à tout organisé, j'en suis certaine... Quel magouilleur celui-là !

Cependant, malgré mes soupirs, je le remercie du regard. Car invariablement il vient me chercher et me tire de mon engourdissement pour m'ouvrir aux autres. En fait, sans lui je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais eu le courage d'avancer. Et même si cela me surprend, je lui fais vraiment confiance. Plus qu'à n'importe qui.

Il me sourie et me serre la main discrètement avant que je monte à l'arrière de la voiture rouge. Il m'a compris.

Je ne pourrais pas le dire à voix haute, mais je remercie intérieurement Jacob pour ce qu'il fait.

I&S

Les vingt minutes qui nous séparent de Forks m'ont parus bien plus courtes que lors de mes précédents trajets. Jacob conduit plus rapidement que mes tuteurs, si bien que la Golf rouge passe déjà devant le panneau de la ville. Il tourne à droite sur la grande route qui sépare la ville en deux. Le chemin est plein du monde malgré le temps de chien, à croire qu'il s'agit juste de prendre l'habitude de vivre sous la pluie.

Nous bifurquons sur une voie bien plus petite à gauche, Fern Hill Road, pour pénétrer dans ce qui semble être un quartier d'habitation. La rue est longue, et pas vraiment droite. Nous sommes presque au bout lorsque Jacob se gare devant une maison recouverte de lames de bois peintes en blanc. De taille moyenne, elle est entourée par la forêt, ce qui lui donne un air un peu sauvage.

Trois voitures y sont déjà garées. Un véhicule de police qui doit être à Charlie et la camionnette bleu des Clearwater. Et une voiture de luxe qui détonne complètement. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde... Mais l'Aston Martin démarre dès que Jacob ouvre la porte, ce qui me rassure un peu.

Jacob descend rapidement, apparemment pressé de rentrer dans l'habitation. Il prend quand même le temps d'aider Billy à monter la volée de marches avec son fauteuil. Je les suis beaucoup moins rapidement, me demandant bien dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée. Où plutôt dans quoi il m'a entrainé.

La porte s'ouvre avant que l'un de nous l'ait atteinte pour laisser passer Seth. Jacob pousse son père devant lui avec empressement ce qui fait rire le Quileute. Comme d'habitude il sourit et à chaque fois j'ai l'impression qu'il rayonne comme un soleil. Et moi, je suis submergée par sa présence. Une myriade d'émotions m'emplie le cerveau. Une douceur chaleureuse au creux de la poitrine et un étrange sentiment que je n'arrive pas à définir... Cette sensation qui me fait perdre pied me rend aussi fragile qu'une fleur.

Je m'accroche à la rambarde glacée pour rester ancrer dans la réalité et ne pas me laisser entrainer. Cela devient de plus en plus difficile. Si au départ j'arrivais à garder la tête froide, plus le temps passe, et plus sa présence me fait de l'effet. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de moi... Jamais personne n'a été si proche de moi, comme si un lien nous tenait attaché l'un à l'autre.

Ce qui me fait toujours aussi peur.

Et pourtant, irrémédiablement attirée par lui je monte les marches pour m'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son corps brulant. Je ferme les yeux, rassurée par sa simple présence. Les sentiments qu'il déclenche en moi n'ont pas de cause et pourtant ils me bouleversent. Nous restons quelques minutes perdus dans ce lien étrange qu'il y a entre nous. Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus près de moi, ou bien est-ce pour me retenir ? Je ne sais plus. Tout s'embrouille quand nous sommes ensemble.

On nous appelle à l'intérieur.

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur les siens, si proche que je distingue toutes les émotions qui les traversent. Je pourrais me perdre en eux.

Seth recule doucement, me prenant la main pour m'entrainer avec lui. L'entrée est minuscule et la moitié de place est occupée par un escalier montant à l'étage. J'ai l'impression de découvrir l'intérieur d'un vieux célibataire qu'une femme aurait tenté de rendre plus cosy. Ce qui est peut-être le cas. Je pose mon manteau sur la patère pour ensuite suivre l'indien dans ce qui doit être le salon.

Heureusement je connais déjà l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Les deux canapés et les fauteuils sont tous tournés vers l'écran plat qui trône au milieu du mur, surmonté d'une magnifique truite empaillée... C'est d'un kitch, mais je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise dans cet environnement. Il y fait bon vivre, j'en suis certaine.

Sur la table basse sont disposés des popcorns en quantité astronomique, ainsi que des bières et des sodas. Une orgie semble prévue pour les heures qui vont suivre...

Sue et Charlie sont installés sur le même fauteuil et discute avec Billy. En fait nous sommes en tout petit comité : les trois adultes, Seth et sa sœur, Jacob, moi et une petite fille que je n'avais pas remarquée.

Un drôle de frisson me parcours lorsque je la vois, comme si mon cerveau était alerté par quelque chose. Ca doit être la fatigue, car elle est tout simplement magnifique. Lovée contre le torse de Jacob elle semble aussi fragile et douce qu'un petit oiseau. Ses boucles cuivrées encadrent ses traits fins de poupée. Sa peau est aussi blanche que la mienne, faisant ressortir ses joues roses et les fossettes qui les ornent. Ses yeux chocolat ne quittent pas Jacob. D'ailleurs l'indien semble subjugué. Il l'observe comme si elle était la plus belle chose du monde. Il a le même regard que Quil avec Claire, que Sam avec Emily... La même fascination qui habite les yeux de Seth lorsqu'il me voit.

C'est vraiment étrange.

Seth me guide vers le canapé, poussant son ami pour que je puisse m'installer. Jacob râle pour la forme et tasse son corps immense sur la moitié de la banquette. Leah me jette un drôle de regard alors que son frère s'installe contre le second accoudoir à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais à chaque fois elle me fait un peu peur. Et comme d'habitude, je me tends sous ses yeux sombres.

Je suis tellement collé à Seth, qu'il doit sentir mes muscles se contracter car il suit mon regard jusqu'à sa sœur. Pendant quelques secondes leurs yeux sont liés, puis Leah finit par se retourner vers la télévision.

Je remue un peu pour m'installer plus confortablement dans le peu de place que les deux indiens me laissent. Moi qui suis si frileuse d'habitude, je me retrouve presque en surchauffe au milieu de ses deux corps bouillants. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais une sorte de torpeur m'envahie. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de ce moment de sérénité. A chaque respiration je sens la chaleur de la peau de Seth contre mon bras et son odeur qui m'apaise.

Je ne tourne vraiment pas rond...

Une petite main froide se pose sur mon visage, et je sursaute. Un instant des images étranges me sont venues en tête sans que j'y comprenne grand chose. La seconde d'après mes yeux sont sur l'enfant dont Jacob retient le poignet délicat. Il me regarde bizarrement comme si son simple contact pouvait me gêner ou je ne sais quoi. En voyant tout semble normal, il se tourne vers la petite fille :

- Nessie, Bella t'as déjà expliqué que tu ne peux pas toucher les gens comme bon te semble.

Elle prend un air fautif, sans pour autant me quitter du regard. Comme si j'étais une chose curieuse. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise devant ses yeux intelligents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange en elle... Je la regarde moi aussi, cherchant à déterminer qui elle est et d'où me vient cette étrange impression.

- Isleen, dit Jacob, je te présente Renesmée Cullen, la fille adoptive de ma meilleure amie. Nessie, voici Isleen, la... Enfin tu sais qui elle est.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus : le fait que la meilleure amie de Jacob, qui doit avoir notre âge, ai adopté une enfant de sept ans, ou qu'elle sache qui je suis ce qui sous-entend qu'on lui a déjà beaucoup parlé de moi. Alors que je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait.

Elle me fait un grand sourire avant de déclarer.

- Oui, tu es l'amoureuse de Seth, comme Jake et moi.

Je les sens tous se tendre. La vérité est censée sortir de la bouche des enfants, mais là je crois que personne n'est vraiment prêt à entendre ce qu'elle a dit. Certainement pas moi. Que lui a-t-on raconté pour qu'elle croie que je suis "amoureuse" de Seth. Je sais que mon comportement est étrange, mais nous sommes loin d'être un couple ou je ne sais quoi tous les deux. Qu'es-ce qu'ils lui ont raconté ? Je jette un regard à Seth, dont les yeux sont tournés vers le sol. Comme c'est pratique !

En tout cas, cette petite à déjà le béguin pour Jacob. Ce qui est compréhensible, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Il peut se moquer de Quil qui cède tout à Claire, je suis certaine qu'il en fait autant avec Renesmée.

Quel prénom étrange, unique même, du moins je l'espère. Je ne sais pas qui lui a choisit se prénom mais elle ne devait pas être dans son état normal. Quoique, je ne suis pas vraiment bien placée pour parler : mon prénom date de l'époque moyenâgeuse où le gallois était encore une langue nationale. Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux. Pourtant je l'aime, car il me rattache à ce passé qui m'est inconnu. Peut-être est-ce pareille pour elle.

Je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendue sa remarque et me détourne vers la télévision. Le mieux à faire est d'ignorer ce qui a été dit. Seth se détend un peu à mes côtés, mais je vois bien que les paroles de la fillette l'ont perturbé. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vide, et une ride de réflexion lui strie le front. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. C'est la même expression que lors de notre discussion sur la plage. Comme s'il portait un poids tout seul alors que nous devrions le partager. En fait c'est la même tête que lorsque nous parlons du "secret".

Enfin, nous n'en discutons pas vraiment, je sens juste qu'à certains moments ils me cachent des choses. Mais c'est à eux de savoir quand ils voudront m'en parler.

Tous les dialogues se tarissent alors que le match commence. J'essaye de me concentrer dessus, mais l'écran plat et la faible luminosité me font mal aux yeux, et je sens une sorte d'énervement monter. Je ferme les yeux pour éviter toutes stimulations visuelles qui seraient susceptibles de déclencher une crise. Je déteste vraiment cette plaie qui m'empêche de vivre normalement.

A moins que ma vie ne soit pas faite pour être normale.

Les commentaires vont bon train, mais je garde les yeux fermés. J'ai du mal à me relaxer alors que les personnes autour de moi encouragent vivement une des équipes pour passer au sifflement à chaque défaite. C'est comme si j'absorbais leur énergie à l'intérieure de moi et qu'elle gonflait sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Mon corps se tend, mais je ne bouge pas de peur d'attirer l'attention.

Ma tête est lourde, et je frissonne malgré la chaleur qui règne autour de moi. Il faut que je me calme. Je n'ai aucune raison de paniquer.

Les minutes s'écoulent lentement, et mon état ne s'améliore pas. Je bouge un peu mes épaules espérant les détendre, mais rien ne fonctionne. Il faut forcément que cela m'arrive maintenant. Je remue encore, essayant de déterminer ce qui ne va pas, mais je suis coincée entre Jacob et Seth. Je commence à avoir la nausée, et mes muscles me tirent de plus en plus.

- Ca va ? chuchote Seth à mon oreille.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre. J'ai de plus en plus mal à la tête, et je frissonne toujours autant. Mais je ne veux pas lui dire. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dès que l'on aborde ma maladie et je n'en ai parlé à personne d'autre qu'à Jacob.

Cependant, comme s'il savait que j'allais lui mentir, il prend la décision pour moi. Son bras se passe au dessus de mon épaule, poussant ma tête dans sa nuque. Son odeur se glisse jusqu'à mes narines et étrangement je me sens apaisée. J'entends le rythme de son cœur contre moi et il me berce. Tant pis si cela me parait étrange d'être si près de lui, surtout devant les autres. J'ai besoin de cette tranquillité qu'il m'offre.

La mi-temps est déjà passée quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Un téléphone portable sonne en pleine action de l'équipe adverse et tout le monde grogne. Jacob s'excuse et décroche sans se lever. Il ne parle pas, mais une seconde plus tard il raccroche pour se lever. Nessie toujours dans ses bras.

Leah s'est levée en même temps que lui et Seth me repousse légèrement, les yeux posés sur Jacob. Ils ont tous l'air tendus et ce sentiment se répand à la pièce entière. Les adultes les regardes inquiets. En moins d'une minute l'ambiance à totalement changé.

- On part tout de suite, grogne Jacob.

Son inquiétude se lit sur ses traits. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il sert Nessie contre lui comme pour la protéger d'un mal invisible. Sans un mot de plus il s'éloigne pour sortir par la porte de derrière et se diriger vers les bois. Leah le suis de près, le précédent dans la forêt. Seth part aussi mais ne cesse de me jeter des regards. Je reste à la porte pour les regarder sans comprendre.

Seth s'arrête pour revenir vers moi, mais Jacob le coupe dans son élan avant qu'il ne m'atteigne.

- Seth on n'a pas le temps, on y va _maintenant_ !

Le dernier mot à claqué comme un ordre et Seth baisse la tête dans un geste de soumission avant de suivre Jacob qui a disparu dans les bois, Nessie toujours avec lui. Je le regarde s'éloigner sans un geste ou un mot qui pourrait justifier leur attitude. Au bout de quelques minutes je comprends qu'ils m'ont laissé derrière eux, sans explication.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'énorme. Je ne comprends pas quelle mouche les as piqué.

Il fait froid dehors, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est mon cœur qui se recouvre de glace. Que c'est-il passé... Je ne vois qu'une seule explication à tout cela : ce secret que Seth ne me pense pas capable de comprendre.

- Isleen ? m'appelle Sue. Ne reste pas dehors, tu vas attraper froid.

**I&S**

J'essaye de suivre les instructions de Billy à la lettre, mais la pluie ne m'aide pas vraiment. On dirait presque qu'il fait nuit tant il fait sombre. L'orage gronde et j'aperçois quelques éclairs. Si je ne conduisais pas déjà plus lentement qu'il ne fallait j'aurais encore ralentie. La Golf de Jacob est bien plus dure à diriger que je ne le pensais. Même s'il l'a bricolée, ça reste une vieille voiture.

Après le départ précipité des garçons, je me suis retrouvée seule avec les adultes. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Nous avons continués à regarder le match jusqu'à la fin, mais l'envie n'y était plus. Qu'en à moi je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils soient tous partis ainsi, sans une explication.

Charlie et Sue avaient prévus de passer la soirée ensemble, et je me retrouve donc obligée de ramener Billy avec la voiture de son fils. Autant dire que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. A part les rares indications du vieil indien, rien ne rompt le silence. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées et je ne suis pas une grande bavarde. Pourtant je résiste à l'envie de lui demander ce qu'il sait, car je suis certaine que lui et Sue savent très bien ce qui se passe.

Mais je n'ose pas. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que m'a dit Seth sur la plage. De se secret qu'il me cache. Et je commence à me demander s'il n'est pas plus important que je le pensais. Surtout si les adultes sont dans la confidence. J'ignore ce que lui et Jacob peuvent faire à cette heure, mais leurs parents même s'ils sont inquiets les laissent faire. Je doute donc qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose d'illégal. Mais alors quoi ?

Nous arrivons enfin à la clairière qui abrite nos maisons. Je me gare devant chez les Black, m'approchant le plus possible de la rambarde d'accès. Je coupe le courant, me précipitant dehors pour sortir le fauteuil roulant du père de Jacob du coffre. Ce truc pèse une tonne, mais heureusement pour moi j'arrive à le déplier sans trop de problème. J'ouvre la porte passagère et colle le siège contre elle pour permettre à Billy de s'y assoir. A la force de ses bras il se hisse d'un geste expert d'un siège à l'autre. Je m'écarte pour lui laisser la place de manœuvrer.

Il pleut toujours à verse et nous sommes trempés. La rampe d'accès glisse, et j'aide Billy à la monter en le poussant. La porte n'est pas fermée heureusement. Nous rentrons tous les deux dans le salon qui sert d'entrée chez les Black. C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Je reste les bras ballants au milieu de la pièce.

- Isleen ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Es-ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour ce qui c'est passé toute à l'heure ?

Billy soupire. Il est évident qu'il préférait ne pas me répondre. En fait je crois que c'est ce qu'il va faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me cache tous, mais Billy ne m'avouera jamais ce qu'il y a derrière l'attitude des indiens. Mais je veux au moins savoir s'il y a un danger dans ce secret.

- Jacob me dit toujours que non, répondit-il. Et j'ai confiance en mon fils.

- Moi aussi.

Il me regarde doucement et emprisonne une de mes mains entre les siennes. Elles sont chaudes, et par ce geste il me rassure, me réconforte. Je m'accroupie au sol pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Malgré ses paroles il est inquiet lui aussi, bien plus que moi car il sait de quoi il peut avoir peur. Je serre sa main.

- Alors gardons confiance dans ces êtres qui nous sont si chers.

**I&S**

Je me mouche pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes. En plus d'une fin d'après-midi pourrie, j'ai pris froid hier en sortant sous la pluie. Quelle poisse ! Heureusement je ne parle pas encore du nez et j'ai les idées assez claires. J'ai quand même passé le double du temps que je prévoyais sur mon devoir de littérature... Autant dire que je fonctionne au ralentie.

Enfin, le coup de froid n'est pas totalement responsable de mon état. Mes pensées sont surtout préoccupées par autre chose que le drame de Phèdre.

Grelottante après être resté prostrée sur mon bureau j'ai dû me résoudre à m'installée devant la cheminée. Couchée sur le canapé, enroulée dans un plaid je tente de lire un vieux bouquin sur l'histoire des Quileute. Il était dans la bibliothèque de ma chambre, sauf que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.

Mes tuteurs viennent de partir aux courses, me laissant seule. Je profite de ce moment pour me ressourcer. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Jacob ou de Seth. Pas le moindre message pour s'excuser ou m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. A croire que cela ne me regarde pas, ou bien que je ne suis pas assez importante pour mériter une explication.

Je soupire. Je dois arrêter d'y penser. Je ne fais que ça depuis qu'ils ont disparus dans les bois. Et franchement à part me frustrer ça ne mène à rien. Je reprends ma lecture, un mouchoir à portée de main. La journée va être longue, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être demain. Je pensais que le secret ne m'importerai pas, mais en fait il pèse peut-être plus lourd que je le croyais.

Ca ne fait qu'un mois et demi que je suis là, mais jamais je n'avais pensé qu'il y avait un autre pendant à leur vie. Et surtout qu'il prenait autant de place. De prime abord on les croirait normaux. Enfin presque. Après tout ils détonnent quand même pas mal des autres jeunes de leurs âges... Mais qu'es-ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir à cacher ?

Je referme mon livre pour le poser par terre. Cela vaut mieux sinon je vais finir par le balancer de dépit. Bon sang, pourquoi les choses sont toujours aussi compliquées ? Rien ne peut se passer normalement en ma présence. J'avais presque finie par croire que j'avais atteint le fond du sac à malice qu'était ma vie, mais je me suis apparemment trompée !

En fait, je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'avoir une explication.

Un coup sec à la porte retentit. Je ne bouge pas. Mes tuteurs n'attendaient personnes et de toute manière ils ne sont pas là. Et même si c'était pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de parler aux rares personnes que je connais.

Sauf que la porte s'ouvre et je sais tout de suite qui entre. Il n'y a que Jacob pour entrer dans une maison sans qu'on lui réponde. Je ne connaîtrais pas Billy j'accuserais ses parents, mais il n'a même pas cette excuse. Je reste à ma place retenant mon souffle. S'il pouvait croire que je ne suis pas là...

- Tu es certain qu'elle est là ? Je sais qu'on est chez mon oncle et ma tante, mais ça me gêne de rentrer comme ça...

- Tu es chiant Seth. Ca fait des heures que tu tournes en rond en pleurant de ne pas savoir comment t'excuser et maintenant que je te trouve une opportunité de le faire tu recules ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux !

- Mais ce n'est pas évident ! Je sais pas quoi lui dire, et en même temps je ne peux as non plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Et bien débrouilles-toi ! Je ne vais pas te tenir la main.

La porte claque et il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans la pièce. Je soupire avant de me relever pour fermer la porte à clef. Sauf que je ne suis pas seule dans la maison. Seth est là lui aussi. Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et je grimace. Ils ont certainement cru que, comme à mon habitude, j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre. Ce qui serait le cas si je n'avais pas aussi froid.

Nous nous regardons un long moment, sans savoir vraiment quoi se dire. J'ai honte de mettre fait prendre alors que je me cachais d'eux. Et lui ne sait pas où se mettre. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, si bien que nous restons de longues minutes à nous regarder. Moi au dessus du dossier du canapé et lui debout dans l'entrée. Ma position finie par me gêner et je me retourne vers le feu. Il prend mon geste pour une invitation et se rapproche de moi. Il reste un instant indécis, puis il s'assoit à côté de moi plutôt que dans un siège.

Aucun de nous n'ose parler. Je trouve cela idiot, mais je n'arrive pas à commencer la conversation. En fait je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Son attitude m'a tellement étonnée que je pourrais presque l'oublier tant ça ne lui ressemble pas. Et en même temps, le simple fait qu'il soit parti comme ça sans un mot me pousse à croire que je ne le connais pas si bien.

J'ignore complètement qui est le vrai Seth.

Le silence devient pesant et mes tuteurs finiront par rentrer. Si nous voulons parler il faudrait mieux que ça soit avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Sauf qu'il n'a pas l'air décidé à s'expliquer.

Je soupire.

- Seth, si tu as quelque chose à me dire dit le tout simplement.

- En fait je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, à part que je suis désolé.

- Tu te stresse pour un simple "désolé". Seth je ne comprends pas, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être comme ça...

- Je sais, soupire-t-il. Mais je n'arrive pas à être parfaitement naturel avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

Il se laisse tomber contre le dossier, ramenant ses bras contre lui. Ses yeux sombres sont fixés sur les flammes de la cheminée.

- m'impressionne, avoue-t-il. Et j'ai toujours le sentiment que je vais faire quelque chose de travers et te perdre. Et hier c'était plus qu'un geste de travers.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est qui c'est passé hier dépendait de ta volonté.

Il se tourne vers moi, cherchant dans mon visage ce que je peux bien penser.

- Je pense que ton secret est bien plus important que tu n'as voulu me laissé le croire. Je me trompe ?

- Ce sont ses conséquences qui sont lourdes pour moi.

- Mais ce n'est pas un truc d'illégal où je ne sais quoi... Vos parents ne vous laisseraient jamais tremper dans un truc de louche et je sais qu'ils sont au courant.

- Non c'est certain...

- Alors je ne comprends pas. C'est lourd de conséquence et tu ne peux pas m'en parler, et en même temps tu me dis que tu pourrais me le dire là tout de suite... C'est illogique !

- Non... C'est juste que tu n'imagine pas ce que je cache. Et combien j'ai peur que ça gâche tout tant que tu ne me feras pas confiance.

On tourne en rond. Je peux comprendre sa position. Je n'aime pas parler de ma maladie, et je fais comme si out aller bien la plupart du temps. L'épilepsie est mon secret. Et je déteste quand la situation ou les gens me forcent à en parler. Il en est certainement de même pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté il me dit qu'il pourrait m'en parler... Le manque de confiance ne vient peut-être pas de moi, mais de lui.

- J'ai confiance en toi Seth, du moins en celui que j'ai connu jusqu'ici. Le garçon qui m'a laissé derrière sans explication à un peu baissé dans mon estime.

Son regard se voile et il détourne la tête. Il s'apprête à se lever et je comprends que je l'ai peut-être blessé.

- Seth, tu n'es pas ce garçon.

Ses yeux sont de nouveau sur moi et il se rapproche plus près si bien qu'une de ses jambes touche la mienne. Je me tais. J'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir beaucoup parlé. Trop en fait. Moi non plus je ne me reconnais pas.

- Je ne veux pas l'être et en même temps je risque de le devenir tant que je ne t'aurais pas tout expliqué. Et pour l'instant ça me parait impossible.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

Il est surprit que je pense cela, mais c'est la seule explication. Et je ne lui en veux pas du tout. On se connait, mais pas assez, et avouer nos secrets à une personne est le signe d'une proximité et d'une confiance qu'il n'y a pas encore entre nous.

- J'ai confiance en toi Isleen, au delà du mot. C'est juste que la confiance ne suffit pas toujours. Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prête à plonger dans ce que je cache. Je veux seulement te protéger, je te le promets, pas te faire souffrir. Je suis désolé si je n'y arrive pas.

- Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être honnête avec moi. Si ce qui c'est passé hier se reproduit alors je veux que tu me dises qu'il s'agit du secret c'est tout.

- Merci...

- Pour ?

- Pour être si compréhensive.

* * *

><p>Bon comme je vous l'ai dit, pas vraiment d'action, mais ça arrive ! Ca me parait un peu fou à chaque fois qu'au bout de trois jours les Quileutes révèlent leur secret comme ça... Ce qui justifie pour moi ce chapitre. Mais la question importante est : cela vous a-t-il plut ou trouvez-vous ce chapitre accessoire ?<p>

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Et oui, aujourd'hui nous sommes mardi, et comme tout les mardis Dawn se grossit d'un nouveau chapitre !

Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit des Légendes Quileutes. Alors oui, certains vont dire que c'est un peu long, mais cela me semble important quand même pour bien faire comprendre l'histoire et les réactions d'Isleen !

Enfin, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Je voulais aussi remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de relire ce chapitre afin que je puisse vous le livrer sans fautes d'orthographe ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

A bientôt !

PS : J'ai normalement répondu à tous les commentaires que j'ai reçus, s' il y a un oubli signalez-vous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je tenais à ce chapitre sur le « secret », ça me paraissait évident, mais bon cela retarde un peu l'action… Attention aux spoilers si tu lis la première version ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu ! A bientôt.

**Disclamer : **L'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Légendes<p>

Je sors rapidement de l'infirmerie pour ne pas faire attendre Jacob trop longtemps. Je sens ma bouche me tirer légèrement alors que mes yeux regardent le papier qu'elle vient de me donner. J'ai enfin fait mes preuves : je suis libre d'aller en sport si je m'en sens capable. Ce qui est une sacrée victoire !

Comme d'habitude Jacob m'attend devant sa voiture, Seth à côté de lui. Il me sourit en me voyant arriver et je tente de lui répondre. Ce qui ne fonctionne presque pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils discutent, mais Seth à l'air un peu ennuyé.

- Ça sera plus simple si ça vient du Conseil. Et puis le but n'est pas de lui cacher éternellement... Ça va faire deux semaines que tu tournes autour du pot et l'occasion ne va pas se représenter avant un moment.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée...

- Faut le demander pour savoir ! Isleen ça te dit de venir à un barbecue ce soir ?

- Pourquoi je sens que ce n'est pas un simple barbecue ?

- Parce que tu es super parano. Bon en réalité c'est un barbecue-légende. On en fait de temps en temps.

Seth n'a pas l'air très à l'aise avec cette idée. Je me demande pourquoi. Lui qui cherche par tous les moyens à me convaincre que nous pouvons être proches, le voilà qui tente de m'éviter une soirée. Le secret doit avoir un lien avec cette proposition. Depuis que nous avons discuté ensemble, Seth semble vouloir préparer le terrain, sans pour autant que je me rende compte de quelque chose. Il s'absente de temps en temps avec Jacob, mais je sais au moins qu'il y a une raison valable. Cependant, à chaque fois que le sujet est abordé avec Jacob, il a l'air de penser que nous prenons trop de temps.

Mais ça ne le regarde pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est à Seth de m'en parler et pas à Jacob. Et donc que c'est au plus jeune de trouver le bon moment et le meilleur moyen de me mettre au parfum.

Aussi, je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Je crois que Jacob a compris que la réaction de Seth m'empêchait de me décider.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite. Mais ça serait bien que tu viennes...

- C'est à cause du secret ?

La question est adressée à Seth, mais c'est Jacob qui hoche la tête. Le plus jeune n'a pas l'air de vouloir aborder le sujet, comme d'habitude. Peut-être estime-t-il que je ne suis toujours pas prête à entendre ce qu'il a à me dire. Ou il y a autre chose.

- Jacob, c'est à moi de voir si je peux lui dire ou non ! Je n'ai pas envie de tout perdre parce que d'autres croient que c'est le moment. Il y a pleins de façons de faire ça !

Cette fois Jacob se tourne vers moi. Il semble évaluer si je suis capable ou non de découvrir ce qu'ils me cachent. Je soutiens son regard, même si je n'aime pas ça. En fait, je n'arrive pas à déterminer si j'ai la capacité d'entendre ce qu'ils ont à me dire. Ça dépendra essentiellement de la teneur du secret. Mon voisin semble penser la même chose.

- Tu as raison. C'est à vous de voir. Je vais vous laisser en discuter _maintenant_. _Réfléchissez bien_.

Et sans un mot de plus, je le regarde partir. Je suis stupéfaite. Dans ses mots je crus percevoir plusieurs ordres, et je n'aimais pas ça. Je me retourne vers Seth qui regarde ses pieds. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il fait ça. La première c'était lors de notre première conversation à ce sujet. Je lui touche le bras pour attirer son attention. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le doute. Et moi je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Il me suit alors que je me dirige vers la plage. Il fait plutôt beau aujourd'hui, si on considère le ciel gris qui n'a pas encore déversé une seule goutte d'eau. Nous nous installons dans notre coin habituel, à la lisière des herbes folles, un peu en hauteur par rapport à la mer. Cependant Seth ne s'assoit pas. Il reste figé, les yeux au loin, les pieds arrimés au sol. Je ne vois que son dos au travers de sa chemise bleue, mais je sens d'ici sa tension.

- Tu comptes m'ignorer ?

Il se retourne vers moi et je peux lire le conflit intérieur sous ses traits. Il a le visage dur de la résolution et les yeux pleins de peur.

- Tu crois que je n'arriverai pas à faire la part des choses ?

- Non. Mais j'ai peur moi aussi, peur que tu me laisses. Je sais que je t'ai dit que j'accepterai ce que tu veux de moi. Mais en fait je suis terrifié à l'idée que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Ce que l'on va te raconter ce soir pourrait briser ce que l'on est en train de construire.

Je me lève pour le rejoindre. Il a toujours su me réconforter et être là pour moi. Et je me demande comment un secret, qui n'est pas malsain, pourrait tout changer. Cependant, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Si tu ne veux pas que je vienne je dirai non. Si tu acceptes... Eh bien, je tâcherai de faire avec ce que l'on me dira.

- Promets-moi que tu me laisseras une chance de m'expliquer après...

- Si tu veux... Donc je viens ?

- Oui, je crois que Jacob à raison. Peut-être que quand tu auras une vue d'ensemble cela rendra notre relation plus simple. Enfin, d'un certain côté.

**I&S**

Je fixe mon deuxième sandwich avant de me résigner. Il ne rentrera pas dans le peu de place qu'il reste dans mon estomac. Je me demande déjà comment j'ai pu engloutir un de ces pains fourrés au jambon et plusieurs verres de limonade, tout en ayant pris mon traitement... Mais je sais que le dernier reliquat de notre repas fera plaisir à Seth. Je le lui tends et il me remercie d'un sourire. Le premier depuis que nous sommes arrivés derrière chez Jacob.

Si lui était plutôt heureux de me voir, Seth a un peu perdu de sa superbe. Il ne cesse de me jeter des regards inquiets. Mon tuteur aussi. Assis de l'autre côté du feu de camp, il trône comme membre du Conseil Quileute avec le père de Jacob, Sue, et le grand-père de Quil. Je ne savais même pas que l'homme faisait partie du conseil dirigeant de la tribu...

Nous sommes une vingtaine à être assis autour d'un immense feu de camp. Billy a installé son siège en face de nous, entouré par le vieux Quil sur une chaise longue, de Sue et mon tuteur assis sur deux chaises de camping. Le reste de la troupe est en réalité deux groupes de jeunes hommes taillés comme des ours. Éparpillés ici et là, ils sont différents et si semblable en même temps. Je suis assise au milieu d'eux, entre Seth et Jacob, Leah et Embry derrière moi, Quil à ma droite. Je me sens un peu étrangère. Ils sont tous si solennels alors que la soirée jusqu'ici n'a été que plaisanteries et bavardages incessants.

Emily et les autres petites-amies des garçons m'ont toutes fait la bise à laquelle j'ai répondu de manière maladroite. Tout le monde se comporte comme si je faisais partie des leurs. Bien sûr Seth n'a pas pu échapper à des taquineries que j'ai ignorées. Par exemple le copain de Rachel, Paul je crois, qui lui dit qu'il a de drôles de goûts, ou Jared qui se moque de notre manque de proximité. Pourtant Seth n'est pas loin, juste à quelques centimètres. Bien sûr quand je vois à quel point les autres sont proches de leurs copines, ces centimètres peuvent être comparés à un fossé.

Mais Seth et moi ne sommes pas ensemble.

Emily est protégée par le bras de Sam qui l'enlace, la maintenant contre son torse. Même d'ici on sent leur amour comme une sorte d'aura. A leur côté Jared couve du regard Kim, la faisant rougir régulièrement tellement cela est intense. Paul et Rachel sont plus discrets simplement collés l'un à l'autre. Et puis il y a Quil et Claire à mes côtés. L'indien s'est transformé en kangourou, cachant la petite dans son pull, si bien que seule sa tête endormie dépasse. Jacob, lui, a installé Renesmée entre ses jambes, lui servant de fauteuil chauffant.

Seuls Seth et moi avons gardé un peu de distance. Je ne sais pas si c'est la présence des autres, ou une remontée de doute, mais quand nous sommes arrivés parmi eux, nous n'étions plus aussi proches. Il faut dire que le mutisme de Seth n'aide pas vraiment. Il est tendu comme un arc depuis qu'il a accepté que je vienne.

Il ne fait pas bien chaud. L'humidité est tombée et mes vêtements de ville ne suffisent pas à me protéger de la baisse de température. Je suis un peu raide, tentant d'aspirer la chaleur du feu à mes pieds mais cela ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Mon tuteur et Sue ne cessent de nous fixer avec Seth, contrôlant le moindre de nos gestes, observant le plus petit regard. C'est un peu fatiguant d'être ainsi surveillés.

Je m'appuie un peu plus contre le tronc d'arbre mort, tentant de lutter contre l'engourdissement. Même s'il n'est pas si tard que ça, je suis épuisée. J'espère que la séance "Légendes" va bientôt commencer car, au rythme où cela va, je suis certaine d'être endormie avant le début de l'histoire. Les conversations sont moins vives que pendant le repas, allant presque jusqu'à s'éteindre. Le seul murmure de discutions intimes rythme les minutes. Le bois craque sous la danse du feu, brûlant de minuscules branches qui ont servi à l'allumer. Un coup de vent m'oblige à me tasser un peu plus. Je remarque que Seth m'observe discrètement, certainement prêt à m'aider si possible. Je serre mes jambes contre moi, regardant le**s** volute**s** de fumée qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je suis gelée et bientôt je ne pourrais plus empêcher mes tremblements. Je me tasse un peu plus contre Seth, sans pour autant nous coller. Si notre relation progresse je ne suis pas encore prête à en faire étalage devant tout le monde.

Je ferme les yeux, tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur Seth et moi, mais c'est le froid qui se réveille alors. Je grogne... Qu'ils commencent, et que ça soit rapidement fini !

- Puisque certains s'impatientent, nous allons commencer.

Le rouge me monte aux joues. Billy me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne pense pas que cela soit dit méchamment, mais j'ai l'impression de redevenir une gamine. Un silence suit sa déclaration comme si quelque chose allait se produire. Tous redressent les yeux sur le père de Jacob. Mon cœur bat plus fort. Je me sens anxieuse à présent, après toutes les mises en garde de Seth, le moment de la révélation semble être venu.

Seth remue, mal à l'aise, et pour tenter de le rassurer je m'appuie un peu plus contre lui. Ce mouvement semble le calmer, mais pas assez pour faire disparaître l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Billy se racle la gorge et commence :

- Nous sommes ici pour transmettre les légendes de notre origine.

Le craquement du bois rompt le silence. Toute notre attention est portée sur Billy. Mes yeux ne le lâchent plus. Je crois même que ma respiration se calque sur la sienne. Je sens l'autorité innée de l'indien. Mon esprit se focalise sur sa voix profonde.

_ « Malgré sa petite taille, le peuple Quileute n'a jamais disparu. Nous avons survécu grâce à notre esprit guerrier, et à la magie que nous avons acquise. Ceci est l'histoire d'un autre temps, un temps à jamais présent dans nos êtres._

_ Nos ancêtres se sont installés ici, sur ces terres riches en poissons, il y a des années. Nous étions peu nombreux, et les envieux accourraient vers ce lieu. Nous furent vaincus, et obligés de nous enfuir sur nos navires._

_ Kaheleha fût le premier esprit guerrier dont nous connaissons la légende. Il est notre ancêtre à tous, l'origine de la lignée des grands Chefs Esprits._

_ Nul ne se rappelle qui s'est aperçu de son pouvoir, ni comment il a été utilisé avant cette épreuve._

_ Le jour de l'attaque, ses hommes et lui laissèrent leurs corps à leurs femmes et envoyèrent leurs esprits combattre. Si physiquement nous étions moins forts, nous avions d'autres moyens. Le vent était notre allié, rugissant dans les oreilles de nos ennemis, fabriquant des bourrasques dans leur camp._

_ Les animaux nous comprenaient, et les légendes nous disent qu'ils nous obéissaient._

_ Les envahisseurs furent vaincus. Les meutes de gros chiens qu'ils possédaient se liguèrent contre leurs maîtres. Les Quileutes lancèrent des invasions de chauves-souris qui peuplaient les cavernes des falaises. Les cris du vent, et les bêtes l'emportèrent. Les survivants fuirent, déclarant que la côte était maudite._

_ Les Quileutes, vainqueurs, relâchèrent les chiens afin qu'ils retournent à la vie sauvage. Les hommes réintégrèrent leurs corps et retrouvèrent leurs épouses._

_ Notre magie effraya les tribus environnantes, les Hoh et les Makah. Nos ancêtres signèrent des traités de non-agression. Et si un esprit se risquait à nous attaquer, les esprits guerriers le chassaient. Grâce à eux nous vécûmes longtemps en paix._

_ Les générations se succédèrent, et vint le temps du dernier grand Chef Esprit. Taha Aki était réputé pour sa sagesse et sa volonté pacifiste. Son peuple vivait dans la joie. Tous sauf Utlapa._

_ Il était un des guerriers les plus forts. Mais sa puissance n'avait d'égale que son avidité. Il voulait que la magie de notre peuple serve à envahir et anéantir les tribus voisines afin de créer un empire._

_ Cependant, lorsque les soldats se transformaient, ils partageaient leurs pensées. Taha Aki découvrit ainsi les ambitions d'Utlapa. Il le condamna à l'exil et lui interdit de se transformer en esprit. Utlapa ne pouvait résister à toute une armée. Il obéit. Il se cacha dans la forêt attendant l'heure où il pourrait se venger de son supérieur._

_ Même en temps de paix, le Chef Esprit restait vigilant. Régulièrement, il s'éloignait dans un endroit secret et sacré, perdu dans la montagne. Il y laissait son corps et survolait les bois et la côte. Il s'assurait de la sécurité des siens._

_ Un jour, lorsque Taha Aki agissait, Utlapa le suivit. Il voulait tuer purement et simplement son ancien chef. Cependant les guerriers chercheraient à punir l'assassin implacablement. Et ce sans difficultés._

_ Derrière le rocher où il était caché Utlapa eut une autre idée. Il attendit que le Chef Esprit se soit éloigné de son corps et le rejoint dans le monde spirituel. Taha Aki sentit les intentions de son ennemi. Mais le vent ne le porta pas assez vite. Quand il revint son enveloppe corporelle avait disparue. Celle Utlapa gisait par terre, la gorge tranchée par le corps de Taha Aki. L'esprit de ce dernier était condamné à errer en temps qu'esprit._

_ Il regarda son ennemi redescendre dans la vallée, et prendre sa place au sein des Quileutes._

_ Les premières semaines Utlapa fit profil bas. Aucuns n'eut de soupçons quand à sa véritable identité. Les premiers changements ne tardèrent pas à arriver. L'ennemi interdit le monde spirituel aux soldats, ayant peur que Taha Aki en profite pour conter ce qui s'était passé._

_ Sa peur était plus forte que ses rêves de conquêtes. Il dut se contenter de diriger la tribu. Il devint oppressant, réclamant des privilèges que l'authentique chef n'avait jamais demandé. Il refusa de travailler avec ses hommes. Il prit une deuxième, puis une troisième épouse, alors que la première était toujours vivante. Tout cela était extraordinaire pour les Quileutes, et l'esprit de Taha Aki était en proie à une rage impuissante._

_ Il tenta d'assassiner son corps afin d'arrêter les excès d'Utlapa. Il demanda de l'aide à un loup féroce des montagnes. Mais un soldat fut tué pensant protéger son chef. Taha Aki attristé ordonna à la bête de rejoindre son repaire._

_ Toutes les légendes s'accordent sur un point, la difficulté d'être un esprit guerrier. Il était terrifiant de se séparer de son corps. Les aïeux ne recouraient à cette magie qu'en cas de besoin._

_ Les expéditions solitaires du chef étaient un fardeau, un sacrifice pour le bien de la communauté. _

_ Taha Aki fut éloigné du sien pendant si longtemps qu'il était à l'agonie. Il pensait être maudit, et ne jamais pouvoir atteindre le royaume de ses ancêtres._

_ Un loup, imposant et magnifique, suivit l'esprit dans les bois. Ce dernier souffrait atrocement, et il éprouva de la jalousie pour cet animal sans cervelle. Lui qui avait encore un corps et une vie._

_ C'est ici que Taha Aki prit la décision qui changea notre destin. Il pria le grand loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre._

_ L'animal accepta, et l'esprit se glissa en lui, plein de gratitude. Ne faisant plus qu'un, bête et homme retournèrent au village._

_ Le peuple affolé appela les guerriers en s'enfuyant. Bien sûr ceux-ci répondirent armés de leurs lances._

_ Taha Aki ne pouvait les attaquer. Il recula lentement, s'adressant à ses anciens hommes par les yeux. Il tenta de chanter les chansons de son peuple. Les guerriers comprirent que ce n'était pas un simple loup. Il était habité par une âme._

_ Un vieux guerrier nommé Yut désobéit aux ordres de celui qu'il croyait son chef. Il franchit les limites du monde spirituel pour communiquer avec la bête._

_ Taha Aki quitta le corps du loup, qui attendit sagement son retour, et parla. Quand Yut fut au courant de la vérité il rendit hommage à son vrai chef._

_ Quand Utlapa vint pour voir si la bête avait été tuée, il vit la dépouille de Yut protégée par ses pairs._

_ Il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il tenta de tuer le vieil homme, le traitant de traître._

_ Les guerriers ne savaient pas quoi faire. Leur ami avait désobéi et il appartenait au chef de décider de sa punition._

_ Yut regagna son corps trop tard, Utlapa le fit taire à jamais, un couteau sur la gorge. Yut était trop faible._

_ Taha Aki regarda l'esprit de Yut s'en aller vers la contrée de l'éternité. Il retourna dans le corps du grand loup. Il voulait déchiqueter la gorge d'Utlapa. Sa rage était immense et puissante. C'est alors qu'une magie extraordinaire se produisit : cette colère était humaine, comme l'amour qu'il portait à sa tribu. Trop humaine. L'animal se transforma en un frisson. Sous les yeux des guerriers il n'y avait plus de loup, mais un homme. Un humain bien plus beau que Taha Aki. Il était l'interprétation incarnée de l'esprit du Chef Esprit._

_ Ses soldats le reconnurent aussitôt. Utlapa tenta de s'enfuir. Mais la nouvelle enveloppe de Taha Aki avait la force du loup. Il anéantit son âme avant qu'elle ne quitte son ancien corps._

_ Le peuple fut heureux en apprenant la vérité. Taha Aki rétablit les choses, reprenant le travail avec ses hommes, et rendit ses deux jeunes épouses à leurs familles._

_Les voyages spirituels furent interdits, car il avait compris le danger qu'ils représentaient. Ce fut la fin des esprits guerriers._

_ Taha Aki était plus qu'un loup, et plus qu'un homme. Il fut surnommé Taha Aki le grand loup, ou Taha Aki l'homme esprit._

_ Il resta chef de nombreuses années, son corps ne vieillissant plus. Lorsque le danger était présent il se retransformait en loup pour combattre._

_ La paix était revenue. Il engendra de nombreux fils qui, après avoir atteint l'âge adulte, étaient capables à leur tour de se transformer. Ces loups étaient différents les uns des autres, car les enveloppes représentaient l'esprit des hommes qui les habitaient. »_

Tous ont un petit sourire au visage, un air fier. Je suis en présence des descendants de Taha Aki. Une sorte de respect envers cette tribu monte. Parce que même si ce sont des légendes, elles se sont transmises de générations en générations pour venir jusqu'à nous. Et pour moi qui n'ai pas d'histoire, ce fait est extrêmement symbolique. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi à l'école la culture Quileute est encore bien présente. Pas seulement pour sa survie, mais bien parce qu'elle fait partie intégrante de chaque indien présent.

Cependant, je ne vois toujours pas le lien entre le secret de Seth et ces légendes... Je dois passer à côté d'un détail important, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Auraient-ils des pratiques en rapport avec ces histoires ? Ou fait une bêtise en leurs noms ?

Billy continue :

_ « Certains de ses fils se contentèrent d'être des hommes et ne mutèrent plus. Les autres intégrèrent la meute._

_ Ainsi nous a été transmise la magie, mais ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. »_

Le silence règne. Chacun réfléchit à ce qui nous a été conté. C'est une belle histoire. Je m'appuie sur le tronc. Il fait vraiment froid. Même le feu de camp ne me réchauffe plus. La chaleur de Seth me tend les bras, mais je ne sais plus lequel de nous deux est le plus réticent. J'éternue aussi discrètement que possible. Pas assez, vu le manque de bruit. Les garçons me regardent.

- Bah alors Seth ? se moque Quil. On ne prend pas soin de son invitée ?

Aucun de nous ne répond, et je fais mine d'être perdue dans mes pensées. Pourtant je commence à ne plus sentir mes doigts, et remarque que tous se sont resserrés les uns aux autres, certains s'enroulant dans des couvertures. Le choix est difficile, soit je meurs de froid, soit je bouge vers Seth. Je finis par bouger légèrement vers lui et saisissant mon geste il se recule, m'offrant une place entre ses jambes. Je rougis un peu devant sa proximité, mais j'oublie rapidement ma gêne en sentant mes membres se réveiller. A ce moment encore il est tellement chaud, comme si le froid ne l'atteignait pas. Je bouge mes doigts engourdis et douloureux aux extrémités. Si le reste de mon corps va mieux, mes mains restent complètement froides. Je vois alors sa main tendue et la douleur me fait glisser la mienne dans sa paume. Nous restons ainsi sans bouger, lui dans mon dos, les yeux fixés sur nos mains enlacées. Bien sûr notre geste n'a pas était manqué, Sue et mon tuteur nous regardent d'un air bienveillant.

- Pour la suite ? demande la voix chantante de Renesmée.

Billy jette un regard ennuyé à son fils. La suite est-elle si horrifiante qu'un enfant ne peut l'entendre ? Si c'est le cas pourquoi ne pas clairement s'inquiéter pour Claire ? Même si elle dort presque et que je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle puisse comprendre grand-chose, elle doit être bien plus influençable que Renesmée.

- Tu peux continuer, le rassura Jacob. Elle connaît l'histoire en grande partie...

- Je veux l'entendre ! Maman m'a déjà expliqué et je suis capable de comprendre.

Billy boit un peu de bière et se relance.

_ « Bien après que Taha Aki eut abandonné son esprit lupin, des troubles éclatèrent au Nord, avec la tribu Makah._

_ Plusieurs jeunes femmes de cette tribu avaient disparu, et leurs hommes blâmèrent les loups du voisinage qu'ils craignaient et dont ils se méfiaient. Les hommes loups grâce à leur esprit collectif savaient qu'aucun d'eux n'était responsable._

_ Taha Aki tenta d'apaiser le chef Makah. Il ne souhaitait pas la guerre, il n'était plus un guerrier pour réussir à conduire les siens à la victoire. Il chargea son fils aîné, Taha Wi, d'identifier le vrai coupable avant que ne débutent les hostilités._

_ Taha Wi entraîna cinq de ses compagnons dans les montagnes, cherchant des indices._

_ Dans la forêt, ils tombèrent sur une chose inconnue, une étrange et douceâtre odeur qui leur brûla les narines._

_ L'ainé renvoya ses plus jeunes frères au village. Mais plus jamais on ne les revit. »_

Je frémis. J'aime déjà moins cette histoire. Je suis une vraie froussarde parfois. Je me tasse un peu contre Seth, serrant mes genoux contre moi. Croyant sûrement que j'ai encore froid, il m'entoure un peu plus, se voûtant contre mon dos. Son souffle me hérisse les poils de la nuque. Hum, je ferme les yeux, un peu déconnectée.

_ « Leurs cadets partirent à leur recherche, et seul le silence leur répondit. Taha Aki pleura la perte de ses fils. Il aurait voulu les venger, mais il était si vieux._

_ Il alla, en deuil, à la rencontre du chef Makah et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. L'autre crut en son chagrin et les tensions s'apaisèrent._

_ Un an plus tard, la même nuit, deux vierges Makah disparurent de chez elles._

_ Les Quileute flairèrent une puanteur identique à leurs souvenirs dans tout le village. Ils repartirent donc en chasse._

_ Seul l'un d'eux survécut, Yaha Uta, l'aîné de la troisième femme de Taha Aki, le benjamin de la meute. Il ramena avec lui quelque chose que les Quileute n'avaient jamais vu : un cadavre qu'il avait mis en pièces. Ce dernier était froid comme la pierre._

_ Tous ceux qui étaient du sang de Taha Aki, y compris ceux qui n'avaient pas été loups, sentirent l'odeur puissante qui émanait de la créature morte. Elle était l'ennemi des Makah._

_ Yaha Uta narra ce qui s'était passé: lui et ses frères avaient trouvé l'étrange être humain avec les deux filles Makah._

_ L'une d'elle avait déjà perdu la vie. Elle gisait au sol, blanche, vide de son sang. L'autre était prisonnière des bras du monstre qui avait la bouche tout contre sa gorge. Elle était encore vivante, mais la créature lui brisa rapidement le cou quand elle les vit._

_ Ses lèvres pâles étaient couvertes de sang, ses prunelles étaient allumées d'un rougeoiement furieux_

_ Yaha Uta décrivit la force et la rapidité de l'adversaire. Un de ses frères mourut pour avoir sous estimé cette puissance. Le monstre le déchira en deux. Yaha Uta et son autre frère furent plus circonspects. Ils s'unirent, harcelant la créature, la trompant par d'audacieuses manœuvres._

_ Il leur fallut toutefois recourir à toute la célérité et à toute l'habileté de leur corps de loup, en repousser les limites comme ils n'avaient jamais été obligés de le faire. L'étranger avait la dureté de la pierre et la froideur de la glace. Seules leurs dents réussissaient à l'entamer. Ils se mirent donc à le dépecer petit à petit tout en luttant contre lui._

_ L'ennemi apprenait vite. Il parvint à s'emparer d'un des deux loups, puis Yaha Uta trouva une ouverture vers la gorge du monstre et bondit. Ses crocs tranchèrent sa tête mais les mains assassines continuèrent de broyer son frère. Yaha Uta lacéra la créature en mille morceaux avec une hargne désespérée. Hélas, il était trop tard, même s'il finit par anéantir l'assassin_

_ Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Le survivant déposa les restes puants à terre pour que les anciens les examinent._

_ Quand les sages les poussèrent avec des bouts de bois, les débris épars se touchèrent, et tentèrent de se ressouder. Horrifiés, les aînés ordonnèrent qu'on y mette le feu._

_ Un gros nuage de fumée malodorante pollua l'air. Lorsqu'il ne resta du monstre plus que les cendres, les Quileute repartirent._

_ Taha Aki tint à garder un morceau de l'être autour du cou afin d'être averti si elle tentait une fois encore de se rassembler._

_ Ils l'appelèrent Sang-froid, buveur de sang, et se mirent à vivre dans la crainte qu'il ne soit pas le seul représentant de son espèce. Il ne restait plus qu'un loup protecteur, le jeune Yaha Uta._

_ Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Le monstre avait une compagne, l'âme assoiffée de vengeance._

_ Les légendes affirment que cette femelle était l'être le plus beau qu'œil humain eut jamais croisé. Elle ressemblait à la déesse de l'aube lorsqu'elle entra dans le village, ce matin là. Pour une fois, le soleil brillait, se reflétant en mille éclats sur sa peau blanche et illuminant sa chevelure dorée qui lui tombait jusqu'aux reins. Son visage était magique de splendeur, avec ses prunelles noires sur toute cette pâleur._

_ Elle posa une question d'une voix haute et aiguë, dans une langue que nul ne connaissait. Ahuris, les gens ne surent que répondre._

_ Dans l'assistance, personne n'était de la lignée de Taha Aki, mis à part un garçonnet qui s'accrocha aux jambes de sa mère en hurlant qu'une odeur lui brûlait le nez._

_ L'un des anciens, en route pour le conseil, entendit ses paroles et comprit à qui il avait à faire. Il cria aux autres de se sauver. Ce fut lui qu'elle tua en premier_

_ Une poignée de Quileute s'étaient réfugiée sur les bateaux. La femelle les poursuivait à la nage. Elle cassa la proue d'un navire avec une force incroyable. Lorsque l'embarcation coula, elle attrapa ceux qui tentaient de surnager et les brisa en deux également._

_ Apercevant le grand loup sur la côte, elle oublia ses victimes et revint vers la rive à une telle allure qu'on distinguait à peine ses gestes. Alors, elle se dressa devant Yaha Uta, dégoulinante d'eau, dans toute sa gloire. Elle pointa sur lui un doigt blême et posa une nouvelle question, aussi incompréhensible que la précédente. Yaha Uta se tint prêt._

_ Ce fut un rude combat. Elle n'était pas de la trempe de son compagnon, certes mais Yaha Uta était seul, cette fois, sans personne pour détourner de lui la furie du monstre._

_ Quand Yaha Uta fut vaincu, Taha Aki lança un cri de défi. Il s'approcha en boitillant et reprit son ancien corps de loup au museau blanchi. La bête avait beau être âgée, elle était animée par Taha Aki l'Homme Esprit, et sa rage lui donnait des forces. La lutte repartit de plus belle._

_ La troisième épouse de Taha Aki venait de voir mourir son fils. A présent, son mari se battait, et elle ne nourrissait aucune illusion quant à l'issue du combat._

_ Elle avait entendu chaque mot que les témoins du massacre avaient rapportés au conseil, elle connaissait le récit de la victoire de Yaha Uta sur le premier Sang-froid, elle savait qu'il ne s'en était sorti que grâce à la diversion de son frère._

_ Elle tira un couteau de la ceinture d'un des fils qui se tenait à son côté. Tous étaient de jeunes gars, pas encore des hommes, elle avait conscience qu'ils mourraient en tentant de venger leur père. L'épouse se précipita vers la buveuse de sang en brandissant le poignard. La créature sourit, amusée par cette intervention._

_ Elle ne craignait pas cette faible humaine, ni la lame qui ne ferait qu'égratigner sa peau, et elle s'apprêtait à délivrer le coup de grâce. Ce fut alors que la troisième épouse eut un geste auquel la femelle ne s'attendait pas. Tombant aux pieds de l'ennemi, elle planta le couteau dans son propre sein. Le sang gicla entre les doigts de la malheureuse, éclaboussant le monstre qui ne put résister à son avidité._

_ Poussée par un instinct, entièrement consumée par sa soif durant une seconde, elle se tourna vers la mourante. _

_ Aussitôt, les crocs de Taha Aki se refermèrent autour de son cou. _

_ Ce ne fut pas la fin du combat, mais Taha Aki n'était plus seul à lutter désormais. En voyant leur mère mourir, deux jeunes fils furent saisis d'une telle fureur qu'ils se ruèrent, transformés en loups, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore des hommes._

_ Ils vinrent à bout du monstre avec leur père. Taha Aki quitta la tribu. Il ne reprit pas sa forme humaine. Une journée entière, il resta couché près de la dépouille de sa troisième épouse, grondant dès que quelqu'un tentait de la toucher, puis il s'en alla dans la forêt pour ne plus jamais revenir._

_ A compter de cette époque, les ennuis avec les Sang-froid furent l'exception. Les fils de Taha Aki veillèrent sur les Quileutes jusqu'à ce que leurs propres fils soient assez âgés pour les remplacer. Il n'y eut jamais plus de trois loups à la fois. C'était suffisant._

_ De temps en temps, un buveur de sang s'aventurait sur notre territoire. Les loups, auxquels il ne s'attendait pas, le prenaient au dépourvu. Il arriva certes qu'une des bêtes mourut, elles ne furent cependant jamais décimées comme lors du premier affrontement. _

_ Elles avaient appris à combattre les Sang-froid et se transmirent ce savoir de loup en loup, d'esprit en esprit, de père en fils._

_ Avec le temps, les descendants de Taha Aki cessèrent de se transformer à l'âge viril. Ce n'était que lorsqu'un ennemi surgissait que la transmutation se produisait._

_ Les Sang-froid venaient toujours par un ou deux, si bien que la meute restait peu nombreuse._

_ Un jour, une famille plus importante arriva, et vos propres arrières-grand-pères se préparèrent à les affronter._

_ Mais, leur chef s'adressa à Ephraïm Black dans une langue humaine et jura de ne pas toucher aux Quileutes. Ses étranges yeux jaunes prouvaient que lui et les siens se différenciaient des autres buveurs de sang._

_ Ils surpassaient les loups en nombre, rien ne les obligeait donc à offrir un traité alors qu'ils auraient remporté le combat haut la main._

_ Ephraïm accepta, eux restèrent fidèles à leur parole, bien que leur présence dans la région eut tendance à attirer d'autres représentants de leur espèce. _

_ Il y en a tant à présent que la tribu a du développer une meute grande comme jamais depuis l'époque de Taha Aki. Une peut-être même plus étendue que celle de notre ancêtre._

_ Les fils de notre peuple sont contraints de supporter à nouveau le fardeau et le sacrifice de leurs pères._

_ Nous sommes plus forts et nos combats sont tous des victoires. Nos meutes sont certes puissantes, mais souvenons-nous de l'héritage de nos ancêtres. »_

Un long silence s'installa. Je suis plongée dans mes réflexions. A-t-il bien dit « vos propres arrières-grands-pères » ? Ca me semble complètement fou. Ils ont l'air de tellement y croire. Tous se regardent avec tristesse, comme si ils avaient vraiment ce poids sur les épaules.

Derrière moi Seth ne respire plus. En fait je remarque que plusieurs regards sont posés sur moi inquiets. Mon tuteur qui me dévisage, Jacob qui attend une réaction, Leah est prête à ouvrir la bouche. Et Seth, muré dans une peur sans nom, qui ne dit rien.

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre. Quoi ? Le secret a été révélé ? Je l'ai raté ou... J'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir compris. Ce sont des légendes. Quel est le problème avec ces histoires ?

- Isleen, si tu as des questions c'est le moment, finit par m'indiquer Jacob.

- Des questions sur quoi ? murmurai-je. Sur vos légendes ?

Le silence est profond et tous se regardent bizarrement.

- Il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas que des légendes.

Billy et son regard franc me transpercent. Et en quelques mots, je me fige. Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ? J'ai un geste de protection par réflexe, et ma main s'échappe de celle de Seth. Je fixe Billy, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il tente de me faire comprendre. C'est une blague ?

La partie rationnelle de mon cerveau m'indique qu'il est peu probable que les Quileute aient monté un tel canular pour moi, surtout au regard de l'inquiétude de Seth depuis plusieurs jours. Cependant c'est la même partie qui refuse de valider tout net ce qu'il dit.

- Pardon ? finis-je par articuler.

Je ne peux pas faire mieux, car l'ensemble de mes pensées est réquisitionné pour chercher ce qu'ils essayent de me faire comprendre. J'ai forcément manqué quelque chose. Ils ne veulent quand même pas me faire croire que...

- Seth t'a dit de garder l'esprit ouvert et de nous laisser le temps de t'expliquer...

- Ce n'est plus avoir l'esprit ouvert là ! C'est de la folie. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à expliquer. C'est stupide...

Je sens un frisson me parcourir des pieds à la tête, et ce n'est pas le froid. Ma réaction est en train de me démarrer une crise. Je tremble de plus en plus. Je tente de me relever, espérant me sentir moins acculée, mais mes jambes ne sont plus vraiment fiables. Je manque de me casser la figure, Seth me rattrapant à temps. C'est la première fois que nos regards se croisent depuis le début de l'histoire. Cependant la crise m'oblige à le repousser. Il est hors de question que je m'injecte le produit devant eux...

Je dois rentrer. Je repousse Seth plus fort en sentant qu'il tente de m'aider. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Surtout après ce que je viens d'entendre. En fait, je ne suis plus en état de démêler le vrai du faux...

Tandis que je tente d'avancer, je sens mes membres se contracter. Je m'arrête contre le mur du garage des Black, avant de tomber au sol. Mon estomac semble se réduire et je ne peux retenir la bile qui remonte. Je vomis tout ce que j'ai mangé ce soir, et peut-être même plus. Je crois discerner des voix au milieu du brouillard, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent.

Quelqu'un me plaque contre le mur alors que je tente de me relever. Cependant mes membres sont incontrôlables. On me découvre le bras, me piquant durement dans le creux du coude.

Dans la brume je reconnais la sensation des médicaments et j'arrête de me débattre attendant qu'ils agissent…

* * *

><p>... Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Oui je sais, cette fin est terrible... Mais ce n'est que pour rendre le chapitre suivant meilleur ! Etes vous d'accord avec la réaction d'Isleen ?<p>

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires !

A la semaine prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Nouvelle mise à jour pour Dawn et nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant, voir plus que les précédents chapitres. Ca y est, l'histoire et lancée et avec elle l'intrigue de cette fiction.

Je remercie mes bêtas pour la qualité de leur travail et leur réactivité. Vous devriez en faire autant car quand je vois les fautes que je fais... Bref !

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Doumbea :** Bonjour ! Tu es ma 20ème review ! C'est vrai que mon héroïne est torturée, peut-être un peu trop. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mes Quileute car je mets un point d'honneur à coller le plus possible à leur caractère dans le livre. Ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer. Pour te rassurer cette fic pour moi n'est pas un drame, certes elle n'est pas toute rose, mais le but est vraiment de montrer comment mon héroïne malgré ses peurs, sa maladie et son enfance difficile va réussir à découvrir qui elle est. Les choses vont s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure. En tout cas, que tu continu ou non, c'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire ce que tu pensais et même si j'espère que tu continueras à me lire je comprendrais si ce n'est pas le cas. Encore merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait réfléchir et j'espère à bientôt !

**Disclamer :** l'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Résolution<strong>

Une dentelle d'eau recouvre ma fenêtre. Le ciel pleure depuis des heures. Pas une seule éclaircie depuis deux jours. Même à Seattle cela n'arrivait jamais. Ma chambre sens l'humidité accumulée. Et moi aussi, je suis touchée, car ces deux derniers jours je les ai passés à regarder le paysage pluvieux. De l'aube au crépuscule. Du crépuscule à l'aube.

Je somnole sur le rocking-chair, le corps douloureux caché par la couette, ma couverture entre les doigts. Plongée dans un état comateux je reste ici, fuyant mes pensées. Et les autres aussi.

Je me suis réveillée hier midi, allongée dans mon lit. Le corps broyé par les courbatures. La nausée sur le palet. Encore une crise. De nouvelles douleurs et encore plus de fatigue et d'abattement. Mon tuteur était là, mais je crois que mon mutisme a finit par lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas de lui dans la pièce.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que j'ai réussi à m'extraire de mon lit pour m'installer à la fenêtre et réfléchir. Réfléchir. Je ne fais que ça depuis des heures et des heures, sans réussir à trouver une réponse à mes questions.

S'il s'agissait d'une farce, je pense qu'ils auraient eu la décence de me le dire, et de s'excuser, vu ma réaction. Mais mon tuteur semblait juste triste et désolé. Et puis en toute franchise, je les vois mal organiser ce genre de chose pour se moquer de moi. Après tout, ce n'est pas à leur avantage et c'est tellement loin des Quileutes que je connais.

Quel intérêt auraient-ils eu à me mentir ?

Et puis Seth ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. C'est une certitude.

Combien de fois était-il gêné à cause de ce secret qu'il me cachait ? Je sais que cela lui coûtait de ne rien pouvoir me dire. J'ai senti son inquiétude pendant des jours à partir du moment où il m'a avoué qu'il cachait une partie de sa vie. En fait tout me pousserait à le croire... Sauf ce secret qu'ils m'ont avoué autour du feu.

Pourtant, comment les croire ? Comment imaginer un autre scenario que celui-ci ? Comment croire qu'ils m'ont dit la vérité ? Cela parait tellement irréel. Je rejoue inlassablement la scène de la veillée, mais aussi toutes celles où Seth a tenté de me préparer. A côté de ça, mon hypothèse sur le meurtre me parait tellement plus plausible. Sans parler des extraterrestres. Au moins il n'y a rien de magique là dedans ! Plus réaliste que des... des...

Je n'arrive même pas à le dire...

Je sais qu'en bas m'attendent des réponses. Jacob et Seth sont venus ce matin prendre des nouvelles. Ils ne sont pas montés, mais je sais qu'ils n'attendent qu'un signe pour venir. Chose que je ne suis pas prête à leur donner. J'ai aussi cru entendre Sue, pragmatique, qui leur a conseillé de me laisser digérer les choses. Et Leah qui peste contre moi. Seule ma tutrice reste silencieuse. Je me demande même si elle sait...

Si elle sait quoi ? Que certains indiens se transforment en... C'est complètement loufoque !

Ils sont inquiets, mais je suis au delà de ça. Coincée à cette foutue veillée.

Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ils ont accepté de me laisser participer. Pourquoi m'avouer un tel secret ? A moi, une étrangère ? Seulement parce que Seth est proche de moi. Ou peut-être est-ce quelque chose qu'on ne m'a pas encore expliqué. Un truc de plus dans ce tas fantastiques de leurs légendes... Je m'en serais bien passée...

Même si je les crois, serais-je capable de vivre avec ce secret ? Seth a raison, il joue gros en m'avouant une telle chose. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à accepté leur vérité. En fait, je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver un jour.

Et me voilà de nouveau au point de départ. Mes pensées tournent dans ma tête comme un vieux disque sans que j'arrive à en tirer quelque chose. Mes yeux me piquent. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir hier soir et mon esprit réclame une pause.

Je m'enferme en tentant de chercher une image réconfortante, et c'est sur le souvenir d'une après-midi à la plage que je me laisse sombrer.

**I&S**

Je sursaute avant de me réveiller complètement. Un peu perdue, je finis par retrouver mes repères. Dehors il fait si sombre que je n'arrive pas à distinguer les arbres. La maison est complètement silencieuse. Les visiteurs ont dû partir et mes tuteurs se coucher. Il fait froid, mais la pluie s'est arrêtée.

Je me sens un peu plus reposée qu'avant, mais pas encore assez. Installée dans le siège à bascule je ne sens plus mon corps, comme si il n'existait pas. Pourtant ma tête bouge pour je puisse regarder les étoiles dehors. Hélas il doit y avoir trop de nuages car aucune de leurs lumières ne traversent l'obscurité.

Mes orteils remuent difficilement alors que je tente de me réinstaller plus confortablement. Engourdis mes muscles râlent et ne fonctionnent pas vraiment. Je soupire en pensant que dans quelques heures je vais devoir me lever pour aller en cours. Et je vais devoir revoir Jacob, Quil et Embry. Et Seth. Sans savoir quoi faire.

Je sursaute de nouveau en entendant des petits coups à ma fenêtre. Je fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant Jacob. Il a de la chance que je sois trop amorphe pour crier, ou faire une crise. Nous nous fixons de chaque côté du carreau avant qu'il me fasse signe de lui ouvrir. Ce que je ne suis pas prête à faire.

Je ne suis pas capable de l'affronter maintenant. Il pourrait me faire croire n'importe quoi dans mon état. Je lève difficilement la main, et tire le rideau. Je l'entends râler, et épuise mes dernières forces pour m'éloigner de lui et me poser sur mon lit.

Un crac sourd me fait lever les yeux du sol pour le voir se faufiler dans ma chambre comme un voleur. Il a cassé le verrou de ma fenêtre. Je le regarde sans y croire s'approcher, et par réflexe je tente de sortir de ma chambre.

Il me jette un regard noir, avant de s'avancer silencieusement. Bien sûr, il ne veut pas réveiller mes tuteurs, alors que pour moi c'est la seule solution pour me débarrasser de lui. Je tourne la poignée, mais il est plus rapide que moi et je me retrouve acculée contre la porte. Les deux bras de Jacob m'entourent empêchant toute fuite. Je ferme les yeux, appuyant mon corps contre la porte en espérant que je ne vais pas tomber.

- N'essaye pas de m'échapper. Ca va nous faire perdre du temps à tous les deux.

- Laisse-moi !

- Non ! J'en ai marre d'attendre que tu réagisses ! Depuis que tu es arrivée on te laisse tous faire les choses comme tu l'entends, en prenant sur nous. Et toi, la seule fois où on te demande quelque chose, tu t'enfermes !

Je grogne, sentant mes jambes trembler. Il réussit très bien à me faire culpabiliser, mais je n'ai rien demandé moi. Ni à venir dans la réserve, ni à ce que Seth s'attache à moi au point de me délivrer un secret que je ne peux pas croire... Qu'il se mette à ma place un peu !

- Je sais que tu n'as rien demandé, mais nous non plus. Et on fait tout pour profiter des occasions qui se présentent. Es-tu égoïste au point de nous gâcher notre bonheur ?

Sa chaleur comme ses mots me brûlent. Si le silence peut faire mal, ces mots sont comme des épées que l'on m'enfonce dans le cœur.

- On n'a pas été très adroits pour te révéler la chose, mais en même temps c'était une première pour nous. Les autres imprégnées connaissent ces légendes ou vivent dans ce monde depuis un moment. J'ai peut-être un peu surestimé ta capacité d'adaptation mais c'est fait. On t'a dit la vérité. Tu m'entends ? La vérité, même si elle est dure à avaler.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Quoi ? Moi je ne peux pas regarder Seth dépérir parce qu'il est persuadé que tu l'as rejeté. Il n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours et passe son temps seul. Et ça c'est inadmissible ! Ne me fait pas croire que c'est ce que tu veux pour lui ! Tu le tortures à rester enfermée dans ton mutisme !

Je m'écroule. Aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Bien sûr que je ne veux pas faire souffrir Seth... Mais la vie qu'il me propose se base sur des choses que je ne connais pas. Je suis habituée à vivre seule, et à ne compter que sur moi-même. Je ne sais pas prendre soin de mon entourage, les écouter, les rassurer.

Jacob se penche sur moi, et je ne me sens plus oppressée, mais rassurée.

- Je ne sais pas faire Jacob. J'ai trop peur de souffrir...

- On ne va pas t'abandonner Isleen. Ni Seth, ni moi, ni les Uley. Ni toutes les autres personnes que tu vas rencontrer. Nous serons toujours là. Tu as une place ici... Ne te laisse pas bouffer par la douleur, ça te fait passer à côté de trucs vraiment biens...

Il se tait en entendant mes pleurs. Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, et malgré notre position il réussit à me poser sur mon lit. Il ne bouge pas, attendant que je me calme. Ce qui finit par arriver. Je lève les yeux vers lui et il me sourit.

- Maintenant viens. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Euh, par contre prend quelque chose de chaud, et de quoi éviter une crise...

Je le suis, incapable de résister à sa force. Cependant il voit rapidement que je n'ai pas vraiment l'énergie de bouger. Avec surprise je le sens me faire basculer dans ses bras. Il descend les escaliers sans faire un bruit avant de nous faire sortir par devant et de se diriger vers son garage. Il passe derrière et me pose sur un tas de bois avant d'allumer une lampe.

Si je ne distinguais pas grand chose avant, une fois mes yeux adaptés à la lumière, c'est presque comme si nous étions en plein jour. Jacob semble un peu hésiter puis il s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Tu ne voulais pas me montrer quelque chose ?

- Si, mais je veux juste vérifier deux trois choses avant.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le faire à l'intérieur. Ma température n'est pas aussi haute que la tienne.

- Truc de loup !

Je sursaute à cette phrase qui, si elle est dite de manière anodine, est complètement surréaliste pour moi.

- Désolé, mais puisqu'on aborde le sujet... A quel point tu nous crois ?

- Euh, est-ce que pas du tout est un point ?

- Non... grimace-t-il. Bon on va y aller de la manière forte alors... Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Essaye de ne pas avoir la trouille...

Je le regarde avant de sortir mes calmants et de les avaler. Ils collent un peu à ma gorge, mais je réussis à les faire descendre en déglutissant. Beurk. Jacob attend, et je comprends qu'il veut que je sois prête et disposée à l'écouter. Je lui fais signe que je suis aussi prête que possible, soit pas du tout.

Il fixe les alentours avant de s'éloigner de moi tout en restant dans la lumière. Il commence alors à se déshabiller et je détourne les yeux en le voyant enlever son short. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je rougis violemment en fermant les yeux... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte me montrer mais finir en petite tenue n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais...

- Regarde-moi ! rigole-t-il. Je ne suis pas un pervers, je ne me dessape pas sans raison... Si tu ne me vois pas ça va servir à rien...

Je lève alors les yeux vers lui, me concentrant pour ne penser qu'à son visage. Il me gratifie d'un sourire encourageant avant de se mettre à trembler. En fait, il convulse comme moi lorsque j'ai une crise.

Stupéfaite je me laisse glisser de mon siège de fortune pour tomber sur le sol. En un clignement d'œil, l'homme à laissé place à un gigantesque loup.

Je le fixe incrédule. Ce n'est pas possible... Comment a-t-il pu... C'est magique et complètement irréel. Pourtant je l'ai vu se transformer d'un immense « crac »...

La vérité me frappe enfin. Ils ne m'ont pas menti.

Jacob, ou plutôt le loup-Jacob est immense. Aussi grand que moi, et bien plus gros qu'un cheval. De la fumée sort de son long museau. Il me fixe de ses yeux profonds et je crois reconnaître ceux de l'indien. La couleur de ses poils me rappelle sa peau cuivrée, rousse et fauve. Je lui arrive à peine à l'épaule tellement il est impressionnant. Ses membres puissants s'imposent sur la terre, leurs terminaisons griffues dans le sol. Ses muscles tremblent légèrement. Un léger grognement se fait entendre quand il respire, un peu comme un ronronnement. Il inspire laissant entrevoir ses crocs blancs et pointus. Des armes acérées, je préfère ne pas m'imaginer à quoi elles peuvent bien servir.

Sans que je n'arrive à me retenir, je tends la main vers lui, incapable de bouger plus. Je le vois s'approcher doucement, certainement pour éviter de m'effrayer. Mais je n'ai pas peur. En fait je suis émerveillée par la créature devant moi. Il tend la tête vers moi, sans me toucher, et c'est moi qui termine de nous rapprocher.

Mes doigts rencontrent ses poils durs et soyeux. Sa fourrure est si chaude. Encore plus que lorsqu'il est humain. J'entends son cœur battre, et sa respiration roque.

- Jacob ? je murmure.

Un grognement me répond alors que ses yeux me fixent. Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. Il est magnifique. Puissant et élancé, animal aussi bien sûr. Bizarrement, je me sens en sécurité. Je respire cette odeur puissante qu'il dégage. Elle est si douce et fraîche. Je sais que je pourrais lui dire n'importe quoi maintenant. Il ne peut pas me répondre, juste m'écouter. Il ne me manque que le courage.

- Je te crois...

Une minute plus tard je me retrouve devant l'humain. Ma tête tourne un peu. Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur ma respiration. C'est tellement incroyable que ça en donne le tournis.

- Ca va aller ? Seth ne va jamais me pardonner si tu ne te remets pas !

- C'est... C'est bon. Le retour à la réalité est juste difficile.

Je le vois hésiter à se rasseoir à mes côtés, mais je lui fais signe et il se colle à moi...

- Je t'ai pas fais peur ?

- Un peu, je souffle. Après tout tu t'es déshabillé devant moi sans aucune explication !

Il rit, mais je vois bien dans son regard que ma réaction le soulage. C'est tellement étrange de voir cette personne assise à mes côtés et de me dire qu'à l'intérieur d'elle sommeille un loup immense. Comment une pareille bête peut-elle entrer dans un corps, tout aussi développé qu'il soit.

- Alors vous vous transformez tous en loup...

- Pas tous, non. Seulement une partie de la tribu a le gène. Et puis, il faut que nous rencontrions des vampires pour que celui-ci se déclenche.

- Qui ?

- Moi, Quil, Embry et Seth bien sûr. Leah aussi, même si c'est la première et la seule louve connue dans notre histoire. Enfin ça c'est juste ma meute, Sam à aussi la sienne, et elle est bien plus grande. Tu en as certainement déjà rencontré la plupart. On est tous taillés un peu pareil...

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'il y a des vampires ici, en ce moment ?

- Oui. A Forks en fait. C'est un trou paumé, mais pas pour le surnaturel !

Quand je me rappelle de la petite ville dans laquelle je suis arrivée, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir des vampires. Du moins ce n'est pas du tout ici que je me serais attendue à en voir. Enfin, en même temps je ne m'étais jamais posée la question.

- Ils arrivent à rester cachés dans une si petite ville ? Et vous les laissez faire ? Je croyais que c'était vos ennemis.

- En général oui, mais comme mon père l'a dit hier, les Cullen ne sont pas comme les autres vampires. Ils ne boivent pas de sang humain, et donc on accepte de les laisser vivre à proximité.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais me faire à l'idée que les vampires et les loups-garous existent...

- Tu as croisé des vampires toutes ta vie tu sais. Ils peuvent vivre en plein jour, et peuvent presque passer inaperçus. Mais la plupart sont dangereux. En fait, tu sais les attaques de Seattle, tous ces meurtres... Eh bien c'était un clan de jeunes vampires. Enfin à présent ce serait plutôt un clan de cendres.

- Vous tuez vraiment les vampires alors ? Comme quoi les mythes ne sont pas loin de la réalité : les loup-garous ennemis des vampires...

- Nous préférons nous appeler "loups" plutôt que loup-garou. Parce qu'on ne mange pas d'humain ou quoi que ce soit. On est gentils !

- Gentils oui, mais selon les légendes, ils sont quand même assez forts pour tuer des vampires qui, selon ce que j'en sais, ne sont pas des tendres. Enfin, c'est ce que racontent les histoires.

- Ca ne te gêne pas d'être différent ?

- Plus maintenant. Au début c'était horrible parce que je ne pouvais en parler à personne. Et que j'ai failli perdre ma meilleure amie à cause de ces histoires... Plusieurs fois. Je détestais ce monde, et je ne voulais pas en faire partie. Et puis je me suis imprégné de Nessie, et tout est devenu clair. Je revivrais cent fois ces douleurs, car chacune m'a rapproché d'elle...

Il est perdu dans ses rêves, un sourire doux sur le visage.

- Imprégné ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Je devrais peut-être laisser Seth t'en parler... Déjà qu'il ne voulait pas que je viennes te voir ce soir...

- Non, fais le toi. Je préfère en savoir un maximum maintenant.

Silence, il semble chercher ses mots.

- C'est la deuxième fois que l'on me demande de l'expliquer, et à vrai dire il n'y a pas de mots pour le faire. Quand un loup s'imprègne, plus rien ne compte pour lui à part cette personne; C'est comme si tous les liens qui nous retenaient à la terre, l'amour, l'amitié, la colère, la tristesse s'évaporaient, pour se lier au cœur de l'autre. Le bonheur de l'autre passe avant tout le reste, et le loup est prêt à tout faire pour son imprégnée. Le lien entre les deux dépasse la différence d'âge, de race... Rien ne peut empêcher le loup de vivre pour son imprégnée. Enfin, sauf si elle le repousse...

- C'est ce que tu vis avec Nessie ?

- C'est aussi ce que vivent Claire et Quil, Sam et Emily, Paul et ma sœur, Kim et Jared... Et toi et Seth maintenant.

J'arrête de respirer. Moi et Seth ? Alors voilà donc la raison de cet attachement sans fondement que Seth éprouve pour moi. Et pourquoi je me sens aussi bouleversée lorsqu'il est présent.

- Ne panique pas, tente de me rassurer Jacob. L'imprégnation n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Le loup en Seth a simplement reconnu la personne parfaite pour lui. C'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est beaucoup je trouve... Ca explique pourquoi je me sens aussi bizarre en sa présence.

- Alors il te fait de l'effet ? sourit-il. Il va être content de l'apprendre.

- Comme si il ne le savait pas... grommelai-je.

- Il s'en doute, mais tu n'as jamais été très claire là-dessus avec lui. Tu devrais lui dire.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, toutes les imprégnées ne sont-elles pas liées à leur... loup ?

- Pas vraiment. En fait, vous pourriez très bien nous repousser et refuser le lien. Mais ce n'est jamais vraiment arrivé. Après tout, le loup devient ce que veux son imprégnée : ami, frère, confident, amant... Bien que ça soit la dernière solution qui soit choisie à terme par toutes...

- Alors aucune n'a rejeté le lien ?

- Si mais elle n'a pas résisté longtemps. Pourquoi tu repousserais un homme prêt à tout pour toi ?

- Pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait, elle ?

- Emily ?

- Emily ? Emily et Sam ?

- Oui. C'est lui qui lui a fait ces cicatrices.

- C'est horrible...

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Sam sortait avec Leah avant de se transformer. Ils s'aimaient vraiment, on était tous persuadés qu'ils finiraient mariés avec des enfants. Et puis il a muté, et en revenant il s'est imprégné d'Emily, la cousine de Leah. Sam est quelqu'un d'honnête, il a laissé Leah tout de suite après. Elle s'est effondrée et Emily à pris soin d'elle. Sauf que Sam lui tournait autour, tant il lui était difficile de s'éloigner de son imprégnée. Elle lui a résisté longtemps, mais Sam lui plaisait... Ils se rencontraient dans les bois, et la rumeur de leur relation est parvenue aux oreilles de Leah. Elles se sont disputées violemment, et Emily à repoussé Sam bien plus fort que d'habitude. Du coup il s'est transformé sans avoir le temps de reculer et il l'a blessée.

- Parce qu'elle l'a rejeté ?

- C'est le pire pour nous. Le lien est tellement puissant que nous devons continuellement être près de notre imprégnée. Le rejet nous rend fou. Après l'avoir blessée Sam a même espéré qu'Emily lui demande de se tuer. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, elle l'a pardonné. Elle a compris que le lien nous ligote à vous, nous retirant toute liberté d'action, si ce n'est répondre à vos besoins. Tu comprends ?

- Oui.

C'est une malédiction. Maintenant qu'il m'a dit ça je suis encore plus empêtrée dans mes sentiments qu'avant. Pourquoi faut-il que les choses se compliquent au fur et à mesure ?

- Isleen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu trembles...

Je serre mes bras contre moi lorsque je comprends enfin. Seth est lié à moi, et je commence aussi à l'être.

- Rien ne peut détruire ce lien ?

- Seule la mort sépare un loup de son imprégné. La plupart n'y survivent pas, ils meurent de chagrin juste après la disparition de leur imprégnée. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de triste, au contraire. Ils rejoignent juste leur moitié dans le monde où elle les a précédé..

- Ce n'est pas possible...

Comment une telle chose à pu m'arriver ? Nous arriver ? Comment le loup de Seth a pu croire que j'étais parfaite pour lui ?

- Hé, ne balise pas. Ca va aller. Seth est un bon gars... Et puis vous vous entendez bien non?

Je me renferme un peu plus. Je sais tout ça ! Et j'espère qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. Que je n'ai rien fait d'irrémédiable...

- Isleen ? Dis quelque chose !

- Je ne peux pas être imprégnée avec Seth... C'est impossible.

- Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que c'est possible. Ne te mets pas en tête de le rejeter pour je ne sais quelle raison stupide ! Faut pas jouer avec le feu, un loup reste un loup ! Même si c'est Seth !

- Ma mort prochaine ça te va comme excuse !

Je crois que j'ai hurlé, ou bien c'est mon cœur qui se débat et qui crie au fond de moi.

- De quoi tu parles...

- Vous êtes tous idiots à me promettre monts et merveilles sans comprendre. Je suis malade Jacob, et s'il t'arrive de l'oublier, moi je ne peux pas. Qui veut vivre avec un cas incurable? Qui convulse à tout bout de champs ? Dont le cas s'aggrave d'année en année...

- C'est incurable ? murmure Jacob soufflé.

- Oui, incurable, confirmais-je plus doucement, et fataliste. Et les médecins ne sont pas vraiment confiants en l'avenir. Il pourrait ne me rester que quelques années à vivre. Moins de dix ans peut-être. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Seth... Parce que je le respecte justement. Ne vaut-il pas mieux tout arrêter maintenant ?

Il réfléchit longtemps avant de soupirer.

- Le lien est là maintenant. Que tu l'acceptes ou non, je crois que c'est trop tard pour Seth. Et puis, mon expérience m'a prouvé qu'il y avait toujours des solutions. Peut-être pas celle à laquelle on pense. Mais il y en a toujours une.

- J'aimerais te croire.

Nous restons un long moment silencieux. Je ferme les yeux. C'est la première fois que je dis clairement ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Il me reste certainement moins d'années à vivre que d'années vécues. Et même si cela a été difficile à accepter, je l'ai fait. Mais pour Jacob cela semble trop compliqué, ou il lui faudra du temps pour accepter la vérité. Pour perdre l'espoir. J'aimerai le réconforter, mais je n'ai pas les mots qui pourraient le soulager.

Je pose ma main sur un de ses bras chauds. Je suis encore là pour l'instant, et je préférerais qu'il oublie ce que je viens de lui confier si c'est pour me regarder comme si j'allais mourir dans la seconde.

- Je pourrais toujours tenter d'être un vampire... plaisantai-je.

Sa grimace vient du fond du cœur. Et je me sens étrangement plus légère. Bien sûr je ne pense pas sérieusement me laisser mordre, mais peut-être que Jacob à raison : une solution existe quelque part dans ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvre devant moi.

- Tu vois qu'il y a une solution ! Et puis ça expliquerait pourquoi cet idiot de Seth les aime autant !

- Jacob...

- Tente ta chance Isleen, et je suis certain que nous trouverons une solution pour te garder ici.

- L'espoir fait vivre.

- Alors espère !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Un peu commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?<p>

A la semaine prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Cette semaine a été un peu chargée, si bien que ma motivation pour écrire est en berne... J'ai à peine franchit le cap d'une page pour le chapitre 36... Mais bon on va se motiver ! Il faut se motiver ! Le nombre de lecteurs silencieux augmente donc je me crois en droit d'espérée que cette histoire vous plait.

Je voulais remercier tout particulièrement mes deux bêtas pour leur travail efficace et aussi Doumbea pour sa review qui m'a motivée à continuer à écrire !

Donc voici le chapitre 11 et le retour d'Isleen à la vrai vie. L'histoire à clairement prit un tournant et à présent le suspense devrait monter petit à petit.

J'attends toujours vos commentaires avec impatience !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** L'univers de Twilight, ainsi que la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Clair obscur<p>

Les ombres m'entourent, alors que je cours dans la forêt profonde. J'étouffe au milieu des arbres de fumée gigantesques. Il n'y a aucune lumière autour de moi. Je suis perdue, prisonnière des fantômes qui s'effacent sous mes doigts. Le ciel et le sol se confondent, m'oppressant un peu plus à chaque pas. J'erre dans ce dédale depuis des heures, sans que mes jambes n'arrivent à trouver le chemin qui me sauvera. Mes pieds nus se blessent sur le sol, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. J'ai peur...

Car derrière moi quelque chose de terrifiant me poursuit. Sans nom et sans visage, mais pire que le diable. Impossible de ne pas fuir. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Et je m'enfonce dans les bois. Courir, toujours plus loin.

Des yeux rouges me suivent inlassablement apparaissant sur la terre, devant moi, dans les ombres. L'angoisse monte. Je cours, mais invariablement je ralenti. Les ombres m'entourent et le froid m'envahit. Bientôt je ne peux plus bouger. Et la douleur grimpe...

Le brouillard se dissipe devant moi alors que je ne peux pas m'enfuir pour laisser apparaître une chambre d'hôpital. Je suis couchée sur le lit, aussi blanche que la mort. Froide et figée. Je rencontre mon propre regard. Je veux me débattre, mais je suis piégée dans mon propre corps. Le sol se teint de rouge, recouvrant tout sur son passage. Et j'aperçois Seth étendu au sol.

- NON !

Je me débats avec mon drap trempé de sueur. Je tombe au sol, me dépêchant de me relever. La fièvre me déstabilise, si bien que je me cogne au mur qui tangue. Fébrile, je réussis tout de même à m'effondrer à côté de la cuvette des toilettes avant de vomir. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours ce qui rend la bile encore plus brulante dans ma gorge.

Mes pensées s'éclaircissent peu à peu. Avaler mes calmants à jeun et à sec n'était certainement pas une bonne idée... Surtout que je n'étais déjà pas au meilleur de ma forme. Sans parler du cauchemar... Et de ma discussion avec Jacob hier.

Cette journée commence mal. Et je dois aller au lycée aujourd'hui, ce qui veut dire revoir Seth et les autres. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à cela. En fait je ne le serais probablement jamais. Comment le pourrais-je ? C'est tellement incroyable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé en voyant Jacob se transformer devant moi. Et pourtant je sais que c'est la réalité.

Mais dans quel monde vit-on ?

Je pose ma tête contre le plastique froid pour reprendre mes esprits.

Que suis-je censé faire ? Il m'est impossible de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne peux pas non plus les ignorer. Après tout, le Seth que je connais à toujours était un... un... Enfin, il est toujours le même. Jacob aussi, et je suppose qu'il en est de même pour les autres. Leur secret n'est qu'une autre partie d'eux même. Ils n'ont pas changé depuis que je les ai rencontrés. Mais savoir qu'il se transforme en une chose incroyable change tant de choses. Et j'ai peur des conséquences de leurs révélations.

Puis-je vivre dans un monde où les contes sont la réalité ?

- Ca va ? s'inquiète mon tuteur.

Je lève la tête vers lui, encore nauséeuse. Je tire la chasse d'eau pour me laisser le temps de reprendre un peu contenance. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec mes tuteurs. Ils n'ont rien à se faire pardonner et pourtant je sens une sorte de rancœur entre nous. Dire que jusque là je me trouvais plutôt bien au milieu d'eux. A présent la gêne est revenue.

Mon tuteur est toujours là, m'observant inquiet. Je me relève pour lui faire face et lui montrer que ça va aller. Il fronce les sourcils, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Je ne pense pas que Jacob ai prévenu quelqu'un avant de débarquer dans ma chambre. Aussi, personne ne peut savoir que j'ai dû accepter la vérité. Même si il est évident que dans quelques heures je vais devoir respecter ma résolution : garder espoir et tenter ma chance.

- Je vais appeler l'école pour leur dire que tu ne viendras pas aujourd'hui...

- Non ! je soupire. Je... Je ne veux pas rater les cours. Ca ira.

Il me regarde un long moment, cherchant à voir si je suis réellement en état de sortir de la maison. J'espère qu'il est convaincu, car je ne veux pas rester enfermée ici. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me rendre à l'école non plus, mais je crois que c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire. Par expérience, je sais que sécher les cours n'est jamais une solution. Les rumeurs reviennent, les professeurs s'inquiètent... Sans compter qu'ici l'infirmière risque de me faire la leçon et Jacob qui viendra certainement me chercher par la peau des fesses. Alors autant prendre les devants, même si je suis terrifiée.

Il finit par s'en aller et descendre les escaliers. Wapi jappe en bas pour que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. Je me rince la bouche et sors de la salle de bain, manquant de rentrer dans ma tutrice. Elle parait surprise de me voir hors de ma chambre. Je baisse les yeux et je m'écarte pour la laisser passer. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre lorsque j'entends sa voix.

- Isleen, je suis désolée si nous t'en demandons trop... Nous allons faire plus d'efforts pour que tu te sentes bien ici.

Je me fige en sentant la peine dans sa voix. Suis-je à ce point ingrate pour qu'ils doutent d'eux et de leur bienveillance ? Je ne sais pas comment leur dire qu'ils ont déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et que c'est simplement mes états d'âmes et mes peurs qui nous séparent.

La discussion avec Jacob me revient. Ai-je laissé les gens autour de moi prendre sur eux sans rien leur donner en retour. Je crois que j'ai été bien égoïste depuis mon arrivée. A force de trop vouloir me protéger, je n'ai pas pris en compte les personnes qui m'entouraient. Je crois que Jacob à raison, il est temps que j'arrête de fuir et que j'avance.

- Je dois moi aussi faire des efforts.

J'ignore laquelle de nous deux est la plus surprise. Pour la premières fois depuis des années j'ai décidé de ne plus avoir peur des autres et du mal qu'ils peuvent me faire. Car cette fois ils m'ont prouvé qu'ils ne me rejetteront pas. Et cette fois je crois que je peux espérer que mes tuteurs deviennent autre chose.

Je me retourne pour la voir me sourire doucement et cette fois je rentre vraiment dans ma chambre.

Je m'habille tranquillement, sans prendre garde à ce que je mets. Et puis je vois la polaire de Seth posée sur ma chaise. J'ai ne lui ai pas rendu depuis la fête au bord de la plage. J'ignore si c'est volontaire ou non. Toujours est-il que ce matin elle me tend les bras. Je m'en saisi et sens l'odeur de Seth m'entourer. Je me sens étrangement bien.

Le petit déjeuné se passe en silence, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. L'ambiance est simplement sereine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le journal dont la première page est encore concentrée sur le tueur en série de Seattle. Encore deux personnes. Une petite voix me souffle que cette fois encore ce sont peut-être des vampires. Qu'elle étrange idée... Cela change énormément la perception du monde de savoir ce genre de choses. C'est à se demander comment l'existence de ces créatures surnaturelles est restée secrète. Enfin, je dois faire partie de la minorité d'individus qui connaît la vérité. Mais je ne pense pas m'y habituer facilement.

Le monde est bien plus mystérieux qu'on veut bien le croire. L'homme a un prédateur, qui lui même peut-être détruit. D'une certaine façon l'ordre des choses ne change pas, l'humain est simplement moins puissant qu'on le pense. Je me demande si cela va changer quelque chose. Vais-je réussir à me comporter normalement avec eux maintenant que je sais que des bêtes se cachent en eux ? En même temps depuis que je les connais ça a toujours était le cas. Jacob à toujours était l'alpha d'une meute de loup. Seth un loup-garou protecteur de sa tribu, imprégné d'une visage-pâle...

- Jacob arrives, m'informe ma tutrice.

Je sors dehors pour le rejoindre directement à sa voiture. Il a l'air épuisé. Je m'assois à ses côtés alors qu'il se frotte les yeux. Ses cernes sont impressionnantes, presque aussi grandes que les miennes...

- Bien dormi ? dit-il d'une voix morne.

- Mieux que toi apparemment.

- Je me suis couché il y a moins de deux heures. Le boulot de loup est très chiant parfois. Et puis Seth n'a pas arrêté de me bassiner avec la conversation qu'on a eu hier soir. Franchement je te souhaite bien du courage, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être casse-pied parfois !

- Parce que tu lui as dit ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, quand on est sous notre forme de loup la meute partage ses pensées. Toutes ses pensées. Heureusement que Leah était là, sinon je crois qu'il aurait encore finit la nuit à veiller sous ta fenêtre...

- Quoi !

- Ah merde, je ne devais pas t'en parler... Bah ça lui apprendra ! Depuis qu'il est imprégné Seth dors dans la forêt qui donne sur ta chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une manière d'être proche de toi comme une autre. Lui dit pas, sinon il va se venger d'une façon ou d'une autre en racontant des bêtises...

Il n'aurait pas pu se taire ? Je fais comment moi ? Déjà que je ne sais toujours pas si je dois prendre le risque de me rapprocher plus de Seth, même si Jacob croit qu'il y a une solution. Devrais-je commencer à espérer ? A croire que l'avenir n'est pas fait que de tempête ?

- Isleen, tu vas faire comme si de rien n'étais avec Seth ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible... En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment je vais gérer le Seth que je connais et votre secret. C'est un peu compliqué pour moi...

- Tant que ce n'est pas retour à la case départ, je pense qu'il peut gérer. Par contre maintenant il est hors de question que tu échappes aux pauses et surtout celle du midi avec nous ! Tu sais tout de nous alors il n'y a plus aucune excuse à ton isolement.

Je ne réponds pas, mais de toute façon je ne sais pas si cela m'ennuie vraiment. Il se gare à sa place habituelle et cette fois-ci je l'attends. Je n'ai pas revue les garçons depuis qu'ils m'ont avoué leur secret. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise, sans parler de ma relation avec Seth, dont je connais à présent la profondeur...

- Allez viens, je vais te protéger contre les loups...

- Venant d'un exhibitionniste, détourneur d'enfant, je ne suis pas certaine que je puisse te faire confiance...

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ! Hey Seth, voilà ta chère et tendre !

Je rougie avant de lui retourner un regard noir. Il souri en savourant sa petite vengeance. Sauf que bien sûr une partie des élèves dehors à entendu sa plaisanterie... Et qu'il me regarde, moi l'étrangère, intégrer le clan très fermé de ces indiens. Même si eux ne savent pas la vérité, je sais qu'ils sentent la différence.

Seth n'a pas réagit. En fait il ne me regarde même pas. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il doit faire, après mon enfermement... Je suppose que mon rejet l'a bien plus affaibli que je ne croyais. Jacob m'a dit qu'il avait peur d'avoir perdu tout ce que nous avions créé. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, même si tout est différent maintenant que je sais de quoi il retourne, je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

- Salut...

Je viens de faire le premier pas et je ne regrette rien, parce qu'avec un seul mot je viens d'allumer un soleil. Ses yeux sombres se lèvent sur moi et nous sommes liés. Au travers de ses orbes noirs je lis le soulagement de me voir lui parler normalement, l'espoir de ne pas avoir tout gâché et un tumulte de sentiments que je ne suis pas encore prête à affronter. J'espère qu'il comprend que dans l'absolu sa nature de loup ne change rien pour moi, même si le monde dans lequel il vit me terrifie. Parce que quoi qu'il soit, il est toujours le Seth que j'ai appris à connaître.

- Salut ! Alors remise de tes émotions ?

- Quil... soupire Embry.

- Tais-toi, espèce de grand maladroit ! grogne Jacob en lui claquant la tête.

Je les regarde s'amuser à se battre pendant au moins cinq minutes. Embry semble blasé devant cette scène quotidienne... Enfin il peut toujours faire croire que cela l'ennui, parce que je l'entends les pousser à continuer en se moquant d'eux. Je n'avais pas tord en les comparant à une meute de chiens fous... C'est tellement incroyable de les voir au milieu de nous autres humains et de savoirs qu'une bête immense se cache en eux.

- Tu vas mieux...

Je me retourne vers Seth, qui n'a toujours pas arrêté de me fixer. Sa présence me fait du bien, trop même. J'essaye de ne pas trop le montrer et de rester le plus naturel possible, cherchant la sensation rassurante du lien qui nous unissait avant le feu de camp.

- Oui. En tout cas je suis moins fatiguée que toi.

- Les inconvénients du secret...

- Oui, il me semble qu'on m'en a parlé.

Je me rapproche un peu de lui pour éviter Jacob et Quil qui continue de se chamailler pour rien. Je me sens étrangement légère ce matin, comme si être au milieu d'eux m'allégeait du poids qui m'oppresse habituellement.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De me parler, d'accepter... ce que je suis.

- Euh... De rien...

Il me regarde avec un sourire doux dont il a le secret. Ses pupilles chocolat croisent les miennes et je sens la chaleur bienfaitrice se répandre dans mon corps. Je me sens bien, tranquille. Peut-être que Jacob à raison. Ma place est ici à côté de Seth.

Et je me sens sourire. Vraiment. Il me regarde étonné, alors que son bonheur se respire. Ma main touche ma bouche. Je sourie vraiment... Sans me forcer, sans lutter. Une vraie manifestation de contentement. Et le savoir me donne encore plus envie de sourire.

I&S

La sonnerie de midi résonne enfin. Je pose mon stylo, massant ma main fatiguée. Deux heures à gratter sans fin en essayant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les soupires de Quil et Jacob. Autrement dit, un vrai calvaire. Heureusement qu'Embry est un peu plus sérieux, mais vu les mines qu'ils affichent tous les trois, je ne suis pas certaine qu'un seul soit vraiment en état de suivre le cours. Quil n'a prit aucune note. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus c'est le silence entre eux. Comme si ils n'avaient même plus la force de parler, ce qui est inquiétant, surtout pour Quil.

Je range mes affaires dans mon trieur, avant de chercher mes médicaments cachés au fond de mon sac. Je n'ai plus d'antidouleur, ni de calmants. J'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé sur la dose ces derniers jours. Je dois retourner à la pharmacie ce soir. Mes tuteurs m'ont donnés l'argent vendredi lorsque je leur en ai parlé. Ça me gêne toujours un peu de leur demander des sous, même si je sais que l'assistance sociale leur verse de quoi payer mes frais médicaux.

Le problème, c'est que l'hiver approche à grands pas, et que je n'ai pas vraiment des vêtements adaptés à la réserve. Et j'ai un peu peur de leur demander de l'argent pour refaire une partie de ma garde robe. Ils seraient capables de me donner des affaires déjà usagées... Et ce n'est pas vraiment au goût de la citadine que je reste. Je suis un peu embêtée... Avec mes précédents tuteurs je faisais les magasins seule. Ici, il faudrait que j'emprunte la voiture pour aller jusqu'à Port Angeles...

Heureusement pour moi, la veste de Seth est assez classique pour me servir de manteau efficacement. Et me voir la porter aujourd'hui n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Bien au contraire.

- C'est quand tu veux Isleen ! grogne Jacob. Mais je te préviens : s'il n'y a rien à manger, c'est toi qui nous serviras de repas !

Je remarque enfin qu'ils m'attendent, et moi perdue dans mes pensées je ne les ai pas vus. Tous les trois sont près de la porte, et je crois que mes repas en solitaire sont bel et bien finis. Je me lève en grimaçant un peu. La crise couplée à mon enfermement a laissé mes muscles aussi durs que du marbre... Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à me remettre un jour de cette foutue soirée !

- Je croyais que vous étiez gentils ?

- De toute façon Seth ne le laisserez pas te toucher ! rigole Quil. Même si Jacob est le plus fort d'entre nous, il se défend bien !

- Sans oublier Leah qui viendra l'aider !

- Sans oublier que de toute façon vous ne pouvez pas la toucher parce qu'elle est avec moi !

Je lève les yeux en voyant Seth qui nous attend dans les escaliers. Il a du entendre notre conversation et souri doucement. Je descends quelques marches, mais dans leur entrain les garçons me bousculent un peu. Je ne peux que me raccrocher à Seth en rougissant, pour éviter de tomber plus bas.

Ses mains chaudes remontent sur ma taille et me stabilisent contre lui. Je prie pour que le couloir soit vide, posant ma tête sur l'épaule de l'indien. Si quelqu'un doute encore qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous je crois que notre attitude parle pour nous.

- Faites un peu attention ! grogne Seth à l'encontre de ses amis.

- On ne va pas lui faire de mal !

- Ils m'ont promis de me dévorer si il n'y avait plus rien à manger en bas, souriais-je.

- C'était une plaisanterie ! se justifie Quil. De toute façon c'est Jacob qui l'a dit.

- Ferme-là Quil ! On voulait juste la faire bouger un peu plus vite.

- On a cru qu'elle s'était momifiée sur sa chaise ! poursuivit Embry.

Je continue de sourire sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Seth me lâche, mais je reste contre lui. Je n'ai plus envie de me prendre la tête. Car je veux croire que l'instinct de Seth ne l'a pas trompé, et qu'il y a une solution quelque part de ce monde. Je sens Seth se détendre en voyant que je reste près de lui. Les choses changent petit à petit. Nous finissons dans le couloir, obligés de faire la queue. Jacob râle contre moi et ma lenteur.

- De un, si vous ne m'aviez pas fait peur au point de me déclencher une crise, je serais dans un meilleur état. De deux, tu es venu me déranger en pleine nuit pour parler. De trois, vous avez dormi toute la matinée et j'ai du résister au sommeil pour prendre des notes. Mais si je suis si lente, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elles vous servent à quelque chose.

Seth se retient de rire devant la mine de chiens battus qu'ils me montrent. Il finit par craquer en leur indiquant que je n'ai pas tord. Que se sont eux les maladroits, et que lui n'a personne pour prendre des notes alors qu'il est fatigué.

- En plus, j'ai rien compris au cours de maths de ce matin, se plaint-il. Et je ne peux pas demander à Leah de m'aider, elle va encore m'engueuler parce que je sors le soir.

Jacob me jette un coup d'œil, mais j'ai compris. Seth ne sort pas le soir. Il dort à ma fenêtre, pour être le plus souvent possible proche de moi. Je me demande comment les loups font pour ne pas voir l'imprégnation comme une malédiction.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider, proposais-je avant de m'en rendre compte.

- C'est vrai ? Merci !

- Tu vois en fait Seth, c'est toi le plus favorisé ! soupire Quil.

- Son instinct est simplement meilleur que le tiens, se désole Embry. Toi tu as juste droit aux robes de princesses et aux caprices !

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais Claire est si jeune par rapport à Quil. Ça ne doit pas être simple pour lui de gérer cela. Jacob est un peu dans le même cas. Même si son imprégnée est plus vieille. Je me demande comment ils conçoivent la chose... Seth est moi n'avons pas ce problème. Ma situation est peut-être plus simple que celle des autres par certains côtés. Jacob et Quil condamnés à attendre que leurs imprégnés grandissent, Sam à contempler les blessures qu'il a causé à Emily... Oui, sans ma maladie la situation serait presque simple.

- On est invité chez toi ce soir, me prévient Seth. On pourrait faire ça avant, si ça ne te gêne pas... Je peux même t'emmener après les cours. Enfin si tu veux. Ne te sens pas obligée...

- Non, c'est peut-être plus pratique. Il faut juste que je prévienne ton oncle et ta tante. Et je dois passer à la pharmacie avant.

- Euh, la pharmacie est fermée le lundi. Il faut aller à Forks. Mais c'est bon, si on part à 16h30 on a largement le temps.

- Ah, tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ? Il doit me rester une ancienne boite quelque part...

- Si c'est pour tes médicaments la question ne se pause même pas, conclu-t-il.

En clair je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je ne sais pas comment il perçoit la maladie. J'en ai parlé à Jacob, mais a-t-il tout dit à Seth ? A vrai dire j'évite généralement de me préoccuper de comment les autres perçoivent mon état de santé. Généralement, parce que leurs réactions m'angoisse ou me peine. Mais là, après en avoir discuté avec Jacob, après avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce qui m'entourait, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je les suis dans la queue. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais arriver à manger. Je n'ai pas faim, mais je prends quand même de tout. Pour au moins faire semblant un maximum. Les assiettes des autres sont deux fois plus remplies que les miennes, et pourtant ils tentent encore d'en avoir plus. Peut-être que c'est aussi pour nourrir la bête en eux qu'ils mangent autant, parce que là ils passent vraiment pour des goinfres.

A mon grand étonnement, nous nous installons tous les cinq à une table à l'écart. Ils sembleraient que pour faciliter les choses, ils aient renoncé à manger avec leurs amis. Je pose mon plateau à côté de celui de Seth, sortant mes médicaments. A peine installés les garçons sont déjà en train de dévorer la nourriture. Embry fronce les sourcils en me voyant sortir tous mes cachets.

- Mais tu es une vraie armoire à pharmacie !

Quil et son manque de tact. Toujours à mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais c'est aussi une chose que j'apprécie chez lui, parce que ma maladie n'est pas assez importante pour lui pour l'empêcher de plaisanter dessus.

- Une vraie droguée, je lui réponds pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est juste ton traitement où ?

- Quil !

- Non, c'est bon. Ça ne me gêne pas...enfin plus. De toute façon vous m'avez déjà vu faire une crise, et je ne peux pas faire pire.

- C'est clair ! acquiesce le plus trapu. Et donc ?

- Ça c'est mon traitement de fond. Des anticonvulsifs pour limiter les crises. Et puis je prends aussi des fortifiants pour éviter de mettre des heures à me remettre. Le reste se sont des antidouleurs et des calmants... C'est pour l'après crise. Et encore, avant j'en prenais deux fois plus.

Seth reste silencieux, les sourcils froncés, malgré le fait que la conversation ai dérivé sur un autre sujet. Il me souri quand il voit que je le regarde, mais la plupart du temps il a la mine sombre. Je crois que je vais devoir prendre sur moi et aborder le sujet cet après-midi. Après-tout, si nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre il va falloir passer au dessus de la maladie.

I&S

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait avant de sortir. Je m'emmitoufle dans la polaire de Seth, mais j'ai encore froid. Jacob est parti après que je l'ai convaincu que je pouvais attendre Seth seule. Nous sommes sorti plus tôt, et il n'y a pas de raison qu'il perde son temps à attendre avec moi, surtout qu'il doit aller voir Renesmée.

Il reste moins de cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, et je suis gelée, je prie pour que le temps avance plus vite. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Le vent souffle plus fort et j'hésite à rentrer à l'intérieur. Mais j'ai un peu peur de croiser l'infirmière ou d'autres élèves, si bien que je reste lovée contre le mur.

Au dessus de ma tête des mouettes chantent malgré la pluie. Je vais vraiment devoir aller m'acheter de quoi survivre ici. Malgré mon manteau, la polaire de Seth et mon haut je tremble presque. La fatigue n'aidant pas, j'ai l'impression de faire une crise tellement j'ai froid. Je me décide à arpenter le devant de l'école en espérant me réchauffer, ce qui ne marche pas vraiment. Mes cheveux se trempent sous la bruine froide, et je me demande si la situation peut encore s'empirer...

La musique dans mes oreilles me donne du courage pour continuer à bouger. Il fait vraiment trop froid dans ce pays. Je me demande si je pourrais un jour aller visiter les états chauds comme la Californie et le Brésil. Depuis toute petite je regarde les livres de voyages, espérant un jour pouvoir contempler les ruines grecques, visiter l'Italie, goûter des macarons à Paris, voir les cerisiers en fleurs au Japon... Mais je sais aussi que je risque de ne pas connaître autre chose que l'État de Washington et la pluie. Enfin, je peux toujours rêver.

J'aperçois Seth dès qu'il sort. Il semble me chercher du regard, n'écoute pas du tout ses camarades de classe qui lui parlent. Je reste là, à le regarder au naturel, au milieu des autres, lorsque je ne suis pas là. Il fait peut-être un peu plus jeune parce qu'il se fait chahuter, mais sinon rien ne change. C'est toujours le même Seth.

Il me tourne le dos alors que je me rapproche. Je pause ma main sur son bras pour lui signaler ma présence. Ses yeux brillent en me voyant. En fait il rayonne.

- Seth ! Ça te dis qu'on travaille les maths ensemble ? J'ai bien vue que tu n'avais rien suivi aujourd'hui ! lui demande une des filles de sa classe.

- Non, c'est bon. Isleen va m'aider ce soir, je pense que ça suffira...

- Tu es certain ? insiste-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

- Oui.

C'est étrange de la voir réagir ainsi. Parce qu'il est clair qu'elle est jalouse de moi. Ça me paraît complètement grotesque... Il y a quelque semaines elle n'aurait pas envié ma place, mais aujourd'hui que je suis proche de Seth, et que nous le montrons d'une certaine façon, elle me déteste un peu. Tant pis pour elle. Je ne vais pas m'excuser. De toute façon Seth est imprégné... Elle n'a apparemment plus aucune chance. C'est en réalisant qu'elle aurait pu être à ma place que je me rapproche de lui. Stupidement. Selon Jacob, Seth ne peut pas voir une autre personne que moi, et je me retrouve avec un sentiment de possessivité accru...

Il me rapproche de lui d'un bras, et je me réchauffe un peu. Il reste à parler avec quelques indiens, et je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas du le faire depuis longtemps. Depuis que nous sommes imprégnés en fait. Parce qu'il cherche ma présence. Je devrais peut-être faire plus attention à lui. Je n'imaginais pas ce qu'un loup pouvait faire pour être proche de son imprégnée...

Je me laisse aller contre lui, un peu plus à chaque minute. La fatigue me tombe dessus. Mes yeux se ferment, et Seth doit sentir qui je faiblis parce qu'il s'excuse auprès de ses amis et m'entraîne vers sa voiture. Je monte vite, me laissant aller sur la banquette. J'ai tellement envie de dormir.

- Tu as l'air gelé... s'inquiète-t-il... Le chauffage va mettre un peu de temps à démarrer. Ça va aller ?

Pour toute réponse, et sous le coup d'une pulsion, je me colle contre lui en soupirant. Il est si chaud... Il sent si bon.

- Ça va aller.

Il démarre et nous emmènent vers Forks. Je somnole, bercée par la respiration de Seth. Nous ne parlons pas. Pas besoin de mots pour profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Le feu douillet dans ma poitrine gonfle de plus en plus. Seth a allumé une flamme en moi, et elle ne cesse de grandir. Parce que nous l'entretenons tous les deux. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'on pourrait qualifier notre relation avec Seth aujourd'hui. En fait, peu m'importe. Ce qui est certain c'est que le feu gronde en moi, et que je vais bientôt avoir besoin de plus. De bien plus...

- Ne t'endors pas, on arrive bientôt.

- Tu peux parler, tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que moi...

- Je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement avec les rondes.

- Les rondes ?

- Jacob ne t'en a pas parlé ? Je ne veux pas que tu flippes...

- Vas-y, de toute façon je vais devoir m'habituer aux trucs surnaturels maintenant.

Il nous rapproche un peu plus, comme s'il voulait se rassurer. Mais je suis bien là avec lui malgré le fait qu'il soit un loup. En réalité j'ai encore beaucoup de mal avec tout cela. Ca ne fait que deux jours que je connais la vérité et quelques heures que je l'ai vraiment accepté... J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans un monde parallèle. Il va simplement falloir attendre que je prenne mes marques.

Hum, des vampires tentent de rentrer sur notre territoire depuis plusieurs semaines. En fait le plus bizarre c'est qu'ils cherchent à passer par la réserve alors que nous les pourchassons à chaque fois, et qu'ils n'ont pas pris contact avec les Cullen.

- Des vampires ? je murmure. A la réserve ?

- Non, ils ne sont jamais arrivés jusqu'ici. C'est pour ça que l'on fait des rondes avec l'autre meute. Pour les empêcher de toucher aux humains. Mais rien n'y fait. Ils doivent se nourrir ailleurs et revenir à chaque fois. Enfin bref, c'est un peu compliqué.

- Super compliqué. Vous n'avez jamais peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ?

- Oui et non. Nous sommes nombreux, plus que n'importe quelle bande de vampires nomades, et les Cullen nous aident. Et puis nous sommes taillés pour la chasse aux vampires... Mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Enfin, on n'a jamais eu de problèmes définitifs.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant...

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça... Tu as vu Jacob ? On est presque tous comme lui, en plus petit bien sûr... Alors à plusieurs contre un même vampire...

- Jacob, c'est un loup particulier ?

- C'est notre alpha. Comme une meute de vrai loup. Après viens Leah, juste parce qu'elle est plus vieille que moi, puis moi, Embry et Quil. C'est pareil dans la meute de Sam. Il est l'alpha et Jared et Paul ses seconds.

- Il y a toujours eu deux meutes ?

- Non, c'est assez récent. Avant nous étions tous soumis à l'autorité de Sam.

- Mais ?

- Je dois tout reprendre du début pour que tu comprennes. Bella, la fille du compagnon de ma mère est arrivée il y a trois ans à Forks. Edward, un des membres de la famille des Cullen est tombé amoureux d'elle. Enfin c'était réciproque. Mais ils ont eu pas mal d'ennui avec les nomades, et puis le clan dirigeant des vampires. Enfin bref, je te passe les détails. Et avec le nombre important de sang-froids fréquentant la région, la plupart des Quileutes en âge de muter se sont transformés. Et nous nous sommes réunis sous l'autorité de Sam. Mais Bella est tombée enceinte d'Edward après leur mariage. Elle était encore humaine. Ça a foutu un boxon fou. Sam voulait la tuer, mais Jacob a refusé.

- Il pouvait ?

- Oui, parce qu'il était destiné à devenir l'alpha.

- Il tenait tant que ça à Bella ?

- Et bien en fait, il en a été amoureux pendant longtemps. Il en a beaucoup souffert d'ailleurs. Mais heureusement Bella a mis au monde Renesmée. Et il s'est imprégné. Ça a été un vrai soulagement.

- Et en refusant l'autorité de Sam il a créé sa propre meute ?

- En fait, il a fallut le convaincre. Il voulait devenir un solitaire, mais j'aime trop les Cullen pour les laisser se faire tuer. Du coup je l'ai rejoins. Leah m'a suivi pour me protéger, même si elle déteste les vampires. Embry et Quil nous ont rejoins après la naissance de Nessie et la transformation de Bella.

Je me souviens que Jacob m'a parlé de cette amitié entre Seth et les Cullen, lorsque nous discutions dans la forêt. Il me semblait pourtant que les vampires sont les ennemis naturels des loups...

- Ça ne te gêne pas d'être ami avec des vampires ?

- Non, souri-t-il. Parce qu'ils sont aussi humains que moi, ils ont juste un régime alimentaire particulier.

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi tolérant avec la différence ? pensais-je tout haut.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, que ça soit avec le côté vampirique, ta nature de loup ou... ou ma maladie, on dirait que ça ne te dérange pas. Que nous sommes des personnes aussi normales que possible. J'ai du mal à avoir la même conception du monde que toi.

Il réfléchit avant de me répondre.

- Personne n'est « normal » Isleen. Peu importe la personne que tu rencontreras, elle aura toujours quelque chose de particulier. Et tu ne peux pas dire que ta maladie ne me dérange pas.

Ses derniers mots ont étés grondés, mais quand je tente de me séparer de lui, son bras m'emprisonne contre son flan.

- Je t'aime toi, toute entière. Mais tu ne peux pas croire que je suis indifférent quand je te vois prendre des tonnes de médicaments, que je te vois convulser sur le sol, ou quand j'entends dans les pensées de Jacob que tu penses mourir bientôt !

Sa poigne est tellement forte que je vais finir par avoir un bleu sur mon épaule. Il est vraiment énervé, et il finit par se garer rapidement le long d'un trottoir. Ces mains tremblent sur le volant. Et là je sens que quelque chose ne va pas !

- Seth calme-toi... Je sais que j'ai dit ça, mais... c'est la vérité.

- Tais-toi ! murmure-t-il. Je ne vais pas me contrôler si tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu vas m'abandonner...

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Seth, si jamais je m... pars, ce n'est parce que je l'aurais choisit. Je me sens bien ici avec toi. Et Jacob m'a fait promettre d'espérer... De croire qu'il y avait une solution...

Il se calme, et je caresse doucement le bras contre lequel je suis appuyée.

- Je sais ce que tu as proposé.

- C'était juste pour rire. Peut-être que les médecins finirons par comprendre ce que j'ai, et qu'il y aura un traitement.

Je tais cependant le peu de probabilité pour que ça arrive. Mes paroles semblent pleines d'espoir, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne crois pas que la médecine puisse encore mettre d'un quelconque secours.

- Et puis j'ai encore du temps devant moi. Pour l'instant le traitement fonctionne.

Il se détend peu à peu, et au bout de dix minutes ses tremblements ont complètement disparus. Il soupire et ferme les yeux Je ne connaitrais pas son secret je pourrais croire qu'il a frôlé la crise d'épilepsie. Ses yeux finissent par se tourner vers moi. Cette fois, je retrouve le Seth que je connais. Il m'accompagne à la pharmacie normalement, mais il est perdu dans ces pensées. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire de plus sans mentir. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses rassurantes dans mon état. Alors à quoi bon.

La praticienne me donne l'ensemble des cachets qui me manquaient. Seth est dehors. Il téléphone à je ne sais qui, toujours est-il qu'il coupe dès que je sors du magasin.

La discussion m'a donné envie de rentrer. Seth accepte sans protester et nous retournons rapidement à la voiture. J'aimerai vraiment que ma maladie disparaisse. Au moins pour lui.

I&S

- Vous avez bientôt fini ? demande ma tutrice depuis la cuisine. Je vais commencer à mettre la table.

- Oui, je viens juste de finir ! répond Seth. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non. Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer tous les deux en attendant qu'ils arrivent. Mais ne t'endors pas Seth, sinon après tu ne vas pas réussir à te réveiller et Sue va encore te disputer !

Je souri en le voyant râler. C'est bon de les voir ensemble. Une véritable famille. Seth range vite ces affaires et se vautre sur le canapé défoncé. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Il me fait signe de venir alors qu'il allume la télé et je m'installe à ses côtés. Les émissions qui passent à cette heure-ci me paraissent bien fades. C'est étrange de voir ces séries ici. Je me revois encore dans la banquette rouge vif de Janice en train de les regarder après une crise, ou en faisant mes devoirs...

J'ai envie de dormir. Ma tête tombe toute seule sur l'épaule de Seth alors que je ferme les yeux. Je le sens tourner la tête vers moi, et par des gestes délicats il me couche sur le canapé. Je fini par me servir de ses genoux comme oreillers. Il ajuste un plaid posé sur le canapé autour de moi. Et je me laisse aller.

En réfléchissant, je ne sais comment je fais pour ne pas rougir dans cette position. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un. Heureusement le sommeille m'emporte assez rapidement pour que j'oublie ma gêne, mon corps se lovant de lui même contre Seth.

I&S

Une caresse légère me frôle les cheveux, et je grogne de plaisir. J'adore qu'on me caresse la base de la nuque. Ça me détends d'un coup, encore plus parfois que les médicaments.

Les doigts chauds continuent leur course, et je refuse de bouger de peur qu'ils s'arrêtent. Je me complais dans la sensation de bien être qui m'entoure, un soupire de bien être m'échappe. Ma tête est lovée contre une matière douce et chaude qui sent bon. Je me rapproche un peu de l'odeur avant d'être complètement collé à la source de chaleur. Qui vibre.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Je suis obligée de reculer un peu et je réalise enfin la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Ce que j'ai pris pour un coussin chaud était le ventre de Seth, et il a bougé parce qu'il rigole. Se sont ses doigts qui jouent avec mes cheveux depuis un moment. Il s'écarte un peu en voyant que je me réveille.

Sur le dos, je finis de remettre mes idées en ordre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais les autres sont arrivés. Lucas est installé dans un siège et regarde la télévision. Sa femme est avec Sue un peu plus loin, parlant de je ne sais quoi. Quand à Leah, elle est installée part terre à mes pieds, lisant un vieux roman.

Je n'ai pas envie de bouger...

- Qui peut bien vouloir acheter des boules à neige, grogne Leah devant une pub. Il n'y a rien de plus retro que ça !

- C'est une façon comme une autre d'avoir le souvenir d'un lieu, murmure ais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Tu en as ? se moque la sœur de Seth.

- Plusieurs oui. En fait, une de chaque ville que j'ai dû quitter. Pour me rappeler que j'ai eu une place là-bas.

Seth fusille Leah du regard. Elle se lève en pestant contre l'imprégnation. Je n'aurais peut être pas du avouer que je faisais partie de ces personnes qui achètent des boules à neige, ou bien du lien qu'elles avaient avec mes précédentes maisons. Olympia, Everett, Tacoma, Seattle et maintenant La Push.

Pour éviter de trop s'appesantir sur le sujet je me lève, sans prendre garde à ma tête qui tourne. Je m'installe en fasse de Leah, entourée de Seth et de Sue. J'ai oublié mes médicaments.

Comme si il avait entendu mes pensées, Seth tend le bras et ramène le sac de la pharmacie. Je fouille dedans cherchant ce qu'il me faut, sans prendre garde aux yeux qui me fixent. Ils finiront par si habituer.

Rapidement Seth ne peut plus résister à l'envie de manger, et il commence à faire des provisions dans son assiette. Sa mère le dispute, mais elle doit surveiller Leah qui en fait autant. Cela me permet de manger en petite quantité sans que ça se voie.

Le repas se termine vite malgré les discutions sans fin. Mon tuteur entraîne sa nièce vers le garage, certainement pour parler de soins animaliers. Apparemment Leah veut suivre la carrière de son oncle. Les deux autres femmes débarrassent la table et continue à parler de la situation de la réserve.

Il ne reste plus que Seth et moi sur le canapé. Et je suis presque certaine que sa mère et sa tante nous espionnent en faisant la vaisselle. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Je me lève et je vois que Seth hésite à me suivre. Par faiblesse je lui fais signe de me suivre. Au moins un d'entre nous est enthousiaste à l'idée de monter les escaliers.

J'allume la lumière en tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise en voyant le regard curieux de Seth. Pour me donner une contenance je range quelques affaires qui traînent. Mon armoire ouverte l'attire et il y jette rapidement un petit coup d'œil.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as kidnappé ma veste ! rigole-t-il. Tu n'as rien pour lutter contre le froid d'ici.

- Ca convenait parfaitement à Seattle, mais il fait encore plus froid à La Push...

- C'est l'air marin...

Je me retourne pour le voir observer de près mes boules à neige. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres d'elles mais il n'ose pas les toucher, les mains dans le dos. Je le rejoins pour les fixer à mon tour. Je les connais par cœur à force de les observer, mais elles sont le seul lien que je garde avec mes précédentes familles.

- Un de mes tuteurs m'en avait offert une, depuis j'en achète à chaque fois que je change de ville.

J'en attrape une pour lui monter.

- Dessous il y a marqué le nom de ma famille d'accueil et le temps que j'ai passé avec eux.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant bougé...

Je hausse les épaules un peu gênée de parler de ça avec lui. Nerveusement la boule glisse entre mes doigts avant que je la repose de peur de la casser. Je n'aime pas ressasser les perpétuels abandons que j'ai subit. Il doit me prendre pour un cas difficile... Mais je vois bien à ses yeux que ce n'est pas ça.

- Pourquoi...

- Tu sais l'épilepsie peut vaincre beaucoup de famille, et je ne fais partie d'aucune d'elle.

Je m'assois sur mon lit, les yeux plongés dans les lames du parquet. Seth s'installe à côté de moi en silence. Nous regardons les étoiles qui apparaissent à ma fenêtre sans rien dire de plus. Je ne veux pas ré-aborder le sujet de ma maladie avec lui. Pas avec la réaction qu'il a eu toute à l'heure.

- Raconte-moi, murmure-t-il.

- Je suis née à Olympia le 7 juillet 19X. Où du moins c'est là-bas que ma mère m'a abandonné à l'hôpital général, emmitouflée dans une couverture à mon nom. Isleen Descroix. C'est la seule chose que l'on a pu obtenir de mon passé. J'ai été confiée à l'Etat, et adoptée par un couple d'avocat qui ne voulait pas passer par la grossesse. Mais leur carrière était trop prenante, alors on m'a confié aux Kellers à Tacoma. J'y ai passé toute mon enfance, et puis ils ont divorcés. J'ai du de nouveau rejoindre une autre famille. Je crois que je suis restée chez les Mc Douglas moins de deux ans. Ils se disputaient tout le temps, et je me suis enfuie de chez-eux. On m'a retrouvé aux alentours de Bellevue, dans un parc. Je venais de faire ma première crise. Je venais juste d'avoir onze ans. Au bout d'un an et deux hospitalisations ils m'ont rendu à l'assistance sociale, les frais étant trop chers malgré leur assurance. Je suis restée à l'hôpital pendant deux semaines sans comprendre pourquoi personne ne venait me voir avant qu'on m'annonce que les Princes allaient venir me chercher. J'ai déménagé à Everett, mais ma maladie s'est accentuée et les médecins ont décidé de me renvoyer à Seattle. On m'a installé chez les Porters, puis après deux ans aux Mallory. Mais Janice est tombée enceinte et je suis arrivée ici. Tu vois, ça n'a rien de vraiment réjouissant, ni d'intéressant d'ailleurs.

- Si, ça explique beaucoup de choses. Et puis c'est un grand pas en avant que tu viens de faire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises tout ça.

Aucun de nous deux ne parle. Les souvenirs de mes multiples déménagements remontent. J'ignore à quoi il peut penser, mais je nous sens plus intime que jamais. Et puisque l'heure est aux confidences...

- Ça fait quoi d'être un loup ?

- C'est génial la plupart du temps. Tes sens sont développés, tu as des amis sur qui tu peux compter, et puis la course... C'est un plaisir surhumain ! Mais bon il y a la chasse aux vampires, le partage des pensées et pleins d'autres petits trucs chiants au possible. Mais bon ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

- Et l'imprégnation ?

- Ça c'est peut-être le meilleur côté, maintenant que je suis imprégné. Enfin, surtout depuis que tu sembles l'accepter...

Nous ne disons plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Je le regarde jouer avec la boule à neige de Seattle. Il la renverse et regarde la neige tomber avec tristesse. Il répète son geste plusieurs fois, si bien que j'ai presque l'impression de ressentir l'apaisement que la véritable neige m'offre.

- J'ai promis d'essayer, mais ça va peut-être prendre du temps, avant qu'on arrive vraiment à...à quelque chose.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plût ! une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?<p>

Sinon à la semaine prochaine ! (normalement c'est férié donc je suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps de poster mais au plus tard mercredi).


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour,

Bon nous sommes mercredi, comme prévu j'ai profité de mon long week-end et je n'ai pas pu poster... Mais bon le chapitre est là ! Merci à ma bêta pour son efficacité ! Merci aussi a Doumbea qui a réussi a me remotivée pour poster.

Aujourd'hui un chapitre avec un peu d'action ! J'espère que cela vous motivera à me laisser une petite review, même un simple "j'aime" ou "j'aime pas"...

Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight, ainsi que la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Premiers nuages<p>

À peine sortie de la voiture j'aperçois son sourire. Malgré tout, ses traits sont encore plus tirés qu'hier. Il n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup encore une fois. En fait, plus le temps passe et plus ils accumulent de la fatigue. Je les plains vraiment, ça ne dois pas être simple de gérer leur vie humaine et leur vie surnaturelle en même temps. Et pourtant ils sont là tous les matins, comme si de rien n'était.

Je laisse mes jambes me guider jusqu'à eux et ils font vraiment pitié. Quil dort à moitié, appuyé contre le mur. Embry à des cernes qui ressemblent à des valises, si bien qu'on ne voit presque plus ses yeux. Et Seth... Ses yeux restent vifs, mais tout son corps transpire la fatigue. En fait, je suis la seule personne malade et pour une fois la moins affaiblie...

- La journée va être longue, soupire Jacob.

- Ne dis pas ça alors qu'elle est à peine commencée...

-Je déteste les sangsus... Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elles tentent de passer par ici alors que nous sommes là... Elles sont trop bêtes ou quoi ?

Personne ne sait quoi répondre. Il y a certainement une raison pour laquelle les vampires tentent à tout prix de passer par là, même si à première vue cela semble illogique. C'est étrange, mais j'ai un peu l'impression qu'ils parlent d'un jeu tant cela est surnaturel pour moi. Même si je tente de me convaincre que c'est vrai. Je me demande à quoi ressemble un vampire. Dire qu'il y en avait si près de moi lorsque j'étais à Seattle.

Ils soupirent tous de concert en entendant la sonnerie. Au fond, ils aimeraient eux aussi pouvoir dormir la nuit, sans penser au danger qui menace la tribu. Mais ils ne peuvent pas. Parce qu'ils se sentent responsable de la tribu. Je me demande comment réagiraient les Quileute s'ils savaient combien ils sont protégés par rapport au reste du monde. Peut-être même sont-ils les seuls à avoir des gardiens qui empêchent des buveurs de sang de les attaquer.

- J'ai trop envie de dormir pour écouter quoi que se soit... grogne Quil. Surtout de l'histoire...

- Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre mes notes. Mais évite de ronfler, je pense que la prof s'en rendra compte.

- Très drôle Isleen...

Entraînés par les autres élèves je me fais un peu bousculer. Heureusement que les garçons sont là, parce que sinon je crois que je me serais fait emporter par le courant. Seth nous quitte un étage avant le notre, et me souri avant de disparaître. Je continue à monter, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps.

Je crois que je vais vraiment finir par être amoureuse de lui. À mon plus grand étonnement. Et j'ai vraiment envie d'y croire.

I&S

La mer est déchaînée, et on peut supposer qu'il y aura une tempête ce soir tant l'air est électrique. Le vent souffle fort en direction de l'école, si bien qu'à chaque vague des fines gouttes d'eau salée m'humidifient le visage. J'ai le goût du sel sur la langue, et ma peau frémis sous les gouttes froides.

Emportée dans l'air une mouette chasse des petits poissons proches du rivage. Ses ailes nacrées sont magnifiques. Fines et puissantes à la fois. Je rêverais presque de voler avec elle...

C'est un peu ce qui m'a attiré ici, à la limite entre le parking et la mer. De là, on a l'impression d'être au bout du monde. Le parking est complètement vide, mais Jacob et les autres sont en train de parler avec Sam et d'autres indiens. J'ai préféré m'éloigner, me sentant de trop. A ma gauche des lycéens de Forks ont voulus tenter leur chance pour faire du surf, mais les vagues sont trop puissantes, et ils restent figés sur la plage. Déçus.

Je me demande combien de temps va durée leur réunion. J'aurais aimé consacrer ce temps à autre chose. Profiter de la présence de Seth avant de rentrer. C'est un peu honteux à avouer, mais plus le temps passe, plus les moments loin de lui me pèse. Au début je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui m'arrivait, mais à présent, je peux m'être les mots dessus. Seth me manque, comme si sans sa présence je n'arrivais plus à tourner rond.

C'est peut-être encore pire que de tomber amoureuse.

Je soupire. Ils en ont encore pour un long moment... Mes poumons se gorgent de l'air pur et sauvage avant que je l'expire bruyamment. Le froid me brûle un peu la gorge, mais en même temps c'est agréable comme sensation.

- Mets-ça ! Seth s'inquiète de retrouver un glaçon quand on aura finit de s'organiser.

Je passe mes bras dans le manteau que Quil me tend. Il s'installe à côté de moi, bras nus. A le voir on pourrait se croire en été, alors que l'hiver débute. Son blouson sent le bois et la mer, une odeur assez différente de celle de Seth ou de Jacob, mais il y a toujours cette petite fragrance chaude de loup. Il bouge un peu pour se coller à moi, et sa chaleur me détend un peu.

- Tu ne reste pas avec les autres ?

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Et puis tous ces trucs de stratégie ça m'ennuie. De toute façon Seth et Embry sont suffisant pour aider Jacob. Toi non plus tu n'es pas restée.

- Je ne me sens pas trop à ma place dans une discussion de loups et de vampires...

- Tu t'habitueras. Et la meute de Sam est curieuse de te connaître, comme toutes les imprégnées. Ils sont un peu jaloux. Avec Seth, nous sommes plus de la moitie des loups de la meute de Jacob à nous êtres imprégnés.

- Et c'est bien ?

- Bah ouais ! C'est une sacrée chance. On ne sait pas trop qu'elle est la cause de l'imprégnation. Certains pensent que c'est le côté reproductif qui nous fait agir ainsi.

- Reproductif ? je rougis.

- Oui, rigole-t-il. Les imprégnées nous permettraient d'assurer une descendance capable de créer des loups de plus en plus puissant. Mais l'imprégnation de Jacob avec Nessie ne fonctionne pas bien avec cette théorie. D'autres pensent qu'il s'agit de rendre le loup plus fort.

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi.

- Je pense que les imprégnées sont un cadeau pour les loups, pour nous aider à mieux vivre. Que ça soit pour nous rendre plus fort, ou pour perpétuer la lignée. Mais bon, l'imprégnation de Seth remet elle aussi tout en cause.

- C'est à dire ?

- Bah, tu sors un peu de l'ordinaire. A part Jacob et Nessie, nous nous sommes tous imprégnées de filles ayant des ascendances indiennes, et donc qui peuvent posséder les gênes permettant à ceux du loup de se transmettre. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

- Et je suis malade, donc peu susceptible d'aider Seth.

- Euh oui... Mais tu sais, comme dit mon grand-père, rien n'est irrémédiable à part la mort. Et encore, quand tu vois les Cullen, je les trouve plutôt humains pour des morts-vivants. Enfin, je ne te conseille pas de te laisser te transformer hein !

C'est étrange de ce dire que tous sont au courant de notre conversation avec Jacob. Leur partage de pensées et sacrément gênant pour garder quelque chose de privé.

Quil caresse pensivement un galet lisse vert, comme si c'était un trésor. Il le passe entre ses doigts avec dextérité certainement due à l'habitude. Vu comment il le fixe, je suis presque sûr que c'est un cadeau de Claire.

- Ça ne te gêne pas d'être imprégné d'une petite fille ?

- Non. Je crois que tu ne saisis pas bien ce qui te lie à Seth. Il faudrait qu'on l'on trouve un moyen de vous faire ressentir nos sentiments pour que vous compreniez. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, même le partage de pensée ne rend pas justice à nos émotions, à ce lien qui nous uni à vous. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas simple, je ne peux pas le dire à quelqu'un qui ne sais pas pour l'imprégnation. Claire est si petite. Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle est mon amie, ma moitié, mon âme sœur. Ça n'a aucun sens à son âge.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu préférerais t'être imprégné de quelqu'un de ton âge ?

- Jamais. Jacob m'a demandé un jour si j'avais pensé à regarder une autre personne en attendant que Claire grandisse... Mais la question ne se pose même pas. Un loup imprégné aime dans l'absolu. Peu importe votre âge, la personne que vous êtes, ce que vous faîtes... On vous aimera toujours. Alors non, je ne regrette pas que Claire soit si jeune. Parce que je ne l'attends pas. Elle est là. Je la vois, je la touche, je lui parle. Et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureux. Je suppose qu'en grandissant nos désirs finiront par évoluer ensemble. Comme pour toi et Seth.

- Peut-être.

- Tu ne te sens pas de plus en plus attirée par lui ? Parce que de loin, vous ressemblez déjà un couple. Tu cherches sa présence, et tu es détendu quand il est là. Pour l'instant il tente de se contrôler, mais on a tous très bien sentit qu'il va bientôt avoir besoin de plus. Et comme nous répondons au désir de nos imprégnées, je ne peux que supposer que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse.

Je rougie et je croise les doigts pour que personne n'ai entendu notre conversation. Je n'arrive déjà pas à m'avouer ce que je ressens pour Seth, alors le dire tout haut, n'en parlons pas. Les choses vont si vite, et je suis une aveugle perdue dans un monde inconnu. Pour l'instant je me laisse faire, mais je ne dois pas oublier que Seth est profondément lié à moi. Et que l'inverse est en train d'arriver.

Sans la peur de la mort, de la maladie, aurais-je déjà succombé ? Je n'ai pas envie de lui imposer cette part de ma vie, même si on semble déjà avoir fait le choix pour nous. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse souffrir à ma disparition, ce qui va finir par arriver, irrémédiablement.

Une bourrasque de vent projette mes cheveux devant moi, m'aveuglant. Une force surhumaine me pousse au sol, et je m'effondre sans résistance. Mes mains se blessent sur les cailloux alors que je roule par terre. Je finis sur le dos, perdue. Je tourne la tête vers Quil qui crie.

- RECULE !

Je me relève trébuchante, un peu sonnée. Je fixe l'horizon sans comprendre sans attitude défensive. Ses yeux sont fixés vers le large alors que son corps tremble. Mais je ne vois rien. L'atmosphère est lourde. Il n'y a que la mer et les rochers. De l'écume aussi à cause des vagues. Et une tête humaine qui brille.

Je crie à mon tour. Et je ne peux plus bouger.

Là, au milieu de l'eau flotte un visage de femme. Je ne distingue pas clairement ses traits, mais elle est là. Résistant à la force de l'eau. Et j'ai l'irrémédiable impression d'être une biche devant un puma. Je ne peux plus respirer, les yeux braqués sur la tâche claire qui se démarque de l'eau.

Un vampire.

Cette simple idée semble me réveiller. Mais au lieu de reculer je tombe à genoux, prises de convulsions. Les frissons montent encore plus rapidement que d'habitude, et la douleur est déjà là. Bientôt se sont des spasmes qui me provoquent des halètements. Respirer... deviens... si dif...difficile. Ah ! Je me recroqueville prise dans la douleur. Mes muscles chauffent, tirent, se déchirent. Je n'entends plus rien, à part mon cœur dans sa violente course. Je pleur, j'ai presque envie de vomir. Je me mords la langue en voulant crier. Ma conscience reste seule éveillée subissant les assauts de la crise, m'écorchant la voix, les membres... Je... Tout... Mal... Pourquoi ? Ah ! Un craquement... un cri. Non... La brûlure monte, asphyxiant mes pensées. Tout se déchire...

Je hurle en sentant un choc dans ma poitrine. J'étouffe... Le monde devient brumeux et s'efface. Complètement.

I&S

Perception. Que l'on flotte. Entre deux mondes. Et que quelque chose nous pousse. Plus loin. Hors du rien. L'obscurité s'éclaircit et devient brume cotonneuse. Lourd et grave. Les pensées qui tournent de plus en plus vite. Le réveil. Difficile. Long. Et les sensations qui reviennent. La douleur présente, même si devenu sourde. Toujours présente. Un son strident. Violent. Encore. Encore... Et encore. Bip. Bip. Bip. J'ai mal. Je ne me sens pas bien. La tête qui tourne et l'impression de n'avoir plus de corps. Le voile sombre se déchire. Mais je suis aveugle. De nouveau le son. Le blanc. Le noir. Toujours ce bruit. J'ouvre les yeux. Sans comprendre. Sans voir. Tout est trop clair. Mes paupières se referment et je respire. C'est difficile. A chaque inspiration c'est comme lutter contre une force invisible. Ma gorge me brûle. Bip. Bip. Bip. Et mon cerveau hurle des informations dans tous les sens. Et ce bruit incessant ! La mer. La douleur. Quil. Un cri. Et la chute. Et la peur et... Mais que ce Bip cesse ! Et... Et... Et un vampire.

Cette fois je me réveille complètement, grognant de souffrance à cause de mon sursaut. Le tissu rêche qui m'enveloppe me bloque. J'essaye de bouger, mais mes membres sont encore engourdis, et le moindre mouvement me provoque une douleur insoutenable. Pourtant je veux me redresser, comprendre. Et arrêter ce maudit son strident ! Je retombe sur le matelas sans force avant d'essayer de me concentrer. Vue l'aspect de la chambre dans laquelle je suis couchée, je dirais qu'on a dû m'emmener à la clinique de la réserve. Trop petit et désuet pour être l'hôpital, mais il y a toujours cette odeur de propre et cette machine infernal branchée sur mon cœur qui n'arrête pas de bipper. Et puis il y a le masque à oxygène aussi, qui m'aide à respirer sans trop de difficulté.

Je tente de bouger les doigts de ma main droite, et c'est avec plaisir que je les sens réagir. Puis je passe au poignet, au coude, à l'épaule. L'ensemble fonctionne. Il n'y a plus qu'à voir si j'ai la force de les actionner en même temps. Je sers les dents, crispant mes muscles pour arriver à replier mon bras. Il tremble, mais ma main fini par atterrir sur le plastique transparent. Je décroche l'attache et l'oxygène est moins fort. Je respire à peu près normalement, inspirant un mélange d'air pur et chimique. Mais il y a toujours se Bip incessant qui me donne mal à la tête. Je me tourne doucement ver la machine et tend le bras pour l'éteindre. Trop loin. Je me redresse un tout petit peu et...

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

J'ai arraché le capteur en retombant avant d'avoir pu éteindre l'appareil. L'alarme me brûle les tympans et je grogne. J'essaye de me relever un peu plus pour l'atteindre...

- Stop Isleen ! Ne bouge pas ! Attends un instant.

On m'a plaqué doucement mais fermement sur le matelas. Seth ? Je le distingue alors qu'il ouvre la porte pour appeler sa mère.

- Seth...

Il se retourne et s'approche du lit. Il s'arrête à un mètre, assez près pour que je voie qu'il n'est pas en forme, mais pas assez pour pouvoir le rassurer. Enfin, vu mon état et le manque d'habitude qu'on la plupart des gens des hôpitaux, je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à minimiser la situation. J'ignore qu'elle heure il peut être, mais il est épuisé. Je crois lire dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude. Il est clair qu'il n'est pas bien, et que c'est moi qui le rends comme ça.

- Tu peux sortir si tu veux, murmure-ai-je. Si ça te gêne de me voir comme ça.

Je le vois se tendre et serrer les poings. Il est en colère. Mais je suis trop fatiguer pour en comprendre la raison. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai encore envie de me reposer, et que je ne pourrais pas le faire s'il reste dans cet état-là, à peine un mètre de moi. Je garde les yeux ouvert, luttant contre mon envie de dormir.

- Ce n'est pas... Je ne veux pas... essaye-t-il d'expliquer.

- Ou tu peux t'approcher, je souffle.

- Il faudrait quand même mieux qu'il attende.

Sue est entrée dans la pièce avec son pas décidé. C'est étrange de la voir habillée d'une blouse blanche. Ça lui donne un air encore plus solennel. Pourtant elle a toujours cette douceur qu'elle partage avec son frère. Une force tranquille. Elle me recouche complètement sur le dos, bougeant mes membres pour moi. Elle débranche le moniteur qui clignotait dans tout les sens, avant de faire le relevé des constantes. Habituée à cette procédure, je fixe son fils qui semble perdu dans cet univers. Je crois qu'il a plus besoin de réconfort qu'autre chose.

- Tu peux lui tenir la main droite si tu veux, puisque de ce côté là tout va bien. On va passer aux vérifications du reste. Tu es prête Isleen ?

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit. Parce que Seth approche, sauf qu'il n'ose pas encore me toucher. Il a besoin d'être rassuré à première vu, et sa mère semble croire que je suis capable de le faire. Je bouge légèrement le bras vers lui, et heureusement il comprend vite l'invitation. Il s'installe à côté de moi et ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je suis un peu gênée et je détourne le regard pour ne pas rougir. Sue me regarde, alors qu'elle fini de déborder le lit.

- On peut y aller ?

- Oui.

- On va faire ça doucement. Ce n'est pas une petite crise que tu nous as fais.

Je déteste ce passage où, malgré la fatigue et la douleur, on force mon corps à bouger. Sue reste patiente, mais certains mouvements me provoquent des cris de douleur. Et elle continu malgré tout. Seth me serre la main, de plus en plus fort. Mes yeux se ferment sous la douleur et quelques larmes s'échappent. Bon sang ! Ce n'était vraiment pas une petite crise.

Nous restons silencieux, alors qu'elle passe d'une jambe à l'autre, montant des orteils aux genoux, faisant basculer mon bassin avec force, tirant sur mes bras, mon dos. J'ai mal. Je retombe à plat sur le matelas en grimaçant sérieusement. Mon corps me brûle prit de crampes incessantes. Et je ne sais même pas comment évacuer la douleur. Je la vois se pencher vers moi, puis appuyer de la paume de la main sur ma poitrine. Cette fois je crie clairement. Tentant de la repousser.

- C'est bon, c'est terminé. Tu as mal à cause de la piqûre que l'infirmière a du t'administrer à proximité du cœur. Le sérum c'est dispersé plus vite dans ton organisme, mais l'impact t'a fait un beau bleu. Par contre tu n'as rien de cassé. Ce qui est une assez bonne nouvelle. Maintenant essaye de te lever.

Je tremble un peu. Réveiller le corps est une chose, le forcer brutalement à fonctionner une autre. Quand à le faire seule... Je soupire avant de rassembler toute l'énergie qui me reste. Procéder par étapes. Un, retirer ma main de celle si chaude et réconfortante de Seth. Respire. Deux, s'asseoir. Qui peut croire qu'on soit si lourd pour ses propres bras ? Trois, basculer ses jambes dans le vide et profiter de l'élan pour se retourner.

J'ai la tête qui tourne et la nausée au fond de la gorge. Je me laisse tomber, les pieds au sol, le ventre sur le matelas. Le carrelage est froid, et il me faut une conviction inouïe pour me redresser. Il n'y a plus qu'à voir si j'arrive à bouger. Je lâche le lit et si je tremble un peu, je reste tout de même debout. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire un pas. Je lève le pied, le reculant légèrement, un de mes orteils craque sous le mouvement et la douleur me fait perdre mon peu de stabilité. Je bascule vers l'avant pour me rattraper et je sens la présence chaude de Seth dans mon dos.

- Seth, lâche là. Elle doit y arriver seule.

Il obéit à contre cœur, et reste tout près, sa main se replaçant dans la mienne. D'ailleurs si je tends le bras derrière moi je suis presque sûre de pouvoir le toucher. Je respire un bon coup avant de serrer les dents et de retenter la manœuvre. Cette fois ci je lève bien le pied et recule. Puis un pas en avant, et l'épreuve de force est réussite. Une bonne chose de faite.

- C'est bon, rassit toi avant de te fatiguer. En cas d'étourdissement tu te rallonge immédiatement. Je vais aller chercher Alma et Lucas. Ils sont avec le médecin, et je pense que le Dr Cullen les a rejoins. Vous avez cinq minutes.

Nous la regardons sortir sans rien dire. Cinq minutes. Je crois que ça ne sera pas assez pour Seth. Ses doigts tremblent un peu dans les miens. Je tire doucement dessus, le forçant à se rasseoir à mes côtés.

- Ça va ? murmure Seth.

- Oui. Je suis juste épuisée. Mais je vais bien.

Sa main se serre. Je relève la tête pour voir à quel point il est inquiet. Ses traits sont tendus, et son corps tremble très légèrement.

- Toi par contre...

Le matelas se plis sous son poids alors qu'il se réinstalle, me poussant vers lui. Il a l'air si fragile tout d'un coup. Mon état est pitoyable, et je ne me sens pas bien dans ma blouse d'hôpital. Je suis certaine que c'est ma crise qui l'a mit dans cet état, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses.

- Je suis désolée que tu me voies dans cet état, je soupire. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais bien. C'est très rare qu'une crise me touche autant.

- Tu avais l'air de tellement souffrir. C'était horrible, et personne ne pouvait rien pour toi. Même l'infirmière à cru que la piqûre ne suffirait pas. Tu te tordais dans tous les sens et tu hurlais et... Bon sang ! Ils ont tous paniqués ! Quil tremblait lui aussi et Jacob et Embry étaient complètement blancs... Et moi... Je n'ai même pas pu t'aider.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire de toute façon. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu vois ça. Tu diras aux autres que je suis désolée...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Le pire c'est qu'on ne pouvait rien faire.

Le silence revient, et cette fois aucun de nous d'eux n'a l'intention de l'interrompre. Mes yeux se ferment de nouveau et je me laisse tomber sur son épaule. J'aimerais m'endormir, profiter du sommeil pendant des heures...

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je me redresse un peu, bien que mon épaule soit toujours appuyer contre celle de l'indien. Mes tuteurs sont présents, apparemment rassurés de me voir réveillée. Ils sont précédé par un vieil indien en blouse blanche et un homme blond très beau. Seth lui serre la main et échange quelques mots avec lui. Il semblerait qu'il connaisse très bien ce médecin. Ses yeux ocre étranges, ressemblant à l'or liquide, me regardent avec curiosité. Il m'éblouirait presque, mais il est trop parfait et donc pas assez réel. Pourtant il est visible qu'il éprouve de nombreux sentiments. Très surprenant comme impression...

- Alors, prononça-t-il d'une voix au timbre séducteur, comment te sens-tu ?

J'ai une drôle de sensation qui me coure sous la peau. Presque comme un début de crise… Sans raison apparente. Un énervement qui me semble étranger. Je tente de faire comme si de rien n'était, je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir et mon corps ne résistera pas à une nouvelle crise. De toute façon si j'en crois les inscriptions sur ma perf, je reçois des anticonvulsif. Ca ne devrait donc pas aller plus loin.

- Comme si je venais de faire une crise et qu'on venait à peine de me forcer à bouger mon corps endoloris.

- Oui, donc rien d'anormal. Cependant j'aimerais encore définir certains petits détails. Après-tout, si le docteur Neradan a fait appelle à moi c'est que tu es un cas à part Isleen.

Il regarde tranquillement le dossier que Sue lui donne. Je me repose silencieusement, la main de Seth enlacée à la mienne. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Au plus loin, au fond de moi. Et ça remue quelque chose. Comme un autre être enfermé en moi.

- Vue la situation tout à l'air d'aller au mieux. Je ne pense pas que tu seras capable de manger quelque chose de solide d'ici demain. Tu devras rester au repos chez tes tuteurs pour la fin de la semaine. Je t'ai prescris des antidouleurs plus forts que ceux de d'habitude. Tu vas en avoir besoin dans les jours qui viennent à cause du contre coup. Maintenant j'aimerai parler un petit peu avec toi.

- Nous allons vous laisser, indiqua Sue. Seth suit moi.

L'adolescent n'est pas convaincu, et je ne peux que regarder nos doigts enlacés. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Nos doigts se resserrent et je comprends alors ce qu'il a. Il cherche à vérifier que je vais bien, que je suis vivante. Il a eu peur de me perdre cette fois. A présent comment vais-je pouvoir le lâcher... Je lui souri doucement, caressant sa main. Je suis là.

Mais voyant notre peu de réaction, sa mère lui prend le bras et l'entraine. Nos mains se détachent avec peine. Il me semble que nous avons autant de mal l'un que l'autre à nous séparer. Dans un élan de courage je le vois se pencher vers moi. Sa bouche est toute proche, et... Il repart me regardant une dernière fois de son doux regard chocolat. Je sens encore la trace invisible de son baiser fantôme. Juste là, au croisement entre ma bouche et ma joue.

Le reste des adultes parlent. Mes tuteurs ont les traits tirés. Combien de temps se sont-ils interrogés sur mon état ? Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils me jettent des regards tristes. Je ne veux pas leur faire subir tout ça, cette inquiétude permanente, la peur et l'abattement contre la lutte impossible. La maladie c'est aggravée depuis que suis arrivée ici. Peut-être suis-je trop impliquée émotionnellement ou simplement que les crises vont se multiplier avec mon vieillissement.

- Bien Isleen, je voudrais voir quelque chose avec toi. Depuis combien de temps prends-tu ton traitement ?

- Trois ans. Ils ont pas mal cherchés avant de trouver quelque chose qui me calmait. J'ai passé tous les tests pour déterminer de quel type d'épilepsie je souffre, mais ils n'ont pas étaient très concluant.

- Et tu respects les prises ?

- Oui.

- Ton ordonnance est renouvelable encore plusieurs fois, mais en toute franchise je crois que ton traitement ne fonctionne pas aussi bien qu'il devrait. Es-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des effets secondaires des anticonvulsifs ?

- Je sais qu'à terme ils peuvent empoisonner le patient.

- Exactement. Tu n'en es pas encore là, mais les taux sont trop élevés pour que l'on continu à suivre cette voie.

Il sort en même temps les courbes de mes dernières analyses. Je les connais bien, il n'a même pas besoin de m'en préciser la signification : la bleue la quantité de médicament présent dans mon sang, la rouge l'importance de mes crises et leur intensité, et la verte la moyenne sur laquelle je devrais me fixer. Étrangement aucune d'elle ne semble être en corrélation avec une autre. J'ai même des crises alors que les médicaments sont encore bien présents dans mon sang. Il accroche à côté un électroencéphalogramme montrant l'augmentation de mon activité cérébrale.

- Pour être honnête dans quelques semaines tes pilules n'arriveront plus à réguler tes crises. Ton corps s'y est habitué. Ton dossier me laisse à penser que ces médicaments ne soignent rien, ils permettent simplement d'agir sur le présent. J'aimerais refaire des tests, tout reprendre à zéro pour que l'on comprenne exactement ce qui se passe.

- A quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais j'ai déjà vu des dizaines de médecins, des spécialistes aux chercheurs, passés je ne sais combien de tests, des plus classiques aux plus farfelus. J'ai vu des psys, fait du yoga, et rien n'empêche les crises. C'est même pire d'année en année.

- Gardons espoir, parfois il existe des solutions qui n'apparaissent qu'après avoir bien étudier toutes les possibilités. Et puis tu n'as rien à perdre.

- Si. Des heures de douleur et d'espoir pour à la fin être déçu. J'ai assez donné.

- Isleen, le Docteur Cullen est un très bon médecin. Et sans l'intervention de Seth, il ne se serait pas porté sur ton cas. Il faut peut-être lui laisser une chance...

Ma tutrice est pleine d'espoir. Je n'ai pas envie d'éteindre cette lumière dans ces yeux, mais je ne veux plus me forcer à croire que la médecine peut quelque chose pour moi. Le Docteur Cullen me fixe de ses yeux étranges, et c'est à ce moment là que je percute. Cullen. Comme les Cullen, les vampires dont m'a parlé Jacob. Je fronce les sourcils, et il doit avoir compris que j'ai fait le lien. Seth à demander à un de ses amis Cullen de l'aide. Je comprends mieux leur discussion à mots couverts. L'indien ne se laisse vraiment pas abattre pour faire appel à un vampire. Un vampire médecin.

Je tente de refluer la panique qui monte. Je ne suis pas certaine que me mettre en présence d'un vampire alors qu'un autre est à l'origine de ma crise soit une bonne idée. Si je raisonne, ni mes tuteurs, ni Sue et encore moins Seth ne me laisserait en sa présence si il y avait le moindre risque. Il faut que je me calme. Respire. Respire. Respire.

Je ferme les yeux de fatigue, et je me mure dans le silence. Je peux réfréner ma peur un instant, mais elle laisse place à une autre encore plus profonde. Cet infime espoir que je tente de faire disparaître depuis des années. Je ne dois pas croire qu'il y aura une solution pour moi. Si au fond je comprends Seth et son désir d'arranger ma situation, j'aurais préféré qu'il m'en parle avant d'agir. Quoi que, vu mon état je crois qu'il n'aurait rien écouté. Je sens que ma santé va être un sacré problème entre nous.

Devant mon refus de parler, le Docteur Cullen décide de partir. Les bruits de sa conversation avec mes tuteurs me parviennent au travers de la porte mal refermée.

- Il faut lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Pour l'instant, il faut réduire sa consommation de médicament. Moins elle en prendra, plus ils seront efficaces le moment venu. Qu'elle ne prenne son traitement que le matin ou le soir. Je vous donne ma carte. Essayez de lui parler des tests et appelez-moi si vous avez des questions, ou même si il y a un souci.

- Merci...

- Ne vous n'inquiétez pas. La nature donne souvent des solutions aux problèmes qu'elle cause. Il faut juste les trouver.

Je me laisse submerger par la fatigue. Ma poitrine me fait mal à chaque respiration. J'ai envie de pleurer et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient. Dire que je pensais que ma situation s'arrangeait un peu, et voilà qu'on m'annonce quand fait c'est peut-être bien pire qu'avant.

Mon tuteur rentre doucement dans ma chambre et s'approche à pas de loups. J'ai les yeux fermés, faisant semblant de dormir. Je ne veux pas parler pour le moment. En fait je crois que je n'aurais jamais envie d'en parler et pour l'instant la fatigue va me servir d'excuse pour éviter toutes confrontations. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une main chaude se passe dans mes cheveux comme pour me tirer doucement de ma torpeur.

Dès que j'entrouvre les yeux, la caresse disparait et je vois une légère gêne dans les prunelles de l'homme. Comme si son geste était malvenu. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me touche, surtout après une crise. Et je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des démonstrations d'affections. Mais en vérité cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Sa douceur me touche, surtout aujourd'hui alors que je me sens sans défense devant ce monde si dur avec moi. Mes nerfs lâches. Le contrecoup risque d'être encore plus dur que les précédentes fois. Et les personnes à qui je voulais cacher cela on tout vu. Seth, Jacob et les autres, mes tuteurs…

- Isleen, préfères-tu rentrer avec nous ou rester ici ?

- Je veux rentrer, murmure-ais-je la voix pleine de sanglots.

Il acquiesce avant de sortir pour revenir avec un fauteuil roulant. Ses gestes sont lents et silencieux, comme si j'étais une bête sauvage qu'il tente d'amadouer. Ce qui est peut-être le cas. Je suis blessée dans mon orgueil, je déteste devoir demander de l'aide et paraître si faible devant ceux qui m'entourent. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié.

Je sers les poings à m'en faire mal en voyant le fauteuil roulant que mon tuteur ramène. Je sais que je n'ai pas la capacité de me déplacer seule. Mais j'aurai préféré éviter. Je détourne le regard, soulevant la couverture pour me lever. Ma tutrice s'approche doucement de moi et m'aide à enfiler un vieux pantalon ample et élastique. Elle fait de même pour le haut. Mes paupières battent pour empêcher des larmes de frustration de couler. Je déteste mon corps de nous faire subir ça. Ses doigts s'attardent sur ma cicatrice à la cheville, trace de ma première crise, alors qu'elle m'enfile une grosse paire de chaussettes. Après un dernier regard, elle s'éloigne pour laisser la place à son mari.

L'homme me porte à moitié jusqu'au fauteuil, sur lequel je m'affale. Je reste prostrée dans mon silence, les yeux fixés sur les carreaux blancs qui défilent sous mes pieds. Je sens à peine la couverture qu'ils posent sur moi avant de sortir du bâtiment. Fermer les yeux est mon ultime défense.

Je voudrais tant que la réalité s'efface.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette semaine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Déjà une semaine de passée ! Elle a été bien chargée de mon côté, surtout quand on travaille le week-end, mais j'ai quand même réussit hier soir à boucler le chapitre 36 ! YES ! Et tout ça grâce à vos reviews qui m'ont données envie de continuer. Bon maintenant il va falloir passé au 37...

Je remercie ma bêta pour sa correction qui me permet toujours de poster en temps et en heure.

Nous en sommes donc au chapitre 14, ce que ça passe vite ! J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant !

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatiences !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Claire :** ;) Je suis contente que mes écrits te plaise. Quand à la situation d'Isleen et bien seule l'histoire nous le dira ! Et non elle ne va pas mourir (enfin je ne crois pas), je n'écris pas de fin dramatique ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. A bientôt !

**Callie :** Merci pour ton compliment, ca me fait toujours bizarre qu'on me complimente sur mon écriture tant j'en ai bavé lors de ma scolarité. C'est un soulagement de voir que mon style plait (même si il y a encore beaucoup d'efforts à faire) ! Oui la situation de Seth et d'Isleen est compliquée, mais c'est leur histoire que j'écris et tout n'ai pas simple. Mais ils vont finir par s'en sortir ! Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt j'espère !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Rencontre<p>

Je me réveille en sursaut m'accrochant au canapé. Wapi lève les oreilles et viens à ma rencontre pour me rassurer. Ma respiration haletante me force à m'asseoir correctement pour essayer de me calmer. Le chien couine, et je le caresse sur le crâne. Encore un cauchemar. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir un jour à me reposer correctement si je n'arrête pas de faire des rêves mouvementés.

Je me laisse tomber sur les coussins, dépitée. Dire que je m'étais installée ici en espérant que la présence de ma tutrice me rassurait assez pour dormir. Autant dire que c'est raté. La rage a laissé place à la terreur dès que je me suis réveillée. J'ai mis énormément de temps avant de réussir à démêler le rêve de la réalité et les sensations des souvenirs. Depuis tout se mélange encore à chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux et la panique en profite pour s'installer.

Seulement trois jours que je suis au repos forcé et je m'ennuie. Du coup je dors. Pour me réveiller dans des états pas possibles. Alors je tente de résister au sommeil. Mais les minutes sont aussi longues que des heures, et aussi vides que possibles. C'est certain que je ne risque pas d'avoir d'émotions fortes à part les cauchemars. Je ne dirais même pas d'émotions du tout. Je me laisse donc comater devant la télévision la plupart du temps. Je n'ai même pas droit aux visites. Seule Sue est venue voir comment mon corps se remettait.

Les garçons me manquent. Et Seth encore plus.

Il faut que je sorte si je ne veux pas déprimer. Mais ça aussi c'est impossible. Je peux à peine tenir sur mes jambes. Je refuse de me servir du fauteuil roulant, mais je suis obligée de demander de l'aide pour manger, aller aux toilettes... Une véritable impotente, condamnée à passer ses journées en pyjama. Heureusement, je sens mes forces revenir doucement. Depuis ce matin j'arrive à me déplacer sur de courte période et à affronter les escaliers à quatre pattes. Ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais c'est déjà une preuve d'indépendance. Ma poitrine ne me fait presque plus mal, même si l'hématome est encore bien visible.

Ce nouveau rythme ne me plaît pas vraiment. Ce soir c'est le week-end, et j'espère au fond de moi que quelqu'un de mon âge vienne me voir. Dire que j'aimais tant la solitude... Mais là c'est trop. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées et d'assouvir se manque qui me pèse. Je vais vraiment finir par me momifier. Et puis, je n'ai pas osé demander à Sue ce qui s'était passé après ma crise. Ont-ils réussis à tuer le vampire ? Leur a-t-il échappé ?

- Isleen, tout vas bien ? s'inquiète ma tutrice.

- Oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver où j'étais, c'est tout.

Je sais que ça pars d'une bonne intention, et que c'est la première fois qu'elle est vraiment confrontée aux effets de ma maladie. Mais cela m'agace. Parce que je suis tout le temps surveillée. On vérifie que je mange normalement, que mon pouls reste stable, que me corps se remette, que je dors suffisamment. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ils interviennent.

Enfin, il y a aussi des bons côtés : ma tutrice me raconte beaucoup de chose sur leur famille, et m'apprend à cuisiner certains plats quand j'ai assez d'énergie pour rester assise. Je n'avais jamais appris à faire la cuisine.

Tout est plus doux avec mes tuteurs, comme du coton : mou, caressant et chaud. Bien plus que dans les autres familles que j'ai connu. Ils s'aiment encore malgré les années. J'ignore comment ils font. J'ai vu tant de couples se déchirer, à se demander si les humains sont vraiment faits pour être à deux. Ce genre de questionnement n'atteint pas la réserve. J'ignore si c'est la tradition qui le veut, mais aucun des Quileutes n'est séparé, encore moins divorcé. Seule la mort déchire les couples de façon irrémédiable, et ça dans le monde entier.

La femme était encore au lycée quand elle a rencontré son futur mari lors d'une fête. Une bête sauvage blessée était rentrée dans le jardin de ses grands-parents en plein milieu du repas. Ces derniers avaient tout de suite appelé le vétérinaire et son apprenti, mon tuteur. Pour la jeune fille ça a été le coup de foudre. Elle a tout fait pour le revoir, passant ses jours auprès des bêtes malades. Au bout d'un an à se tourner autour, il l'a invitée à diner dans un restaurant. Depuis rien n'a pu les séparer.

Même le fait qu'elle ait perdu un enfant lors d'un accident. Elle n'a jamais pu en reporter un. Pourtant elle sentait qu'ils pouvaient donner quelque chose à des enfants. Alors l'homme les avait inscrits sur les listes de l'assistance sociale. Leur dossier a été retenu. Mais aucun enfant ne voulait venir. Je crois qu'ils en ont plus souffert que ce qu'ils veulent bien me dire. Cette chambre que j'occupe a attendu quelqu'un pendant vingt ans.

Et moi l'air de rien je suis arrivée ici, assez mécontente de me retrouver dans un lieu perdu. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond à l'assistance social. N'importe quel enfant aurait été heureux chez eux. Ils méritent mieux qu'une presque adulte malade et dépressive. Quand je les vois je sais que ma chance est immense, mais j'ai si peur. Si, comme pour les autres, je brisais leur famille ? C'est le pire qui pourrait leur arriver...

Je me relève rapidement, espérant que mon corps tienne le coup. Il grimace encore un peu sous l'effort, malheureusement les antidouleurs ne fonctionnent pas aussi bien qu'on l'aurait voulu. Je tente d'escalader l'escalier seule, et même si c'est à quatre pattes, j'atteins l'étage. Je me sens mieux une fois dans ma chambre. Ma chambre. Depuis ma dernière crise je me suis surprise à avoir un véritable sentiment de propriété sur cette pièce. Les meubles se sont recouverts de galets et de coquillages ramassés à la mer. Mes cours traînent sur le bureau à côté de mes bouquins et de certains mots de Jacob... La veste de Seth posée sur mon siège à bascule…

Je soupire, lui aussi est interdit de visite. Et je crois que c'est le pire. Je me suis habituée à le sentir près de moi plusieurs heures par jour. Et là, c'est le vide qui se trouve à sa place. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvre j'espère qu'il aura trouvé un moyen de venir me voir. Il a cours lui, pendant que moi j'attends que ma convalescence se termine. Et je fais tout pour : une alimentation saine, suivant le régime gentiment créé par Sue, un peu d'exercice pour me délier les muscles, et des heures et des heures de repos. Je ne suis pas vraiment calme pour autant. Je n'ai pas pu reparler directement de ce qui s'est passé. De ce qui a déclenché ma crise. Et ce n'est pas en me forçant à éviter les loups que je vais arrêter de me poser des questions.

Je prends mon portable pour regarder l'heure. 16h30. Les cours viennent de terminer. Encore de longues heures avant de pouvoir aller dormir. Je m'installe à la fenêtre, jouant avec un livre sur les légendes Quileutes. Un livre que j'avais commencé il y a quelques semaines, bien avant de savoir que tout cela était vrai. Ce qui est un grand changement de perspectives.

Les heures passent et j'entends tout d'un coup une voix qui me fait tout laisser en plan. Je me lève difficilement sortant de ma chambre précipitamment et du haut des escaliers je peux voir que je n'ai pas rêvé. Seth est là. Et comme si il avait senti ma présence il lève les yeux vers moi.

Je lui souris et je le vois escalader sans préambule les marches pour s'arrêter à trente centimètres de moi. Je vacille légèrement sous son regard pénétrant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu me manquer. Et ses bras se referment sur moi. J'entends son cœur tambouriner contre ma poitrine et je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi lui aussi.

Mais je ne tiens pas longtemps dans cette position, et Seth sens que mes jambes tremblent. Il me soulève légèrement et je m'accroche à lui. Il nous entraîne dans ma chambre me posant sur mon lit, avant de fermer la porte.

Ses yeux noirs me regardent emplit d'émotions que je ne veux pas décrypter car elles font échos aux miennes. Ma timidité ne semble pas l'arrêter, et il se love entre mes jambes. Ses bras passent autour de ma taille et sa tête repose sur mon aine. Je devrais certainement être gênée par notre proximité, mais je peux sentir son besoin de se coller à moi. Apparemment son inquiétude ne s'est pas volatilisée avec les jours passés. Au contraire. Il a dû vivre notre séparation encore plus difficilement que moi.

Et comme il l'a fait il y a quelques temps, mes doigts caressent ses cheveux. Ils sont si doux. Lisses et courts, mais tellement soyeux, je m'amuse à frotter la paume de ma main contre eux, et la sensation me plaît beaucoup. A Seth aussi si je me fie à son soupire de bien être.

Nous restons un long moment dans cette position, sans bouger, sans parler. Nous n'en avons pas besoin. C'est comme si nous ne pouvions pas faire autre chose que de profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Seth finit par lever la tête vers moi, et je souris en voyant qu'il a la trace de mon bas de pyjama sur sa joue. Mes doigts caressent les marques que le tissu à fait sur sa peau, et il se colle à ma main, sans me lâcher des yeux. Il se lève légèrement sur ses genoux, et alors que moi je suis assise, nos visages se retrouvent face à face.

Je rougie violemment et détourne le regard. Il est trop proche de moi. Son souffle caresse ma joue, puis le creux de ma gorge. Cette caresse relève d'une intimité que nous n'avions pas encore, et je suis pétrifiée. Mais je ne peux que me laisser faire. Comment lutter sous les vagues de bien être qu'il m'envoie ?

Je ferme les yeux en sentant ses lèvres effleurer ma peau. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Je soupire doucement, et je le sens sourire contre moi. C'est si doux. Ma main remonte le long de sa nuque et s'y accroche. D'un seul geste il est en train de tout bouleverser...

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Il doit l'entendre car il s'écarte de moi, et sa mine redevient vite inquiète. Je me laisse tomber en arrière, et il s'assoit sur mon lit, ses bras m'encadrant.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmure-t-il comme une excuse.

- Toi aussi.

Se sont nos premiers mots, mais nos corps parlent pour nous. Il a envie de se rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'en empêcherais. Beaucoup de choses me passent au-dessus de la tête. Et je n'en ai que faire. Seul lui compte.

Je l'attire contre moi, et il se colle à mon flan. Nous bougeons un peu pour nous installer. Son bras se glisse sous ma tête, et l'autre m'enserre par la taille. Installée contre son épaule, mes yeux se ferment tous seuls.

Je me sens en sécurité ici, dans ses bras. Enveloppée dans sa chaleur. Son odeur est si présente dans son cou... C'est si bon d'être ici...

I&S

La sensation de froid me fait ouvrir les yeux. La nuit est tombée. Il fait très sombre dans ma chambre. Je tente de comprendre ce qui a pu me tirer de mon sommeil si serein pour une fois. La présence de Seth est vraiment bienfaitrice. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Un bruit à ma gauche me fait comprendre qui vient de se lever, et que c'est lui qui m'a réveillé.

Je tire un peu la couverture pour me réchauffer. Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est, mais il doit être tard. Seth devrait surement être rentré chez lui, et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que mes tuteurs ont pensés de notre enfermement dans ma chambre. Pourtant je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte.

- Seth ? murmure-ais-je d'une vois ensommeillée. Où vas-tu ?

- Je t'ai réveillé ? s'inquiète-t-il en se retournant.

- Le froid. Qu'es-ce que tu fiches ?

- Jacob m'attend dehors. Je dois le retrouver avec les autres pour surveiller les frontières. Rendors-toi.

- Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de toi une nuit ?

- Plus on est nombreux, plus on assure nos arrières. Mais je reviendrais demain. Maintenant que maman m'autorise à venir te voir, je ne vois pas Lucas et Alma dire quelque chose. Et crois moi je vais en profiter.

Je rougie un peu en comprenant ce qu'il insinue. Moi aussi j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui. Mais pour l'instant je suis inquiète pour lui. L'imaginer à la chasse aux vampires ne me réjouit pas du tout. Comment fait-on pour rester à l'arrière sereinement. Et encore j'ignore ce que cela implique. Si je connaissais les détails je suis certaine que je serais morte de peur.

- C'est encore le vampire de l'autre jour ?

- Oui, entre autre. Elles sont plusieurs. Hier j'ai presque réussit à en attraper une, mais elle s'est échappée. On finira bien par avoir l'un d'entre eux, et ça les calmera.

- Je n'aime pas ça...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas te rendormir, et demain je serais là.

Il se penche vers moi en voyant que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Ses doigts caressent ma joue, écartant les cheveux qui y sont collés. Je le vois de nouveau se pencher vers moi. Ses lèvres embrassent mon front et il se lève pour descendre par ma fenêtre. Je le regarde faire sans vraiment y croire.

Avec dextérité il referme les carreaux derrière lui et descend du toit. Je n'entends même pas sa chute, par contre le hurlement de loup et les multiples réponses qui lui répondent tranchent le silence de la nuit.

J'espère que tous se passera bien.

I&S

Nous sommes en milieu d'après-midi et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de Seth. Cela va faire trois jours qu'il est parti par ma fenêtre, et depuis plus un mot. Dire qu'il était censé revenir dès le lendemain... Je me demande ce qui se passe. Je sais qu'il va en cours et qu'il doit faire ses rondes, mais j'espérais qu'il trouverait un peu de temps pour moi. Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiète parce que s'il s'était passé quelque chose, je serais au courant. Enfin je crois. J'essaye de ne pas trop penser à tout ça. Mais c'est difficile quand on est cloitré dans sa chambre sans pouvoir sortir. Je n'arrive à rien depuis que je me suis levée. Pourtant aujourd'hui je me sens mieux. Je peux me lever et marcher à peu près normalement, ce qui est un grand progrès.

Je n'ai pas son numéro de portable et je vais devoir appeler Jacob pour savoir s'il sait où Seth se cache. A moins qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Mais je ne me sens pas le courage de passer un maudit coup de téléphone. En fait, je ne sais même pas trop ce que je demanderais...

Pourtant, après plusieurs minutes à tourner autour de mon portable, je finis par composer le numéro de Jacob. La tonalité sonne dans le vide pendant un long moment.

« _Oui je sais, je suis encore indisponible ! Pour se plaindre c'est après le bip !_ »

Je raccroche sans laisser de message. Dépitée je me laisse tomber sur le canapé en soupirant comme un vieux ballon dégonflé.

- Appelle directement chez eux. Si Seth n'ai pas chez lui Sue pourra certainement te renseigner.

- Hum...

- Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ?

- Non... Non, je vais le faire.

Je ne sais jamais quoi dire au téléphone car je n'appelle jamais personne. Mais delà à demander à quelqu'un d'autre de passer un appel pour moi... J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine pas très douée.

Ma tutrice me tend le téléphone après avoir composé elle même le numéro. Comment me mettre au pied du mur. En même temps, je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais réussis à le faire moi-même. La prochaine fois que je vois Jacob je lui demande le numéro de Seth.

- Allo ? Allo ?

- Oui, bonjour Sue. C'est Isleen. Est-ce que Seth est chez vous ?

- Non, il n'est pas encore rentré. Je crois qu'ils ont à faire avec Jacob et les autres. Je le préviendrais dès qu'il rentrera, ou bien si je vois Leah.

- S'il est trop fatigué, il faut mieux le laisser se reposer, je le verrais plus tard. Je préfère qu'il dorme si possible.

- Oui, tu as raison. J'aviserai.

- Merci, bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi.

Je raccroche en soupirant de dépit. Je n'ai pas de chance. Et je refuse de passer encore une journée entière enfermée dans la maison. Peut-être vais-je réussir à convaincre mes tuteurs de faire une promenade ou quelque chose d'autre. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, mais j'ai besoin de respirer l'air frais.

Bizarrement ils se laissent facilement convaincre, m'autorisant même à partir seule. J'attrape rapidement la polaire de Seth, et mes chaussures les plus chaudes avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis. J'écoute leurs recommandations en leur montrant que j'ai mes médicaments, que mon portable est chargé, je leur explique où je vais et promet d'être rentrée dans moins de deux heures. Wapi me fait les yeux doux, et je consens à l'emmener avec moi.

Je sors rapidement tentant de ne pas trop salir le parquet. Je siffle Wapi qui réagit au quart de tour. Le chien me suit dans ma marche rapide. J'ouvre la porte à mon compagnon qui saute allégrement et se couche sur la banquette. Au moins un de nous deux a de l'énergie à revendre. Je m'installe rapidement derrière le volant.

J'inspire. Bon alors comment se démarre cette voiture. J'insère la clef et la tourne. Puis cette manette doit être le levier. La camionnette tressaute avant de démarrer à la vitesse d'un escargot. Le volant est dur à tourner, les pédales résistent et je dois forcer pour changer d'allure. Si j'arrive à bon port entière je pourrais être flattée. Je me réconforte en pensant que s'il y a un accrochage elle résistera certainement mieux que les voitures d'aujourd'hui. Cependant à cette heure il n'y a presque personne. Tous les indiens sont à l'école ou au travail.

La route droite me met en confiance, j'accélère progressivement jusqu'à atteindre une allure convenable. En tout cas pour moi. Les arbres passent dans un léger flou, formant un masque vert autour de ma voiture. Je me prends même à rêver en chantonnant, toujours le même air… Je suis les routes, le chemin me revenant en flash à chaque carrefour. Etrangement je me retrouve sur un sentier que mes tuteurs m'ont montré. L'ombre de la végétation sur la route bouge au rythme du vent, claquant sur les pointes vertes. J'entends l'air mugir et frôler la tôle de la voiture, pourtant celle-ci trace son chemin sans effort.

Un petit écart de sable sur la route me semble indiqué pour s'arrêter. Se garer relève du défi avec la Chevrolet. Le volant résiste à mes mouvements, m'empêchant de manœuvrer correctement. Je finis par la laisser un peu de travers sur le semblant de parking. Ca fera l'affaire, je ne compte pas rester des heures. Je siffle Wapi, l'évitant de justesse lorsqu'il descend de la banquette. Cet animal est lui aussi atteint par la joie de vivre de ce lieu. A moins que ça soit de sortir. Il m'entraîne dans son élan, me forçant à avancer rapidement malgré les courbatures.

Je marche droit, le bouvier devant moi, slalomant entre les arbres. La végétation est recouverte d'une légère pluie. Comme des petits diamants les gouttes d'eau subliment la nature. Discrètement elle illumine la moindre toile d'araignée, la plus petite des branches, et les feuilles. La terre sent encore la récente ondée. Je respire cette odeur tenue. On est si bien au creux des bois.

Un paysage mélancolique, il va parfaitement avec mon humeur. Les fougères se frottent contre mon jean. Je crapahute entre les racines et cailloux qui ornent le sentier. Je repère sur le coté des traces de lapin, et de petites crottes. Cette forêt est une maison, et pas seulement pour eux. Depuis toute petite j'ai aimé les bois, l'atmosphère intimiste qui y règne. Les feuillages enveloppant mon corps, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être une partie intégrante de cette nature. J'entends des oiseaux chanter au dessus de ma tête, dérangés par les aboiements du chien. Je me sens bien ici. Tous ces arbres sont vieux, ont vécus, et vivent encore. J'aimerais croire que je connaîtrai ça un jour. Etre vieille et me promener dans les bois, mes doigts jouant sur l'écorce des arbres, me rappelant les rides de mon visage.

Mes tennis s'enfoncent inlassablement dans la terre humide, puis dans le sable. La sensation n'est pas désagréable, comme si mes pieds frôlaient du coton. Au bout de quelques minutes je sors enfin sur la plage, le chien sur mes talons. Il court jusqu'à la mer sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter. Il joue avec les vagues, bondissant avec l'écume, pourchassant l'eau lorsqu'elle se retire. Le fait qu'il soit trempé ne l'arrête même pas. Au contraire il met encore plus de passion dans son jeu. Tant pis pour la banquette, elle en verra d'autre.

Je déambule au plus près des vagues, lançant de temps à autre un bâton ou un caillou pour Wapi. L'horizon est clair au large. Les rayons du soleil caressent l'eau, de leur couleur dorée. J'erre en direction de la falaise, masse noire se découpant sur le fond gris. Toujours aussi abrupte, elle représente une lame tranchant le ciel et le vent. Plus je me rapproche d'elle plus l'air deviens sifflant.

Mes muscles me font l'impression d'être rouillés. Ils protestent à chaque pas, mais je continue d'avancer heureuse de pouvoir respirer au grand air. Ça a toujours été comme ça. J'aime être dehors, pendant que je le peux encore.

En théorie je peux vivre avec ma maladie, mais ça sera plus pénible et dangereux sans traitement. Il me faudra surveiller encore plus mon équilibre de vie, comme le font mes tuteurs en ce moment. En quelques jours je suis déjà à bout alors tout le reste de ma vie... Je me demande ce que va être mon futur. Maintenant j'ai du mal à l'imaginer sans Seth, mais les paroles du Docteur Cullen m'ont remis les pieds sur terre. Je ne pourrais pas lui offrir une véritable vie de famille. Et il devra supporter mes crises, mon état de santé changeant. Quand à avoir des enfants n'en parlons même pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas lui offrir grand chose.

Le docteur Cullen peut bien vouloir faire de nouvelles recherches, je suis certaine qu'elles n'aboutiront à rien de plus. Et puis je me rappelle très nettement la batterie de tests que j'ai effectué. Etre branchée des heures à des machines, attachée dans l'obscurité à un lit. Pas besoin de plus pour me provoquer des crises à répétition. Je voulais qu'on me laisse sortir. Les infirmières tentaient de me rassurer, mais à douze ans on doute des gens qui vous sanglent pour ne pas que vous tombiez de votre literie. Mes tuteurs de l'époque passaient tous les soirs, m'apportant des cassettes, et des livres, mais j'étais tellement droguée que je n'arrivais à rien à part attendre. Rien ne m'affectait, ni les journées, ni les visites. Au bout de deux semaines on m'a diagnostiqué outre une déprime chronique, une nouvelle forme d'épilepsie. Les médecins ont voulu faire plus de tests, mais mes tuteurs ont refusé. Le mot "cobaye" a certainement était de trop.

Je ne fais plus confiance à la science depuis longtemps, ni à tous ses médecins qui croient encore qu'ils vont trouver la solution que leurs collègues n'ont pas vu. Moi je n'y crois plus, et même si selon mes tuteurs le docteur Cullen est un des meilleurs médecins de l'état, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir de plus qu'un autre. Même en étant un vampire. Pourtant ils espèrent, tentant de me convaincre de retourner le voir. Et c'est le pire qu'ils puissent faire. Je ne peux pas guérir.

Il commence à faire plus froid, et la nuit tombe. Je fais demi-tour, suivant mes traces de pas dans la surface meuble. Je ne pensais pas mettre autant éloignée de la voiture. Wapi me court après, me distançant, et revenant dans les secondes qui suivent. Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt j'appelle le chien qui nage dans l'eau. Bouh ! Elle ne doit pas être très chaude. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique que je traîne depuis une heure. Il est vraiment temps de rentrer.

Je m'énerve un peu en l'appelant un seconde, puis une troisième fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il voit de si intéressant ? Je le siffle impatiente. Il fait froid à rester piquée comme ça dans le vent !

- Wapi ! Arrête de grogner sur l'eau, elle ne peut pas te répondre.

J'hésite un moment à avancer sans lui, mais il serait capable de rester là. Au bout de cinq minutes à aboyer dans le vide il revient enfin vers moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'éviter, il m'éclabousse allègrement. Sympa ! Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux ressemble le plus à un chien mouillé à présent !

Je fais demi-tour en chantonnant. L'air de la mer m'a allégé. Les thérapeutes ont peut-être raison, le bruit des vagues a des vertus apaisantes. Je murmure des paroles sans queue ni tête. J'ignore d'où me vient cette berceuse. Depuis mes premiers souvenirs je m'entends la chanter. Pourtant je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un de mes tuteurs la chantant. La partie la moins rationnelle de moi veut qu'il s'agisse d'une chanson de mes parents. Je vire vraiment au ridicule parfois. Je vois mal un bébé se souvenir d'une mélodie et de rien d'autre. Au mieux ça serait un reste de ma période chez dans ma première famille d'accueil. Et encore je crois que je fantasme un peu.

Wapi court dans les bois, certainement derrière des lapins. Tout d'un coup je ne l'entends plus, puis un cri paniqué me parvient.

- Wapi !

Je marche de plus en plus vite m'enfonçant dans les bois, appelant le bouvier. Mais il ne revient pas. Je m'inquiète et je hurle son nom. Un nouveau glapissement retentit sur ma gauche. Et cette fois je cours, enfin aussi bien que je peux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive. Il n'y a pas de piège dans ces bois, si ?

Je le découvre enfin, couché sur le flan. Il n'a pas l'air blessé, mais il gémit toujours. Je m'accroupis près de lui tentant de le calmer, mais d'un coup il se met à hurler à la mort avant de gronder en regardant derrière mon dos.

Je me retourne.

Deux yeux rouges. C'est la première chose que je vois. Et ils me figent immédiatement. Se sont des yeux de prédateurs. Et cette fois je suis vraiment une proie facile. Je tente de lutter contre la peur, mais en une seconde il a franchit les dix mètres qui nous séparaient.

Sa bouche pâle s'étire en un grand sourire charmeur, dévoilant ses dents blanches et brillantes. Il ne bouge pas, comme si il ne voulait pas m'effrayer. Mais c'est trop tard. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'année lors de sa transformation, ce qui lui donne une assurance magnifique. Trop pour être naturel. Bien plus étrange que le docteur Cullen. Ses traits coupés à la serpe, mélangés à sa peau d'une couleur olivâtre tranchent avec ses cheveux longs et noirs. Il dégage cette même aura étrange, à la fois séductrice et inquiétante, que les deux autres vampires que j'ai vus. Même si le docteur Cullen paraît être un enfant de cœur à côté de celui-ci.

Comment me suis-je débrouillée pour rencontrer deux vampires en moins d'une semaine ?

Wapi geint une nouvelle fois. Je le caresse d'une main tremblante. Et je l'attends approcher. Une main puissante me fait décoller du sol, et me rapproche de lui. Son haleine à une drôle d'odeur, à la fois fraîche et sanguinaire. Je n'ai même pas vraiment le temps d'avoir peur. Je me crispe, mais la seconde d'après se sont des doigts glacés qui effleurent mon visage. Ils effleurent mon nez, ma bouche, le creux de ma nuque.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, je me débats un peu, sans résultat à part celui de le faire rire. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il fait ? Les vampires jouent-ils avec leurs proies avant de les dévorer ?

Un frisson me parcours le corps alors que l'idée que je vais mourir s'imprègne dans mon esprit. Je vais mourir.

Il me repousse contre un arbre, un peu trop fort, et je suis sonnée. Ma main touche ma tempe, et je sens du sang couler sur mes doigts. D'un doigt provocateur il touche à son tour ma blessure et porte le liquide rouge à ses lèvres. Ces pupilles flamboient mais il ne fait pas signe de vouloir m'attaquer. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Je tente de le repousser, sans savoir si je crie vraiment ou si c'est juste mon corps qui hurle de l'intérieur. Sa poigne se resserre et j'entends un de mes os se briser. J'hurle de douleur.

Je suis morte de peur. Et je sens qu'une crise se déclenche alors que je tremble de plus en plus. Je me roule en boule, sans pouvoir résister à la déchirure de mes muscles, à la souffrance dans mon bras. Ma tête tourne. Il me redresse et j'aperçois son sourire.

- Si je m'attendais à cela...

Son léger accent me fait frémir. Il n'est pas de la région, je dirai même qu'il n'est pas américain. Enfin peu importe son origine, il va me tuer. Je n'arrive même pas à réaliser que c'est la fin. Alors je vais mourir par la main d'un démon ? Jolie pied de nez à la maladie. Aujourd'hui que la mort se rapproche je ne désire que vivre. Pourtant je suis comme la spectatrice de ma propre fin. Là maintenant je vais m'éteindre. L'homme va couper le fil de ma vie. Un si petit fil, minuscule. Dix-sept ans. Mes yeux se ferment, je préfère ne pas savoir quand cela va arriver. Je n'ai pas le courage de regarder mon peloton d'exécution. Je ne peux qu'attendre. Pourquoi me fait-il autant languir ?

Son odeur m'empoisonne. Forte et enivrante, on dirait une drogue. Mais elle me déplait, m'intoxique. Où sont les fragrances naturelles des bois et de la mer, la transpiration et le goût du soleil ? J'ai l'impression de respirer l'odeur d'un cadavre trempé dans du formol.

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, et j'ai peur. Vraiment peur. Je ne pense qu'à ça. Qu'à ce qui va se passer. Je pensais m'être fait à l'idée de mourir mais pas comme ça. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfuir loin d'ici, courir me réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de Seth. Seth... Je ne le reverrai jamais. Mon corps convulse légèrement, tressautant dans la main du vampire. Le prédateur ne réagit pas, il me tient juste à proximité de lui. Sa main me force à le fixer, emprisonnant mon menton entre ses longs doits.

- Ainsi ma traque se termine ici. La proie courant dans les bras du chasseur.

- Vite…

Il rigole. La biche que je suis, veut mourir vite. J'ai déjà trop réfléchi à ce moment. Ne peut-il pas m'achever ? Me tuer et boire mon sang. Me vider de tout fluide vital. Il doit me tuer, à moins qu'il ne veuille me voir me tordre de souffrance entre ses bras. Non, s'il vous plait pas ça ! Son nez frôle l'arrête de mon visage. Ca y est. Me trouvera-t-on vide de mon sang ?

- J'ai des projets pour nous.

- Seth... Seth...

Je le sens me traîner dans les bois en bordure de la forêt. Ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Je m'épuise à attendre. Mes nerfs craquent peu à peu. Mes larmes sont cascade sur mes joues. La forêt sera donc ma dernière demeure. Je deviendrais poussière dans cette terre généreuse. L'éternité dans ce lieu. Ses pas ralentissent, alors que je me laisse porter sans vie. Je détaille une dernière fois ses arbres, le ciel rouge, le couché du soleil. Je respire mes dernières goulées d'air. Je savoure le rythme de mon cœur chancelant. Combien de battement avant la fin du décompte ? Dix ? Moins ? Je regarde mon tueur. Après tout c'est la dernière personne que je vais voir. Au loin le chien de mes tuteurs aboie à la mort. A la mort. J'espère que lui survivra à notre après-midi. Il aurait pu le tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Merci mon dieu car je n'aurais pas pu regarder ça.

Mes pieds touchent le sol. Je regarde le prédateur. Quelque chose le terrifie. Qu'est-ce qui peux bien lui faire peur à ce point ? N'est-il pas l'être le plus puissant sur terre ? Son regard se fige sur le chemin que nous suivons. Je sens ses muscles se tendre, et sa poigne se raffermir. Que voit-il au loin ?

- Pas si vite…

Je m'écroule au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Rien ne me permet de tenir debout. Le vampire hésite entre me laisser ou m'emporter. Le comprendre dépasse mes capacités. Qu'attend t-il pour en finir ? Qu'importe ce qui arrive, il a largement le temps de me tuer… En position d'attaque tout son intérêt se porte sur les bois. La peur s'amplifie de plus en plus. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas encore décédée ? Je ramène mes jambes vers moi, tremblante. Il se fige au hurlement de loups. L'espoir envahit ma tête. Si la meute… Je me surprends à prier, si les loups pouvaient passer par là. S'il vous plait !

- Je reviendrais !

Il se retourne et en un clignement d'œil il disparaît. Je suis perdue. Mes membres ne peuvent pas bouger. Je reste la molle, une flaque de larmes me noyant l'esprit. Je suis vivante. J'ai si peur encore qu'il revienne. Ne vient-il pas de me le promettre ? Va-t-il tuer les loups et revenir me chercher ? Je devrais fuir mais mes forces sont dissoutes. L'attente. J'ignore ce qui me fera réagir, mais je patiente jusqu'à son arrivée. Mes yeux fixent le sol. Que va-t-il m'arriver à présent ?

La crise monte. Plus forte. Mon corps éclate au rythme des pulsations de mon corps. J'ai mal, mais je ne peux plus rien faire. Un gémissement m'échappe. Je crois que je ne vais survivre à celle là. Je vomi sur le sol, me tordant de douleur. Mon corps encore trop secoué par la précédente attaque se déchire. Les souffrances se mélangent dans un tourbillon sans fin.

Je crois distinguer un gémissement de loup, puis d'autres. La terre tremble ou bien est-ce moi. Les pierres et la végétation remuent. Je reste cependant aveugle à ce qui m'entoure. Les larmes rendent flou l'univers et je n'ai pas assez de force pour bouger.

Des ombres sombres jaillissent sur ma droite. Enfin je crois. Je me plie de nouveau sous une vague de douleur plus forte. Je ne vois que des formes immenses qui m'entourent en grognant.

Et puis je sens qu'on me bouscule. Quelqu'un est tout prêt de moi.

- ISLEEN ! Répond, s'il te plait.

J'aimerais faire quelque chose, mais c'est trop tard pour parler. J'halète alors que tout devient de plus en plus flou. On me bouscule avec force. J'hurle de douleur. Je crois que l'on me redresse. Mon dos a craqué...

Je remue sous les gestes de cet autre qui me parle, cherchant quelque chose. Puis je sens une aiguille dans mon bras...

Mes pensées se troublent. Je...

* * *

><p>Bon je sais, c'est encore une fin en pleine action... Je dois aimer ça, pardonnez-moi ! Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?<p>

A bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Je m'excuse du retard de quelques heures de ce chapitre, mais c'est forcément le jour où je dois poster que j'oubli ma clef USB... No Comment. Mais bon, pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter j'ai couru chez moi lors de la pause de midi pour vous le donner le plus rapidement possible.

Je remercie aussi mes bêtas qui ont pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre ! Merci, Merci, Merci !

Ci-dessous quinzième chapitre avec, enfin, comme son nom l'indique les héros principaux de Twilight. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout avec la fin sur laquelle je vous ai laissé la dernière fois.

En parlant de fin, celle de l'écriture arrive à son terme. J'ai finis d'écrire le dernier chapitre hier et il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue. Je pensai peut-être casé un chapitre ou deux de plus, mais en réalité cela ne servirai à rien. Le but de cette partie de l'histoire est atteint donc on va pas jouer les prolongations !

Par contre, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire et si dans ma tête il existe bien une suite à Dawn, elle n'ai pas encore aboutie. Aussi je vais me concentrer sur d'autres histoires, toujours au sein de Twilight. Comme j'estime que les loups sont la partie de l'univers la moins développée et celle qui m'intéresse le plus j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur les autres couples d'imprégnés. Mais je n'arrives pas à savoir sur qui commencer...

**Alors je vous laisse voter !**

Sam - Emily ?

Quil - Claire ?

Kim - Jared ?

Paul - Rachel ?

Se seront certainement des histoires plus courtes que celle-ci, mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées...

Bon aller je vous laisse découvrir un nouveau chapitre de Dawn !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Callie :** Bonjour ! Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir, c'est pas toujours évident de transmettre des émotions par écrit, donc je suis contente d'y être arrivée. Oui la maladie d'Isleen est un frein, mais pas seulement parce qu'elle est là. Le problème pour Isleen c'est plutôt quelle s'est forgée avec l'épilepsie et donc rien n'est simple pour elle. Tu trouveras la réponse à ta question concernant sa réaction dans ce chapitre (je n'en dit pas plus je ne voudrais pas te spoiler !). A bientôt j'espère !

**Mimi :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que cela te plait toujours et j'espère que cela continuera !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Les Cullen<p>

- Je ne suis pas certaine que se soit une très bonne idée de l'emmener ici. L'entraîner dans un nid de buveurs de sang alors que l'un d'entre eux à failli la tuer... Encore… C'est complètement inconscient ! Si jamais elle pète un câble vous ne pourrez que vous en prendre à vous-même !

- Leah tais-toi ! Elle avait besoin d'un médecin, et elle est en sécurité ici. Seth a bien fait ! Tu nous stresses deux fois plus avec ta mauvaise humeur ! Si toi tu ne veux pas être là sors.

- Carlisle, pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Seth. Son corps a besoin de repos. Deux crises si rapprochées c'est beaucoup pour lui. Elle se réveillera quand elle sera prête à revenir à la réalité. Il faut laisser le temps à son inconscient.

- Carlisle a raison Seth. Et puis, ça ne devrait pas tarder, je commence à discerner ses pensées.

Un brouillard épais me recouvre, et j'ai du mal à discerner ce qu'il y a derrière. Des voix qui m'entourent. Mon corps est séparé de ma conscience. Ce qui me fait paniquer. J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et me relève dans un cri.

La brume s'est déchirée et maintenant je sens la douleur que mon cerveau tenait éloigné. J'ai le souffle coupé. Quelqu'un tente de me recoucher, mais je me débats. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Qui sont ces gens ? J'ai peur ! Tout mon corps est en alerte malgré la douleur. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer où j'ai mal, ni pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas en sécurité. Je tremble de plus en plus...

- Ecartez-vous ! Toi aussi Seth. Elle doit se calmer toute seule, sinon elle va nous faire une crise de panique.

Les ombres s'éloignent, et je tombe au sol en tentant de me lever. J'ai mal à la tête. Ma main gauche me brûle... Comme si on m'avait marchée dessus. Mes doigts se posent sur une plaie sur ma tempe et cette fois la mémoire me revient. J'ai apparemment survécu à ma rencontre avec le vampire. Je sens encore la peur que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai cru la fin arriver. J'en tremble encore. Pour de vrai.

- Seth...

Son nom m'a échappé, mais je sens tout de suite sa présence à mes côtés. Rassurante. Je lève les yeux et je distingue enfin son visage parmi le flou. Je me laisse tomber contre lui, et il me sert à m'en casser les os. Je m'accroche à lui, comme une enfant en pleine terreur nocturne. Ses doigts caressent ma nuque et concentrée sur son odeur j'arrive finalement à reprendre pied.

Seth se lève et nous installe sur le canapé blanc. La pièce est étrangement claire malgré la nuit noire. Jacob est assis à côté de nous, et il me recouvre d'une couverture douce et pelucheuse. Je me tasse un peu plus contre l'Indien. Je n'ai ni la force de bouger, ni celle de parler. Ma tête sur l'épaule de Seth, je les regarde prendre soin de moi comme si c'était d'un autre corps. Le docteur Cullen nettoie ma plaie, et pose des petits straps dessus pour l'aider à se refermer. Ma main droite est plâtrée et je peux à peine bouger les doigts.

- Isleen, comment tu te sens ? J'ai besoin de savoir pour la morphine.

- Patraque... et à côté de mon corps.

- C'est à cause des antidouleurs que je t'ai donnés. Ça ira mieux dans quelques heures. Essaye de ne pas bouger en attendant.

- Je n'ai pas envie de bouger...

Jacob rigole doucement, et Seth me sert contre lui. Je suis encore un peu trop dans le flou pour bien comprendre ce qui se passe, mais la pièce est pleine de monde.

Nous sommes dans le salon, installés sur un magnifique et immense canapé blanc. La pièce donne sur une baie vitrée ouverte sur la végétation et un cours d'eau au loin. Le ciel est décoré de mille étoiles, donnant à la salle un côté réconfortant. Des lumières dorées sont allumées un peu partout ombrant les peaux opalines de mes hôtes.

Ils sont tous magnifiques, différents mais étrangement attirants. Je les détaille discrètement pendant qu'ils continuent à discuter. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose m'intrigue chez eux. Leur perfection a quelque chose de surnaturelle, comme cette étrange couleur ocre qu'ont leurs yeux... Ils sont nombreux, trois femmes et quatre hommes, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et pourtant...

La porte s'ouvre derrière nous, laissant entrer Renesmée et une autre personne qui reste dans l'ombre. Seth bouge un peu pour se tourner vers elle. Il lui sourit doucement en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Je me redresse légèrement, tout en restant bien contre le corps chaud qui me protège. Je ne suis pas vraiment encore remise de ma rencontre avec le vampire...

- Isleen je te présente Bella Cullen, et la famille Cullen.

C'est une très belle femme, à peine plus âgée que moi. Ses cheveux bruns et raides coulent jusqu'à sa poitrine. Fine et pâle on pourrait la croire taillée dans du marbre, avec ses traits en pointes et ses pommettes saillantes... Une aura de douceur et d'intelligence se dégage d'elle. Mais quelque chose cloche... Elle me sourit et j'ai un mouvement de recul... Ses yeux sont rouge sang... Comme ceux...

Je sursaute violemment et tente de reculer, mais je suis toujours dans les bras de Seth qui me retient. Un vampire... Et tout d'un coup tout devient plus clair. Seth m'a emmenée dans un nid de vampires... Ce n'est pas vrai !

Je les vois reculer devant ma réaction. Bella me regarde inquiète et je ne vois toujours que ses orbes rubis qui me dévisagent. Je ferme les yeux tentant de me calmer. Si on m'a déposée ici, c'est que je ne crains rien !

- Isleen, tout va bien, me murmure Seth. Tu es en sécurité. Les Cullen ne te feront rien.

- Je sais... Mais ses yeux...

- Bella ?

- Je vais mettre des lentilles, je reviens.

Je sens qu'on m'aide à m'asseoir et à respirer. Je me calme assez rapidement une fois que mon esprit et ma logique ont repris le dessus sur l'instinct de survie.

- Désolée...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tiens bois, ça te fera du bien.

J'avale l'eau sucrée avec plaisir. Ça me fait du bien, et je me relaisse tomber dans les bras de Seth, qui soupire de bien être. Je vois Bella nous rejoindre de nouveau et s'installer à côté du vampire roux. Ses lentilles de couleur brune la rendent plus humaine, et donc beaucoup plus rassurante.

- Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est ce que nous nous demandons aussi, me confia Carlisle. En vérité nous ignorons comment les vampires arrivent à pénétrer nos territoires, et surtout pourquoi il tente presque à chaque fois de passer par la réserve. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin que tu nous racontes ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

- Ça va, enfin je crois...

- Alors ? questionna un vampire blond.

Ils sont tous concentrés sur ce que je vais dire et leur attention me gêne. Je ferme les yeux tentant d'éviter leurs regards inquisiteurs. Je me retourne par instinct vers Seth qui m'étreint un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Isleen s'il te plaît, ce que tu vas nous dire peut être capital.

Je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir. Il suffit d'un petit relâchement et des milliers de flash me reviennent : l'accident, la plage, le coup de téléphone, le sourire du vampire, ses orbes rouges, ma peur... J'aspire une grande goulée d'air en espérant repousser l'angoisse qui monte. J'ai failli mourir d'une horrible manière... Et là rien que d'y penser, c'est tout mon corps qui s'insurge.

Une poignée de main me sort de mes pensées. Seth me couve du regard inquiet, mais il essaie aussi d'être rassurant. Ses doigts me caressent doucement ne m'inspirant que le calme. Je respire doucement avant de me concentrer pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Commencer par le début...

- Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai décidé d'aller à la plage.

- Elle te cherchait Seth, précisa Leah. Maman m'a dit qu'elle t'avait appelé.

Je ne suis pas certaine que tout le monde avait besoin de savoir que j'avais cherché à le joindre... Je rougis un peu, sentant les yeux de Seth braqués sur moi. Oui, j'ai bien tenté de le contacter et non il n'était pas là. Pourquoi avoir donné une information aussi peu importante... Enfin sauf pour lui et moi.

- Et quand j'ai décidé de rentrer Wapi s'est sauvé, et j'ai vu quelqu'un à ses côtés... Enfin c'était le... Un... Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé, mais je crois qu'il cherchait clairement à... Enfin, je ne sais pas s'il voulait jouer où... En tout cas il prenait son temps... Pour... J'ai eu... Peur et... Et... Une crise s'est déclenchée. Je n'entendais que Wapi qui hurlait...

On m'arrache vivement à Seth et je me retrouve installée sur un autre canapé, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Coincée entre le vampire roux et Bella, tous deux sont en position défensive je peux voir Seth qui tremble. Jacob le retient d'une main sur la poitrine, cherchant apparemment à le calmer. Leah et Embry sont justes derrière prêts à agir. Je ne comprends pas : comment peut-on passer d'une situation à une autre à cette vitesse ?

Seth est parcouru de violents frissons et il secoue la tête comme s'il voulait se remettre les idées en place. Un grognement lui échappe alors que Jacob lui ordonne de se calmer. Ce qui ne fonctionne pas du tout. Au contraire, il grogne de plus en plus. Le plus vieux le pousse dehors rapidement. Je tente de me relever pour les suivre, mais mes muscles refusent de bouger. Je peste alors que les autres sortent à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour moi, Quil vient m'aider. Grâce à sa force, je n'ai même pas besoin de poser un pied à terre pour finir assise sur une des marches menant au jardin

J'ignore ce qui se passe mais l'état de Seth s'empire. Jacob ne le touche plus, mais il continue à lui ordonner de se calmer. Leah et Embry sont à ses côtés et Quil me quitte pour se rapprocher d'eux

- Il n'a pas apprécié l'idée qu'elle puisse se faire tuer...

Comme si les paroles du vampire roux à ma gauche étaient le déclencheur, les tremblements de Seth s'accentuent. Et une seconde plus tard il n'y a plus d'humain en face de moi.

Seulement des loups.

Je reconnais facilement Jacob, toujours aussi grand et fort. Son pelage paraissant presque brun avec la faible lumière du salon. A côté de lui se trouve une louve facilement reconnaissable car plus fine et élégante que ses compagnons mâles. Embry doit être le loup gris placé près de Jacob. Quant à Quil, il est resté entre nous. Son pelage ressemble à la couleur du chocolat.

Leah grogne, tournant autour d'un magnifique loup or. Il n'est pas aussi grand, ni aussi large que Jacob, mais ses membres sont tout de même puissants, et un peu plus élancé. Le loup me regarde avec douceur, mais il ne cesse de grogner de manière menaçante sur toutes les personnes qui nous entourent.

C'est la première fois que je vois d'autres loups que Jacob, et je ne peux détourner les yeux. Seth est si beau. Son poil clair brille malgré l'obscurité et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'approcher. Bien sûr c'est toujours trop me demander. Quil tourne sa grosse tête vers moi et se rapproche. Je m'accroche à son pelage pour me lever. Il grogne un peu quand je tire sur ses poils maladroitement malgré ma caresse d'excuse. Mes pas sont difficiles mais l'envie de me rapprocher de Seth est trop grande pour que je résiste.

J'essaye de ne pas trop penser à ce que je fais. Se rapprocher d'un loup énervé n'est certainement pas ma meilleure idée. Surtout lorsque je suis obligée de m'appuyer contre un autre loup. Sans parler des vampires qui nous entourent... Cela fait vraiment beaucoup de chose d'un coup... Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à m'y faire et pourtant le tout se déroule facilement. Comme si j'étais déjà habituée.

Les vampires s'écartent devant moi, le corps tendu. Jacob se retourne vers moi une seconde. Je grimace certaine qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ma tentative d'approche. Mais je ne m'arrête pas.

Arrivés à côté de l'alpha, Quil ne bouge plus, les yeux sur Seth. Prêt à intervenir. Le loup Jacob s'approche de moi, si bien que je me retrouve bientôt presque cachée entre leur deux corps. Cela me rassure légèrement car j'ai beau savoir que c'est Seth, voir le loup qu'il est devenu a quelque chose de magique et d'effrayant. Je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de lui, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Comment lui faire comprendre que je vais bien ? Qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter plus que de raison.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je suis juste devant lui, et il me regarde au fond de l'âme. Je tremble un peu, mais je tends la main vers lui. Il ne bouge plus et j'arrive enfin à le toucher du bout des doigts. Son pelage est dru et doux en même temps. C'est tellement incroyable de savoir que c'est lui... Je n'ai plus peur tant je suis émerveillée.

J'en oublie la douleur et la peur. Tout ce que je veux c'est m'approcher plus et découvrir cette autre partie de lui.

Je caresse doucement sa tête avant de poser mon front sur la partie plate devant ses oreilles. Mes doigts passent et repassent dans son encolure, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégage. S'il grogne encore un peu, ce n'est bientôt plus qu'une sorte de ronronnement. Je ferme les yeux me laissant bercer par ce son et son odeur boisée encore plus forte que quand il est humain.

- C'est bon Isleen écarte toi qu'il puisse se retransformer.

A contrecœur je suis l'injonction de Jacob, redevenu humain sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Il me force à m'éloigner de nouveau. Je m'installe juste derrière lui, et une seconde plus tard, Seth est de nouveau un adolescent. Il est couché sur le flan et sa respiration est difficile.

- Il va bien ? m'inquiété-je.

- Oui, c'est simplement compliqué de se contrôler quand nos imprégnées rentrent en compte. Mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu es plus douée qu'il n'y paraît avec le surnaturel.

- L'habitude de gérer des situations de crise.

Jacob rigole doucement et il n'est pas le seul. Apparemment notre échange n'est pas resté confidentiel. En même temps nous sommes entourés de vampires et de loups. Je suppose que leurs sens doivent être bien plus développés que les miens. Je crois même que Jacob m'a parlé de don ou je ne sais plus trop quoi.

Seth s'est calmé, et se relève doucement. Il n'ose pas me regarder détournant les yeux, peu fier de s'être transformé ainsi devant moi. Jacob m'avait prévenue que cela pouvait arriver, mais que Seth était un de ceux qui se contrôlait le mieux dans la meute avec Quil. Certainement parce qu'ils avaient accepté tous les deux leur état avec plus de sérénité que les autres. Il n'y a pourtant aucune honte à avoir. Mais je sens bien qu'il n'est pas à l'aise.

Et d'un coup je comprends.

Je détourne les yeux en me rappelant que les Quileute sont nus quand ils mutent, et que donc Seth n'échappe pas à la règle. Personne d'autre que moi ne réagit, comme si c'était normal... Ou peut-être y sont-ils tous simplement habitués... Heureusement l'homme à côté de moi réagit rapidement et lui lance un short caché sous la terrasse. Seth s'habille et nous nous retrouvons dans un silence gênant.

Il est certain que reprendre la conversation comme s'il ne s'était rien passé est un peu bizarre, mais que faire d'autre ? Je m'assois sur les marches menant à la maison, fatiguée. Et frigorifiée. Je suis à peine couverte et nous sommes dehors depuis plusieurs minutes. J'éternue aussi discrètement que possible, mais vu les personnes qui m'entourent j'aurais aussi bien pu être un éléphant avec une trompette... Certains sourient dont Jacob qui pousse Seth vers moi. Ce dernier est assez gêné quand il s'installe à côté de moi, mais la chaleur qu'il dégage me force presque à me jeter sur lui. Serrée contre lui je le sens hésiter, puis il vient m'entourer d'un bras protecteur tout en soupirant de soulagement.

- Bien, alors où en étions-nous.

- Le vampire a fui en vous voyant arriver, répondis-je très vite. D'ailleurs comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

- On faisait une ronde et les vampires nous ont attaqués sur plusieurs fronts en même temps. Les deux plus jeunes recrues se sont fait surprendre et nous sommes allés les aider. Seth a l'ouïe la plus fine des deux meutes réunies. Il a entendu Wapi aboyer et en s'approchant il a cru reconnaître ta voix. Heureusement nous n'étions pas très loin. Mais le vampire s'est échappé sans que j'aie pu le voir. On dirait qu'il cherche à cacher son identité.

- C'est bien possible.

- Tu penses à quelque chose Edward ? demande Carlisle.

- Nous avons eu récemment un appel de Nahuel nous prévenant qu'il venait de revoir son père et que ce dernier, même s'il a tenté de le cacher, savait pour Nessie. Il nous a conseillé de nous méfier, car c'est la seule demi-vampire qui n'est pas de son sang. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le vérifier. Seule Isleen a vu son visage.

- Je l'ai juste vu typé comme un Espagnol, même si sa peau était beaucoup plus claire. Et il parlait très bien anglais, avait un léger accent. Une quarantaine d'années... C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

- Et ça sera trop compliqué de trouver une représentation de lui, réfléchit tout haut le docteur Cullen. C'est un inconnu. Et ça n'explique pas la présence des autres vampires.

- Il a des filles, et de loin on peut facilement les confondre avec des gens de notre espèce.

- Nahuel dit qu'il ne vit pas avec elles, même si elles lui obéissent. Mais c'est une hypothèse à envisager.

- Nous ne pourrons pas nous déterminer plus ce soir. Et je crois qu'Isleen devrait rentrer. Elle n'est plus concernée par tout cela. Il est tard et ses tuteurs vont certainement s'inquiéter.

Mes tuteurs ! Au bon sang ! Je n'ai pas besoin de demander l'heure pour savoir qu'il est bien plus tard que sept heure, et qu'ils doivent m'attendent de pied ferme. Zut ! A vrai dire la rencontre avec le... vampire... m'a un peu bouleversé au point que j'en ai oublié les consignes d'Alma ! Et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment avec les crises et tout ce qui s'en suit...

- Isleen ?

- Je devais être rentrée à 19h00 au plus tard. Ils sont certainement inquiets, il faut que je rentre vite.

Je me lève d'un coup, faisant fis de ma tête qui tourne, de la douleur dans mon je me rends vite compte que je ne vais pas aller bien loin. Je ne sais même pas où se trouve la porte d'entrée... Et la voiture... Et Wapi... Et...

Je ferme les yeux me raccrochant au canapé, et je sens Seth réagir immédiatement en me retenant. J'ai un peu envie de vomir.

- Wapi est dans la cuisine, il dort. Leah est partie le chercher toute à l'heure. On a aussi ramené ta voiture. Par contre je crois qu'il va falloir te nettoyer un peu.

Le vampire roux parle avec une voix douce, et je me demande comment il a pu si bien lire mes pensées... Enfin, c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis. Et puis il a raison. Mes vêtements sont pleins de terre et de sang séché. Je ne veux même pas imaginer à quoi je ressemble avec ma blessure à la tête et mon poignet dans le plâtre. Qu'est-ce que je vais inventer comme excuse ? Je ne peux pas leur parler du vampire...

- Tu pourras toujours leur dire que Seth t'a rejoint en apprenant que tu le cherchais, et que tu as fait une mauvaise chute en te baladant près de la falaise. Et aux vues de tes blessures Seth a préféré te ramener ici pour que Carlisle te soigne.

- Bella, suggéra une femme aux boucles brunes, tu fais la même taille qu'elle. Tu peux certainement trouver quelque chose qui lui conviendra dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler le vampire, et en toute franchise, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir me laisser toucher par elle. J'ai encore le souvenir des doigts glacés du chasseur et la vision de leurs yeux rouges identiques me fait trembler. Et même si je sais que je peux lui faire confiance je n'y arrive pas.

- Nessie va avec elle. Je crois qu'Isleen n'a pas besoin de plus de contacts physiques avec un vampire.

Là je suis presque certaine qu'il lit dans mes pensées. Peut-être même maintenant. En même temps cela m'évite d'avoir à dire une chose blessante à Bella. Parce que je sais au fond de moi que c'est une personne bien, et que ce n'est qu'une association d'idées qui me fait douter.

Nessie me prend la main et me tire derrière elle. Je la suis, essayant de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Elle a de la poigne. En même temps c'est une demi-vampire. Je ne sais même pas ce que cela veut dire. Il faut vraiment que je demande à Seth ou Jacob de me renseigner un peu plus, parce que être trop ignorante ne m'arrange pas vraiment.

Arrivée à l'étage Bella nous précède dans le couloir. Nous débouchons sur une chambre au fond du couloir à laquelle est annexée une salle de bain. La pièce est aussi claire que le reste de la maison, mais beaucoup plus intimiste. En face d'une grande fenêtre entourée de rideaux bleu vaporeux se trouve un magnifique lit en fer forgé. La couette brodée à l'air très douce, décorée de motifs floraux baroques. Une très belle chambre, mélangeant savamment l'ancien et les nouvelles technologies.

Je ne serais pas rentrée de moi même dans la pièce tant j'aurais eu peur de l'abîmer, mais Nessie me tire vers la salle de bain et me force à m'installer sur le rebord de la baignoire. Avec des gestes très doux et sûrs, un peu trop pour une enfant, elle décolle mes cheveux de mon front et passe un gant de toilette autour de ma blessure. Je ne sens presque plus rien dans cette zone, et je suspecte que la morphine doit encore faire effet.

Une fois propre elle m'entraîne de nouveau dans la chambre où sa mère, c'est vraiment étrange de penser ça, ouvre un placard encastré dans le mur. Je m'approche et ne résiste pas à l'envie de toucher les tissus soyeux. Ces vêtements sont magnifiques. De toutes les couleurs, dans les tissus les plus précieux et agréables à porter. Des hauts pour toutes les saisons, des pantalons, des chaussures des accessoires.

- Alice ne nous laisse pas porter deux fois la même chose. Elle peste toujours autant contre mon aversion pour la mode.

- Ces vêtements sont magnifiques. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

- Tu peux en prendre si tu veux. Tu les porteras certainement mieux que moi. Seth m'a dit que tu aimais bien prendre soin de toi.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut.

C'est faux bien sûr, et j'espère que personne ne peux savoir que j'ai menti. Accepter ces vêtements serait avouer que je n'ai pas les moyens de m'habiller comme je veux... Et puis de toute façon j'aurais eu l'air ridicule avec des vêtements aussi beaux à la réserve.

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier la vue.

- Je vais peut-être te laisser choisir ce que tu veux mettre. Tu es certainement plus douée que moi pour cela.

Je tends la main vers un haut vert qui ressemble à celui que je porte. Bella me tend un jean d'autorité. Je me change dans la salle de bain. J'ai un mal fou à enfiler le pantalon avec ma seule main valide. Le haut est plus simple à passer, glissant sur ma peau comme une caresse. Elle est certaine de vouloir me laisser ce vêtement ?

- Tu peux le garder, je ne le mettrai pas. Ou bien une fois. Autant qu'il serve.

Cette fois je ne refuse pas. J'enfile de nouveau mes tennis difficilement, et j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Bella fronce les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Pour la première fois je la détaille vraiment. Sa peau est encore plus blanche que l'ivoire et brille légèrement. Comme si un halo de lumière l'entourait. Ses longs cheveux bruns entourent son visage en cœur dans de belles ondulations. Elle est magnifique. Comme le sont tous les vampires. Mais pour moi elle est encore plus étrange, car il y a quelques mois, elle était aussi humaine que moi.

- Elle est belle ma maman, gazouille Nessie.

- Oui, très belle.

- Oh, je n'y suis pour rien. Tous les vampires sont beaux. Et certains le sont bien plus que moi, comme Rosalie. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. C'est un des avantages à être vampire.

Je lève les yeux vers elle, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de repenser à la discussion que nous avons eue avec Jacob. Es-ce que je pourrais vraiment devenir comme elle ? La maladie cesserait d'exister. Mais c'est un sort qui ne me parait pas vraiment enviable. Boire du sang, vivre l'éternité...

- Ce n'est pas le pire qui puisse arriver... Boire du sang doit être bien plus pénible.

- Tu as raison, pouffe Bella en redevenant presque humaine. Tu te fais plutôt bien au surnaturel toi aussi. Seth était inquiet, mais je crois qu'ils t'avaient tous sous-estimée. La vérité n'est pas toujours simple à comprendre. Surtout quand on vient des grandes villes.

C'est vrai qu'elle a un jour été à ma place. Une nouvelle débarquant dans un coin reculé des États-Unis pour découvrir l'extraordinaire. Je me sens un peu plus proche d'elle pour le coup. Nessie descend en courant pour rejoindre Jacob, mais j'ai un peu de mal à bouger, perdue dans mes pensées.

- Oui, c'est surtout la manière qu'ils ont d'annoncer les choses. Seth a tenté de me prévenir, mais je crois que rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ça.

- Il en a beaucoup parlé avec Edward. Mais sans t'avoir rencontrée c'était assez difficile de te comprendre. Il s'est fié aux pensées de Seth et des garçons pour l'encourager à t'avouer la vérité.

- Edward lit dans les pensées ?

- Je croyais que tu le savais...

- Non… Je n'imaginais pas que… Il y a plein de choses qui restent encore assez floues. Et… Vous êtes tous comme ça ?

- Alice peut voir le futur, mais il change régulièrement à cause des décisions que nous prenons, et elle reste complètement hermétique aux loups et à ce qui les touche. Par exemple elle est incapable de te voir, parce que tu es liée à Seth. Edward lit dans les pensées. Nessie peut faire entrer des images dans l'esprit des gens par contact. Et moi je suis une sorte de bouclier. Certains dons ne m'affectent pas.

- C'est vraiment étrange. J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus déplacée parmi vous qu'au milieu de la réserve. Et pourtant ce n'est pas toujours simple de suivre leurs coutumes.

- C'est juste le début. Plus vous avancerez avec Seth plus tu trouveras une place ici. En tout cas, tu en as déjà une. Nous attendions tous de te rencontrer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Seth nous parle beaucoup de toi. Ne rougis pas. Je l'apprécie énormément et ça me fait plaisir qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un.

- Ce n'est pas encore fait. Enfin, je veux dire on n'est pas...ensemble.

- Je sais.

- Il a dit quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment, il parle plus à Edward qu'à moi. Mais j'ai quand même compris que tu résistais un peu. Il y a une raison particulière ?

- A part la maladie et les crises ? Non.

- Vraiment ? Il y a peut être une solution. Seth a demandé à Carlisle de chercher...

- Je sais. Mais il n'y a rien à trouver. Et puis, je suis un peu perdue. Je suis habituée à vivre seule et là... Seth a pris une place énorme au fond de moi. Une part de moi ne demande qu'à céder. L'autre est mortifiée à l'idée de l'obliger à vivre avec mes soucis de santé. Et moi je suis au milieu.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui me prend. Pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle a la même facilité que Jacob à faire parler les gens. Je me reconnais un peu dans son histoire, même si nos origines ne sont pas similaires. Elle a certainement dû connaître mes interrogations à un moment ou un autre.

- Parfois, il faut arrêter de réfléchir et laisser ton instinct parler. Il y a des choses qu'intrinsèquement on sait, mais que l'on refuse de s'avouer par peur. Il vaut mieux les assumer. Résister n'est pas toujours la meilleure chose.

- Il va souffrir.

- Mais il souffre déjà ! Isleen, Seth sait que tu es malade. Carlisle lui a expliqué ce que tu avais, parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Cette maladie le gêne, car dès qu'elle arrive tu te refermes. Il veut pouvoir t'aider. Plus tu vas l'éloigner de ça, plus il va se sentir repoussé. Il croit que tu n'as pas assez confiance en lui, ou que tu ne tiens pas assez à lui pour le laisser s'impliquer dans cette part de ta vie.

- Il en parle beaucoup en fait. Mais pas à moi. La dernière fois qu'on a évoqué le sujet il a failli se transformer dans la voiture... C'est pas vraiment encourageant… Et puis, il ne sait pas ce que c'est de devoir porter une maladie comme celle là. Les déceptions, les hospitalisations. Les perspectives d'avenir inexistantes...

- Vous devriez en parler tous les deux. Il pourrait te surprendre.

J'aimerai tellement y croire. Mais d'une certaine façon elle a raison, je ne fais pas assez confiance à Seth pour partager toutes mes craintes et mes peines avec lui. Pas encore.

- Tu es prête ? On nous attend en bas.

Je la suis, perdue dans mes pensées. Seth veut-il vraiment partager ce fardeau. Et-il si fort qu'il pourra m'alléger de ce poids immonde. Et moi, est-ce que je veux le laisser rencontrer la personne malade et dégoûtée qui se cache en moi ? Suis-je capable de laisser quelqu'un d'autre que moi voir la vérité sur mon état de santé ? Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il désire ?

- Tiens, me dit-elle en me tendant un numéro de téléphone. Au cas où tu aurais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui n'a été qu'une humaine au milieu des vampires et des loups.

- Merci.

Seth m'attend au bas des escaliers, il sourti en voyant que j'ai meilleure mine. Wapi se lève et me fait la fête. Je tente de le calmer, mais sans grands résultats. Les mains chaudes du loup m'aident à enfiler sa polaire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Elle est tachée de sang et de terre. Il va falloir que je la lave à la main. Quelle journée… Et dire qu'elle n'est pas finie. A présent je vais devoir affronter mes tuteurs.

Seth salue les vampires présents avant de me guider vers la porte d'entrée. Il paraît si à l'aise au milieu d'eux, alors que moi je suis complétement perdue, le laissant maître de mes mouvements.

Dehors, le froid est pétrifiant. Je me dépêche de rejoindre la voiture, que Seth a déjà allumée. Le chauffage ne fonctionne pas encore très bien, si bien que je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer. La fatigue me tombe dessus avec l'apparition des courbatures. Certainement le contre-coup. Je somnole en regardant le paysage. La nuit est tellement sombre que je n'arrive même pas à distinguer le bas côté. Seth conduit pensivement les yeux fixés sur la route.

J'ai toujours aussi froid. Je frotte ma main valide contre mon jean en espérant que mes doigts se réchauffent un peu. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite. Je m'épuise plus qu'autre chose. Et avec mon poignet dans le plâtre... Je cale mes pieds dans le pelage de Wapi qui se repose au sol, mais ça ne suffit pas à dégeler mes orteils.

- Tu as froid ?

Il a posé son bras droit sur la banquette en une invitation silencieuse. J'hésite quelques secondes avant de me fondre contre lui. Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis dans ses bras.

A présent je n'ai plus qu'à fermer les yeux et apprécier. Il fait si bon au creux de son corps. Son odeur, sa force... Je me sens entourée par son être, rassurée, aimée... L'agréable sensation se propage dans tout mon être. Je n'ai plus froid. C'est si bon d'être ici...

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Que je suis bien.

Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais qu'il sourit. Son bras s'est refermé sur moi, et je m'appuie un peu plus franchement sur lui.

- Moi aussi je suis bien.

Je soupire de bien être, me lovant dans son cou. Je voudrais ne jamais arriver à destination, rester dans la voiture contre lui, oublier l'imprégnation, les vampires et les loups, oublier combien tout peut être compliqué... Et simplement profiter de ce moment où nous sommes deux personnes, ensemble. Je ferme les yeux, et je sens ses doigts caresser mon épaule. Les minutes passent et aucun de nous ne brise cette atmosphère aimante qui raisonne dans l'habitacle.

- Seth, tu es vraiment prêt à m'accepter toute entière ?

- Dans la joie et la tristesse, dans la richesse et la pauvreté...

- Je suis sérieuse !

- Moi aussi. Pourquoi me poses-tu toujours les mêmes questions ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes que c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux ? De celle que je connais, de celle que tu me laisses entrevoir, de celle que tu me caches. Je suis fou de tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. Alors oui, je suis prêt à t'accepter toute entière.

- Dans la santé et la maladie ?

- Oui. C'est toi qui ne veux pas de moi, pas l'inverse.

- Tu te sens vraiment capable de gérer mes humeurs, ma déception, les crises, le fait qu'on ne pourra peut-être jamais construire de famille ? Les hospitalisations... Parce que c'est ça qu'il faudra affronter.

- Oui, parce qu'on est un tout Isleen. Enfin pour moi. Je sais que pour toi on en est loin... Mais pas pour moi.

- Je... Non… C'est que… Je… Je suis juste morte de trouille que tu changes en acceptant de vivre quelque chose avec moi. De te détruire, toi et ta joie de vivre. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Je suis peut-être égoïste, mais pas à ce point.

- Tu sais que je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour te rendre heureuse ? Alors je ne vois pas bien comment ça arriverait. Fais-moi confiance.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Et je te le répéterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. A chaque fois que tu auras un doute.

- Tu risques de devoir le faire souvent, tu vas te lasser à la longue.

Silence.

- Isleen, je suis heureux avec toi.

Je soupire.

- D'accord.

- Alors tu vas arrêter de me mettre à l'écart de certaines choses ?

- Je vais essayer.

- Alors c'est suffisant. Pour l'instant.

Nous arrivons juste devant la maison de mes tuteurs. Il se gare et coupe le contact. Nos yeux se croisent et c'est comme il y a quelques semaines. Je ne détourne pas les yeux, et je sens... Je vibre au travers de ses pupilles sombres, ressentant ce qu'il éprouve pour moi. C'est comme tomber au fond d'un puits chaleureux et aimant. Oui, un amour infini, sans condition. Je tends la main et mes doigts redessinent son visage. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je fais, mais j'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mon blocage s'efface.

Il ferme les yeux sous la caresse et se laisse complètement faire. Il est abandonné entre mes mains et je ne peux que continuer à le toucher. Sa peau est douce, pleine de courbes et de rondeurs... Je remonte le long de sa nuque, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'aime le grattement que ses mèches courtes procurent sur ma paume. J'en oublie presque ma douleur au poignet. Je sens son cœur battre au creux de mon poing, et le mien accélérer en se rendant compte qu'il devient erratique.

Je relève la tête pour croiser ses yeux à demi ouverts sur moi. Sa main vient caresser ma joue, et je me repose sur elle, cherchant encore plus de contact. Il me prend en coupe et s'avance vers moi. Je me sens rougir, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que le regarder avancer vers moi. Mes paupières se ferment alors que son souffle me frôle les lèvres. Pourtant il se pose sur mon front, puis sur mes paupières, mes joues... Le coin des lèvres...

- Tant que tu ne seras pas complètement ouverte à moi... Je crois que ça serait trop tôt.

Je crois que je peux m'éteindre à cet instant, consumée par les sentiments qui s'emmêlent en moi. Leurs donner un nom n'aurait aucun sens car ils sont indéfinissables, mais tellement précieux que je tente de les enfermer quelque part dans mon corps. Pour ne plus jamais en être séparés... Pour simplement ressentir cette vie qui coule dans mes veines. Cette énergie qu'il m'insuffle. Je ne peux plus nier... Je ressens tant de sentiments à son égard. Et je suis certaine qu'ils vont se développer encore et encore. Jusqu'à obstruer le trou dans mon cœur...

C'est déjà presque le cas.

Il s'éloigne de moi, sans me lâcher. J'ouvre les yeux pour comprendre pourquoi il met fin à ce moment si doux.

- Il va falloir aller expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Lucas et Alma. Plus on tarde, plus la punition risque d'être lourde.

Chut... Je ne veux pas que cette soirée se termine.

- Je reviendrai demain. Il faut que tu te reposes, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. D'ailleurs Carlisle m'a donné des somnifères au cas où tu aurais du mal à dormir. A cause de ce qui s'est passé.

- Il a dit qu'il reviendrait me chercher... confié-je en prenant la boîte qu'il me tend.

- Il a certainement voulu te faire peur.

- C'est une réussite.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Jacob dors à moins de cent mètres, et moi je vais rester dans les bois. Il ne viendra pas en plein dans la réserve. Tu ne peux pas être plus en sécurité qu'ici. La meute de Sam monte la garde, et nous aussi.

- Je sais qu'il ne va pas revenir, mais les cauchemars si...

- Alors prends les somnifères. Je serai juste en bas de ta fenêtre.

- Tu n'es pas obligé...

- Je ne vois pas ça comme une obligation. De toute façon ça me rassura moi aussi.

Il me caresse une dernière fois la joue avant de descendre de la camionnette suivi de Wapi. Je le suis à mon tour, serrant sa polaire contre moi. Je suis si fatiguée... Il va pourtant falloir affronter les adultes. Nous arrivons devant la porte, les lumières sont encore allumées dans la cuisine et le salon.

Je soupire, pas vraiment courageuse. Seth me sourit doucement et prend ma main valide dans la sienne, avant de pousser la porte pour entrer.

* * *

><p>Alors alors alors ? Bon cette fin est plus "cool" que la précédente non ?<p>

Passez une bonne semaine et à mardi prochain !


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

De nouveau un mardi et donc un nouveau chapitre ! Nous sommes en décembre et je commence déjà à compter les jours avant mes congés (plus que 6 !) et bien sûr avant Noël ! J'espère avoir le temps pendant cette période de lire tous les bouquins que j'ai en retard, mais surtout d'écrire !

Pour ce qui concerne le vote, j'ai pour l'instant **2 voix pour Kim/Jared et 1 voix pour Quil/Claire**. Alors à vos claviers si vous voulez que ça change ! Je vous laisse encore cette semaine et la semaine prochaine, après je vais certainement commencer à me plonger plus en avant dans l'histoire.

Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (surtout une certaine scène à vrai dire…) ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Et surtout : MERCI à celles qui travaillent avec moi sur cette histoire pour chasser les fautes et me montrer du doigt les incorrections !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Callie :** Bonjour ! C'est le calme avant la tempête. Il faut bien que je les laisse souffler un peu. Le chapitre souvent n'est pas le plus trépident, mais il y a de la tendresse dans l'air… Je n'en dis pas plus ! Pour Isleen c'est effectivement compliqué de croire que Seth sera toujours là et surtout qu'il assumera alors qu'elle elle n'y arrive pas. Héhé la scène gênante ! On a toutes un petit côté pervers (dans tous les sens du terme lol) ! Et la conversation avec Bella me paraissait évidente 1 – parce que c'est l'héroïne de l'histoire de Twilight et de deux parce qu'elles ont quand même quelques points communs. Ton vote est pris en compte, même si tu l'as vu plus haut, pour le moment les votes vont plus vers un Kim/Jared. Cependant, si ce n'est pas cette fois, j'écrirais sur Quil et Claire parce qu'il y a pas mal de choses que je veux dire sur eux. Faut juste pas que je les oublis… A bientôt !

**Disclamer :** La majorité des personnages et l'univers de Twilight sont la propriété de Sthéphanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Avancer<p>

- Monte te coucher, gronde mon tuteur. Et Seth rentre chez toi, ta mère va certainement avoir elle aussi son mot à dire.

- Je pouvais pas la laisser rentrer blessée, commence Seth.

- La prochaine fois vous penserez à prévenir. Nous vous avons cherchés partout pendant plusieurs heures ! Morts d'inquiétude qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose ! Tu peux être sûre que tu ne vas pas sortir de la maison avant un moment !

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je me fais disputer. Pour de vrai. On m'a déjà punie, mais je n'ai jamais inquiété assez mes anciens tuteurs pour me faire ainsi enguirlander. Seth bat en retraite et me fait un sourire penaud. Lui aussi s'est fait remonter les bretelles. Peut-être plus fort que moi. Il a voulu faire croire que c'était entièrement sa faute, sauf que personne n'est dupe. Si j'avais insisté pour rentrer, nous l'aurions fait.

Je file dans ma chambre sans demander mon reste. Ils n'ont rien dit en voyant mon plâtre et ma blessure à la tête. Mais je sais bien qu'il vaut mieux éviter le sujet. Je grimace légèrement en enlevant mes vêtements. S'ils savaient que j'ai failli mourir dans l'après-midi m'auraient-ils autant disputé ?

J'aurais dû mourir.

Cette simple constatation me force à allumer la lumière. Comme une enfant. Je tremble un peu en sentant tout d'un coup le choc revenir. J'ai risqué de disparaître...

Je fouille dans mes affaires en espérant oublier un peu la peur qui me tiraille les entrailles. Je sais que je ne reverrai probablement plus de vampires, ou du moins des vampires qui chercheront à boire mon sang. Mais une partie de mon inconscient me rappelle que c'est déjà le deuxième en quelques jours.

Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser !

J'enfile mon plus vieux pyjama. C'est peut-être un des seuls vêtements informes que je possède. Blanc et pelucheux, avec des pingouins. Moche. Mais si chaud et réconfortant. Et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Je ramasse le plaid, et prends deux couvertures supplémentaires dans mon armoire. Mon lit ressemble à un tas de tissus maintenant, mais je m'y glisse avec confiance, jouant avec une petite couverture datant de mon enfance. J'ai toujours fait le lien entre ce bout de tissus et ma génitrice qui m'avait emmaillotée dedans avant de m'abandonner. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Ça et mon prénom. Brodé sur la couverture.

La pluie commence à tomber avant de s'amplifier jusqu'à ce que tous les sons soient étouffés par la chute des gouttes. J'espère que Seth est à l'abri et pas dehors sous ce déluge...

Les minutes passent, et je sens la fatigue me tomber dessus.

I&S

Je me réveille dans un hurlement muet. Ma respiration saccadée m'empêche de m'oxygéner correctement, et je panique. Je me débats en tentant de sortir des draps qui me bloquent. J'ai mal partout, au corps, à la tête, au poignet.

Ce n'est que quand je tombe sur le sol froid que j'émerge complètement. Encore un mauvais rêve...

J'entends des pas lourds se précipiter dans ma chambre et la lumière s'allume. Je grogne, presque aveugle tant le contraste avec l'obscurité de mon cauchemar est intense. Mon tuteur se baisse vers moi et m'aide à me recoucher.

- Ça va aller ? Nous t'avons entendu crier.

- C'est simplement un cauchemar. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de quoi j'ai rêvé.

Je mens, mais ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. Je ne sais pas à quel point lui, et encore moins sa femme sont au courant à propos des vampires et des loups. Pas assez en tout cas pour que je leur explique ma rencontre avec une sangsue, et encore moins que j'ai failli y laisser la vie.

- Tu vas réussir à te rendormir ?

- Oui. C'est bon. Je vais me débrouiller.

Nouveau mensonge, mais je suis assez convaincante pour qu'il retourne se coucher. Moi je ne peux pas. J'ai trop peur de rêver à nouveau des vampires, et il semblerait que je garde la tête plus froide éveillée. Je me relève doucement. Mon corps est encore tendu à l'extrême. Je m'installe sur mon rocking-chair, enveloppée dans trois couvertures, les genoux contre ma poitrine.

Mais même là j'ai du mal à me calmer. Les mouvements de mon siège ne suffisent pas. Ni la musique de la pluie. Il fait si noir dehors... Je me demande si je vais un jour réussir à dormir correctement. J'ai l'impression que depuis des semaines je somnole sans vraiment me reposer. Sauf en présence de Seth.

Un hurlement de loup. Je me précipite à la fenêtre. Que font-ils si près d'ici ? Je guette les bois, mais à l'évidence mes yeux ne sont pas assez performants pour voir quelque chose. L'angoisse remonte. La possibilité qu'un vampire soit encore à proximité me glace. Encore plus quand je pense que Seth et les autres les poursuivent.

Je reste encore un moment à la fenêtre mais plus rien ne bouge, et seul le bruit de l'eau trouble le silence. C'est fini. Mais je ne peux pas bouger. De la buée se forme sur mon carreau. Il doit vraiment faire froid dehors. Un mouvement dans un buisson attire mon regard, mais ce n'est rien que le vent.

Ou peut-être pas. J'ai l'impression qu'une ombre immense se cache derrière. Assez grande pour être un des loups de la meute.

- Seth si c'est toi, tu as intérêt à bouger et te mettre à l'abri !

Bien sûr je ne reçois aucune réponse. C'est peut être bien rien du tout. J'espère que personne ne m'a entendue parler dans le vide. Il faudrait vraiment que je me recouche, mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent alors que j'essaye de bien distinguer ce qui se passe en bas. Seth est bien là, derrière le buisson, sous sa forme de loup. Il s'est juste un peu avancé pour que je puisse le voir. Je ne distingue pas grand-chose à part ses yeux qui brillent. Il ne va quand même pas rester ici toute la nuit ?

J'ouvre ma fenêtre sans réfléchir avant de murmurer :

- Monte.

Il recule dans les bois avant de réapparaître sous forme humaine cette fois, nu. Il s'avance près de la maison mais je n'entends rien. Il revient pourtant vêtu. Enfin, seul un short cache une partie de son corps. Je m'écarte de la fenêtre pour le laisser monter. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un remake moderne de Roméo et Juliette. Sauf que Roméo n'était pas aussi peu habillé et trempé par la pluie. Et que Juliette ne l'a pas accueilli dans un vieux pyjama, blessée et encore terrifiée par un cauchemar.

Pourtant c'est bien la réalité. Seth referme la fenêtre derrière lui, avant de s'appuyer dessus. Nous savons très bien qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Surtout après la scène de mes tuteurs tout à l'heure. Mais je crois aussi que nous avons trop besoin de l'autre ce soir pour faire attention à autre chose qu'à nous.

Je regarde les restes de la pluie couler sur son torse, de ses cheveux au short. Mes yeux suivent inlassablement le même chemin. Quelque chose dans mon ventre se tord. Une envie qui monte, comme une bête enfermée dans mon corps. Une envie presque animale dont je perds le contrôle.

Mon être frémit en croisant son regard. Là dans ma chambre, c'est la vision d'un homme que j'ai. Un homme puissant, une aura animale qui me cloue au sol, une sensation enivrante. Comment peut-il provoquer tout cela d'un seul regard ? Je déglutis.

J'ai envie... J'ai envie de...

Ma main touche son torse et je le vois que ça l'émeut autant que moi. Sa respiration devient plus profonde et il avance. Ses orbes suivent ma main qui essuie les gouttes qui parsèment sa peau douce. Mes doigts succombent en frôlant les plis, les creux et les bosses de ce corps. De cet être qui est à moi. Je remonte, mon nez glissant contre sa mâchoire ronde alors que j'inspire son odeur. D'un bras je l'accroche à moi, l'enlaçant par la nuque. Ma bouche caresse une de ses clavicules, alors que ma main descend jusqu'à son ventre, passant dans son dos.

Plus près de moi, viens.

Il tente de se contrôler, mais je le sens frémir sous mes caresses. Je redescends derrière lui, mais il m'arrête. Ses yeux sont pleins de flammes et je crois que j'ai allumé le feu sans m'en rendre compte. Il ne me lâche pas du regard, et je ne peux pas non plus. Et là je sens au fond de moi, le fil qui me tient à lui gonfler et pulser dans ma poitrine.

Il m'empêche de bouger, cherchant une réponse dans mon regard. Je me rapproche de lui autant que possible, comme si nos corps étaient aimantés. Il ferme les yeux en sentant ma poitrine frôler son torse. Il ne veut pas perdre le contrôle. Alors que moi je n'attends que ça. De me brûler, pour me sentir vivante, pour me savoir aimée.

Seth...

Sa résistance s'est brisée, et je me retrouve étreinte par deux bras forts, qui me collent à lui. Enfin, son front se pose sur le mien et nous restons les yeux dans les yeux. Partageant le même air. Ses mains se font caressantes alors qu'il passe sous mon haut de pyjama. Il finit par me l'enlever, me laissant un fin débardeur comme protection.

Nos cœurs battent plus vite. Je me sens si bien. Enivrer par lui, par sa chaleur, par son être qui résonne contre moi. Ses caresses me font chavirer un peu plus.

Encore, encore...

Tout s'efface entre nous. Mes craintes, sa peur, la maladie, le temps... Nous ne sommes plus qu'un. Un même esprit, un même être charnel. Je ne suis plus que lui. Plus besoin de respirer, de faire battre mon cœur. Il le fait pour moi.

Je ne peux me retenir de soupirer tant les choses sont puissantes. J'ai l'impression qu'une tornade de sensation efface tout ce que j'ai connu pour ne laisser que lui. L'autre moi. Celui qui me fait vivre. Sans lui il ne me restera plus rien. Je le sais.

- Tu trembles...

Vraiment ?

Toute sa douceur fait remonter la boule d'angoisse permanente qui me remplit le ventre depuis des années. Depuis toujours en fait. Je sens les larmes monter et je m'accroche à lui. Libérée. Je me sens tellement légère dans ses bras aimants. Parce que je sais que j'ai trouvé ma place. Ici.

Ses bras se resserrent, et le feu laisse place à la chaleur bienfaisante de la tendresse. Je tombe doucement du lieu où il m'a fait monter. Et il a raison, mon corps frémit contre lui. Des larmes coulent le long de mon visage, et je vois son air inquiet. Une caresse, un sourire. Pour le rassurer. Je pleure de bien-être, car je suis là avec lui. Vivante, loin de mes sombres pensées.

Il me porte contre lui, et j'ai envie de le remercier à l'infini. Pour être là. Pour m'avoir permise d'être à ses côtés. De trouver cette place que je cherchais.

Mais je n'arrive pas à parler.

Il me couche sur mon lit, mais je le force à me suivre. Ses yeux sont pleins d'interrogations. Mes doigts se lient aux siens. Je cherche son regard, et j'aimerais qu'il y lise toutes les émotions qu'il fait naître en moi. Car je suis bien incapable de les exprimer. Ses iris noirs sont si rassurants à présent.

Il hésite un peu, mais finit par abdiquer et se laisser entraîner avec moi. Son corps me recouvre et je me sens bien. Enveloppée par lui. Mais il est un peu perdu. Pas moi. Plus maintenant. Ma main chasse les plis d'inquiétude qu'il a au front, j'embrasse sa mâchoire tendue, serre son corps d'adolescent qui a grandi trop vite contre le mien. Taquine, je baise le coin de ses lèvres.

Et c'est à lui de trembler alors qu'il s'effondre sur moi, m'enlaçant plus fort. Toujours plus fort. Il se cache dans mon cou, me chatouillant de son souffle brûlant. Une de mes mains joue avec ses cheveux, alors que l'autre le maintient contre moi. Mon poignet me fait mal, mais je ne peux m'arrêter.

Tout se ralentit. Dans ma poitrine résonne son cœur, comme un papillon. Il bouge un peu, et je peux de nouveau voir son visage magnifique. La situation se retourne et je suis sur lui à présent. Étalé sur le lit il me regarde me pencher sans trop y croire. Je reste à quelques millimètres de lui et je le sens frémir de plus belle.

Il pousse d'un coup un soupir qui ressemble à un gémissement. Je me fige en le voyant rougir et détourner la tête. Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Si ? Il tente de me repousser, mais je ne bouge pas, observant la gêne monter.

- Isleen arrête... C'est...

- Très flatteur.

Il me fixe bizarrement et je consens à bouger pour m'allonger contre lui. Je me glisse entre ses bras et il me laisse faire sans protester. La peur est partie. Les soucis repoussés à demain.

Je commence à m'endormir, Seth s'installe un peu mieux. Il fait bon ici. Je sens la caresse d'un baiser sur mes cheveux. Je tire comme je peux la couverture en boule au pied de mon lit pour nous couvrir. Seth finit par nous envelopper tous les deux dedans. Et je peux enfin sombrer.

**I&S**

Une lueur me chatouille les paupières. Elle est douce, mais dérangeante. Le noir s'efface pour laisser place au doré du soleil. Mon corps un peu groggy est enfoncé dans mon lit chaud. Quelque chose de doux m'enveloppe. Quelque chose qui sent bon. Je tente de replonger dans le sommeil, mais il est trop tard. La mer des rêves s'éloigne et laisse les sensations revenir.

Un peu engourdie, ma tête pulse légèrement, mais c'est moins pire que mon poignet droit. J'ai l'impression qu'il est complètement compressé dans une matière dure. Il me gêne. A travers mes paupières semi-ouvertes je vois mon plâtre, et je comprends que se sont mes blessures qui se réveillent elles aussi.

Je vais pour me retourner, mais je suis obligée de rester sur le flan. Derrière moi se trouve un corps ronronnant dans son sommeil. Seth. Je bouge un peu, mais son bras m'empêche de réellement m'éloigner de lui. Nous sommes collés comme deux petites cuillères au milieu des couvertures. Il fait très chaud, et je comprends mieux pourquoi. Seth est une vraie bouillotte.

Je souris à l'idée que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Je crois que cette fois c'est clair. J'ai franchi le pas. Baissé la barrière pour le laisser entrer. Et ça ne me fait pas peur.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée je suis complètement sereine.

Seth dort comme un bienheureux. Sous son visage d'adulte tranquille je discerne les rondeurs de l'enfance. Il est détendu. Si beau. Là contre moi, il s'est laissé aller. Je me tourne vers lui, passant à mon tour un bras autour de sa taille. Il m'émeut tellement à la lumière de l'aube. Il se rapproche un peu plus en marmonnant. Attendrie, je caresse ses traits fins.

Il s'agite un peu, le sommeil le quittant à son tour. Il papillonne un temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grognant. Il se laisse retomber dans l'oreiller, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur moi. Deux orbes noires embrumées qui me dévisagent. Il fronce les sourcils. Sa main caresse ma joue alors qu'il réalise que je ne suis pas un rêve.

- Bonjour... murmuré-je en fondant mon visage dans sa paume.

Un sourire doux étire ses lèvres. Il est encore tout ensommeillé. Sa main remonte sur ma nuque, et il me force à me pencher vers lui. Je rougis, mais comme d'habitude ses lèvres effleurent juste le coin de ma bouche. Pour lui retirer son sourire un peu moqueur je l'embrasse à mon tour entre la joue et les lèvres.

Il rigole et je me sens mieux. Même si j'ai mal à la main et à la tête. Il s'étire doucement, nos corps se frôlent et je sens des fourmillements remonter ma colonne vertébrale alors que je soupire. La pression s'accentue alors qu'il passe au-dessus de moi pour regarder l'heure. Neuf heures vingt. Presque une grasse matinée pour moi.

- Je dois me lever. Maman va me passer un savon si je ne rentre pas rapidement. Je dois éviter que Leah lui dise que j'ai refusé de rentrer...

- Refusé ?

- Tu nous as entendus je suppose... Hier soir, quand tu étais à ta fenêtre. Leah m'a engueulé quand je lui ai dit que je restais dans la forêt cette nuit...

- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu es crevé à force de monter la garde.

- Mais je suis plus tranquille quand je suis près de toi, et puis ça m'a permis de passer la nuit avec toi. Je ne vois pas de quoi je me plaindrais.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire un peu moqueur, mais au-delà de cette apparente confiance, je sens qu'il doute.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Il me regarde un peu rassuré avant de se lever. Il s'approche de la fenêtre silencieusement, et je me demande quelle tête aurait fait mes tuteurs en nous voyant ensemble dans mon lit. Heureusement, ils doivent croire que je suis encore en train de dormir pour me remettre de ma nuit agitée.

Son corps chaud me manque déjà, et je suis obligée de m'enrouler dans la couette pour tenter de garder un peu de sa chaleur. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me quitte ainsi. Et à chaque fois je déteste ne pas pouvoir le retenir.

Il ouvre la fenêtre avant de grimacer.

- C'est trop haut ? plaisanté-je.

- Non, mais il fait jour. Lucas et Alma sont levés, et j'ai dû piquer un short à mon oncle pour remplacer celui que j'ai perdu en venant ici... Il va falloir que je le remette dans le garage avant de repartir. J'ai la poisse en ce moment, c'est le deuxième que je perds...

- Donne le moi, j'irai le remettre à sa place.

- Isleen, je suis nu dessous.

Je rougis. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à tous les détails. Je ferme les yeux, et lui fais signe de se déshabiller. Je crois que je dois ressembler à une tomate bien mûre. J'entends le vêtement tomber au sol, et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. J'enfonce ma tête dans les couvertures en espérant étouffer ma gêne.

- Je vais y aller. Pourquoi tu te caches comme ça ? Tu n'as pas fait autant de simagrées avec Jacob...

- Tu n'es pas Jacob !

Il rigole, et je n'entends plus rien. J'ouvre les yeux. Ma chambre est vide. Je soupire, avoir profité de la présence de Seth toute la nuit rend son absence encore plus pesante qu'avant.

_**I&S**_

Autant la nuit de samedi s'est plutôt bien finie, autant la nuit blanche que je viens de passer a réduit le peu de force que j'avais. Les cauchemars sont à l'affût du moindre signe d'endormissement, me maintenant éveillée le plus souvent. Sans compter mon corps qui ne fonctionne pas très bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à ajouter les crises à répétition et la diminution de mon traitement pour comprendre combien ma situation est pénible.

La matinée ressemble à toutes les autres : le soleil à peine sorti de son lit a rejoint la couverture de nuages épaisse et brumeuse. Cela crée toujours une étrange atmosphère, comme si la réserve était coupée du monde, entourée d'un barrage gris protecteur... Une étrange sensation de sûreté, comme si rien ne pouvait arriver sur cette terre. Et pourtant, quand on voit les traces que les précédentes tempêtes ont laissé sur les maisons, la pauvreté de certains membres de la communauté... Sans parler des événements surnaturels qui les entourent. Cet endroit qui me semblait mort vu de Seattle est en réalité envahi de choses surnaturelles.

La pluie commence doucement à tomber. Rien d'inhabituel, mais c'est étrange comment on peut faire attention à toute sorte de chose après avoir vu la mort de près. La moindre goutte, le frisson du vent...

Mon poignet me fait encore mal, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Jacob m'a prévenue que ma crise sur le parking avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école. Il faut dire que mon état de santé est un secret de polichinelle ici, alors faire une crise sur le parking, disparaître plusieurs jours, et revenir avec une blessure à la tête et le poignet cassé c'est certain que les rumeurs ne vont pas s'arrêter.

Je suis bien contente que Seth, Jacob et les autres soient là. Ils forment un cocon dans lequel je pourrai me cacher. A vrai dire, même maintenant alors que l'on vient d'arriver je n'ai qu'une envie : me réfugier dans les bras de mon loup. Jacob m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, que eux aussi avait droit aux regards curieux depuis leur retour à l'école. Tous les loups ont arrêté leurs cours, ou en ont séché la plupart à cause des vampires. La situation s'étant calmée ils viennent juste de revenir. Et le retour à la réalité est un peu compliqué. Mais ils sont là, alors que certains adolescents sont obligés d'arrêter l'école pour aider leur famille à survivre. Et eux ne reviendront pas.

Je suis mon conducteur de près, en me faufilant dans le chemin qu'il trace au travers des élèves. Il est si impressionnant que tous s'écartent à son arrivée. Je me demande si au fond d'eux ils le reconnaissent comme leur chef, ou si c'est simplement sa personnalité et son physique qui les rendent ainsi.

Moi j'ai simplement droit aux regards curieux.

Seth est là. Il me dévisage comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis plusieurs jours, alors que cela fait tout juste vingt-quatre heures. Je m'approche de lui pour enfin sentir la sérénité m'envahir. Nos doigts se serrent comme si c'était naturel, mais pour nous c'est beaucoup plus. L'imprégnation est vraiment une drôle de chose.

C'est une étrange sensation que d'avoir sa paume large et chaude face à la mienne, de sentir ses doigts entremêlés aux miens. Un mélange entre l'émerveillement et la peur. Cependant vu ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il m'a ramenée... Je ne devrais même pas m'étonner de notre proximité. Et pourtant c'est à la fois chaud et électrisant.

Un bâillement bruyant me fait presque sursauter.

- Il va quand même falloir que vous dormiez à un moment ou un autre...

- Ce soir on tourne avec la meute de Sam, on devrait pouvoir se reposer un peu plus. Enfin, si Seth arrête de ressasser toujours les mêmes choses.

- Je n'y peux rien !

- Il ressasse quoi ? je demande.

- Ton attaque et tes crises. Inlassablement Et depuis trois jours tes cauchemars...

- Quil ferme-la ! grogne Seth.

Je sers un peu plus ma main dans la sienne. Apparemment les choses ne sont pas encore clairement réglées pour lui. J'ai presque envie de m'excuser pour les avoir obligés à vivre la maladie et les cauchemars avec moi. En même temps je n'y peux rien. Je ne maîtrise pas ce genre de chose.

En réalité je n'arrête pas de penser au vampire, et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. En ai-je rencontrés beaucoup jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sans me rendre compte de qui ils étaient ? Les humains se protègent de tellement de risques, sans savoir qu'ils ont un prédateur surpuissant. Je me demande si je ne préfère pas l'ignorance. Que craint-on lorsqu'on ignore que cela existe ? Est-ce pire lorsque la mort arrive ? Ou la connaissance nous rassure-t-elle au point qu'elle nous donne l'envie de nous battre ? Je n'arrive pas à me décider, mais de toute façon ce choix ne m'appartient plus. L'imprégnation l'a fait pour moi.

Nous ne nous décollons pas avec Seth, malgré la masse d'élèves voulant entrer en même temps dans le bâtiment. Après tout il faut que j'en profite je suis punie de sortie pour la semaine. Seulement cinq jours... Je suspecte mon tuteur d'avoir été indulgent pour Seth. A cause de l'imprégnation qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre. Tout le temps.

J'attends donc le week-end. Retrouver un semblant de liberté en pouvant sortir de la maison sans aller en cours, et voir Seth de nouveau. Mon agression du week-end m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de chose. Et notamment que Seth et moi étions déjà bien plus proches que je ne le croyais.

**I&S**

Dès que la porte s'ouvre je peux voir son sourire. Nos mains se rejoignent par habitude, et je le laisse me guider jusqu'à l'extérieur. Mon corps s'est à peu près remis au bout de trois jours de mes crises à répétition. Je peux me déplacer correctement, même si je ne tiens pas des heures debout. Par contre je suis de plus en plus à fleur de peau. Pas assez pour faire des crises, mais mon corps gronde d'un mal-être que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

La journée a été longue, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se finisse. Je vais encore devoir affronter seule une nuit emplie de mauvais rêves et de cris. Je le sais. Et je sais aussi que Seth ne sera pas loin, ce qui me gêne encore plus. Depuis trois nuits je ne pense qu'à maîtriser mes cris dans un demi-sommeil. Pour ne pas qu'il m'entende et qu'il s'inquiète encore plus.

Nous nous voyons au lycée, mais ce n'est pas assez pour faire avancer les choses. De nombreux sujets restent à régler, mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire. Pas tant que nous ne serons pas seuls.

Nous sommes beaucoup plus proches qu'avant, dans nos gestes et nos regards, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose coince chez Seth. Et je ne sais pas quoi. Ça vient de moi c'est certain vu ses réactions... Il y a une certaine gêne latente que je n'arrive pas à briser.

J'aimerais pouvoir rester encore un peu, mais il est temps de partir. Mes tuteurs sont devenus très à cheval sur les horaires. Dès que je me sépare de Seth je sens mon angoisse remonter, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Je ne veux pas penser à la nuit. J'ai mal au cœur, et mes pensées ne sont pas très claires. Comme à chaque fois que je quitte la sécurité que m'offre le loup. Hier j'ai fondu en larme dans ma chambre sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Et puis la colère est montée, et j'ai failli me disputer avec ma tutrice pour une pile de vêtements à repasser.

- Seth, cette nuit promets-moi de rentrer chez toi pour dormir. Mes cauchemars ne sont pas plus simples à gérer si je sais que tu es en bas. Et j'en ai marre d'entendre Leah t'engueuler tous les soirs.

Il fait une drôle de tête. Je crois que je l'ai un peu blessé. En même temps depuis plusieurs jours je tente de le convaincre de dormir chez lui. De un parce qu'il est épuisé, de deux parce que je crois que comme l'a fait remarquer Quil mes cauchemars le hantent autant que moi.

Il détourne les yeux et s'enferme dans un silence que je n'aime pas. Je soupire, pas vraiment discrètement et Jacob m'indique que l'on doit vraiment y aller. Je le suis sans pouvoir m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Seth toujours figé. J'espère qu'il va faire ce que je lui demande pour une fois, même si j'ai été un peu brusque avec lui. Je suis trop fatiguée pour maîtriser mes humeurs. Et puis, c'est pour son bien.

- Tu crois qu'il va le faire ?

- De quoi ? Dormir chez lui ? Non.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous faisiez ce que les imprégnées voulaient ?

- C'est très manipulateur de ta part Isleen... Mais je crois qu'il sent au fond de lui que tu as besoin de lui dans tes rêves. Et que cette part de toi est bien plus importante que celle qui lui demande d'être raisonnable.

- Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai peur de m'endormir parce que je sais qu'il va m'entendre me débattre !

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être compliqués tous les deux ! Si tu tiens tant à ce qu'il dorme dans un lit, repropose-lui de dormir avec toi et l'affaire sera réglée !

Je ne peux pas faire ça. Même si j'en ai envie. Même si je sais que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit-là et que j'en ai encore besoin.

- Et si mes tuteurs nous surprennent ? On aura l'air de quoi ?

- De deux imprégnés. Et vous pouvez vous débrouiller pour qu'ils ne le sachent pas. Si au moins vous sortiez ensemble...

- Je pensais... Enfin, on peut difficilement être plus proches lui et moi... Pour l'instant je veux dire.

- Je crois que tu devrais éclaircir les choses avec lui, parce que vous êtes encore en décalage...

Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut dire ? Seth a toujours été plus précoce sur notre relation que moi. Mais je pense avoir déjà fait de grandes avancées ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant ? Seth ne s'est pas plaint... En même temps je le vois mal râler devant moi à ce sujet. Peut-être que je suis vraiment impotente niveau relationnel...

Je frissonne sentant une énergie étrange me parcourir le corps. Comme si j'étais branchée d'un coup sur une batterie électrique. C'est comme ça depuis ce matin. Et l'inconfort que me provoque cette sensation augmente d'heure en heure.

- Ça va ? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui...

- Je sais pas, je me sens pas comme d'habitude, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est.

Un bras chaud se pose sur mes épaules, mais même le réconfort de Jacob n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Plus ça va plus j'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Isleen ? Tu fais une crise ?

- Non... Je ne sais pas...

Je tente de chercher la cause de mon mal-être, mais je sens simplement que mon corps n'est pas bien. Qu'il cherche quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ne trouve pas. Tout se brouille. Les sons, les images et les sensations.

Je vais vomir.

Jacob se gare et je crois l'entendre appeler mes tuteurs. Ma portière s'ouvre, et je tombe à moitié sur lui. Mon tuteur tente de me parler de sa voix grave, mais je ne comprends rien. Un sifflement dans mes oreilles et des taches blanches apparaissent. On me sort du véhicule pour me faire rentrer dans la maison. Enfin je crois.

Quelqu'un relève ma manche et je sens la pression d'une seringue contre ma peau...

- Non !

Je tente d'éloigner la piqûre de mon bras.

- Ce n'est pas...

Mon tuteur me sert contre lui en sentant que je commence à paniquer. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Emprisonnée dans ses membres chauds, je sens qu'un deuxième corps nous rejoint. Lovée entre les deux adultes, je retrouve un peu de calme, mais mes cellules s'agitent toujours. Pas de la même façon qu'une crise. Ce n'est pas douloureux, mais j'ai la nausée.

Je me concentre sur leur souffle pour tenter de me calmer, et fort heureusement cela fonctionne à peu près. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Je commence à discerner ce qui m'entoure.

Jacob est toujours là, suspendu à son téléphone.

Mon esprit récupère certaines sensations. Le brouillard se dissipe doucement sur mes membres, comme si une lumière s'était enfin allumée. Le toucher par le contact de mon visage sur le tissu rêche du canapé. L'ouïe, mon tuteur qui murmure des paroles dans une langue ancienne, et la voix de l'Indienne loin. L'odeur de sciure et de bête de l'homme, l'odorat. Ma vue brouillée par les larmes. Le goût de la bile au fond de ma gorge. Je vais vomir.

Je me tords pour me tourner vers le sol. Je sens deux grandes paumes se poser sur ma taille et m'aider à m'asseoir. Puis on me tend une bassine en plastique. Un haut le cœur atteint le fond de ma bouche.

Sentir mon corps se crisper et régurgiter me fait définitivement reprendre pied. Sentir mon estomac remonter tout ce qu'il a pu ingurgiter, cracher… L'immonde goût qui me donne l'envie de continuer à me vider. Mes doigts se crispent autour du plastique froid. Je transpire, et des frissons me parcourent le corps. Je me sens mal… Je ferme les yeux pour diminuer l'impression que ma tête tourne.

Ce n'est pas une grande réussite, je vomis de nouveau. A se demander ce qu'il me reste dans le ventre. Sur ma langue un goût acide, j'aimerais boire un verre d'eau, mais je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de continuer à évacuer de la nourriture.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé, mais le docteur Cullen arrive en compagnie de Sue. Ce qui veut dire que Seth ne doit pas être bien loin. Les mains froides du médecin me font du bien, mais je n'arrive pas à répondre à ses questions. Je vomis encore et encore.

- Dès qu'elle arrêtera de se vider donnez-lui un peu d'eau avec du sucre.

- Rien d'autre ? s'inquiète Alma.

- Non, ce n'est pas une crise. Elle est en manque.

- En quelques jours ? C'est rapide non ?

- Son traitement est très fort, et son corps habitué à être régulé. Elle n'a pas paru moins stable qu'avant ?

- Si, mais nous pensions que c'était sa séparation avec Seth qui causait tout ça...

- Je ne pense pas, ça n'a peut-être pas aidé, mais de toute façon ça devait arriver. Par contre, en théorie le manque aurait dû lui provoquer une crise. Hors, elle n'en a pas eue.

- Non ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de répéter. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle disait ou non. Elle était complètement paniquée.

- Le manque et la panique vont souvent de paire. A présent je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir arrêter son traitement.

- Mais sa maladie ?

- S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr à présent, c'est qu'elle ne souffre pas d'épilepsie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais ce n'est certainement pas ce genre de maladie. A présent il va falloir l'aider à éliminer les médicaments.

- Combien de temps ?

- Ça peut prendre plusieurs mois, mais les premiers vont être les plus difficiles. Maintenant que le besoin est là, elle va certainement tenter de mettre la main sur ce qu'il lui faut pour la soulager. Même si elle est raisonnable, le manque peut faire faire n'importe quoi à certaines personnes. Alors annulez les ordonnances, prévenez les pharmacies, et l'infirmière scolaire. Il va falloir être patients et bien l'entourer.

- Je vais prévenir Seth. Je crois qu'il va finir par casser quelque chose dans la forêt...

Ma tête se redresse pour jeter un regard derrière moi. Trop brusquement je suis obligée de recracher encore de la bile. Pourquoi Jacob est-il encore ici ? Et Seth dehors ? Qui a fait l'erreur de le prévenir ? Je ne veux pas qu'il sache dans quel état j'ai fini ma soirée...

Je tends l'oreille. Je crois entendre une porte claquer, glapissement d'animal, puis plus rien. J'espère rêver, et que Seth n'a rien entendu de ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison.

Le sommeil me tombe dessus comme une enclume, si bien que je plie sous son poids. Je suis épuisée. Je tente de bouger, mais je ne dispose pas des ressources nécessaires. Mon corps refuse d'obéir, et je m'écroule un peu plus contre les toilettes.

- J'aimerais aller me coucher...

Les bras de mon tuteur me soutiennent, me portent même lorsqu'il s'agit de monter les escaliers. Je suis honteuse de leur imposer ça. Etre malade ne donne pas la possibilité d'être orgueilleux. Nous dépendons trop du bon vouloir des autres, nous ne pouvons être nous-même. Dès que la maladie rentre dans la partie nous sommes tous des acteurs, modifiant leur rôle pour protéger les autres. Je déteste devoir demander ça aux gens qui m'entourent.

Le matelas plie sous mon poids. Je m'allonge alors qu'on me recouvre d'une couverture toute douce. J'entends plus que je vois l'homme approcher le siège à bascule et s'y asseoir. L'une de ses mains rugueuses se pose sur mon front brûlant.

- Merci...

- Chut...

- Non... Merci Lucas...

- Dors, je m'occupe de tout.

Mes yeux se ferment sans résistance. Même pas le temps d'avoir peur, ou de cauchemarder, il n'y a rien que le noir qui m'entoure.

* * *

><p>Alors ? N'oubliez pas de voter !<p>

A la semaine prochaine !


	17. Chapter 17

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Une semaine a passée depuis le précédent chapitre, j'espère qu'elle a été bonne ! Donc nous voici réunis aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre. Je vois au fil des semaines passées de plus en plus de lecteurs réguliers revenir, ce qui me fait très plaisir. Et des reviewers aussi ! Et ça c'est encore mieux !

Pour ce qui est de la prochaine histoire nous sommes à 3 votes pour Jared/Kim et 2 pour Quil/Claire. Bon je l'avoue j'ai commençais à travailler très sérieusement sur le premier couple... Quand on a de l'inspiration on ne la bride pas ! Je vous avez dit que je vous laisserez encore une semaine mais j'ai craqué... Je suis faible !

Merci à ma bêta pour la correction de ce chapitre, sans elle vous ne savait pas ce que vous liriez !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Callie :** Bonjour à toi ! Je suis soulagée que mes chapitres continus à te plaire. Ce n'est pas toujours évident d'entretenir la flamme. Et ne m'en veux pas, mais j'espère que jamais tu n été lassera ! lol ! Et non, Seth et Isleen ne sont clairement pas au point. Enfin ça ne devrait pas tarder à changer… Je ne vais pas torturer Seth indéfiniment… Quoi que… A la maladie d'Isleen… Mystère… De la science ou de la magie… Seul l'avenir nous le dira ! (enfin c'est moi qui le dirait mais pas tout de suite). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt !

**Zipi : **Salut ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Pardonne-moi ce petit instant de joie ! Je comprends que tu es eu un peu de mal avec le début. Il est très (très) lent et les personnages qu'on s'attend à rencontrer dans cette fanfiction n'arrivent pas tout de suite. Mais j'aborde toujours l'écriture plus comme un roman que comme un fic… Je suis d'autant plus contente que tu es persisté, engloutit le reste des chapitres et pris le temps de m'envoyer un commentaire. MERCI ! J'ai moi aussi eu peur de tomber dans les niaiseries ou le mélodramatique… C'est un peu la tendance de beaucoup d'auteur, d'exacerber les sentiments de leurs personnages à outrance… Alors j'essaye vraiment de me réfréner ! En fait, la maladie est arrivée très vite dans la création d'Isleen, tu comprendras pourquoi après. Et le reste du personnage c'est développé autour de ce point. Moi aussi je préfère le « avant » à « l'après », à croire que j'aime les voir se tourner autour. Cependant, la mise en couple pour moi n'est pas une fin, c'est plutôt le début de leur vrai relation « ensemble ». Il y a toujours beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Isleen te plait ? Tant mieux ! J'avais un peu peur qu'on se lasse de ses inlassables questionnements ! Moi aussi elle me ressemble beaucoup, j'ai simplement un peu accentué le trait. Et je n'ai rien contre les pingouins lol ! En fait ce pyjama je l'ai chez moi… Allez, je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant !

**Disclamer :** L'univers Twilight ainsi que la majorité des personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Ensemble<p>

Pour une fois c'est le soleil qui me fait émerger. Il traverse les fins rideaux pour se refléter sur le parquet. Je suis encore fatiguée, et la sensation que j'identifie à présent comme le manque est toujours présente, mais je me sens plus à même d'y résister.

Je décide de ne pas rester plus longtemps dans mon lit au risque d'accentuer la nausée. J'enfile des vêtements confortables et chauds, avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain le plus silencieusement possible. Mes chaussettes frottent contre le parquet, mais j'arrive sans trop de mal jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'ai encore envie de vomir, mais rien ne vient. Boire un peu d'eau et me rafraîchir me font du bien. Je me brosse les cheveux et prends le parti de m'en contenter. De toute façon mes traits vont rester tirés, et mes cernes sont trop visibles pour être cachées.

La maison est silencieuse. Quelle heure peut-il bien être ? Le soleil illumine le parquet, mais il n'y pas trace d'agitation. La pendule dans la cuisine m'indique qu'il est juste sept heures. Mes tuteurs ne sont pas encore levés, mais Wapi me saute dessus quand il me voit. En même temps Lucas est resté avec moi une partie de la nuit, à veiller sur mon sommeil. Et bizarrement sa présence m'a assez rassurée pour que je dorme à peu près normalement.

C'est un peu étrange, je ne les avais jamais appelés par leurs prénoms, même dans ma tête, avant-hier soir. Pourtant à présent, c'est comme une évidence. Ces gens sont ce qui se rapproche le plus pour moi d'une famille. Et je ne pense pas qu'un enfant de leur chaire aurait été mieux traité que moi.

Je fais chauffer un peu d'eau que je mélange avec beaucoup de sucre. Je ne me sens pas capable d'avaler autre chose. Voilà encore une nouveauté, à présent je ne prends mon traitement que le soir. Et vue ce que j'ai entendu hier, il se pourrait que je finisse par totalement arrêter les médicaments. Même si je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit bon signe.

Le soleil dehors me tend les bras et je décide de m'installer sur le perron. Je prends une vielle couverture prévue à cet effet, la polaire de Seth et un de mes manteaux avant de m'installer sur les marches. Wapi court devant moi, jouant avec un bâton qui traîne au sol.

Malgré le ciel dégagé, il ne fait pas chaud. Pourtant l'air frais me fait du bien. Tout est calme ici, bien loin de mes cauchemars. Les rayons du soleil caressent ma peau, et je paresse sous leur lumière. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, à boire l'eau tout en profitant du bruit du vent dans la cime des arbres. Je suis vraiment bien ici.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi en grinçant. Je reconnais le pas lourd de Lucas, il soupire en me trouvant assise là. Il s'assoit à mes côtés, rajoutant une couverture sur nos épaules. Il ne dit rien. Moi non plus. Nous restons plongés dans nos pensées, les yeux fixés dans la même direction.

- Tu pouvais rester au lit. Nous avions prévu d'appeler le lycée.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne veux pas sécher encore une journée. Et puis, c'est le week-end ce soir. Ça devrait aller.

- Dire que certains font des pieds et des mains pour ne pas y aller... Tu es certaine d'être assez en forme ?

- Oui.

- Par contre, je compte sur toi pour ne pas forcer, et aller à l'infirmerie si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien. Et je ne veux pas d'une promesse en l'air.

- Ok. Et puis ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir était vraiment indépendant de ma volonté…

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé Isleen. Je n'ai rien dit à Alma, parce qu'elle s'inquiète déjà beaucoup. Mais tu peux m'en parler. Je ne suis pas un membre du conseil pour rien.

- Tu sais que j'ai rencontré un...

- Deux vampires, oui. Et que ça te terrifie...

- Pas plus que l'imprégnation, tenté-je de rigoler.

- Vraiment ? L'attachement que Seth a pour toi te gêne tant que ça ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez ces derniers temps.

- Non, c'est mon attachement pour lui qui me fait peur. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, mais je n'arrive pas à le protéger.

- Il ne souffre peut-être pas pour les raisons que tu crois Isleen. Tu sais, si Alma m'a bien appris une chose, c'est qu'on ne peut pas deviner ce qui fait souffrir les autres. Il faut leur demander.

- Peut-être. Alors pourquoi vous souffrez tous les deux quand je suis là ?

Il reste un instant silencieux, cherchant ses mots.

- Personne n'aime te voir dans cet état. Nous encore moins, parce qu'on se sent démunis face à ce que tu ressens. Et tu nous tiens encore à distance. Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais tu sais, quand nous avons décidé de t'accueillir, nous savions que ça ne serait pas facile. Mais tu as accepté, et nous étions vraiment heureux que tu puisses prendre part à notre vie.

- Vraiment ?

- Nous avons essayé d'avoir des enfants, mais Alma les a tous perdus. Avoir des enfants descendant des loups est compliqué. On a rarement plus de un ou deux bébés. Mais Alma et moi n'avons pas pu en avoir un seul. Elle souffrait beaucoup, et j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute, parce que mes gênes l'empêchaient d'avoir l'enfant qu'elle voulait. On s'est un peu éloignés, et puis un jour elle m'a dit qu'elle se fichait de savoir si son enfant aurait des gênes de loup, qu'elle voulait juste un enfant avec qui partager sa vie. Une personne qu'elle pourrait aider à grandir, une personne à qui elle pourrait transmettre ce qu'elle savait.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas adopté ?

- Nous ne sommes pas assez riches pour cela. Et puis, je crois que l'assistance sociale trouvait notre profil pas assez bien pour accueillir un enfant à vie.

- Ils ont eu tort. J'aurais été très heureuse de vivre ici moi. D'ailleurs je le suis Lucas. Vraiment, même si je ne vous le dis jamais. Je me sens bien ici.

Lucas se tait, mais je sens que ce que j'ai dit le touche. Profondément. Comme si je venais de poser un baume sur une blessure mal cicatrisée. Un de ses grands bras me rapproche de lui, et je pose ma tête contre son épaule.

- Nous aussi nous sommes heureux de te connaître.

- Malgré la maladie et tout...

- Tu sais, je crois que tu étais destinée à venir ici. Au moins pour rencontrer Seth. Et non ta maladie en elle-même ne nous gêne pas. Enfin, sauf quand elle nous fait craindre de te perdre.

- Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu subis les choses comme nous, mais en bien plus fort. Et sans broncher. J'aimerais juste que tu laisses quelqu'un t'aider à supporter ça, sans aucune réserve.

- Qui serait assez fort pour être l'inébranlable soutien ? Il y a des choses que je veux garder pour moi.

- C'est ton droit. Mais au moins pour la maladie, tu ne voudrais pas te reposer sur quelqu'un ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'imposer ça à mon entourage.

- Je ne crois pas que Seth voit ça comme une obligation. Au contraire. Hier il était très frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire. Je sais qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé, mais son père est mort suite à une crise cardiaque. Ça va bientôt faire deux ans. Seth et sa sœur en sont plus ou moins responsables. Indirectement bien sûr. Leah s'est transformée devant Harry, en plein dans leur salon. Harry a fait sa crise cardiaque. Et Seth s'est à son tour transformé. Même s'il a rapidement repris forme humaine son père était déjà mort.

- ...

- Je t'explique ça pour que tu comprennes qu'il faut que tu le laisses t'aider et ne pas l'éloigner à cause de la maladie. Parce que c'est quelque chose qui est très important pour lui. Leah a expliqué à Sue que Seth croit que tes crises se multiplient à cause de votre imprégnation et du monde dans lequel il t'a fait entrer. Et ça le ramène invariablement à son père. Tu comprends ?

- Un peu mieux. Mais j'ai déjà pris la décision de ne plus lui cacher. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il me croit par contre...

- C'est à toi de faire tes preuves. Maintenant que tu es de nouveau libre, et bien, profites-en peu pour avancer avec lui. J'agis avec toi comme je le ferais avec ma fille Isleen, mais n'oublie pas que Seth est mon neveu et qu'à présent je tiens un peu le même rôle avec lui, d'accord ? Ne vous torturez pas avec des problèmes qui ne sont pas encore arrivées. Je suis sûr que vous avez des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire tous les deux.

Je rougis violemment. Comment peut-il me parler de ça ! Surtout qu'il vient de me rappeler son lien avec Seth !

Il rigole en me voyant atteindre une teinte tomate.

- Je te préfère comme ça.

- C'est à dire ?

- Pleine de vie, et ouverte à ton entourage. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis ton arrivée. En mieux je crois non ?

- Peut-être. En tout cas je me sens mieux.

Un sourire frôle mes lèvres et le sien me répond. J'ai faillis disparaître pour de bon et me voilà plus sereine que jamais. Je crois que ma mésaventure m'a fait comprendre une chose. Je ne dois plus me retenir de vivre. Avant j'attendais toujours impatiemment de devenir majeure et de pouvoir vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Mais en réalité je peux déjà le faire. Je dois le faire. Car tout peut s'arrêter avant même que je n'atteigne mes dix-huit ans.

Evidemment l'image de Seth vient immédiatement. Il est plus que concerné.

Nous rigolons ensemble en voyant Jacob se faire presser par son père pour aller à l'école. Je lui fais signe de m'attendre, avant d'aller chercher mon sac. Je reviens vite, mon tuteur est toujours assis et parle avec Jacob.

- Isleen dépêche ! braille-t-il.

Je suis certaine que nous sommes en retard maintenant. Il a dû avoir une panne de réveil. Je me retourne vers mon tuteur, qui me sourit toujours.

- Merci Lucas...

Je monte ensuite rapidement dans la voiture de Jacob.

- Tu as une tête de déterrée ce matin, pas que ça change d'ailleurs !

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un concours ? Parce que tes cernes t'arrivent jusqu'aux genoux !

Nous rigolons tous les deux, un peu surpris d'être d'aussi bonne humeur. Cette journée démarre mieux que je n'aurais pu le penser. De veilles chansons passent sur la radio. Jacob chantonne de plus en plus fort. Un vrai carnage. Il finit par inventer des paroles idiotes sur les airs. Nos yeux sont complices alors que nous nous amusons. Sur une magnifique dernière rime, Jacob se gare sur le parking. Il baille, une main dans ses cheveux courts. La journée va être très, très, longue ! Pourtant rien n'attaque ma bonne humeur. Surtout pas le sourire inquiet de Seth, qui se précipite sur moi. Mon pied n'a pas le temps de toucher le sol. Ses bras se referment sur moi et il vérifie que je vais bien. Je le laisse faire sans rien dire.

La conversation avec Lucas tourne dans ma tête.

Mon corps se réveille à son contact, et malgré les courbatures je m'arrime à ses épaules. Comme un rouleau, il me compresse contre lui. Sait-il que je vais avoir du mal à respirer comme ça ? Ses légers frissons m'intriguent. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Je cherche Jacob des yeux, lui connait peut-être la réponse. Il saisit mon interrogation et me fait comprendre que le loup contre moi a peur.

Je le sers contre moi, malgré mon poignet blessé. Ma bouche contre son oreille tente de le calmer.

- Seth, ça va mieux. Je n'ai rien de plus qu'hier. C'est le manque qui m'a fait réagir comme ça. Bon je vais peut-être avoir de nouveaux étourdissements, mais je te promets de m'en occuper et de te prévenir si ça ne va pas. D'accord ?

Il ne bouge pas, mais je sens qu'il va mieux. Les autres Indiens rigolent, alors que des camarades de classe de Seth me dévisagent. Là je crois que c'est clair qu'on vient d'annoncer qu'on est en couple. Même si ce n'est pas encore vraiment cela. En même temps, je crois qu'on ne peut pas donner de nom à notre relation.

- Allez Seth lâche-la ! On doit aller en cours !

**I&S**

Dire qu'il faisait si beau ce matin. À présent une tempête déverse des trombes d'eau sur les vitres. L'orage tonne depuis quelques minutes et il n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Le cours de sport est maintenu, mais nous partagerons le gymnase avec une autre classe dont l'enseignant est absent. Enfin, ma classe le fera. Moi et mon poignet cassé allons les regarder se dépenser sur le banc.

Je suis les autres dans la grande pièce et pour la première fois j'ai l'impression de retourner dans les locaux de Seattle. Rien à voir avec le délabrement des préfabriqués et du terrain extérieur. Ici tout est neuf. Le sol clair, les paniers de baskets, les gradins. Les voix des élèves remplissent la salle de cris alors que j'attends que tout le monde soit changé. Certains m'observent, des filles pour la plupart se demandant certainement pourquoi moi je ne joue pas. Une d'entre elles ne cesse de me dévisager, et agacée je la regarde froidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux.

- Arrête, tu vas lui faire encore plus peur. Déjà que tu les impressionnes, si en plus tu les fusilles du regard...

- Elle n'a qu'à pas me dévisager comme ça depuis dix minutes !

Quil s'installe à mes côtés en rigolant, bientôt suivi de Jacob et Embry. Les deux classes forment peu à peu deux groupes. Le professeur de sport réfléchit à comment maintenir plus de quarante élèves pendant deux heures tranquilles. Autant dire que c'est mission impossible, certains commencent déjà à jouer avec les ballons.

- Maintenant que les retardataires sont arrivés venez par ici !

Je me lève pour suivre les autres, autant rester discrète. Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme fait l'appel que je remarque que Seth arrive juste en discutant joyeusement avec certains de ses camarades. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard se retourne et son sourire s'élargit en comprenant que nous partageons ce cours.

- Isleen Descroix ? m'appelle le professeur.

- Oui.

- Tu es revenue ?

- Euh oui... Par contre je ne peux pas jouer.

Je lui montre mon poignet dans le plâtre, et je peux ainsi un peu fermer le claquet à tous ceux qui croient que j'ai eu une dispense sans raison. Si je pouvais jouer je le ferais. L'enseignant découpe les classes en quatre groupes mixtes et décide de faire des matchs de baskets.

Dès que les équipes sont faites, les premières commencent à s'affronter. Seth laisse ses amis pour nous rejoindre. Je lui souris doucement lorsqu'il s'assoit à côté de moi. Ses mains touchent mon plâtre, et je lui tends la main. Ses doigts effleurent les miens, et les frissons qui me parcourent le font rigoler. Sauf qu'il ne s'arrête pas, continuant à tracer des dessins sans fin sur ma peau.

- Tes amis n'apprécient pas que tu les lâches pour venir avec moi. Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder.

- Ils sont curieux c'est tout. Et puis entre les trucs de loup et toi, je ne passe plus beaucoup de temps avec eux.

- Tu peux, tu sais. Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Je préfère être avec toi.

- Peut-être qu'on peut essayer de faire les deux. Je suis pas d'un naturel très causant, mais si ça te pèse de ne pas voir tes amis, je veux bien tenter de passer un peu de temps avec eux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Cache cette mine étonnée ! Je vois bien que ça te manque de ne plus les voir. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en empêcher, et comme tu me préfères aux autres c'est à moi de faire un effort.

- Tu n'es pas obligée...

- Ce n'est pas une obligation. J'ai envie de te faire plaisir. Ça te pose problème ?

- Non, sourit-il. Non. Ils m'ont proposé d'aller au ciné ce soir... A Port Angeles. On pourrait y aller ensemble.

- Oui, ma punition se termine ce soir. Lucas m'a dit d'en profiter, donc je ne pense pas qu'il refusera. Par contre ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois...

- Super enjouée ? Tu sais qu'on t'apprécie comme tu es ! Je vais proposer aux garçons aussi. Lila a craqué sur Embry, et elle me casse les pieds depuis des semaines pour que je lui présente.

Je rigole. En même temps je préférerai que Jacob soit là. Ça me rassurerait un peu, et je serai certainement plus à l'aise en sachant que je connais quelqu'un. Seth profite de son match pour avertir ses amis. Certains semblent étonnés que j'aie accepté, et me jettent un coup d'œil curieux. Je fais mine de les ignorer ce qui fait rire Jacob.

- On dirait une gamine !

- Tu peux parler ! Tu es plus vieux que moi et tu te bats avec Quil pour un rien. Entre nous quatre je suis certainement la plus mature !

- Une vraie mamie ! se moque Quil. Tu es certaine qu'ils t'ont donné le bon âge à ta naissance ? Parce qu'à te voir parfois on pourrait croire que tu as quatre-vingts ans !

- Au moins moi je ne fais pas du détournement de mineure !

- Hey ! J'y suis pour rien !

- Moi non plus !

- Tu es vache Isleen ! rigole Embry. Et puis, toi aussi tu sors avec plus jeune que toi !

C'est vrai que Seth et moi avons deux ans de différence, même si une seule classe nous sépare. J'ai un peu de mal à croire que l'homme qui s'avance vers moi n'a que seize ans. Ça y est je vais me sentir vieille. Quil se redresse en voyant que je ne réponds pas, comme s'il avait gagné une guerre.

- Oui, sauf que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai détourné ! je claque.

Il arrête de rire et je lui fais un petit sourire supérieur.

- Tu ne peux pas rien qu'une fois me laisser croire que je pourrais avoir le dernier mot ?

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu oublis combien une visage pâle frêle et malade peut te mettre la pâtée !

Jacob et Embry se moquent de leur ami. Je souris à Quil qui finit par rigoler. Je le remercie tout bas et il semble comprendre. Il est vraiment le seul à faire comme si ma maladie était un détail.

- Hey Isleen ! Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus !

- Salut Colin...

Je suis un peu surprise qu'il me fasse la bise ainsi, mais je lui réponds. Seth est revenu avec ses amis. Les deux filles me regardent étrangement. L'une porte une queue haute. C'est elle qui avait proposé à Seth de l'aider pour faire ses devoirs. Vu comme elle me regarde, elle me prend toujours pour une concurrente. Si elle savait qu'elle a perdu d'avance... L'autre à a le visage rude, mais sa tresse lui adoucit un peu les traits. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Lila vu comment elle regarde Embry. Qui ne le remarque pas. Ah les garçons...

Colin parle bruyamment de notre soirée cinéma, alors que l'autre garçon semble être plus terre à terre. Ses cheveux longs lui tombent devant les yeux, lui donnant un air réservé.

Je les laisse discuter des détails, me rendant compte que je ne sais pas où aller voir les horaires du cinéma, et encore moins ce qui peut passer actuellement comme film. Alors de là à me souvenir combien de temps de voiture il y a entre Port Angeles et ici...

Ils se décident pour partir assez tôt, manger dans un fast-food, et choisir directement là-bas pour le film. Ils organisent les voitures, et Seth est catégorique pour que lui et moi soyons dans la même voiture. Et donc je devrai partager le trajet avec la fille à la couette, l'indien Indien ténébreux et Lila. Ça commence bien.

**I&S**

Je suis un peu stressée. Et ça fait rire Seth. Ses amis doivent passer nous prendre dans moins d'une heure, et je commence à m'inquiéter. Il tente de me rassurer mais ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Il faut dire que Susan m'a clairement fait comprendre que la guerre était ouverte. Quand je l'ai fait remarquer à Seth il a beaucoup ri en m'expliquant qu'elle était comme ça depuis la maternelle.

- Elle a perdu d'avance tu sais ? Et puis je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une concurrente.

- Je ne me sentais pas en concurrence, mais je n'aime pas comment elle nous fixe.

- Ça lui passera. Elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville !

- C'est gentil, mais je te rappelle que l'imprégnation te couvre les yeux. Je pourrais ressembler à une vieille sorcière que je te plairais quand même !

Il rigole encore plus en se rapprochant de moi. Je fixe depuis un moment mon armoire sans réussir à me décider. Si Seth s'est changé, je suppose que je dois en faire de même. C'est la sortie du mois apparemment. Je soupire alors que je le sens se coller contre moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne mets jamais tes robes ? Elles sont belles pourtant.

- La réserve n'est pas vraiment faite pour elles, comme pour mes ballerines d'ailleurs. Ça allait pour Seattle, mais ici je crois que j'aurais fait encore plus tâche.

- J'aurais aimé te voir comme tu étais là-bas.

Sa tête est posée sur mon épaule, alors que je le vois caresser le tissu fin d'une robe blanche. Nous sommes de plus en plus proches. Et cette affection est savoureuse. Comme si j'avais le glaçon dans ma poitrine qui fondait peu à peu.

- Je n'avais rien de différent d'ici tu sais. Un peu plus de maquillage, une coiffure et d'autres vêtements...

- C'est beaucoup. Tu ne veux pas me montrer ? On sort ce soir... Alors tu peux mettre ce que tu veux.

- Choisis si ça te fait plaisir...

Si cela le contente de me voir après que j'ai pris soin de moi, je peux faire un petit effort. En fait, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas mis de vernis sur mes ongles, coiffé mes cheveux autrement qu'en une queue rapide, maquillé mon visage hormis de l'anticerne. Je me suis vraiment laissée aller... Je me dégage le visage rapidement, tordant mes cheveux des deux côtés pour ensuite les rassembler à l'arrière de ma tête. Un coup de brosse, et j'arrive à peu près à former des boucles souples. Un petit coup de mascara et d'anticerne, mélangé à de la poudre et mes yeux réapparaissent.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Seth m'observer. Mes gestes sont précis, malgré ma main plâtrée. J'avais l'habitude de le faire tous les jours. Il pose ma robe violette à motifs sur mon lit avant de se recoller à mon dos. Nos regards se croisent dans le miroir, alors qu'il redessine mon visage, et tout particulièrement les traces de fatigue que le maquillage a effacées.

Le fond de teint peut faire des miracles.

- On dirait que tu es en forme.

- Je le suis, du moins autant que possible.

Je prends la robe qu'il a choisie, ainsi qu'une paire de collants et un pull noir. Il sourit en me voyant sortir des ballerines fines et vernies. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour me changer. La robe me va encore, même si j'ai repris un peu de poids. C'est bizarre. Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue.

J'entends mon tuteur ouvrir la porte alors que je sors. Seth me regarde de la tête aux pieds avant de m'éblouir par son sourire.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Toi aussi, même si tu n'as besoin de rien pour l'être...

Sa bouche frôle ma joue, et il se sauve rapidement pour rejoindre ses amis. Je fais comme si de rien n'était, mais Lucas et Alma sont eux aussi étonnés de me voir ainsi apprêtée. Je leur souhaite une bonne soirée tout en enfilant mon manteau. Lila et Susan sont presque bouche bée. Et oui, je peux aussi ressembler à quelque chose quand j'en ai envie !

Seth me prend la main et ne la lâche pas tout le long du voyage. Je somnole contre lui, à l'arrière de la voiture de l'Indien mystérieux. Il faut peut-être que je retienne son prénom... La route est longue, mais ils ne semblent pas s'en apercevoir. Ils discutent de tout et de rien. Je les écoute sans pour autant participer. Je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise, mais pas vraiment bien non plus. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas le manque qui revient... J'ai pris des vieux cachets qui restaient au fond de mon sac au cas où...

Nous arrivons devant un fastfood où nous attendent déjà Jacob, Quil, Embry et Colin. Je m'assois à côté de mon chauffeur grognant en entendant leur remarque. Je suis partie pour me faire appeler Cendrillon toute la soirée. Je n'ai pas faim, mais Seth n'est pas convaincu. Il me propose sans arrêt de manger une partie de sa commande. Je grignote quelques frites distraitement pour lui faire plaisir, mais je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire mieux pour l'instant.

- Tu connais Port Angeles Isleen ? demande Lila.

- Pas vraiment. J'y ai atterri pour venir à la réserve, mais je n'ai vu que l'aéroport.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas de la région, se moque Susan. Ça se voit du premier coup d'œil.

Je ne réponds pas, elle m'agace royalement. En fait, j'ai envie d'être cinglante avec elle, mais c'est une amie de Seth et je ne veux pas me mettre entre eux.

- Moi je trouve qu'elle se fait plutôt bien à la réserve, relance Seth.

- On voit que tu n'es pas avec nous en cours de Culture Quileute ! La dernière fois la prof était toute émue alors qu'elle n'a réussi qu'à faire quelques nœuds sur son tissage !

- Oh tais-toi Quil ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle dit ! Tu ferais moins le malin si elle parlait chinois !

Tous rigolent et je me sens mieux. Mon corps s'imprègne de leur joie de vivre et je commence à me détendre. Bon, à ma décharge c'est vrai que je ne suis vraiment pas douée dans ce cours. Peut-être le seul d'ailleurs. Il faut dire que tenter de comprendre comment on réalise des objets, ou connaître l'histoire de la tribu alors qu'on ne parle pas un mot de leur langue…

Le cinéma n'est pas loin, et nous choisissons un film d'action. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus traditionnel. Un peu d'aventure, et un semblant d'histoire d'amour. Que demander de plus. Je me retrouve malgré moi coincée entre l'Indien mystérieux et Seth, Susan voulant absolument pouvoir s'accrocher à son bras prétextant la peur.

Je soupire assez bruyamment pour faire rire Jacob derrière moi. Elle m'horripile avec ses faux airs. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, comme si c'était les émotions d'une autre qui m'habitaient. Je m'installe du mieux que je peux dans les vieux sièges. Seth me regarde m'agiter, alors que Quil me traite de princesse au petit pois. Je sens que je ne vais pas arrêter de me faire charrier...

Le film commence, mais je n'arrive pas à suivre. Je suis trop fatiguée. Je me rapproche de Seth qui passe son bras sur mes épaules. Ma tête dans le creux de son cou, je m'endors à moitié, mais je peux encore entendre les murmures que Seth et elle échangent.

- Elle est un peu bizarre cette fille non ? Elle est malade, et si différente de toi. En plus elle n'est pas d'ici. Un jour ou l'autre elle va vouloir partir, et elle te plantera. Tu as bien vu, la réserve ne l'intéresse pas.

- Tu n'en sais rien Susan. Elle n'est ici que depuis trois mois. Et elle a plein de trucs à gérer.

- Mais tu as vu dans quel état tu te mets ? Elle fait quoi pour toi elle ?

- Beaucoup de choses. Je sais que tu es inquiète, elle croit même que tu la jalouse un peu. Mais elle n'a rien dit de méchant sur toi, alors qu'elle en est capable. Elle le fait pour moi.

- C'est idiot. Franchement, elle ne sait même pas te dire ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. Vous sortez même pas ensemble, alors que depuis un mois tu te plis en quatre pour elle.

- Susan, on est amis, et je sais que tu dis ça pour mon bien mais...

- Mais Seth et moi sommes ensemble, et même si notre relation ne te plaît pas, on est assez grands pour faire nos choix.

J'en ai vraiment marre de l'entendre. Je n'ai pas pu me taire. Seth sursaute quand je me lève pour sortir de la salle de cinéma. Ça m'apprendra à faire des efforts ! La prochaine fois s'il veut voir ses amis ce sera sans moi !

Je m'installe sur un banc près des caisses, frustrée. Seth m'a évidemment suivie. Il s'installe en silence à côté de moi.

- Tu pouvais rester tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des humeurs qui faut sacrifier ton bien être. Tu n'as pas à te "plier en quatre".

Je suis de mauvaise humeur maintenant, je ne devrais pas l'accuser mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. C'est Susan qui interprète tout à sa sauce. Elle le fait souvent, mais ça part d'une bonne intention.

- Je m'en fiche !

- Alors quoi ?

- Elle a raison bon sang ! Sans l'imprégnation rien ne nous relierait. Et tu ne serais pas avec moi ici au lieu d'être avec tes amis...

- Ça, personne ne peut le savoir. Tu es pleine de qualités même si tu ne les vois pas… Et puis de toute façon la question ne se pose pas. Par contre j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Parce que j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et que je veux être certain de ne pas avoir halluciné...

Je le fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir.

- C'est vrai qu'on sort ensemble toi et moi ?

Blanc.

C'est vrai que j'ai crié ça en plein milieu de la salle de cinéma. Et que tout le monde m'a entendue. Et Seth aussi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il semble à la fois heureux, et qu'en même temps il se crispe. Il a peur que je nie. Je me demande si j'ai fait ça souvent, diminuer ses espoirs. Passer dessus sans les voir.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, soupire-t-il. Je t'aime depuis la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés, et même si ce n'est pas pareil pour toi, je ne t'en veux pas. L'imprégnation peut être unilatérale. Il ne faut pas que tu te forces. Je vois bien que certains de mes gestes te gênent, mais tu ne dis jamais non et...

- Seth tais-toi...

Je lui prends la main et de l'autre je le force à me regarder. Mon front rejoint le sien. Ses yeux sont en plein tourment.

- On est ensemble. Peut-être pas de la même façon qu'un couple normal, mais pour moi on ne pourrait pas être plus en couple. Je suis à toi.

Cette fois je sens que le mur entre nous s'écroule. Seth me sert contre lui, mais c'est le lien qui lie nos deux êtres que se raffermit de plus en plus. Je me sens un peu perdue dans ce flot de sensations, mais je suis aussi plus légère. Comme si le fait d'avouer à Seth que je suis à lui avait fait craquer les barrières que j'avais érigées pour me protéger.

- Je t'aurais attendue toute ma vie tu sais...

- Et bien l'attente est finie ! maugrée-je pour faire taire mes émotions.

Il rigole dans mon cou. Et moi aussi je souris. Il nous rapproche tellement que je finis sur ses genoux, sa main jouant avec la mienne. Son sourire grandit petit à petit.

- Quoi ?

- Rien...

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se mentir...

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'on soit ensemble pour de vrai. Que je vais pouvoir dire à tout le monde que tu es ma petite-amie.

- Le monde entier n'a pas besoin d'être au courant.

- Vraiment, je comptais faire une annonce aux informations nationales...

Je ris.

- On n'a pas besoin de ça. Dès que Jacob et Quil seront au courant ça va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre.

- Sans parler du partage de pensées... Mais je m'en fiche, je veux bien supporter leurs moqueries si c'est parce que tu es avec moi.

- Si ça peut te consoler je sens que je vais en avoir mon lot moi aussi.

- Je t'aime.

Je rougis avant de me cacher dans son cou. Je ne suis pas prête à lui répondre, mais je sais qu'il sent combien il peut compter pour moi. Et pour l'instant, cela nous suffit.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Alors ne sont ils pas trop mignons ? Que pensez-vous de leur "mise en couple" ?<p>

Bonne semaine à tous !


End file.
